Cambiaste mi vida
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: Mimi regresa a Japón, todos están felices de recibirla...excepto él. Pero sus vidas cambiarán al ingresar a su nuevo colegio. [Longfic]* [Cap. 13 Up]*
1. Recuerdos Una sorpresa de Bienvenida

**Hola.¡* pues este es mi primer fic *:D [estoy muy emocionada *xD]* mi idea es hacerlo un poco largo, tengo tantas ideas en mi mente para este fic *:D en verdad espero que les guste. Les advierto que en este fic entrarán los personajes de las primeras 4 temporadas [no sé por qué siempre quise leer un fic así *xD]* y habrá momentos de parejas que tal vez ni se imaginaron *xD pero indudablemente las parejas oficiales serán Mimato [La principal]* Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, Takumi[así es?*xD]* y la pareja de Rika y Ryo[que olvidé cómo se llama *xD]* en fin, espero que les gusta y no les aburra *:D**

**Un beso enorme.¡***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. **__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos. Una sorpresa de Bienvenida."_

_.. .*Flashback*. .._

Allí estaban todos, eran las 10:30 a.m. en el parque de Odaiba. Cierta castaña observaba el cielo mientras una lágrima resbaló una de sus rosadas mejillas -_¿Dónde estarás ahora palmon?_- pensó.

-¿Mimi?, ¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sora un tanto angustiada por Mimi.

- … ¿Qué? Lo siento Sora ¿Dijiste algo?- Decía Mimi mientras quitaba la lágrima de su rostro.

-¿Es por palmon cierto?-

-Sí, la extrañaré mucho. Me hará tanta falta.-

-Claro Mimi, a todos nos harán falta nuestros Digimon ¿Crees que no extraño a Biyomon? Desde luego que sí Mimi, pero ellos estarán bien en el Digimundo.- Dijo Sora con una tierna sonrisa, la cual transmitió a Mimi.

Unos meses después…

En el aeropuerto de Odaiba, todos estaban presentes para despedir a una gran amiga de la infancia.

-No puedo creer que te vayas Mimi- Decía Sora con una gran tristeza en su rostro.

-Ni yo, pero no puedo hacer nada Sora, mis padres no dejarían que me quede aquí sola. Debo acompañarlos- Dijo Mimi a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Te extrañaré mucho Mimi- Decía el pequeño Takeru mientras corría a abrazarla. Mimi correspondió aquél abrazo y comenzó a llorar junto con Takeru.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte Mimi, espero vengas a visitarnos pronto-

-Izzy tiene razón, más te vale venir pronto Mimi o es que acaso ¿Dejarás abandonados a tus amigos del Digimundo?- Dijo Tai en forma de broma y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Desde luego que sí! Vendré pronto a visitarlos, se los prometo- Decía Mimi con la tierna sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba.

Todos se despidieron de Mimi entre sonrisas, abrazos y un poco de llanto, excepto aquél chico rubio ojiazul…

-Y tú ¿No piensas despedirte de mí nunca o qué?- preguntó Mimi un tanto enojada.

-Ahh sí..Que te vaya bien- Dijo aquél chico fríamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nunca cambiarás Yamato!-

_-Vuelo número 512 con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos con horario de 5:50, por favor, abordarlo en la entrada "C"- _se oyó en los altavoces del aeropuerto.

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi, hija! Ya es hora de irnos, despídete de tus amigos-

-¡Ya voy!- Decía Mimi con tono triste mientras observaba cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos.

-Es hora de irme, los extrañaré a todos-

-No olvides escribir Mimi- le decía Izzy.

Todos la volvieron a abrazar, todos, excepto Matt. Joe se acercó tímidamente a Mimi la abrazó y le dijo _"Te Quiero"_ mientras depositaba en su mano un papel finamente doblado. A lo que Mimi sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y un _"Yo también Te Quiero amigo". _Todos observaban como Mimi se perdía entre la gente y suspiraron al unísono.

-¡Matt! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan grosero? Mimi se fue, quién sabe hasta cuándo volvamos a verla y lo único que le pudiste decir fue _¿"Ahh sí..Que te vaya bien"?_- Lo regañaba Sora.

Matt sólo dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida mientras oía como Sora gritaba su nombre.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt!-

-Déjalo Sora, no tiene caso-Le decía tranquilamente Tai.

_.. .*Fin del Flashback*. .._

_-"Han pasado ya 7 años desde ese día"_ - pensaba la castaña observando el cielo y las nubes desde aquella ventanilla del avión. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Nunca perdió el contacto con sus amigos, pero el hecho de no haberlos visto desde ya varios años le causaba tristeza, sentía que sus amigos no la volverían a ver como una más del grupo_.-"¿Qué van a pensar de mí? ¿Pensarán que no los quería ver?"- _pensamientos así invadían la mente de Mimi hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Takenouchi…

-¡Vamos! ¡Apúrense! No nos queda mucho tiempo, todo debe de estar perfecto para cuando ella llegue-

-Eyy, ¡Tranquilízate Sora! Todo quedará como lo planeamos, a Mimi le encantará- Decía Tai en un tono divertido al ver a Sora como capatáz mandando a todos.

-¡Ayy, no puedo creerlo, veremos a Mimi otra vez! ¡Siiiiiiii!-Gritaba Yolei.

-Ya casi todo está listo Sora, falta Davis con los bocadillos, pero no debe tardar en llegar-

-Gracias Kari..-Dijo Sora mientras se quedó pensando.

-Kari….¡Kari!-Gritó Sora.

-¿Qué.. Qué? ¿Qué..Qué pasó Sora? -Decía Kari un tanto asustada por el grito de Sora.

-¡NO! ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar?-

-¿Falta algo?-preguntó Takeru.

-¡Claro que falta algo!-seguía gritando Sora-¡Sí! Todo perfecto aquí pero…y ¿Mimi? ¡¿Quién recogerá a Mimi?-

-Jajaja..Eres una pésima organizadora Sora ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar eso? Todos listos aquí para gritar sorpresa ¿A quién? ¿A Mimi que estará esperando a nadie que la recoja en el aeropuerto?- Se burlaba Matt.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Matt!- Le gritaba Sora.

-¿Y?...Entonces ¿Quién irá por ella?- preguntaba Takeru un poco angustiado al saber que su amiga, casi hermana llegará pronto y nadie estaría ahí para recogerla.

-¡Matt!-Gritaba Sora.

-Mmm… ¿Sí?-

-¡Tú….Tú irás por Mimi!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO!...Yo tengo que amm…que…-

-No me interesa..Ve por ella ¡Ahora!-

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Sora tan exaltada y la miraban extrañados mientras Matt no tuvo más que darse media vuelta, tomar su auto e ir directo al aeropuerto.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó Sora.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Dijeron todos al unísono mientras volvían a sus tareas para la sorpresa de Mimi.

Mientras tanto Matt conducía lo más rápido que podía hacia el aeropuerto de Odaiba mientras pensaba_-"¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar semejante cosa a Sora?"-,-"No puede ser que YO vaya a recoger a la niña mimada"-. _Matt se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que llegó al aeropuerto antes de lo previsto, bajó del auto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, Mimi sólo observaba el reloj:_-12:45-_ ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que bajó de aquél avión, por lo que decidió sentarse_-"¿Se habrán acordado de que llegaba hoy?¿Y si ya no les importo?"-_ pensaba Mimi con los ojos observando el suelo…Hasta que oyó su nombre..

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!- Gritaba Matt _–"Niña tonta, más le vale no haberse ido. Es tan desesperada que no me sorprendería"- _pensó.

Mimi levantó la cara…creía reconocer a aquél chico de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos azules que buscaba desesperadamente entre la gente_-"¡¿Matt?"-_pensó_…-"¡No! Es imposible, tal vez sea alguien más"-,_-¡Un momento!-se dijo para sí-¿No es curioso que ese chico se parezca tanto a Matt…y grite mi nombre? ¡Pero qué torpe soy!¡Claro que es Matt!-

-¡Matt! ¡Matt!-Gritaba Mimi mientras corría hacia Matt.

Él volteo inmediatamente, y sin saber ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué? La abrazó..la abrazó dándole vueltas, un abrazo tan cálido, tan lleno de alegría..Pero cuando se dio cuenta, sólo optó por soltarla y alejarse de ella, con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas de ambos.

-¡Lo siento!...Fue un impulso-Dijo Matt volviendo a su estado de chico rebelde.

-¡Gracias! Yo también te extrañé- Decía Mimi en un tono sarcástico y algo enfadada..¿Un impulso? Eso significaba que él no quería hacerlo.. pero lo hizo. Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando?.. tal vez Matt sólo lo hizo para no hacerla sentir mal, como algo obligatorio o ¿En realidad la había extrañado?. Por el rostro de Mimi, Matt pudo notar que algo la confundía..

-No mal interpretes Mimi…Todos te hemos extrañado, sólo…no mal interpretemos aquél abrazo ¿De acuerdo? Somos amigos…sólo eso-Dijo el chico tratando de no empezar mal…desde que eran niños Matt y Mimi no hacían más que pelar, pelear y pelear. Por algún motivo, pelear no era lo que Matt deseaba hacer con ella en ese momento…sentía la necesidad de abrazarla de nuevo y dijo ¿Te HEMOS extrañado? Eso lo incluía a él, ¿De verdad la había extrañado? O ¿Sólo lo dijo por decir?.

-¿Amigos?...Sí así se les llama a las personas que sólo pelean a cada rato…pues sí…somos "Amigos"-Dijo Mimi con una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos rieron un poco..Matt la sentía tan diferente, algo en ella había cambiado…debía aceptarlo, su belleza definitivamente resaltaba más, su cabello castaño, sus ojos color miel, aquellas perfectas curvas de su cuerpo…Mimi ya era toda una jovencita…una jovencita extremadamente hermosa, sólo se quedó observándola…su sonrisa…su voz…¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Él no soporta a Mimi_…-"Tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo…no creo que tardemos mucho en volver a pelear…y todo será como antes"-_pensó el chico ojiazul.

-Por cierto Matt…¿Y los demás? Creí que vendrían todos a recibirme-Decía Mimi con un tono triste mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Matt.

-Ellos…no pudieron venir, Sora me pidió el favor de pasar por ti, te llevaré a su casa-

-Oh…Ok…¡Gracias Matt! Deben de tener sus razones…y no los culpo-

-Pero mejor cuéntame… ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo estás todos? Quiero saberlo todo- Decía Mimi emocionada y con esa sonrisa tan dulce.

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo Matt, ambos rieron un poco.

-Todos están muy bien, Tai está en el equipo de Soccer de la escuela, Sora se apasionó por el Tenis, juega muy bien, Izzy está estudiando Informática, ya sabes, siempre fue el cerebrito del grupo junto con Joe, que ahora está estudiando Medicina, Takeru está en el equipo de Baloncesto de la escuela y estudia la preparatoria junto con Kari, Yolei, Codi, Ken y Davis…bueno, ya se los preguntarás…y yo…tengo una banda, toco la guitarra y soy vocalista y claro, hace poco inicié la universidad.

Mimi reía un poco al escuchar a Matt…

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-Jaja Nada…es sólo que…nunca creí que hablarás tanto-

Matt sólo sonrió-Pues me lo preguntaste…de no haber contestado me habrías dicho grosero, engreído o quién sabe que otras maldiciones más- contestó Matt divertido dejando a Mimi sorprendida…vaya que la conocía…así que sólo optó por reír junto con Matt.

El camino no fue muy largo, varias veces sus miradas se encontraron dejando un silencio tal vez un poco incómodo, pero a fin de cuentas, por primera vez Mimi y Matt había platicado sin gritos, insultos y de más.

-Ya llegamos-

-Wow, nada de esto ha cambiado…lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer ¡Los extrañaba tanto!-Dicho esto último Mimi sonrió a Matt y se dirigieron a la entrada. Mimi se quedó parada enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Sora con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?-

-Es que…tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? Si no mal recuerdo Sora nunca ha comido a nadie-Matt dijo este riendo.

-¡No! No es eso…es que…-

-¿?...-

-¿Qué tal si Sora ya no me quiere?-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?-

-…-

Matt dio un suspiro-Mimi escucha…Sora y los demás te han extrañado muchísimo ¿Cómo crees que te dejarán de querer? Si Sora no te quisiera no me hubiera pedido el favor de ir por ti-

-Pero…¿Por qué no fue ella? ¿Y los demás?-

-Mimi tú misma lo dijiste…tienen sus razones. Ahora…da vuelta a la perilla y entra-Dijo Matt desesperándose un poco.

Mimi sólo dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta lentamente hasta abrir la puerta completamente, notando que las luces estaban apagadas. Matt entró junto con ella y cerró la puerta mientras Mimi buscaba desesperada el switch para prender las luces. Todos estaban en silencio escondidos para dar una gran sorpresa a Mimi…Takeru estaba listo para prender las luces, sólo esperaba la señal de Matt. [Cabe decir que la señal era decir _"Ahora"_] En eso Mimi pisó el pie de Matt…ambos tropezaron el uno con el otro y sólo se escuchó un…

-Auuuuu- De Matt, Takeru inmediatamente prendió las luces, ya que al escuchar la primera _"A"_ creyó que sería un _"Ahora"_ y no un _"Auuuuu". _Mimi y Matt cayeron al suelo mientras Takeru encendía las luces y mientras todos gritaban emocionados…

-¡SORPRESA!-

Todos quedaron petrificados al observar tal escena, Matt encima de Mimi, viéndose el uno al otro…Matt sólo volteó a ver las caras de todos, lo veían como si hubiese matado a alguien, por lo que se quitó lo más rápido que pudo de encima de Mimi y ayudándola a levantarse…Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar así que Sora tuvo la iniciativa y los demás la imitaron…

-¡SOR…SORPRESA!- Dijeron todos nuevamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada hubiese sucedido…Mimi sólo sonrió y fue a abrazar a todos sus amigos Digielegidos mientras que Matt aún en shock, visualizaba aquella escena tan prometedora. Él y sólo él sabía que ante tal escena estuvo a punto de hacer algo que ni el mismo hubiese imaginado ¿Besarla? ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¡Por Dios! Es Mimi Tachikawa, la niña mimada de papi, no quería seguir pensando en aquello…todo era tan confuso, sólo sacudió un poco su cabeza para integrarse con sus compañeros y continuar aquella fiesta sorpresa que todos los Digielegidos hicieron para recibir a su tan estimada amiga Mimi.

Todos estaba tan contentos, platicando y riendo de todas aquellas anédotas de su pasado en el Digimundo, Mimi rodeada por Sora, Yolei y Hikari, Izzy, Codi, Ken y Taichi por otro lado…mientras que Takeru y Matt…

-¿Qué fue eso Matt?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasó con Mimi?, ¿Qué hacían en el piso ehh?- preguntó Takeru con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?, No seas mal pensado Takeru…fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa-

-Jaja sí claro hermano- respondió Takeru en tono sarcástico.

-Piensa lo que quieras Takeru-

Mientras tanto con Mimi y las chicas…

-Ayy Mimi no sabes cuánto te extrañabamos- Decía Yolei mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Aww, yo también los extrañé a todos, me moría de ganas por regresar a Japón-

-Por cierto…¿Y Joe? ¿Dónde está?- continuó Mimi.

-No pudo venir, ya sabes como es de estudioso Mimi. Está en época de exámenes y no aparta para nada su vista de esos libros- Rió Sora.

-Ahh…ya veo- Dijo Mimi algo pensativa. Le urgía hablar con él…Desde aquél día en el aeropuerto entendió todo…entendió porque siempre se sonrojaba cuando ella estaba cerca…entendió porque siempre la defendía y demás cosas. Pero ella…ella no podía corresponder a tal sentimiento, ella quería a Joe…Adoraba a Joe…lo hacía de la misma forma en que quería a sus demás amigos…porque después de todo…eran eso..sólo AMIGOS. No quería herirlo, _-"Pero, después de tanto tiempo, quién sabe si él sienta lo mismo que hace algunos años solía sentir por mí"-_ pensó ella. Aún así, sentía la enorme necesidad de hablar con él al respecto…de aclarar y explicar las cosas. De pronto sintió que alguien la agitaba de los hombros y la llamaba…era Sora.

-…¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! ¿Qué sucede?¿Estás bien?-

-…Ahh…Sí…Sí Sora no te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo me quedé pensando…cosas, luego te cuento- Dicho esto Mimi volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo siempre…de esa manera tan dulce.

-¡Sí!...hay tanto que contar Mimi. Pero ahora que te quedarás a vivir definitivamente aquí en Japón, tendremos muchísimo tiempo para platicar y compartirlo juntas- Le dijo Sora mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su castaña amiga.

El tiempo pasó tan deprisa, Matt trató de evitar lo más que pudo a Mimi, ya que después de aquella embarazosa escena no podía observarla sin que ese color carmesí apareciese en sus mejillas. No quería que ella mal interpretara las cosas, él aún sentía algo por su ex novia ¿No?...pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de observarla? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba al mirarla? _–"Tal vez sólo es vergüenza"-_ pensó. Takeru sólo se la pasó burlándose de su hermano y sus "Chapitas" cuando le mencionaba lo ocurrido con Mimi. Todos la había pasado increíble [Excepto Matt] especialmente Mimi, quién no paso de abrazar a todos y decirles lo mucho que los extrañó. Cada uno regresó a su hogar, Mimi se quedó en la casa de Sora, estaría ahí todas las vacaciones hasta que fuera el inicio de clases en su nueva escuela. Mimi se quedó en la habitación de Sora, pero antes de dormir se quedaron charlando…

-Oye…Mimi-

-Sí, dime-

-No quería preguntarlo pero…¿Cómo es que…quedaste encima de Matt?-

Mimi pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleró y cómo la sangre subía hasta su cabeza provocando que se sonrojara…

-Yo…sólo…sólo…tropesé- Tartamudeó Mimi.-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en saberlo?-

-Es que…Mimi, yo sé que tú y yo somos grandes amigas, no quiero que te enfandes conmigo, dime…¿Te gusta Matt?-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Matt? ¿Gustarme? Es una broma ¿cierto? Qué cosas dices Sora, sólo fue un accidente…nada más- Dijo Mimi algo exaltada por la pregunta de su amiga- Y no entiendo Sora…¿Por qué habría de enfadarme contigo?-

-Es que…bueno, yo…Matt…bueno-

-¡Ay ya Sora…dilo de una vez!- Dijo Mimi anciosa por saber lo que su amiga estaba a punto de contarle.

-Mimi…es que…yo y Matt…fuimos novios. Lamento no habertelo contado, sé que somo amigas y no debí ocultarlo, pero es que, fueron pocos los que aceptaron nuestra relación no sé…por ejemplo…Takeru, me trataba diferente, estaba claro que no le gustaba que fuera novia de su hermano, en ese momento perdimos amigos, no quería perderte a ti Mimi…eres mi mejor amiga- Dijo Sora en tono triste.

Mimi sólo se quedó en shock…no por el hecho de que su amiga no se lo haya confensado antes, más bien por el hecho de imaginar ¿Sora? Con…¿Matt?. Nunca se lo imaginó…hasta ahora, de hecho, Mimi siempre creyó que a Sora le gustaba Tai…eso sí que le había caído por sorpresa…No sintió enojo por aquello..pero si sintió…¿Celos? ¡Imposible!…ella es su amiga…tenía que apoyarla…

-Ahh era eso…Sora, yo no soy nadie para juzgar, si decidieron ser novios…es porque se querían, pero…¿Por qué ya no?- Dijo Mimi con esa voz tan dulce que inspiraba confianza y amor.

-Lo que pasó es que…Matt comenzó con su banda…era muy dificil que nos viéramos y todo empezó a cambiar. Decidimos dejarlo ahí y creí…creí que ya lo había olvidado Mimi…pero…hoy que los ví…a ti y a él de esa forma…no sé, sentí…celos-

-Sora…si tú quieres a Matt…tal vez deberían intentarlo de nuevo- ¡Dios! Sin saber por qué, Mimi sintió como algo por dentro se le desgarraba ¿Por qué?- Lo que pasó hoy…sólo fue un accidente Sora, yo no siento nada por Matt…nada que no sea amistad- Mimi dijo esto con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿De verdad Mimi? Aww…¡Gracias!, pero…no puedo regresar con Matt, lo dudo mucho…tal vez sólo estoy confundida, aunque…si alguna vez, tú y Matt decidieran estar juntos…lo admito…serían una linda pareja- Dijo Sora con un poco de picardía.

-¡Sora! Qué cosas dices…- Rieron ambas.

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo *:D Espero no se hayan aburrido *xD Espero sus comentarios…se aceptan de todo tipo *xD Sólo recuerden que es mi primer fic, aún soy novata en esto pero lo hice con mucho entusiasmo *****. Poco a poco se irán viendo las parejas oficiales y las rara Jajá *:P Lo continuaré pronto *:D Cuidence..¡* Dejen sus reviews.¡* Besitos de mango enchilando *xD Atto: Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	2. De Vacaciones en Okinawa

**Hola nuevamente.¡* *:D acá ando molestando sólo para dejarles el segundo capítulo de éste mi primer fic *:D Gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus Reviews…al fin supe a lo que se referían los demás autores cuando decían que los reviews nos motivan *xD es verdad…tan sólo leerlos dan más y más ganas por continuar la historia [He aquí la razón por la que me apuré en este capítulo *xD]* Según yo, este fic va para largo…de verdad espero que no se aburran y mil Gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo y leer mi historia…ya no los aburro con mi parlamento *xD y les dejo la lectura…Espero la disfruten *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 2: "De vacaciones en Okinawa."_

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Mimí. Todos habías terminado ya su curso escolar y a Tai se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que todos salieran a tomar las vacaciones que ninguno olvidaría, por lo que los citó en aquél parque donde todos iban cuando eran niños: _El Parque Central de Odaiba._ Antes de la hora acordada en que todos irían…en la casa de Sora…

-¡Mimi! ¡Ya despiértate floja!-

-…-Mimi se volteó dándole la espalda a Sora, por lo que ésta le quitó las cobijas riendo.

-¡Sora! ¿Por qué me levantas? Apenas son las 9 de la mañana…¿9 de la mañana? ¡Dios mío es tardísimo!-Mimi dió un brinco de la cama y salió corriendo directo al baño mientras Sora reía para sí misma, hasta que oyó un ruido proveniente del baño, volteó y Mimi se encontraba en el piso levantandose lo más rápido que podía…Nada grave…por lo que Sora continuaba riendo…No cabía duda de que su amiga era muy divertida.

Mimi se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras Sora preparaba el desayuno. Se oyó un grito desde la habitación de Sora…

-¡NOOOO!-

Sora sólo volvió a sonreír_-"¡Ayy Mimi, ¿Ahora que hiciste?"-_ pensó y decidió ir hasta aquella habitación para saber que era lo que le atormentaba tanto a su castaña amiga.

-¿Qué sucede Mimi? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Preguntó Sora un tanto divertida por las acciones de su amiga.

-¡Tengo un grano!- Dijo Mimi a punto de volverse loca.

-¡Ayy Mimi! ¿Tanto alboroto para un grano? Sólo maquillalo y ya-

-¡Ya lo intenté! Y ahí sigue…¡Míralo! ¡Desgraciado grano!- Decía Mimi mientras Sora trataba de aguantar la risa.

-A ver…Déjame ayudarte- Le contestó Sora con una sonrisa muy dulce y amigable. Mimi era como su hermana, con ella siempre pasaba algo nuevo…y muy divertido. Sora no tardó mucho en maquillar y disimular un poco aquél _"Desgraciado grano"_ como lo llamaba Mimi. A pesar de esa pequeña imperfección, Mimi lucía muy bella…y Sora no se quedaba atrás…cualquiera que las viera pasar por la calle no las pasaría por alto…de eso no había duda. Mimi llevaba un vestido tipo _Strapless _color blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias tipo griego [Ya saben, esas que están de moda *xD]* color dorado y accesorios dorados. Sora vestía un short color morado de tela muy fina con una blusa de tirantes y escote color rosa claro, con una torera blanca y sandalias blancas ya que el calor estaba a todo lo que daba. Ambas desayunaron y salieron rápido hasta el Parque Central.

Ya todos estaban ahí…esperandolas sólo a ellas. Sin duda Tai y Matt eran los más desesperados…se notaba por como caminaban de un árbol a otro observando el piso, el cielo y una que otra vez su reloj.

-Bueno, ¿Qué no piensan venir o qué?- Decía Matt totalmente desesperado.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya sabes como son las mujeres…tres horas frente al espejo es poco para ellas- Dijo Takeru antes de notar que Kari lo veía con cara de ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬'

-¡Miren, ahí vienen!- Gritó Yolei, por lo que todos voltearon.

Matt quedó sorprendido, no podía despegar sus orbes azules de aquella chica que vestía de colores blanco y dorado, sin duda sólo le faltaban alas. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, sólo volteó hacia a otro lado fingiendo demencia, cómo si no le importara, por que ciegamente para él…así era. Pero a Joe nadie lo hacia menso, él se dio cuenta de la reacción de Matt al ver a Mimi…no podía ser…ella era _"su"_ Mimi y no pretendía dejar de luchar por ella…después de todo, él siempre estuvo y está enamorado de ella.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer- Dijo Matt fingiendo estar molesto. ¿Fingiendo? ¿Por qué habría de fingir molestarse si siempre se molestaba con Mimi? ¿Por qué no lo estaba en en estos momentos? ¡No! Él no podía empezar a mostrar debilidad hacia la castaña…al menos no hacia ella_…-¡Es Mimi por Dios!- _se decía así mismo. No podía permitir que eso le estuviera pasando.

-Bueno, es que a diferencia de ti Yamato. Sora y yo SI nos arreglamos- Contestó Mimi molesta por las palabras de Matt…aunque era normal que siempre que se encontraran peleasen…en eso no habían cambiado nada.

-Sí, sí…como digas- Esto le molesto aún más a Mimi ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle el avión de esa manera?.- Oye ¿Qué tienes en la cara? Es un…-

-Déjame en paz Matt-

-Sí es un grano- Le contestó Matt en forma de burla.

-¡Que te calles!- Gritó molesta Mimi.

-¡YA!, los cité aquí para hablar con ustedes no para observar como se pelean- Dijo Tai desesperandose de las peleas de esos dos.

-Vamos Tai, apresúrate…- Dijo Joe sin dejar de mirar a Mimi.

-Miren…estamos de vacaciones ¿No?- Decía Tai.

-Wow Tai…si no nos lo hubieras dicho no nos hubieramos dado cuenta del por qué ésta semana no hemos ido a la escuela, eres brillante- Contestó Matt en tono de burla.

-¡Cállate Matt y dejame terminar! El punto es que se me ocurrió que..-Todos oían atentos- Tal vez…podríamos…pasar nuestras vacaciones en la playa de la Isla Okinawa.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?- Dijo Davis- Tai…Querido amigo, tal vez no lo hayas notado pero…¡NO TENEMOS DINERO!-

-Sí lo sé…pero…todos tenemos algo de ahorros..luego lo repondremos…será para estar todos juntos. Vamos chicos, no es muy caro. No está tan lejos-

- A mí me agrada la idea- Dijo Mimi.

-Pero Mimi…-

-Nada Sora… he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes, en verdad me parece una buena idea y Tai tiene razón, el gasto será por una buena causa…para estar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…tienen razón…cuenten conmigo- Dijo Sora.

-Yo también voy- Dijo Takeru feliz.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo unas cosas pendientes qué hacer, supongo que los alcanzaré allá- Decía Joe.

-Siiiii, me encanta la idea. Vamos Yolei ve con nosotros- Le decía Kari.

-Nunca dije lo contrario Kari…¡Desde luego que yo también iré!- Gritaba Yolei emocionada.

- Es una gran idea Tai, yo sí me apunto- Decía Davis- ¿Tú qué dices Ichijouji?-

-Sí claro… ahí estaré.

-Cuenten conmigo- Dijo Izzy.

-Y….¿Tú Matt…qué dices?¿Vas?- Le preguntó Tai.

-Ahh…está bien- Contestó Matt con algo de desgano.

-¡Perfecto! Izzy…crees que ¿Podrías avisarle a Codi? Yo iré a ver cuanto costará cada boleto para luego hacer cuentas- Dijo Tai. Sora estaba atónita ¿Desde cuándo Tai se había vuelto tan ordenado y responsable?.

-¿Tú harás las cuentas? Jajá…qué buen chiste Tai- Se burlaba Matt.

Todos rieron excepto Tai claro. Ya estaba decidido, todos irían de vacaciones a Okinawa. Pasaron tres días…Izzy se comunicó con Codi para avisarle…pero claro al ser el más pequeño no pudo obtener el permiso de sus padres. Tai investigó el precio de los boletos…tenían el dinero suficiente para pasar unas inolvidables vacaciones, así que al cuarto día fueron todos a comprar los boletos…dentro de 2 días más empezarían aquél emocionante viaje, 2 días en barco hasta Okinawa y 5 días hospedados en la Isla. Joe arrivaría el barco 3 días después que los demás.

Pasados los 2 días…ya todos se encontraban en el embaracadero con sus maletas y demás cosasa punto de emprender su nueva aventura…

-Ayy estoy tan emocionada…Nunca antes había subido a un barco- Decía Mimi con su tierna sonrisa.

-Sí…qué lástima que Codi no haya podido venir, no sabe de lo que se perderá- Dijo Sora.

Todos comenzaron a subir al barco y buscando sus respectivas habitaciones, se habían divido en 4 habitaciones…Tai, Matt y Takeru en una…Sora y Mimi en otra…Yolei y Kari en la habitación a un lado de Sora y Mimi, mientras que Davis, Ken e Izzy en la última. Cada quien fue a dejar sus respectivas cosas y se quedaron de ver en la alberca de la cubierta del barco después de que éste arrivara. Todos, excepto Izzy y Ken se pusieron sus trajes de baño. Sora, Mimi y Kari llevaban bikini…cosa que no le agradó mucho a Tai respecto a su hermana…pero respecto a Sora y Mimi…estaba bastante bien.

Los 6 chicos ya se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, Izzy y Ken en sillas bajo una sombrilla y los otros 4 en la alberca. Matt estaba a punto de echarse un clavado desde la plataforma más alta…hasta que aparecieron nuestras 4 chicas.

Matt sólo podía verla a ella…tan perfecta…con sus piernas bien torneadas, su vientre plano y su pequeña cintura tan digna de ella…su cabello castaño ondeando por la brisa…esos ojos color miel que se escondían tras aquellas gafas rosadas_.-¡NO! ¡Otra vez no!- _se dijo así mismo…nuevamente mostraba debilidad por la hermosa castaña. ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando?...no se dejó llevar por aquello, mantuvo la concentración y realizó aquél clavado.

Mimi lo vió…Matt ya no era un niño. Aquél cuerpo tan bien formado que sólo las abdominales pueden lograr…sus brazos…esos ojos azules que últimamente la hacían pensar en tantas cosas…sus cabellos rubios que parecía brillaban con el sol…Ella siempre había aceptado que Matt era guapo…que siempre le había gustado…pero a su parecer su actitud arruinaba todo…¿Un clavado? ¿Creía que con eso la iba a sorprender? Claro que no…pero para nada_…-"Bueno, tal vez un poco"-_ se dijo.

-Mimi, metámonos a la alberca con los chicos- Dijo Sora.

-Tal vez alrato Sora, ahora más bien tengo tantas ganas de acostarme y tomar el sol- Sonrió Mimi emocionada.

-Como quieras…¡Yolei vamos!-

-Emm…Yo mejor voy con Izzy y Ken a preparar los bocadillos- Respondió Yolei.

-¿Kari?-

-Lo siento Sora…Sólo me sentaré en la orilla-

-Ashh que aguadas…en fin, como quieran-Dijo Sora mientras entraba a la alberca.

Takeru inmediatamente vió la oportunidad de hablar con Kari…así que fue directo a donde ella se encontraba…una de las orillas de la alberca…

-Hola Kari…¿Qué tal todo?-

-Hola T.k….y todo muy bien, éste barco es hermoso. Creo que jamás olvidaré éstas vacaciones-

-Sí es verdad, creo que ninguno las olvidará…Oye…Kari…-

-¿Sí…dime?-

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata T.k?- Contestó Kari un poco nerviosa. ¿Será que…se lo vaya a pedir?.

-Bueno yo..-comenzó a hablar T.k. tomando una de las manos de Kari, quién se ruborizó con un tono carmesí bastante notorio- quería pedirte…

-¡Kari!- Gritó Tai al darse cuenta de aquella escena. Él sabía que Takeru no era una mala persona…pero ella era su hermana menor…no lo permitiría.

Kari suspiró.-¿Sí?-_"¿Por qué justo ahora?"-_pensaba ella.

-Ven acá hermanita, es importante-

-¡Ya voy!- Le gritó Kari –Lo siento T.k., hablaremos después ¿Sí?- Dicho esto, le plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha y fue a donde su hermano. Takeru se sonrojó tanto que parecía Takeru _"El cabeza de jitomate"_ Takaishi. Podría jurar que no lavaría esa mejilla.

Mientras tanto, Mimi ponía su toalla en el piso, se echaba un poco de bronceador y se acostó boca arriba sobre su toalla, se puso de nuevo sus gafas rosadas y cerró los ojos poco a poco…Hasta que alguien le tapo el sol…Ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados, así que inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, se sentó en la toalla, bajo levemente sus gafas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color miel…

-¡Matt! Me estás tapando el sol-

-Ahh ¿Sí?...Pues tú me estás bloqueando el camino…-

-¿Bloqueando el camino?¿Qué acaso estás ciego?¿Necesitas un perro guía? Allá en frente hay MUCHO más espacio…Yo no estoy bloqueando nada-La castaña se estaba empezando a exaltar.

-Pero yo quiero pasar por aquí- Dijo Matt muy tranquilamente.

Inmediatamente Mimi se paró…

-Ishida…¡Muévete!-

-¡Muévete tú!-

Mimi estaba a punto de explotar…¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?...No lo dudó y le dio un papirotazo* en la nariz.

_*__N/A: Un papirotazo es un ligero golpe con el dedo anular y pulgar, como cuando se juega a las canicas *:D_

Matt no iba a permitir eso…en cuanto Mimi le hizo eso, él la acorralo contra la pared…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-

-Ay sí tú…mira qué miedo-

Sora y Tai al ver tal cosa corrieron hasta donde ellos se encontraban impidiendo que Matt fuera a hacer algo que no debiera…

-¡Ya basta Matt!, ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Mimi aunque sea 5 minutos?- Le gritó Tai.

-¡Ella me golpeó la nariz!-

-¡Ay Matt! Pareces niño pequeño- Le dijo Sora.-Y tú Mimi…Deja de provocarlo…esto no es un campo de batalla-

-¿En serio Ishida se atrevería a hacerle eso a una mujer? Que poco hombre- Dijo Mimi indirectamente a Matt. A lo que el sólo medio sonrió, Mimi se había vuelto más ruda de lo que creía…pero de alguna forma le gustaba…él bien sabía que no había acorralado a Mimi presisamente para hacerle algún _"daño"_. Misteriosamente para él…sentía la necesidad de abrazar a Mimi, justo como la vez de su llegada_…-"Me conocerás Mimi Tachikawa, verás de lo que soy capáz por tenerte una vez más entre mis brazos."- _pensó el ojiazul.

Después de aquél incidente Matt no volvió a voltear a ver a Mimi, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni el mismo sabía…Mientras que Mimi no dejaba de verlo, ya saben…esa típica mirada de "¡Pelame!","¡Aquí estoy!", por alguna razón ella necesitaba su atención…necesitaba que esos ojos azules se postraran en ella y en nadie más…pero no lo logró.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidieron irse a tomar una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda para ir a cenar al bar del barco. Mimi fue la última en ducharse…

-¡Mimi! Nosotras nos vamos a adelantar, antes de que los chicos comiencen a desesperarse…Iré con Yolei y Kari- Gritó Sora desde la puerta del baño.

-Sí…no se preocupen yo los alcanzó-

Sora, Yolei y Kari se encontraron a Matt en el camino, parecía que iba rumbo a la habitación…

-Sora…¿Dónde está Mimi? Necesito pedirle perdón por lo de ésta tarde_-"¿Yo? ¿Pedirle perdón? Sí, claro"-_ pensó el rubio.

-Está en la habitación arreglándose, ¿Por qué no la esperas? No debe tardar en salir-

-De acuerdo…aquí la esperaré…¡Gracias!- Dijo Matt con una falsa sonrisa.

En realidad Matt no la espero…sólo espero a que las chicas se alejarán de ahí para ir en busca de la castaña…Ella ya había salido de la ducha, ya había elegido la ropa que se pondría y ya estaba maquillada, se quitó la toalla que llevaba en su cabeza…secó su suave cabello y estaba por quitarse la toalla que cubría su esbelto cuerpo cuando alguien abrió la puerta…Ella sólo dio un gran grito y volvió a cubrirse antes de que aquella persona pudiera verla completamente desnuda…

-¿¡QUE NUNCA TOCAS!-Gritó desesperada Mimi.

-Pe..perdón- Matt sólo cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de ahí…¿Por qué últimamente sólo tenía "accidentes" con Mimi? ¿Por qué a él?-_"Sora me dijo que se estaba arreglando, no que se estuviera vistiendo apenas"- _pensó Matt echándole la culpa a ella. Mimi no daba crédito a aquello…-_"¿Quién se va de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta con llave aún sabiendo que su amiga está en paños menores?"- _se preguntó la castaña muy molesta…-_"Y ¿Quién entra a la habitación de una chica sin llamar primero a la puerta?"- _se seguía diciendo la castaña…Claro..¡Sólo Matt!. Se apresuró a vestirse y salió rumbo al bar del barco donde supuestamente estarían todos…y efectivamente allí estaban…incluso Matt…Mimi ya no podía ni si quiera verlo, y él no se diga…¡Qué vergüenza!

Ambos estuvieron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro…Todos pudieron notar, que en aquél bar se celebraba algo…El cumpleaños de una pasajera del barco…la chica ya estaba un poco ebria…bailaba y cantaba…se la estaba pasando muy bien y no dejaría que nadie le amargara su fiesta…por lo que notó que cierto rubio y cierta castaña no la estaban pasando nada bien mientras que sus amigos la pasaban de lo lindo…la festejada supuso que eran novios y por alguna razón habían peleado, como cualquier pareja…así que tomo la decisión de hacerlos "reconciliarse" para que no le amargaran su día y ¿Por qué no?, para que ellos la pasaran bien también…después de todo…según ella…hacían una linda pareja…Se dirigió hacia ellos y los jaló rumbo a la pista de baile…

-¡Vamos! Sho soy la festejada…hip…y deseo que bailen como los demás…hip- Dijo la festejada barriendo las palabras por tanto alcohol.

-¡Lo siento! Pero ni creas que voy a bailar con este pervertido- Contestó Mimi dirigiéndose a Matt.

-Mira amiga…hip…sha perdónalo, míralo…pobresito hip…se nota que está, arrepentidísimo de, de…de…lo que sea que te haya hecho hip…- Continuó la festejada –Además hip…hacen, una beshisima pareja hip…-

-¿Qué? Já…De manera que crees que _"éste"_ y yo somos…- Mimi fue interrumpida por la festejada.

-¡Sólo bailen! Hip…sí no bailan hip, haré que los saquen del barco… ¡A LOS DOS!- Contestó la chica obligándolos a ir hasta la pista de baile.

No les quedó más remedio que ir hasta la pista a bailar, la chica no estaba en sus 5 sentidos…quién sabe si en realidad sería capaz de tal cosa…y no les convenía para nada descubrirlo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Ishida!- Dijo Mimi de manera que sólo Matt la escuchara.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Mi culpa?, yo no habría entrado si TÚ no hubieras dejado la puerta abierta-

-Aún así… ¿Qué acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-

Matt iba a responder a eso cuando la festejada regresó al darse cuenta de que no bailaban y sólo se encontraban ahí parados en medio de la pista…

-Ya les dije hip… ¡Que bailen!...Tómala de la cintura…como si fuera tan difícil tomar a tu novia de la cintura…como si no lo hicieras a diario hip…- Los volvió a regañar la chica.

Matt no pudo hacer más y poco a poco postró su mano izquierda en la cintura de Mimi, trago saliva y notó que sus manos temblaban…pues claro…estaba en frente de la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto…tomó la mano izquierda de Mimi, mientras ésta ponía muy nerviosa su mano derecha en el hombro de Matt sin despegar la mirada de sus orbes azules, en los que sin darse cuenta, se perdió completamente. Comenzaron a bailar poco a poco…sólo se quedaban observándose el uno al otro…Nadie lo podía creer… ¿Mimi y Matt bailando juntos…y sin gritos? Parecía algo imposible…pero así era.

Mimi ya no soportaba la presión de aquellos ojos azules, tenía que decirlo…

-Tienes…tienes unos hermosos ojos Matt- Dicho esto Mimi se sonrojó y agachó un poco el rostro para que él no lo notara ¿Cómo negarlo? Matt era un chico bastante atractivo…y al perderse en esos ojos no lo soportaba…tenía que decirlo…y así lo hizo.

-…Tú…Tú eres hermosa Mimi…Lamento mucho lo que sucedió en la habitación, no pretendía que sucediera eso- Mimi subió la mirada para encontrase nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos…sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más fuerte…quería acercar sus labios a los de él…Pero el orgullo fue mucho mayor…Por ahora…

-Bueno, acepto tus disculpas Ishida…sólo, que no se repita- Mimi dijo esto alejándose de él y en un tono firme.

Matt sólo sonrió…no se había percatado…se hizo una promesa, tener nuevamente a Mimi entre sus brazos, y sin darse cuenta lo había logrado…pero no era suficiente…cada vez necesitaba más y más sentirla cerca de él…

Todos seguían atónitos por lo sucedido…especialmente Sora, quien aún se sentía confundida, ella conocía a Matt…lo suficiente como para reconocer aquella sonrisa, su sexto sentido claramente le decía que allí había algo más…y por alguna extraña razón,no le importaba…y por otro lado…sentía alegría por su amigo y compañero del Digimundo, después de todo él nunca había sentido amor, y _–"¿Quién mejor que Mimi para demostrarle el significado de esa palabra en toda su amplitud?"- _pensó ella. La confusión se había ido…no amaba a Yamato…ya no más, sonrió para sí misma.

Ya era tarde, así que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar después de tan agotador día…Mimi se había ido a la cama justo después de aquél baile con Matt…pero él…él aún no quería dormir…simplemente no podía…se encontraba en la cubierta del barco…observando el mar, la luna y las estrellas…necesitaba aclarar su mente… ¿En realidad comenzaba a sentir algo por Mimi? El hecho de sentir la necesidad de estar cerca de ella le preocupaba…Él nunca había amado a nadie…eso era algo totalmente desconocido por él…Mimi…le parecía tan hermosa…sus gestos aún cuando se enojaba…su sonrisa…su voz tan dulce…_-"¿Todo eso es lo que siente alguien cuando se enamora?".- _ pensó el rubio…

-¿No puedes dormir?- Oyó aquella voz tan dulce…tan suave…volteó para encontrase con la dueña de tan preciosa voz…

-No…de lo contrario no estaría aquí ¿No crees Mimi?- Ella rió un poco.

-No seas así Matt…no vine a pelear. Yo tampoco puedo dormir- Contestó Mimi poniéndose justo a un lado de Matt a observar el mar y la hermosa noche.

-¿Y por qué?-

-Me siento…extraña- Dijo Mimi… ¿Extraña? Él también se sentía extraño… ¿Podría ser que…?- Además, hace mucho calor allá dentro…es imposible dormir con tan tedioso calor-

-Sí, tienes razón- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa…la cual Mimi no paso desapercibida, y después de perderse en aquella sonrisa seductora…ella también le sonrió.

-Y ¿Qué tal tu vida en Nueva York?- Continuó Matt.

-Pues ya sabes, la vida allá es muy agitada…No hay nada como estar en Japón…y créeme, no pienso volver ahí. Amo mi país…amo a mis amigos, simplemente…no quiero volver alejarme de aquí-

-Pues entonces no lo hagas…-Matt volteó su rostro para ver a Mimi…su perfil…no podía creer que existiera alguien tan perfecto…tenía unas inmensas ganas de probar esos labios…de explorar cada rincón de su boca…pero algo se lo impedía…

-Ven Yamato…vamos a dormir- Mimi tomó la mano de Matt y trató de jalarlo sin éxito- Matt no seas necio, ya es tarde y debemos levantarnos temprano-

Matt la jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándola tiernamente…ése no había sido precisamente su plan…pero no se atrevía…se había vuelto tan vulnerable a Mimi, no tenía el valor de besarla.

Mimi sólo se hundió en aquél cálido abrazo…olía tan bien…su espalda tan perfecta…nuevamente pudo sentir cada latido de su corazón…podría jurar que se le saldría…esa sensación…ya la había sentido antes…en otro chico…pero ahora, eso ya no le importaba…sólo pedía que ese momento jamás terminase…sentía como si quisiera vivir el resto de su vida entre esos perfectos brazos tan llenos de calidez…

-Mimi…-Dijo Matt sin obtener respuesta- ¿Mimi?...-

-Zzzzzzzzzz-

Matt sólo sonrío al verla completamente dormida en su pecho…se veía tan linda cuando dormía…Decidió no despertarla y llevarla hasta su habitación con Sora…La cargó despacio para no despertarla…la llevó hasta aquella alcoba que después de lo sucedido no le sorprendió encontrarla abierta…entró y la acostó lentamente en su cama…la arropó con una ligera sábana…ya que ella se lo dijo_…"No puedo dormir por tanto calor". _Lo dudó…pero sus entrañas se lo pedían…le dio un ligero pero tierno beso en los labios y salió silenciosamente de la habitación…cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado…tomó aire y se dirigió a su alcoba con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Él sabía que ella no recordaría nada después de haberse quedado dormida…incluso aquél pequeño beso…pero para él, había sido el paraíso…en un pequeñísimo instante…la sintió tan suya…Lo había aceptado…Mimi le gustaba…estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por ella…y se sentía tan bien…

**Bueno…aquí termina el segundo capítulo como se podrán dar cuenta *xD me estoy esmerando lo más que puedo para no decepcionarlos con este fic ñ.ñ* ahora todo parece que es color de rosa pero déjenme decirles que eso acabará pronto Muajaja *xD de lo contrario el fic no tendría tanto sabor *xD creo que no me he centrado mucho en las otras parejas pero no se preocupen…poco a poco *:D por otro lado…quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior…**

**Sakura Tachikawa: **La principal por la cuál empecé este fic *xD creo que fue quien me motivó para empezar a hacerlo (:* Nena…muchísimas gracias por tu Review…desde luego que sí soy Vale con la que chateaste *xD me da mucho gusto que hayas empezado a leerlo, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo también. Jajá no pensé aquello de que las amigas se pasen al novio *xD pero tienes razón v.v* le haré algunos pequeños ajustes para disimular *xD Gracias por tu bella bienvenida *:D y desde luego…a ganarle al Sorato Ajuua *xD *:D

**Adrit126: **Igualmente a ti, Gracias por comenzar a leer mi fic…espero lo pierdas la pista que lo estaré continuando lo más pronto posible *:D me da un gustazo saber que te encantó el primer capítulo…y de igual forma espero este también sea de tu agrado (:* Un beso enorme *:D

**Mega:** Bueno, bueno…me pediste que no tardará y aquí ando *xD lo continué lo más pronto que pude *:D pronto también haré más historias…espero que las leas…pero primero quiero terminar este que si no las ideas se me escapan *xD Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…tal vez si haya algo de Mimoe…tus deseos serán órdenes para mis oídos Jajá *:D Un abrazo y un beso…Muaá¡*

**Digimon4ever99: **Aww…qué bueno que te está pareciendo tierna la historia *-* espero que este capi también te guste *:D Jajá y sí…mendigo Matt se pasó *xD pero así frío sigue siendo lindo *xD Jajá Un beso gigante hasta tu casita ñ.ñ* Espero lo sigas leyendo. *:D

He igualmente gracias a las personitas que también leen aunque no dejen reviews… Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia…espero no decepcionarlos y pronto les traeré el siguiente capítulo *:D Sin más que decir me despido…Un beso de frutas rojas¡*

Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..*


	3. De Vacaciones en Okinawa II

**Hola¡* Hola¡* Bueno aquí ando dejándoles la tercera parte de mi primer fic *:D Siento que voy muy rápido *xD pero no sé…ustedes díganme ^.^* es que en verdad ando muy emocionada *xD siento tantas ideas en mi cabezita y digo "A escribirlas antes de que se me vayan" *:P y es que la verdad…nunca había podido terminar un fic ):* siempre me quedaba en el principio pero ¡NO! Está vez no será así *xD De verdad espero no les esté aburriendo *:s cómo dije anteriormente, poco a poco saldrán problemillas, las parejas raras y demás cosas *xD Bueno, no los entretengo más…Disfrutenlo¡***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 3: "De vacaciones en Okinawa II"_

El sol entraba radiante por aquella ventana que daba al cuarto de Sora y Mimi…se podían escuchar las olas del mar, el ligero silbido del viento fresco, el sonido de las gaviotas volando alrededor…La castaña abría poco a poco sus ojos, dejando ver ese color miel que enloquecía a cualquiera…volteó a ver la cama de a lado notando que su amiga no se encontraba, busco con sus ojos por toda la habitación sin éxito alguno de encontrarla. Inmediatamente se levantó y vió la hora: _9:47_. No faltaba mucho para que el barco llegase a su destino, así que sin dudarlo un segundo tomó una ducha y se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo. Decidió ponerse una falda azul marino…o mejor dicho una minifalda por el poco largo de ésta…un top plateado con escote en la espalda dejando observar su bien formada figura y unas sandalias igualmente plateadas. Se ponía sus aretes cuando se quedó observándose en el espejo mientras pensaba _–"¿Qué pasó anoche? Estaba con Matt, él…me abrazo. Ohh sí…recuerdo ese cálido abrazo pero… ¿Qué pasó después? No logro recordar…"- _por más que intentó recordar lo sucedido, no lo consiguió, así que optó por pensar en que había quedado profundamente dormida…y ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuándo estás rodeada por esos brazos? Era prácticamente imposible.

Mimi subió hacia la cubierta del barco…se quedó observando aquél lugar específico en el cuál había estado a solas con Matt…suspiró y notó que sus amigos no se encontraban allí, por lo que decidió preguntar…

-Disculpe- Le decía Mimi a un trabajador de aquél barco.

-¿Sí?-

-De casualidad ¿Usted no ha visto a…un chico rubio de ojos azules…? Muy lindos por cierto- ¿Por qué había preguntado específicamente por él? Iban en grupo… ¿No debió haber preguntado por todos?

-Emm…no, lo siento señorita-

-¡Muchas gracias!- Respondió Mimi gentilmente y con esa sonrisa tierna que siempre solía mostrar.

_-"¿Dónde se habrán metido?"- _pensó la castaña. Ya casi eran las 10 cuando Mimi pudo pensar que tal vez se encontraban en el restaurant del barco…así que bajó a aquél lugar…Y efectivamente…allí estaban todos desayunando.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?- Dijo Mimi un tanto molesta.

-Ayy, lo siento Mimi. Fui yo quien decidió no despertarte, te veías tan cansada…Pero no te preocupes, acabamos de bajar y de ordenar el desayuno. Espero no te moleste que haya pedido por ti…Te pedí un plato de Tonkatsu- Le contestó Sora sonriente.

-¿Tonkatsu?- Preguntó Mimi sorprendida.

-Sí Tonkatsu…Ya sabes, chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita con col y ensalada…Tonkatsu- Contestó Sora extrañada por la reacción de su amiga- Creí que era tu favorito.

-¡Y lo es!- Gritó Mimi emocionada y abrazando a Sora- ¡Vaya Sora…en realidad me conoces!

-¡Claro que sí! Somos amigas- Sora correspondió al abrazo.

Todos la estaban pasando de lo lindo entre risas…Mimi volteaba a observar a Matt, y cuándo éste notaba su mirada ella inmediatamente veía a otro lado sonrojada…Esa reacción sencillamente a Matt le encantaba y sólo sonreía un poco.

Al finalizar el desayuno, Kari notó algo escrito en una servilleta que se encontraba a un lado de ella…

"_Kari: Tenemos que hablar. Búscame en el pasillo justo en frente de tu alcoba. T.k."_

Kari sonrió levemente al notar tan simpática nota, nuevamente se sentía nerviosa… Presentía que dentro de unos pocos minutos podría decir gustosa que T.k. era su novio pero… ¿Y si no era eso de lo que tenían que hablar? Kari no se quedaría con aquella duda, así que rápidamente fue hasta el pasillo frente a la habitación que compartía con Yolei…Él ya estaba allí, esperándola…

-¡T.k.! Hola- Dijo Kari con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡Kari! Qué bueno que viniste-

-¿De qué querías hablar Takeru?- Kari estaba emocionada.

-Bueno…antes que nada Kari, quiero que sepas que…pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo…a tu lado, apoyándote…- Decía Takeru muy nervioso.

-¡Gracias T.k.! Sabes que yo también estaré contigo siempre-

-Y…Kari…yo quisiera, que…después de lo que te voy a decir…sea cual sea tu respuesta, sigamos siendo amigos-

-¡Claro T.k.! Tú sabes que siempre y por siempre…estaremos unidos-

-Kari…tú…quisieras…- Ambos ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando…

-Ahh…aquí están, qué bueno que los encontré. Kari, Tai te estaba buscando como loco…dijo que me degollaría si no te encontraba pero… ¡Gracias a Dios aquí estás!- Dijo Izzy bastante cansado de buscar por todas partes.

-Gracias Izzy, ya voy…lo siento T.k.- Dicho esto Kari se alejó junto con Izzy.

En ese mismo momento era T.k. quien degollaría a Tai… ¿Por qué siempre interrumpía? ¿Cómo lo hacía? El rubio menor sólo trató de contener el coraje y actuar cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban los demás…

Ya eran las 12 en punto y la Isla ya se podía observar muy cerca…cada quién se dirigió por sus respectivas cosas para pronto bajar del barco.

El barco se detuvo lentamente en aquél pequeño muelle que se encontraba en la Isla y todos bajaron muy emocionados…se hospedaron en 2 cabañas bastante simpáticas…una para las chicas y la segunda para los chicos, aunque la cabañita de los chicos era más amplia, ya que ellos eran más y aún faltaba Joe.

Nuevamente cada quien dejó sus maletas para salir a dar un recorrido, ofrecido por uno de los encargados de la Isla…

-Como podrán observar, ésta es el área principal de la isla, que se compone por 5 cabañas para turistas, un restaurante y vista perfecta al mar- Comenzó el guía- Aquí, ustedes pueden crear una fogata, nadar por el mar, tomar el sol o incluso pueden traer sus comestibles ya sea en una de las mesas o con un simple mantel en la arena y disfrutar de la naturaleza que esta bella Isla les proporciona.-

-Disculpe- Interrumpió Mimi- ¿Por qué hay tan sólo 5 cabañas? ¿Qué éste lugar no es muy visitado?-

-En realidad, la Isla Okinawa es uno de los lugares más visitados de Japón…cuenta con tan sólo 5 cabañas para que nuestros huéspedes puedan disfrutar de lo bello de la Isla, sabemos que la Isla no es muy grande, pero igualmente puede ser peligrosa si no se acompaña de un guía…Queremos que ésta Isla sea un lugar pacífico- Contestó el guía- Ahora…comencemos el recorrido, recuerden que no se pueden separar del grupo. Sí desean un ligero descanso o un momento para tomar fotos, videos, etcétera, pídanlo con toda confianza…En la Isla Okinawa nos es gustoso complacer a nuestros huéspedes.-

Aquél recorrido comenzó…sin duda la Isla Okinawa era uno de los lugares más hermosos que se pudiese ver en Japón. Ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de ir ahí antes…pero Tai lo había dicho…serían una vacaciones inolvidables para todos…especialmente para Mimi y Matt…Después de algunas horas de recorrido, los chicos decidieron tomar un descanso, tomaron agua, algunos se sentaron en la arena y otros simplemente se apoyaron en las palmeras…

-Este lugar es bellísimo, definitivamente nunca lo olvidaré- Dijo Mimi que se encontraba sentada en la arena observando a su alrededor…cuando Matt pasó por detrás de ella y sin querer le dio un ligero golpe con la garrafa de agua que llevaba en la mano…

-Perdón…fue sin querer- Decía aquél chico ojiazul sin darle mucha importancia, cuando notó que Mimi lo observaba con una mirada asesina- ¡No fue a propósito!-

-¡Siempre es a propósito Ishida!- Gritó la chica castaña.

-¡Ya te dije que fue sin querer!-

-Ayy, otra vez no- Se decían así mismos los demás.

-¡Sí Claro! Siempre estás buscando la forma de molestarme Yamato. ¡Me tienes harta!-

-Pues piensa lo que quieras…que a mí, me afecta en lo más mínimo-

-Chicos…- Decía Sora.

-¡Claro! A ti nunca te importa lo que los demás piensen o sientan-

-Chicos…- Repitió Sora.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? Nada…definitivamente nada-

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Sora, por lo que los dos voltearon a verla.- ¡Ya cálmense! Relájense…respiren hondo. ¡Ahora! Vamos a continuar con el recorrido ¿Sí?-

-¡Claro! Sólo dile a tu amiguita que deje de fastidiarme- Contestó Matt.

-¡¿Fastidiarte? ¡Tú eres el que se la pasa haciéndome la vida de cuadritos! Si te caigo mal sólo dilo Ishida-

-Ahh está bien…Me caes ¡GORDA!- Ésta palabra resonó en la mente de Mimi ¿Gorda?, eso le había parecido doble sentido…no sólo que la detestaba, si no que ella estaba… ¿Pasada de peso? No había palabra más potente que la hiciera traumarse…Se quedó ahí parada mientras los demás comenzaban a caminar para continuar con el recorrido…Cuando reaccionó, pudo observar la espalda de Matt…corrió hasta allá y sujetó la mano del rubio para darle media vuelta…

-¡Escúchame bien Yamato! Si te vuelves a atrever…a levantarme la voz de esa manera...conocerás mi lado obscuro- Le decía Mimi en tal tono que sólo él escuchara.

-No me aterran tus amenazas Tachikawa… ¡Créeme! No causas miedo…ni en lo más mínimo-

-¡Eso dices ahora! Pero después…no pararás de llorar- Mimi lo dijo imitando a un niño llorando. Matt iba a responder…cuando reaccionó…volteó a todos lados, los demás se había ido.

-¿Ves? Nos dejaron Mimi. A ver, ahora dime ¡¿A dónde se fueron?-

Mimi no se había percatado de tal cosa hasta que el rubio lo dijo…volteó a su alrededor, no había nadie…excepto ellos dos…

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Yamato!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? No estaríamos aquí si tú no me hubieras detenido-

-¡Pues yo no te habría detenido si tú no me hubieras golpeado con tu tonta garrafa de agua!-

-¡Y yo no te habría golpeado si tú no te hubieses sentado en la arena!-

-¡Pues yo…!- Mimi fue interrumpida por Matt.

-¡YA!- Matt dio un suspiro- ¡Escúchame! Sí seguimos así…no avanzaremos a ningún lado, tenemos que encontrar a los demás.-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso sabelotodo?-

-Yo…aún no lo sé…sólo sé que peleando no lo haremos-

-¿Por qué no seguimos las huellas?-

-¡Sí Mimi! Esa…sería una gran idea ¡Si la arena no estuviera infestada de huellas por todos lados!- Dijo Matt exaltado.

-¡Está bien! No me grites…sólo quería ayudar-

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí-

-¿Qué? Tú mismo lo dijiste…si nos quedamos aquí parados jamás los encontraremos-

-Si dije eso pero…- Mimi comenzó a caminar a cualquier dirección. -¡Mimi! ¡Mimi escúchame!- Matt sólo optó por seguirla, ya que ella no le prestaba atención…y no la podía dejar sola…no a ella.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo…ambos ya se encontraban sudando y muy agotados, decidieron detenerse…

-¡Matt! Esta roca…creo que, ya la había visto. ¡Genial! Ya pasamos por aquí dos veces- Decía Mimi desesperada.

-Tal vez hemos estado caminando en círculos-

-Estoy exhausta Matt…necesito descansar. Me estoy desesperando.-

-Tranquilízate Mimi…No podemos perder la cordura-

-¡Pero ya está anocheciendo! Y nosotros, quién sabe dónde estamos- Decía Mimi a punto de llorar.

-No, no…no llores Mimi. Mira, descansaremos aquí un momento y continuaremos…Yo…yo cuidaré de ti Mimi. No pienso perder la cordura…si no te cuido yo…nadie lo hará. Y en realidad no quiero que te suceda algo- Matt tomaba de los hombros a Mimi mientras ésta se perdía una vez más en aquellos ojos azules…

Mientras tanto…los demás estaban llegando nuevamente al área principal dónde se encontraban las 5 cabañas…

-¡Vaya! Eso fue tan emocionante…esta Isla de verdad que es hermosa- Decía Sora muy entusiasmada.

-No más hermosa que tú, ¡Coff, coff!- se dijo Tai para sí mismo mientras tocía para no ser oído por nadie más. Y afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, así fue.

-Estoy muy cansada chicos, ¿Por qué no nos damos una ducha y vamos a la pequeña fuente de sodas a refrescarnos con algo?- Dijo Kari.

-Es una estupenda idea… ¿Qué dicen?- Respondió Izzy.

-De acuerdo… ¡Hagámoslo!- Decía Yolei gritando entusiasmada como siempre.

-Pero… ¡Esperen! ¿Y mi hermano?- Preguntaba Takeru algo angustiado.

-Un segundo…Mimi… ¡Tampoco está Mimi!- Dijo Sora que al igual que T.k. comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Matt estaba justo detrás de Tai- Contestaron Ken y Davis al unísono.

-¡Eyy! A mi ni me miren…- Contestó nervioso Tai al ver como todos lo observaban- ¡Vamos chicos! No se preocupen…Tal vez se fugaron- Tai dijo esto con un tono y una mirada pícara.

-¿Matt? Y ¿Mimi? ¿Fugarse? Lo dudo mucho…ni si quiera se soportan- Decía Yolei.

-De acuerdo…no perdamos la calma. Hay que esperarlos, démonos la ducha…si se _"fugaron"_ como dice Tai, deberían de regresar ¿no? Porque…si se querían fugar…seguramente…lo habrían planeado y…hubieran buscado la forma de regresar, ya saben…tipo Hanzel y Gretel- Decía Sora tratando de analizar el problema.- Y, si no regresan antes del amanecer…creo que tenemos problemas aquí-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la _"teoría"_ de Sora…se dieron una ducha y fueron a tomar unas bebidas en la fuente de sodas…era un lugar bastante de acorde con la Isla…una pequeña barra de madera donde el encargado atendía, detrás de él, un estante lleno de botellas, copas y demás…los banquitos de la barra también eran de madera, al igual que las mesas y las sillas de éstas…el pequeño lugar estaba cubierto por hojas de palmeras, definitivamente era un sitio muy fresco.

Los chicos ya habían ordenado sus bebidas, estaban sentados en las sillas de las mesas con sus caras de angustia…ya que Matt y Mimi aún no daban señales de vida…

-Aún no llegan…y si ¿En verdad les pasó algo?- Preguntaba Sora totalmente preocupada.

-Propongo que le digamos a uno de los empleados de aquí…tal vez así podríamos encontrarlos…- Propuso Kari.

-Pues yo opino…que los dejemos en paz. Yo estoy casi convencido de que esos dos se fugaron… ¡Imagínense! ¿Qué tal si los encontramos haciendo…? Gúacala- Decía Tai haciendo un gesto de horror.

-Tai…éste no es momento para bromas-

-No fue broma Sora…sólo es una suposición…admitámoslo, sería bastante desagradable- Continuó Tai- Yo creo que esperemos hasta la madrugada…si mañana no están aquí…entonces me preocuparé-

-Sólo espero que estén bien- Decía Takeru en tono triste. Y ¿cómo no?, Matt era su hermano y Mimi era como la hermana que nunca tuvo… ¡Claro! Le encantaba la idea de que tal vez su hermano y su _"hermana"_ tuviesen algo que ver, pero… ¿Y si no era así? Sus _"hermanitos"_ acabarían matándose…y eso si era preocupante.

Mientras tanto…en algún lugar de la Isla…

-Matt…tengo hambre…y tengo sed. No aguantaré mucho más-

-Lo siento Mimi, nadie traía comida porque, sólo era un recorrido… Y, no es que te regañé pero…tú te acabaste toda el agua que teníamos, ya no hay más…Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar…aunque debimos esperar en el mismo lugar desde que todos se habían ido-

-Pero si nos hubiésemos quedado allí ¿Cómo los íbamos a encontrar?-

-Era muy fácil. En algún momento…otros turistas iban a pasar por ahí…estábamos en una parte del camino por el que es el recorrido…de esa forma hubiéramos continuado con el otro grupo de turistas y hubiéramos salido de aquí-

-¡¿Y Por qué no me lo dijiste Matt?-

-¡Ni si quiera me escuchaste! Decidiste caminar y ¡Claro! Yo tenía que ir detrás de la _"princesa"_ para que no se perdiera. Y ahora ¡Los dos estamos perdidos!-

-¡Pues de ser así no me hubieras seguido! ¡Yo no te lo pedí!-

-¡Sí, claro! Y si no te hubiera seguido, cuando te encontráramos ¡Me habrías echado la culpa a mí! Pero aún con seguirte salgo perdiendo…porque estoy seguro que cuando nos encuentren dirás que ¡Todo! Fue culpa mía…tú nunca tienes la culpa- Decía Matt ya enfadado con la castaña, él estaba por tomar la decisión de dejarla ahí sola…él sabría como encontrar un camino…y sabía que ella no podría, o al menos no sola…pero en ese momento ya no le importaba…se sentía harto de que la ojimiel sólo pensara en ella misma…decidió caminar lejos de ahí…cuando ella lo detuvo…

-…Matt yo… ¡Perdóname!- El chico dió media vuelta para encontrarse con Mimi…llorando…empapada en lágrimas.- Tienes razón…no todo es tu culpa. Los dos…nos concentramos más en pelear por tonterías que en seguir el camino. Ambos tenemos la culpa… ¡En verdad lo siento Yamato!-

Matt sólo abrazo muy fuerte a Mimi…Odiaba verla así, detestaba observar esas lágrimas corriendo por sus rosadas mejillas, odiaba oír como su voz se quebraba al hablar…simplemente no lo soportaba…

-…Perdóname tú a mi…a veces digo las cosas sin pensar. Tal vez fui un poco duro contigo…pero yo también soy humano Mimi, yo también comienzo a desesperarme al no saber dónde estamos, pero ¡Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí!- Dicho esto Matt tomó a Mimi de su delicado rostro…Necesitaba besarla, hace unos momentos sentía que estaba harto de ella…pero sabía que no era así…desde que ella llegó, simplemente no podía vivir sin ella…sin observarla por lo menos…lo de hace un momento sólo era desesperación por aquella situación…pero ahora…sólo sentía desesperación por besarla, abrazarla…decirle que en verdad ella es todo para él. Ambos se acercaban poco a poco…un trueno resonó el cielo y poco a poco comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia….mojando todo lo que se encontraba en aquél lugar…sus rostros comenzaban a mojarse poco a poco…Matt ya podía sentir el rose de sus labios…cuando Mimi agachó la cabeza…

-Lo siento Matt, ya no sé ni lo que hago…me estaba dejando llevar por el momento-

-Sí…creo que…yo también- Dijo Matt en tono triste…él sabía que significaban aquellas palabras…supo perfectamente a lo que ella se refería…ella no sentía lo mismo por él…tal vez el momento sólo le pareció lindo y punto…pero para ella no había nada más ahí…o al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba- ¡Ven! En el tronco de ese árbol hay un agujero ¿Por qué no te metes a dormir ahí?-

-¿Qué? No dormiré dentro de un árbol-

-¡Sí! Tienes razón…debe ser más cómo dormir bajo la lluvia- Dijo Matt en tono de regaño.

-Está…está bien- Mimi dio un suspiro.

-¡Espera!- Matt cortó algunas hojas grandes de algunas palmeras y árboles- Ten…pon algunas hojas debajo para que no te sientes o acuestes completamente en la arena…y las otras las puedes usar para cubrirte un poco.- Mimi le respondió con su dulce sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Dormirás ahí afuera?- Preguntó Mimi preocupada por Matt.

-¡Pues claro! La princesa debe tener todo el árbol para ella sola- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-¡No digas tonterías Matt! ¡Ven!- Contestó Mimi estirando su mano para el rubio entrara.

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Entra!-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Y si no cabemos?-

-Bueno…eso no lo sabremos si no entras. Y si no estuviera segura…créeme que no te insistiría- Le sonrió Mimi.

-De acuerdo- Matt se sentó a un lado de Mimi…estaban algo apretados, pero a ninguno le importó… Los truenos seguían y la lluvia no cesaba, el viento cada vez era más fuerte…por lo que Matt abrazó a Mimi, mientras que ésta correspondía a su cálido abrazo y ponía su rostro en su pecho. Él comenzó a acariciar el castaño cabello de la ojimiel mientras sintió un ligero beso en su pecho, su corazón se aceleró…Mimi pudo oír perfectamente como el corazón del rubio se aceleraba, sin duda esto la emocionó…pudo pensar que tal vez tenía alguna esperanza con él…pero algo la detenía…Sora. No le agradaba mucho la idea de su ex romance y claramente ella le había dicho que estaba confundida…tal vez su amiga aún amaba a Yamato y quizá…él aún a ella. Aún así, en ese momento no le importaba…lo tenía tan cerca, podía oler su loción…podía oír cada uno de los latidos de su corazón…podía sentir su pecho…podía sentir sus caricias…podía sentir sus brazos…y quería sentir aquellos labios…quería juntarlos con los de ella…volteó a ver el rostro de Matt…

-Matt…-

-Sí dime-

-¿Qué…qué pasó con Sora?-

-¿Sora? Supongo que está en la cabaña…con los demás- Respondió Matt extrañado por la pregunta de la castaña.

-¡No! Me refiero a… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y ella?- Matt se quedó atónito…se suponía que ella no sabía nada… ¡Claro! A menos que Sora se lo haya contado uno de estos días…

-Te refieres a…-

-¡Sí! Su noviazgo… ¿Qué pasó?- Simplemente Matt no supo que responder…no tenía idea de que lo que Sora le había dicho…y si él abría la boca podía o no regarla. A decir verdad, Matt nunca llamó _"noviazgo"_ a aquella _"situación"_ con Sora…él siempre supo que no la amaba, que todo aquello había sido una farsa…- ¡Matt!-

-Y… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? ¿No que son las mejores amigas?- Respondió Matt tratando de zafarse…Mimi lo notó…Matt se traía algo…y lo iba a averiguar…

-¡Está bien! Sí así lo prefieres…- Contestó Mimi con cierta molestia.- Sólo quería entablar una conversación contigo…prácticamente nunca hemos podido hablar bien.

-Pero, ¿Qué no deberías preguntarme cosas acerca de mí?-

-¿Y eso no es acerca de ti?-

-Bueno sí, pero…eso es, digámoslo…más íntimo-

-Ahh…O sea que ¿No tienes la confianza para contármelo?-

-¡Mimi! No peleemos ¿Quieres?-

-Está bien…lo siento…sólo, me dio cierta curiosidad-

-Y, tú ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con respecto a eso?- Le preguntó Matt tratando de escuchar lo que quería…

-Pues, Sora es mi amiga…me siento con el deber, de cuidar de ella-

-Pues… no veo por qué la habrías de cuidar de mí…Mejor cuídala de Tai-

-¿Tai? No le quieras echar la bolita a él-

-¿Te confieso algo?-

-A ver… ¡Dime!- Matt pensó en decirle a Mimi lo de Tai para cambiar el tema…pero encontró una mejor solución…

-¡Te quiero Mimi!-

-…- Mimi no daba crédito a aquellas palabras, sólo se quedó observando al rubio…sus ojos, parecían decir la verdad…pero ¿Qué clase de _"Te quiero"_ era?- Yo…yo…Yo también…Te quiero Matt…aunque, siempre estemos peleando por tonterías…eres mi amigo y Te quiero- Matt no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar…pero por lo menos supo que la castaña no lo odiaba, eso lo consoló un poco…

-Lo mismo digo yo- Contestó Matt mientras la castaña dio un bostezo- Creo que es mejor que duermas…ha sido un día muy cansado-

-Matt…te importaría sí… ¿Duermo en tu pecho?- Preguntó Mimi levemente sonrojada.

-¿Cómo la otra vez?- Respondió Matt con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces…esa vez… ¿Me quedé dormida?-

-Sí, luego te llevé a tu habitación…no te preocupes, no fue nada malo- Contestó el rubio al notar la cara de preocupación de Mimi y recordando aquél pequeño beso que depositó en sus labios esa noche _–"Vamos, eso no fue malo…NADA malo"- _pensó- Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta…claro que no importa-

Mimi sólo le sonrió y besó su mejilla dejando al rubio totalmente sonrojado mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho nuevamente…parecía imposible…pero no lo era…Mimi sentía algo por Matt, esa sensación que tanto odiaba, esa sensación de necesitar estar entre los brazos de la persona que quieres…se había vuelto algo que en realidad adoraba…para ella no había nada como estar en aquellos brazos y sentir su calor…pero aún así…se sentía culpable…Sora en algún momento podría decir que ya no lo ama…pero _–"Y si es mentira"-_ pensó la castaña cerrando sus ojos, no…Matt era un amor prohibido para ella…pero no lo podía evitar…Matt se estaba encargando de enamorarla poco a poco…y con mucho éxito, pero ese momento era de ellos…tal vez uno de los momentos que jamás volverán a tener…por qué ella así lo decidió_…-"Matt es de Sora…debo hacerme a un lado"-_ pensando esto, la castaña cayó en un sueño profundo…olvidaría a Matt…difícilmente...pero eso…seguro.

**Tan Tan¡* *xD Aquí termina el tercer capítulo…Yupi *:D íjoles con ese beso…esa Mimi nada más no se deja *xD Jajá, pero ya caerá…y los pobrecitos de T.k. y Kari *xD no les haré la vida tan fácil Muajaja. Joe llegará en el próximo capítulo *:P y al parecer Mimi ya se resignó…tan pronto u.u* pero Matt ¡NO! Por nada permitirá eso…Mil Gracias a las personitas que están siguiendo paso a paso este Fanfic *:D de verdad eso significa muchísimo para mí *-* son los principales motivos por el que aquí sigo dando lata *xD**

**En algún lugar leí algo de que no se debe responder a los reviews o algo así o.o* pero en fin…no me importa *xD les respondo para que vean que leo sus reviews y que los tomo en cuento a todos *:D**

**Mega: **Claro que sus reviews siempre nos inspirarán y animarán a todos los escritores para continuar o subir más historias ^.^* nada más veme…me siento como loca queriendo subir un capítulo diario Jajá *xD pero no puedo ):* aún así los voy subiendo lo más pronto que puedo *:D Y claro que verás celoso a Matt...Ohh sí…muy celoso *xD y no sólo de Joe *:s Otra vez te decepcioné con el beso T.T* pero pronto…yo también quería que se besarán *xD Jajá…Espero este capi también te guste *:D Un beso¡*

**taioralove: **Mil Gracias por empezar a leer mi fic…como dije, es el primero y le trato de echar muchas ganitas *:D Me alegra que te hayan gustado los 2 primeros capítulos, espero este también te agrade ^.^* Besitos¡*

**sweetcarmeen: **Aww muchísimas gracias *-* me emociona mucho saber que les está encantando el fic *:D Sí tienes razón…creo que yo también odiaré a Joe *xD Jajajá me encantó tu dicho *xD Buenísimo! Jajá Nombre…si parece que me lees la mente u.u* pero sí…nuestra chica ebria volverá a aparecer *:D y Joe…ya sabes *xD Un beso del tamaño del mundo…nuevamente mil Gracias por tu review…Saluditos¡* *:D

**Adrit126: **Ay qué gustazo me da leerte otra vez *xD es bueno saber que siguen leyendo…en verdad me anima muchísimo, con decirte que nada más brinco de leer los reviews *xD Jajá Espero también te guste este capi…que al igual que los 2 anteriores lo hice con mucho cariño y entusiasmo para todos ustedes…Beso¡* (:*

**Sakura Tachikawa: **Gracias mil por tus comentarios nena *:D de verdad lo tomaré mucho en cuenta y quien mejor para darme consejitos que una gran escritora como tú *:D *-* Como dije anteriormente…Kari y T.k. no se las verán fáciles *xD ya sea por Tai o por lo que sea Muajaja Creo que nuestra borrachita fue la estrella de este capi *xD Espero disfrutes de este capítulo y de los que vienen…Besitos desde México¡ ^-^*

**DarlingCinderella: **Qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic…espero que en los futuros capítulos no te aburra *xD estoy muy gustosa de leerte por aquí…espero no le pierdas la pista *:D Un abrazo y un beso…enooormes¡* *:P

**digimon4ever99: **wiii…me emocionó al verte de nuevo por acá…en verdad que sí *xD *:D Gracias por tu lindo review…y así es…Matt ya lo admitió…aquí Mimi ya también..se puede decir que lo aceptó *xD pero Uuu..cómo está eso de que se echa para atrás *xD Jeje…Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí…te mando un besote enorme¡ Muaaaáh*

**Y nuevamente Gracias a aquellas personas que leen sin dejar review, por que lo importante es que lo lean *xD el Review es como Plus!* que nos motiva a continuar con las historias…Espero lo hayan disfrutado…prontito les traeré el próximo capítulo y espero no les moleste si voy muy rápido *:s Les mando besitos y Cuidense muchote¡* *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..* ^.^***


	4. El Rescate

**Hola nuevamente *xD Antes que nada mil perdones por la tardanza de este capi *:s no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo pero aquí está, tarde pero seguro *xD Gracias a todas la personitas que lo leen y a los que me dejan reviews, eso significa muchísimo para mí *:D Me alegra mucho que le esté gustando el fic que con mucho esfuerzo ando haciendo especialmente para ustedes ^.^* Espero no decepcionarlos con este cuarto capítulo y en verdad lo disfruten *:D **

**Besitos ^-^***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 4: "El Rescate"_

Era un día hermoso, la portadora del emblema del amor despertó de un bello sueño y abrió sus ojos rápidamente al recordar que dos de sus amigos no habían regresado en toda la noche. Buscó por cada uno de los rincones de aquella cabañita a Mimi sin tener éxito alguno, por lo que decidió despertar a Kari y Yolei…

-¡Kari!, ¡Yolei!, ¡Levántense!- Les gritaba Sora exaltada.

-¿Q...Qué pasa?- Decía Kari mientras bostezaba.

-¡Mimi no ha llegado!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no ha llegado?- Gritaba Yolei desesperadamente. Para Yolei, Mimi era un ídolo, era su gran ejemplo a seguir y empezaba a creer que Matt tenía algo que ver con la dichosa _"Desaparición"_ de ambos.

-¡Sí! No hay ninguna señal de que haya regresado a dormir- Seguía diciendo Sora mientras Kari continuaba bostezando.

-Tal vez…-Otro bostezo- Tal vez durmió en el sofá y ahora está allá afuera…Qué se yo.

-¡Vístanse! Yo iré con los chicos, a ver si Matt está con ellos o si saben algo- Les decía Sora mientras salía por la puerta de la cabaña.

Tanto Kari como Yolei se voltearon a ver y salió cada uno de sus respectivas camas, no se ducharon, ya que era algo importante y no era normal que se hubieran perdido Matt y Mimi. Cuando ambas salieron de la cabaña, todos los demás ya se encontraban afuera, Sora e Izzy, planeando como encontrar a los _"Perdidos",_ Tai y T.k., comiéndose la uñas desesperados, pero Ken y Davis, sólo se les quedaron observando…

-Mira Ken… ¿No es hermosa?- Le decía Davis suspirando.

-¡Sí! Me encantan sus cabellos morados, y sus lentes, combinan perfectamente con sus ojos-

-¿Cabellos morados? ¿Lentes? Kari no usa lentes y mucho menos tiene el cabello morado-

-¿Kari? Creía que hablabas de Yolei cuando dijiste que lucía hermosa- Le contestaba Ken un poco sonrosado.

-¿Yolei? ¿No me digas que te gusta esa _"Cerebrito"_?_-_ Le preguntaba Davis pícaramente. Ken no contestó, sólo bajó el rostro queriendo ocultar aquél sonrojo… ¿Qué si le gustaba Yolei? Claro que sí, siempre le había gustado, para él no existía niña más bella que ella, pero… ¿Cómo decírselo?...De pronto, el sonido de una pequeña lancha interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-¡Joe!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Aquél chico de cabellos azules se acercó a la Isla sonriente, sin pensar que lo que estaba ocurriendo…no le agradaría para nada…

-¡Joe! Qué bueno que llegas…- Sora fue interrumpida por Joe.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo se la están pasando?- Joe pudo notar que ninguno se encontraba del todo feliz.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno…lo que pasa Joe, es que…Mimi y Matt están perdidos- Le respondió Sora un tanto triste.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Decía Joe muy sobresaltado por aquella respuesta_.-"Seguramente Matt tuvo algo que ver con esto"_- pensó muy enfadado… ¡NO! El no dejaría que eso se quedara así. Desde que Mimi había llegado…Matt no había dejado de flirtear con ella…intentaba quitársela… ¿Tantos años la esperó para que aquél rubio ojiazul se la arrebatara tan fácilmente? ¡NO! Por nada lo permitiría…sin pensarlo entre él y Matt se iba a iniciar una guerra y a él…sencillamente no le importaba, sólo quería estar con _"SU"_ Mimi…sin NADIE de por medio…

-Nos estaban dando un recorrido por la Isla y…cuando terminó, ellos ya no estaban. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta en qué momento pasó- Contestó T.k. cabizbajo.

-¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? Abran los ojos…ellos no están perdidos. ¡Matt planeó todo esto!- Gritaba Joe enojado.

-¡Nadie planeó nada Joe…fue un accidente!- Contestó T.k. en defensa de su hermano.

-¡Claro! Lo defiendes por que es tu hermano…Seguramente tu eres igual- Decía Joe enfadado.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Sora- Hay que calmarnos, gritando no arreglaremos nada-

-Pero ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- Decía Tai.

-¿Ya le dijeron a algún empleado de aquí?- Preguntaba Joe tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sí…pero ninguno conoce completamente la Isla- Contestó Sora.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ninguno conoce toda la Isla? ¿Para eso les pagan?- Decía Joe nuevamente enojado.

-Tranquilo Joe- Dijo Ken tratando de animar a su amigo- Encontraremos una solución, además estoy seguro de que ambos están bien.-

_-"Por el bien de Matt…eso espero"- _pensó Joe.

Nadie entendía por qué Joe reaccionaba de esa manera…Matt y él nunca fueron muy apegados, pero tampoco se llevaban del todo mal…Eran muy diferentes, pero a pesar de eso, se apoyaban y demás cosas…después de todo, ambos eran Digielegidos.

Mientras tanto, Mimi seguía soñando…un sueño hermoso, que parecía tan real… en él, se encontraba un misterioso chico vestido de gala con un antifaz que dejaba resaltar perfectamente sus orbes azules, su forma tan masculina no permitía a Mimi retirar su vista de él. Ella…sencillamente lucía tan bien, su vestido largo y entallado color verde dejaba apreciar sus curvas, su rostro también estaba cubierto por un antifaz…ambos cruzaban sus miradas…y entre tanta gente, bailando, cada uno con un antifaz distinto, para ellos, pareciera como si no hubiese nadie más…aquél chico se acercaba a ella, y con una reverencia la sacaba a bailar…ella sin dudarlo, aceptó con una sonrisa…la música era tan suave y romántica a la vez…esos ojos azules…la envolvían en un mundo con sabor a dulce…ambos bailaban sonrientes…él dijo su nombre _–"Mimi"-, _esa voz tan masculina…conocía esa voz…ella conocía al hombre detrás de aquél antifaz, era _–"Matt"- _ le contestó ella…la música seguía sonando mientras sus labios estaba poco a poco más cerca…podía sentirlo, su respiración, su olor…Mimi se sentía dentro de aquél sueño, cuando…

-¡Mimi! ¡Despierta!- Esa voz otra vez…pero ésta vez…no era un sueño.

-…- Mimi poco a poco abría sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de Matt… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué no podía besarlo ni en sus propios sueños? Eso sí que era deprimente, pero…cuando Mimi se dio cuenta, Matt la tenía abrazada, le acariciaba el cabello, la frente…y la miraba con tanta ternura.

-¿Sabes? Te vez tan linda cuando duermes- Mimi se sonrojo a más no poder…no podía dejar que su corazón dejara de latir tan deprisa…simplemente no podía, aquél rubio la estaba volviendo loca…adoraba estar entre sus brazos…adoraba esos ojos azules…eran su perdición…-¿Dormiste bien?-

-S…Sí- Mimi estaba perdida en esos ojos, en aquél cálido abrazo…moría por besarlo, pero no…ella se lo había prohibido_…-"Matt está prohibido para ti Mimi ¿Recuerdas?"- _se repetía una y otra vez la castaña, y para no caer en la _"Tentación"_ la ojimiel sólo optó por levantarse y estirarse un poco…- Y tú ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Bien…aunque…definitivamente un árbol no es el mejor lugar para dormir- Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Preguntaba Mimi cuando un extraño sonido provino de se estómago.

-Bueno…creo que por ahora, está claro que tenemos que buscar algo de comer-

Ambos decidieron ir en busca de comida…y milagrosamente para ellos, las palmeras de aquella Isla contenían cocos, así que Matt fue el encargado de bajar algunos cocos de aquellas palmeras, y aunque él llevaba consigo una pequeña navaja…tuvieron ciertas dificultades para abrirlos…

-¡Rayos! Me siento como en _"Náufrago"-_ Decía Matt tratando de abrir uno de los cocos.

-¡No puedo!- Gritó Mimi aventando el coco que supuestamente ella estaba abriendo.

-Tranquila Mimi- Le dijo Matt dándole el coco que con mucho trabajo el ya había logrado abrir.

-Lo siento Matt, soy tan débil…No puedo si quiera abrir un mísero coco- Decía Mimi con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No Mimi…Escúchame- Le comenzó a decir mientras la abrazaba- No eres débil…el simple hecho de que eres una Digielegida te hace fuerte…te hace más fuerte que cualquier otra persona. Gracias a ti Mimi…muchas personas están a salvo ahora.-

-Pero no sólo fue gracias a mí- Le contestaba ella alejándose un poco de él.

-Pero sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado…- Le decía Matt mientras la agarraba delicadamente del rostro.- Eres una pieza importante para todos…Para mí.

-¿Para…ti? ¿Qué…que significa eso?-

-Simplemente eso… ¡Te quiero Mimi!- Matt acercaba sus labios poco a poco a los de ella, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que solamente la quisiera…pero no quería equivocarse, no con ella…él sabía perfectamente que Mimi era muy frágil en cuanto a su corazón y sentimientos…no quería herirla…él…necesitaba estar seguro que sentía algo más que un _"Querer"._ Mimi ya no soportaba, la presión era mucha…el hecho de estar sola con él la hacía más vulnerable, sabía que en cualquier momento no aguantaría más y dejaría que ese beso se realizase, y pensaba…que ese momento, había llegado…Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía cada bombeo de sangre…poco a poco se dejó llevar abrazando a Matt, sentía su olor y su respiración…y esta vez…era real…no como aquél sueño que estaba teniendo horas antes…él acariciaba su cabello mientras la acercaba lentamente, más y más hacía él…necesitaba probar esos labios…tan rosados, tan carnosos…era un tentación que no podía evitar…ambos poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento…rosaron sus labios y sin si quiera pensarlo…Mimi dejó entrar a aquella lengua…ella se dejaba llevar mientras él exploraba cada rincón de la boca de ella, Mimi estaba completamente perdida en aquél hermoso beso…tan dulce…Ella abrazó a Matt por el cuello mientras él la abrazó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo más y más al de él…sus mentes estaban en blanco…disfrutando segundo a segundo de aquél momento…ella acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Matt mientras el acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la castaña…el aire ya hacía falta…ambos se retiraron poco a poco el uno del otro mientras abrían los ojos…Ambos necesitaban más…querían más, ese momento sería inolvidable para los dos…Al fin la había besado…por fin pudo sentir lo que desde hace algunas semanas él moría de ganas por hacer, necesitaba decirle…decirle que se estaba volviendo como una adicción en su vida…que su vida estaba cambiando desde su llegada…pero al verla…tan sonrojada y diciéndole _–"Lo siento"- _le quitó las fuerzas para decírselo y suponiendo que para ella aquél beso…fue un error…

El rubio no tuvo nada que decirle, sólo aptó por darse la vuelta y continuar lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes, mientras intentaba abrir otro de los cocos…se quedó pensando en todas la emociones que sintió al besar a Mimi…se sentía tan idiota…por un lado sentía que ella tal vez le correspondió…por que siente lo mismo…pero por el otro lado…sentía que ella le correspondió simplemente por que estaban solos…por el _"romanticismo"_ de aquél momento. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, sentía que de alguna manera Mimi sólo estaba jugando con él…pero claro_,-"Nadie juega con Matt Ishida"-_ pensaba el ojiazul…aquél beso sólo quedaría en el baúl de los recuerdos…tenía sed…sed de venganza por jugar con él de esa manera, la haría caer…eso seguro.

Pero por otro lado…Mimi…sentía culpa…culpa por que no pasó ni un solo día para que ella rompiera su propia promesa…había caído en aquella tentación, Yamato era para ella como la _"Manzana de la Discordia", _lo había besado…había besado al hombre que se supone es de su amiga…se sentía tan traicionera…pero debía admitirlo…Matt besaba tan bien…había sido el momento más bello que había vivido desde que llegó a Japón_.-"No volverá a pasar…Matt está prohibido Mimi…¡Entiende eso!"-_ se decía a sí misma sin si quiera imaginar lo que el rubio pensaba…en Venganza…Mimi volvería a caer…y ella no tenía idea…

Mientras tanto…en otra parte de la Isla…los demás chicos ya había planeado como encontrar a Mimi y Matt…

-¡Listo! Entonces eso haremos…- Decía Tai emocionado.

-Oye…Joe- Le hablaba Sora.

-Dime-

-Emm… ¿Cómo se supone que pagaremos a un helicóptero?-

-No te preocupes por eso Sora…Yo lo pagaré…Recuerda que trabajo en un clínica desde hace tiempo…me han ascendido varias veces…por lo que me pagan bien. Lo que me urge es encontrar a esos dos-

-Pues…Por un momento creí que odiabas a Matt- Decía Sora tratando de persuadirlo.

-No no… ¿Cómo podría odiar a Ishida? Sólo me desesperé…sí…pensé mal de él, por la noticia…esa fue mi reacción…pero ahora que estoy más tranquilo…sé que no es su culpa- Contestaba tranquilamente Joe…o al menos eso aparentaba…por dentro estaba furioso…claro que seguía pensando que era culpa de Matt…y claro que lo odiaba…no le importaba gastar el dinero que fuese con tal de salvar a la _"Bella"_ de la _"Bestia"_, antes de que pudiera pasar algo que no le agradara…sin saber…que ese algo…ya había sucedido…

Los chicos tenían que esperar alrededor de una hora para que el helicóptero llegase…ya todos estaban más tranquilos…excepto Joe…que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Matt pudiera estarle haciendo a SU amada Mimi…Todos se bañaron y comieron en lo que el helicóptero llegaba…pero Matt y Mimi…

-¡Mira! Llegamos a la costa, pero…-

-¿Pero qué Matt?-

-Creo…que estamos exactamente del lado contrario del área principal-

-Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Esa roca grande de allá- Contestó Matt señalando una gran roca incrustada en el medio del mar- Ya la había visto…justo cuando llegamos…está a un costado de la Isla, pero está en la parte trasera…y desde aquí se ve perfectamente-

-Ahh- Gritó Mimi.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Matt volteó a ver Mimi ante semejante grito.

-¡Un alacrán!- Gritaba Mimi mientras corría para postrarse atrás de Matt.

-Mimi no seas exagerada…sólo aléjate de él y ya…- Respondió Matt sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que pasa si una de esas cosas te pica?-

-No me importa…sólo ignóralo…si no se acerca a ti no le hagas caso-

-¡Claro! Como no se trata de ti no te importa-

-¡No empieces Tachikawa!-

-¿Qué no empiece? Tú eres el que siempre empieza…primero, en el barco…me tapaste MI sol…luego…en el recorrido…me golpeaste la cabeza y…-

-¡Fue un accidente ya te había dicho!-

-¡Ahh…se está acercando!- Gritaba Mimi- ¡Cárgame, Cárgame!- Mimi trataba de subirse en la espalda de Matt desesperada.

-¿Estás loca? Eres cientos de veces más grande que esa cosa- Decía el rubio mientras la castaña logro subirse en su espalda.

-¡Mátalo!-

-Pero…-

-¡Que lo mates!-

-¡Estás desquiciada Tachikawa!- Dicho esto Matt pateó al alacrán cayendo este en el mar.- ¡Ya bájate!- Mimi primero se aseguro de que no hubiera otro animalejo rondando por ahí y lentamente se bajó de la espalda del rubio.

-Gracias…-Dijo Mimi con un suspiro.

-¿Gracias? Casi me dejas paralítico-

-Lo siento…tenía miedo- Dijo Mimi en tono defensivo.

-Tú siempre tienes miedo-

-¡Animal!-

-¡Loca!-

-¡Caníbal!-

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Cretino!-

-¡Maniática!-

-¡Mugroso!-

-¡Ya…Cállate Tachikawa!-

-¡Cállate tú!-

Matt sólo refunfuñó, se dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco de donde estaba Mimi…no sabía como…pero Mimi siempre sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas rápidamente…el ojiazul se sentó bajo una palmera y cerró sus ojos…Mimi sólo lo observaba…¿En realidad él pensaba todo eso de ella? No se pudo controlar…Matt siempre era tan contradictorio con ella…definitivamente…eran polos opuestos…

La hora había pasado y el helicóptero ya se encontraba allí…no era muy grande, y los chicos habían decidido que no todos irían…sólo tres…Sora, Joe y Tai…Los tres subieron al helicóptero…Sora decidió irse en la parte trasera junto con Tai…a pesar de ser una chica más femenina que antes, su amor por la adrenalina y los deportes aún seguía presente…Joe iba de copiloto, se mostraba tan desesperado…aún seguía pensando en las cosas horribles que Mimi pudo haber pasado a lado de Matt…El helicóptero iba ascendiendo poco a poco, mientras Tai y Sora charlaban…

-¿Crees que los encontremos Sora?-

-Sí…sí eso creo Tai- Respondió ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Sora…perdón que lo pregunte pero… ¿Te preocupaba?-

-¡Claro que sí Tai! Ambos son mis amigos, y bueno…ya sabes como se llevan esos dos, estoy segura que se la pasaron peleando-

-Bueno…no me refería a eso…-

-… ¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, tú…tú estabas con Matt, ¿No te preocupaba que…no se…entre ellos dos…hubiera algo más?-

-Pues…claro que no…ellos son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, y yo no soy nadie para interponerme…Hablando de eso Tai…Tenemos que hablar…-

-¡Sí, Claro! ¿De qué?-

-Es que…ya no puedo callarlo…yo- Sora fue interrumpida por Joe.

-¡Allí están!- Gritaba Joe por el ruido del helicóptero. Ambos voltearon hacia abajo y vieron a Mimi haciéndoles señas.

-Pero… ¿y Matt?- Preguntó Sora al notar que el no se veía en el panorama.

-Tal vez ya lo mató- Respondió Tai en forma de broma.

Mimi saltaba y alzaba sus manos en forma de seña…

-¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡Ven! ¡Vinieron por nosotros!- Mimi fue hasta donde el se encontraba sentado y lo jalaba fuera de las palmeras.

El helicóptero bajó lentamente y Mimi corrió a abrazar a sus tres amigos…

-¿Estás bien Mimi?-

-Sí Joe… ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Estaba viviendo un infierno-,_-"Eso no es lo que parecía cuando correspondiste al beso Tachikawa"- _pensaba el rubio.

-Sí me imaginé- Respondió Joe fijando a Matt con una mirada asesina.

-¿Estás bien hermano?- Preguntaba Tai a Matt dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Sí- Respondió el rubio fríamente.

-Matt… ¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó de modo que sólo él y el rubio oyeran.

-Mucho Tai…Pasaron muchas cosas- Contestó el ojiazul con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Me contarás verdad?- Continuó el castaño con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-Sí, claro…luego te cuento…Ahora vamos con los demás- Matt subió a la parte trasera del helicóptero con Tai.

-Mimi…tú súbete enfrente- Le dijo Joe.

-Yo…creo que es mejor que Mimi se vaya con nosotros atrás Joe- Interrumpió Sora…quien pudo notar aquella mirada asesina que Joe le lanzó al rubio…no era buena idea juntarlos.-¿Verdad Mimi?- Continuó Sora haciéndole señas a Mimi para que asintiera.

-S…sí Joe…no te preocupes…quiero estar con Sora- Respondió Mimi entendiendo cada una de las señales.

-Bueno…si es lo que quieres- Dijo Joe no muy contento…ya que también iría con Matt y ésta vez…no podría _"rescatarla",_ ya que había sido su decisión.

Ambas chicas se subieron en la parte trasera del helicóptero junto con Tai y Matt…en el pequeño camino de regreso, Sora y Tai trataron de romper el hielo preguntando cosas como_,-"¿Están bien?, Si quieren nos vamos a casa"- _ y sólo obtenían como respuesta un _"sí"_ o un _"no"_…Mimi y Matt cruzaron miradas varias veces, recordando aquél momento del beso…un momento que sólo ellos dos presenciaron y que por más que quisieran no olvidarían…ya que solían _"demostrarse"_ su amor con peleas y más peleas…pero esa vez no fue así...ese momento fue tan único…aunque ambos pensaron que ese amor sólo quedaría ahí, y lo que seguía sería sólo amistad o una venganza…no sabían cuan equivocados estaban…

Cuando por fin llegaron al área principal de la Isla…los cuatro bajaron y los demás al ver a Mimi y Matt sintieron un gran alivio, algunos incluso pensaron que se quedarían ahí por mucho más tiempo…pero para gracia de ellos no fue así.

Todos decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse sólo por esa noche y partir de nuevo rumbo a Tokio, ya que a Mimi simplemente sentía odiar y amar la Isla a la vez…nadie agradece perderse en una Isla…pero si es con un chico como Matt te lo piensas dos veces…o al menos eso es lo que la castaña se decía a sí misma…Al caer la noche, en la cabaña de las chicas, las cuatro ya se encontraban cómodas y en pijama…Mimi antes se dio una ducha…ya que se sentía tan sucia después de todo lo ocurrido…Las cuatro se sentaron frente a la pequeña chimenea de la cabaña comiendo algunos malvaviscos…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí ehh Mimi?- Preguntó Yolei con un tono pícaro.

-¡Sí Mimi cuéntanos!- Dijo Kari emocionada, ya que la idea de que tal vez si ella fuera novia de Takeru y Mimi novia de Matt, ser concuñas no le desagradaría para nada.

-No hay nada que contar- Contestó Mimi comiéndose un malvavisco.

-¡Mimi! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Pregunto Sora al notar lo incómoda que se sentía su amiga por las preguntas de Yolei y Kari.

-¡Sí, claro!- Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña.- ¿Qué sucede Sora?-

-Pues para empezar…te salvé de las preguntas de Yolei y Kari…- Contestó Sora riendo- Pero…en realidad si quiero hablar contigo-

-Es… ¿sobre Matt?- Preguntó Mimi apenada.

-Emm…sí…es sobre Matt-

-Sora…te juro que no paso nada… ¡Sí! Pelemos como siempre…pero no paso nada grave…- Sora la interrumpió.

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! Tranquila…No tienes porque apenarte…Mimi, yo…Yo ya no siento nada por Yamato…sólo amistad- Dijo Sora sonriente- Dime algo Mimi… ¿Tú sientes algo por él?-

La castaña inmediatamente recordó aquél pensamiento cuando ella y Matt durmieron debajo de aquél árbol…recordaba muy bien que ella pensó, que sí Sora le llegaba a decir a ya no amaba más a Yamato…podía ser una de dos cosas…la primera…que fuera verdad, o la segunda…que lo hiciera por sacrificar su felicidad por la de Mimi, y ella no pensaba herir a su amiga…no sabía si lo que le decía era verdad o no…pero no se quería arriesgar…

-Yo…no…no siento nada por Yamato Sora-

-¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?- Volvió a preguntar Sora al no haberse convencido de la respuesta de la castaña.

-¡Segurísima!- Respondió Mimi con su tierna sonrisa.-Vamos con Yolei y Kari… ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegué te prometí contarte algo sobre Joe?-

-¡Sí! Y que por cierto no me has contado nada- Dijo Sora en manera de reclamo.

-Bueno…pues vamos con ellas para que se los cuente- Decía la castaña ojimiel mientras jalaba a su amiga a la pequeña sala en donde se encontraban sus dos amigas sentadas frente a la una pequeña chimenea. Sora pudo notar como Mimi evadió ágilmente dicha conversación…aún tenía algo que contarle a la castaña…pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo…aún no podía sacar a la luz lo de aquella _"relación amorosa"_ con Yamato…sabía que tenía que contárselo a la castaña para que ella no sintiera barrera alguna para decir que amaba al rubio, pero tal vez…aún no era el momento…por lo que decidió integrarse con las chicas en la chimenea para oír la conversación…

-Chicas…les voy a contar algo- Comenzó Mimi.

-¿Es sobre Matt?- Preguntó emocionada Kari.

-¡No! No es sobre Matt…Es sobre Joe-

-¿Joe?- Dijeron Yolei y Kari al unísono.

-¡Sí! Bueno…el caso…es que… ¿Recuerdan la vez que me despedí de todos en el aeropuerto por que me iba a Nueva York? Bueno…tú no Yolei por que aún no te conocía-

-Sí, claro…yo si recuerdo- Respondió Kari sin tener idea de lo que la castaña les iba a contar.

-Bueno…pues ese mismo día…Joe…me dio, una carta-

-¿Una Carta?- Contestaron las tres.

-¡Sí! La leí cuando iba en el avión…-

-¿Y qué decía?- Preguntaba Yolei sorprendida.

-Pues…decía tantas cosas, sinceramente nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Es decir… ¿Joe? ¿Enamorado de mí?-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿En serio Mimi? ¿Decía que estaba enamorado de ti?- Gritaba Yolei.

-¡Shh!- La callaba Sora- ¡No grites Yolei!-

-Sí…decía que le gustaba desde que estábamos en el Digimundo, quedé en shock cuando leí esa carta- Decía Mimi aún sorprendida de lo que había leído hace algunos años.

-Pues, yo creo…que esa carta, aún le queda como anillo al dedo a Joe- Dijo Sora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijeron las tres.

-¿En serio no se han dado cuenta? Es tan obvio…Kari, Yolei…ustedes lo vieron, la actitud de Joe cuando le dijimos que Mimi estaba perdida…junto con Matt-

-¡Es cierto! Se veía tan…enojado y preocupado a la vez…- Decía Kari analizando las cosas.

-¡Sí! Entonces…eso quiere decir que… ¿Joe aún está enamorado de Mimi?- Dijo Yolei sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?...Es imposible, han pasado 7 años desde entonces- Mimi nunca imaginó que su amigo y compañero del Digimundo Joe Kido aún sintiera algo por ella después de tantos años. Estaba atónita…realmente Joe la amaba…realmente la quería, demostró preocupación cuando la vió en problemas y no sólo eso, busco por cielo, mar y tierra la manera de traerla de vuelta por que, no lo hizo por Matt, eso era seguro. La castaña no sabía que es lo que sentía en ese momento…podía sentir algo como alegría, por que se sentía querida, sabía que alguien se preocupaba por ella…pero tristeza y desilusión al mismo tiempo, al saber que no era la persona que ella esperaba que demostrara esos sentimientos hacia ella…Mimi estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Sora la interrumpió…

-¿Qué harás entonces Mimi?- Le preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada…ella podía sentir que a Mimi le gustaba alguien más…cierto chico rubio de ojos azules, y no era Takeru exactamente. Sabía que a Mimi no le gustaba herir a las personas…y tal vez Joe, no seria la excepción para ella…

-No lo sé…supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Cuando llegué, me propuse hablar con él, y eso haré…después no sé que pase…-Decía Mimi con un tono triste. Mimi estaba en una situación difícil, no quería herir a Joe…pero… ¿Y si lo que Sora le había dicho respecto a sus sentimientos por Matt era cierto? Lo perdería…eso le dio una fuerte punzada en el corazón…aquél rubio la había enamorado…y aunque Sora ya no lo quisiera…eso no significaba que él sintiera algo por la castaña. Tal vez debería darse una oportunidad para olvidar al ojiazul…o tal vez ¿Luchar por él?...esto se había convertido en un dilema para la ojimiel, aún tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas…así que sólo dejaría que el tiempo pasara y las cosas fluyeran poco a poco.

Las chicas continuaron platicando de otras cosas como, que a Yolei se le salió decir que Ken era bastante atractivo o que Kari se emocionaba cada vez que T.k. le dirigía la palabra…estaban felices…después de todo…las cuatro eran amigas y siempre se apoyaban entre ellas, cada una de las cosas que se contaron allí, no saldría de sus bocas, continuaron comiendo algunos malvaviscos entre risas, sorpresas y más cosas…cuando cada una quedó profundamente dormida justo frente al fuego de la chimenea, parecían cuatro angelitos sonrientes. Menudas vacaciones habían pasado en aquella Isla, dentro de unas horas abordarían nuevamente aquél barco con destino a Japón…pero lo más importante, es que habían esta juntos todos los Digielegidos…bueno, casi todos. Aunque para Matt y Mimi, esas vacaciones habían sido mucho más que sólo eso…

**Y aquí el fin del cuarto capítulo, nuevamente perdón por la tardanza ):* espero no vuelva a suceder *xD ¿Qué decidirá Mimi? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que Sora debe contarle a Tai? Estas cositas y más se irán viendo poco a poco *:D Como siempre, les agradezco a las personitas que han comentado esta historia que es de ustedes *xD**

**taioralove: **Antes que nada, mil gracias por regalarme unos segunditos para comentar el tercer capi *:D Bueno pues poco a poco el Taiora irá viendo la luz del día *xD y Sora y Mimi aún tendrán de que hablar, Sora le anda escondiendo cositas que pueden darle un empujoncito a Mimi para andar con Matt *:P Te mango un beso enorme, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también¡* *:]

**digimon4ever99: **wiii, Mil gracias por estar siguiendo mi fic paso a paso, qué bueno que te pareció algo tierno lo del árbol *xD yo y mis ideas medio locas *:P Espero que ya estés mejorcita del de sol, que luego si anda a todo lo que da el mendigo ._. Jajá *xD Cuídate muchísimo¡* Un besito *:3

**Mega: **Qué gustazo leerte de nuevo por aquí *w* amo tus reviews *:D Lamento haberme tardado subiendo este cuarto capítulo ):* espero seguir actualizando pronto como antes ^.^* Pronto…pronto le saldrán más pretendientes a nuestra Mimi…toda una rompecorazones *xD Un beso y abrazo del tamaño del mundo *:D Espero leerte nuevamente por acá wii *:D

**Mizori95: **Jajá *xD pues ahí está el beso que tanto se esperaba *xD Yo también ya me desesperaba por besarlos *xD después de tantos intentos, Mimi se deja wii *:P Espero leerte nuevamente por aquí. Gracias por comentar ^.^* Besitos¡* *:D

**Sakura Tachikawa: **Una personita indispensable para motivarme a continuar el fic *xD realmente te alabo mucho, eres una gran escritora *:D Gracias por darme ánimos a continuar el fic. Un besote hasta Ecuador ^.^*

**-darkywitch: **Jajajá *xD Siento haberte dejado en suspenso *xD pero en este capi Mimi ya te hizo caso *:P Lo besó, se lo agasajó *xD bueno no tanto…pero lo besó *:P Me alegra muchísimo que te esté encantando el fic…aún queda mucho por delante…espero no llegue un momento en que te aburra ^.^* Gracias por tu review espero leerte por acá otra vez *:D Un besito¡* Muaaaaáh¡* *:3

**Y Gracias a todas las personitas que leen sin dejar review…espero este capi también lo hayan disfrutado…pronto les traeré el quinto *:D Ya saben…se aceptan todo tipo de coments *:D Les mando un beso enorme sabor a mango petacón desde México *xD. Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	5. Una Verdad y ¿Celos?

**Hola otra vez¡* *xD Nooo…nuevamente tarde en subir este capítulo *:s pero espero ya pronto ir subiendo los demás, una vez más les pido una súper disculpa ):* pero claro que sí, aún sigo con la emoción de seguir adelante con este fic, espero también pronto hacer más proyectos como este y que Igualmente les gusten…pero bueno…todo a su tiempo *:D Bueno…sin más que decir les dejo el quinto capítulo…Disfrútenlo mucho¡* **

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 5:"Una verdad y ¿Celos?"_

La mañana ya podía apreciarse en aquella Isla tropical…los Digielegidos ya hacía tiempo que se habían despertado y desayunado, tanto sus maletas como ellos, estaban listos para regresar a Tokio…No había sido exactamente lo que habían planeado pero las circunstancias así lo requerían. Ya en el barco, los Digielegidos pretendían ir a la alberca…cada quien fue a su camarote a cambiarse…pero en el camarote de las chicas…cierta castaña se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro…

-Mimi vamos a la alberca- Le decía Sora.

-No tengo ganas Sora, pero gracias-

-¿Qué tienes Mimi?- Preguntaba la pelirroja con preocupación mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama.

-Nada, sólo…quiero descansar Sora. Créeme que perderte en una Isla puede resultar bastante cansado-

-Mmm…Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión…te estaremos esperando amiga- Decía Sora sonriendo a la castaña.

-Gracias Sora- Mimi correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga mientras ella salía por la puerta de la habitación.

La ojimiel se quedó pensando…pensó en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en aquella Isla…la noche en el árbol…aquél dulce beso…incluso, aquella última pelea…todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a aquél rubio ojiazul…lo quería olvidar, quería sacarlo de su mente, de sus pensamientos…pero parecía prácticamente imposible, sentía que no podría verlo nuevamente a la cara sin recordar todas y cada una de esas cosas, ya no quería verlo…ya no podía…sentía vergüenza…y cuando veía a Sora…ese sentimiento de culpa la invadía, incluso ver ahora a Sora a los ojos le resultaba tan difícil, la había traicionado…había besado al chico que tal vez aún seguía amando. Una lágrima resbaló lentamente por una de sus rosadas mejillas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta…

-¡Adelante!- Gritó la castaña quitando con sus manos aquella lágrima. Aquél rubio que tanto evitaba ver se asomo por la puerta mientras la abría poco a poco.

-¿Se puede?- Dijo el rubio.

-Pues…ya estás adentro ¿no?- Decía Mimi tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Sí…tienes razón- Matt comenzó a caminar hasta la cama en la cual Mimi se encontraba acostada.- ¿Estás leyendo?-

-No Yamato…estoy bailando ¿No ves?- Decía Mimi sarcásticamente -¡Pues sí Ishida! ¡Claro que estoy leyendo! ¿Qué no ves el libro?-

-Sí ya vi…No te enojes. Hoy estás más gruñona que de costumbre-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Mimi se levantó de un brinco para postrarse en frente del rubio.

-¡Ya, ya! Tranquilízate Tachikawa…No vine a pelear contigo- Contestaba Matt tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres Yamato?-

-Vine…vine a pedirte disculpas- A Matt le costó tanto trabajo decir esas palabras…él no era de pedir perdón…nunca lo fue, hasta ahora…

-¿Tú? ¿A disculparte? ¿Conmigo?-

-Sí- Decía el rubio como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Respecto a qué?- Mimi no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Matt? ¿Pidiéndole perdón a ella? ¡NO! Estaba segura que era un sueño.

-Por todo, por cada pelea…por cada insulto. ¡Lo siento!- Mimi lo pudo sentir tan sincero…sus ojos, el tono de su voz, indicaba que Matt no estaba mintiendo…

-N…No…Matt…no todo es tu culpa…a veces, yo soy quien te provoca y empieza a pelear, ¡Yo soy quien lo lamenta!-

-No te preocupes…yo no debería dejarme llevar, pero entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?- Preguntaba Matt sonriendo y estirando su mano.

-… ¡Amigos!- Mimi le devolvió a Matt la sonrisa y también estiró su mano para dársela en modo de _"hacer las paces"_. Aunque para la castaña no era normal que Matt fuera de repente a pedirle disculpas, no le importaba…de alguna forma sintió que podría ser más cercana al ojiazul…aunque en esos momentos ella deseara estar lo más lejos posible de él…pensó que tal vez, después de empezarse a conocer mucho más, ese sentimiento de amor que tenía por el….podría cambiar a un sentimiento de amistad y salir por completo de aquél problema amoroso y no sentir más culpa respecto a los sentimientos de Sora.

Mientras tanto en la alberca…

-¡Tai!- Dijo en tono bajo una voz femenina.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- Respondió él en el mismo tono.

-¡Ven! Acompáñame…- Sora jaló al chico fuera de la alberca y se sentaron en los escalones bajos de la escalera que daba justo hacia las habitaciones.

-Bueno, ahora sí dime… ¿Qué sucede?- Tai se empezaba a preocupar por la reacción de su amiga.

-…- Sora sólo estaba ahí sentada, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su boca- ¡Ayúdame!- La pelirroja no pudo contener más el llanto, por lo que Tai la abrazó extrañado del llanto de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Qué es lo tienes?-

-¡Tai, ya no aguanto!-

-Es…por Matt ¿Cierto? ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Quieres regresar con él?- Decía Tai en tono triste aún abrazándola.

-¡NO! No…no es eso…es que…-

-Sora no me tengas así…Dilo de una vez…-

-¡Perdóname Tai!- Sora aún estaba ahogada en llanto dejando al chico completamente confundido.

-Sora… ¡Escucha! Para empezar, no sé de lo que hablas…y segundo…yo no tengo que perdonarte nada- Tai acariciaba tiernamente su cabello…no sabía lo que le sucedía, pero después de todo…Tai siempre la amo y la seguía amando….Jamás la dejaría sola, verla así simplemente le partía el corazón.- ¡Tranquila Sora!-

- Tai…yo…-Sora ya se encontraba más calmada- Tengo algo que contarte-

-Bueno…pues cuéntamelo. Soy todo oídos- Le dijo Tai con una tierna sonrisa para animarla.

-¿Recuerdas…mi _"noviazgo"_ con Matt?- Sora se alejó un poco de Tai para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Tai no soportaba recordar aquél momento…aquél momento en que la perdió, cuando creyó que jamás sería para él…

-Les mentimos Tai… ¡Fue una mentira!- Gritó un poco Sora…lo suficiente como para que nadie más escuchara.

-¿Qué?...Lo siento Sora, pero…aún no sé de qué hablas…- Tai estaba totalmente confundido…por un lado…le alegraba oír eso…pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza no captaba aún esas palabras.- ¿Cómo que una mentira?-

-¡Sí!...Entre él y yo…nunca hubo nada…- Continuó Sora –Él papá de Matt estaba en quiebra y…mis padres le ofrecieron ayuda…-

-¿Pero?- Tai no sabía si estaba feliz, confundido o tal vez enfadado…

-Mis padres…le dijeron al papá de Matt que iba a haber una condición…-

-¿Y esa condición era…?

-Qué el y yo…fuéramos novios para luego, comprometernos y…- Sora no paraba de llorar…todo aquello jamás había salido de la boca de Matt o la de ella.- Supuestamente, eso no lo debimos de haber sabido Matt y yo…pero él lo oyó, y me lo contó. Yo sólo le ofrecí mi ayuda para que su padre pudiera salir de aquél problema…lo quería ayudar Tai…-

-¿Y por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? ¿Por qué tenían que mentirnos también? ¿Qué acaso no confían en nosotros?- Tai estaba furioso…Ni Sora ni Matt sabían todo lo que Tai sufrió al enterarse de que la chica a la cual amaba estaba con su mejor amigo…para que ahora vinieran a decirle que todo fue una farsa… una mentira. Después de que no tuvieron la gentileza de confiar ni él ni en ninguno de los otros…se sentía traicionado por parte de ambos- Además Sora… ¿Qué no nos dijeron que habían terminado que disque por la banda de Matt y no sé que otras cosas?-

-Lo disfrazamos…lo disfrazamos para que nuestros padres no dijeran nada, y no se enteraran de que nada había sido verdad…No se los dijimos por que, al principio, esa noticia de nuestro supuesto noviazgo no iba a pasar de nuestros hogares…pero Takeru se enteró y claro…ustedes también…después ya no supimos como parar todo eso, habíamos perdido a algunos amigos por andar de _"novios" _y sentíamos que…si se los decíamos…los íbamos a perder completamente…por mentirles-

-Y… ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué sientes tú por él?- Tai comenzaba a desbordar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Nada! Sí…en su momento me enamoré…pero él no…sólo se mentía así mismo diciendo que sí aunque…yo sabía que no era verdad. Pero ahora abrí los ojos Tai…Yo no amo a Matt…y es que, ya no podía seguir con tan pesada carga…nunca les habíamos ocultado algo…ni ustedes a nosotros-

-¡Sora….ya no sigas!- Tai ya no sabía como reaccionar…todo eso era demasiado, sólo quería desaparecer de ahí y hacer como si Sora no le hubiese dicho tal cosa.- ¿Y cuándo piensan decirles a los demás? ¿O es que acaso pensaban seguirnos viendo la cara?-

-No lo sé Tai…Matt y yo…prometimos no decirles nada…pero yo, ya no podía. Tai yo…sentí que serías la persona que lo entendería mejor y…-

-¡Lo siento Sora! Pero para desgracia tuya… ¡No entiendo nada! Y tú…jamás… ¡Jamás! Entenderás lo que yo sufrí por eso…- Tai sólo se paró y salió a paso apresurado de aquella escalera, se dirigió a la habitación con la manos sobre su cabeza y despeinando aún más su cabellera… ¿Cómo pudieron jugar así con todos?... ¿Cómo pudieron jugar así con ÉL? Todo el tiempo en el que Tai moría de amor por la pelirroja…por lo menos ahora él sabía que no sentía nada por Matt, pero no era suficiente…ninguno se preguntó como se sentiría _"alguien"_ que pudiese estar enamorado de alguno de ellos dos como era su caso…quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería gritar…pero sólo pudo gritar con una almohada cubriendo su rostro…él aún amaba a Sora, y a pesar de todo, él no le contaría a nadie su _"secreto", _él sabía que tanto ella como Matt eran quienes debían hacerlo…y tampoco quería causarle más problemas a ella…de alguna forma…pudo pensar en cómo se sentía la pelirroja ante esa situación tan confusa…no…no la odiaba…pero necesitaba alejarse de ella por un tiempo…no quería herirla con algún mal comentario que se le pudiera salir de los labios…él la amaba…a pesar del daño…amaba a Sora Takenouchi.

La pelirroja igualmente salió corriendo de aquellas escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Mimi…no podía contener las lágrimas y cuando llegó, jamás pensó que encontraría a Mimi acompañada…y mucho menos de Matt, aunque en ese momento eso no le importó mucho, no le había importado que la castaña y el rubio la vieran entrar a la habitación ahogada en llanto…

-¿Sora?...Pero, ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntaba su amiga preocupada.

-…Nada Mimi…estoy bien no te preocupes- Le contestaba Sora entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta. Esa escena dejó atónitos a ambos…viéndose mutuamente…

-Matt…tal vez es mejor que te vayas, Sora no está bien…Hablamos luego- Dijo Mimi sonriendo al rubio y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla izquierda. Matt no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa y salir de aquella habitación. El rubio había comenzado exitosamente su venganza, poco a poco se ganaría la confianza de la castaña y continuaría la siguiente fase de su plan…

-¡Vaya! No sabía que era tan buen actor…-Se dijo así mismo el rubio orgulloso de sí, pero para desgracia de él…la puerta de la habitación detrás de él se abrió cuando el dijo estas palabras…

-Matt olvidaste tu…chamarra…-Mimi se sentía estúpida, Matt había jugado con ella bien y bonito ¿Cómo se atrevía?- Así que…buen actor ¿ehh?, sabes que Ishida…desgraciadamente me quedó algo claro…pero lo peor de todo, fue que no me di cuenta antes… ¡Tú y yo, jamás…seres amigos! Así que… ¡Púdrete Ishida!- Dicho esto, la castaña aventó su chamarra, la cual se cayó en el mar y sin pensarlo dos veces azotó la puerta dejando al rubio asomándose por aquél barandal observando su chamarra…Matt estaba furioso y tocó con gran fuerza la puerta…

-¡Más te vale que pagues eso Tachikawa!-

-¡Cómprate otra tú…Súper estrella del Rock!- Gritó desde adentró la ojimiel. Matt estaba harto… ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su gran boca? Gracias a eso, su plan se había venido abajo…la castaña ya no confiaría nunca más en él y no sólo eso, si no que había perdido aquella chaqueta que era única en su especie…pero eso no se quedaría así…la niña mimada no lo iba a derrotar…Inmediatamente, Matt se fue de allí, tenía que buscar algo…o alguien con quien descargar su furia…Pero para Mimi…ese no era el mejor momento para pensar sólo en ella…en aquél baño se encontraba su mejor amiga…totalmente destrozada, por una razón que la castaña no conocía…pero que iba a averiguar…

-Sora… ¿Estás bien?- Decía Mimi al mismo momento que tocaba levemente la puerta del baño.

-¿Te peleaste con Matt otra vez? ¿Qué pasó? Cuando entré se veían bien…- A Sora aún se le quebraba…eran claras 2 cosas…primera, aún estaba llorando…y segunda, la pelirroja no quería hablar de aquello que le sucedía…la había evadido totalmente.

-Sí, peleamos de nuevo…nada grave, lo mismo de siempre. La que me preocupa eres tú Sora… ¿Sora?- La puerta de aquél baño se abrió…Mimi se encontró con Sora totalmente mojada con una toalla encima de su ropa- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que te la quitarás?-

-…-

-Sora, no me dejes así…somos amigas ¿Recuerdas?…puedes confiar en mí. ¡Yo siempre te apoyaré!- Mimi le sonreía.

-Yo…sólo, me peleé con Tai…- Sora volvió a llorar al mencionar esto, no quería perder a Tai, ella…adoraba a Tai…de alguna manera supo que lo había herido…eso es lo que ella menos quería para él…herirlo.

-Pero no llores Sora…- Mimi se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja - ¡Imagínate que yo llorara por cada vez que peleo con Matt! Tendría los ojos hinchados – Mimi trató de hacer reír un poco a su amiga…pero no lo consiguió…realmente se veía machacada.

-Sí, tal vez…tienes razón Mimi…es sólo una pelea. Creo que exageré las cosas…- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno…tal vez no exageras…supongo que fue algo fuerte pero, ¿Por qué pelearon? Es raro oír que ustedes se peleen-

-Ya no te preocupes Mimi…ya se me pasará. No fue nada…-

-¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?- Mimi no creyó ni una sola palabra…nadie se pone así por nada.

-Totalmente segura… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que…mejor me voy a cambiar antes de que pesque un resfriado…- Sora parecía ya encontrarse mejor…

-Sí, esa es una buena idea…y te cambias…y, ¿Que te parece si vamos al bar a tomar algo…con unas botanas…? Ya sabes…- Le sonreía Mimi.

-Me parece bien-

-Bueno…pero ya quita esa cara y cámbiate antes de que se nos haga más tarde- Sora se secó rápidamente para no agarrar una gripe o algo así…se puso ropa seca y salió con Mimi rumbo al bar…

-Y ahora… ¿Por qué peleaste con Matt?-

-Ayy…me quiso ver la cara tonta…supuestamente me pidió perdón por todo…por todas las cosas que me decía y las maldades que me hacía…pero cuando llegaste y él se salió…olvidó su chaqueta y cuando salí…lo encontré diciéndose así mismo que era una gran actor ¿Qué te dice eso?- Mimi volvió a enfadarse rápidamente al recordar aquello.

-Bueno, creo que está claro que, lo que te dijo no era verdad…lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué actúa así? Es decir, ¿por qué te quiso engañar?-

-¡No lo sé…está completamente enloquecido!-

-¡Sí! Enloquecido pero por ti- Reía Sora.

-¡¿Qué? No lo digas Sora… ¡Ni de broma!-

-Mimi ya basta…la actitud que ustedes toman es completamente infantil…Están actuando como niños de primaria, ya sabes…esos que se molestan y se gustan ¿Cómo es que lo llaman? ¿Amor ciego?-

-¡No Sora! ¡Me molesta porque me odia! Sólo busca la manera de hacer mi vida miserable…-

-De acuerdo…como tú digas…- Decía Sora totalmente resignada…parecía imposible lograr que Mimi lo aceptara…Sora estaba en un 99% segura de que ellos dos se gustaban y sabía que tarde o temprano…alguno lo aceptaría…sólo esperaba saber que tan temprano pasaría eso...Ambas chicas pasaron casi toda la noche tomando en aquel bar del barco…Sora estaba mareada…pero Mimi, estaba completamente borracha se reía de todo y de un momento al otro se la pasaba echándole maldiciones a Matt…a la pelirroja le divertía ver aquello, pero en lo poco de conciencia que en ese momento le quedaba, sabía que era tarde…y que sería mejor sacar a Mimi de ahí antes de que hiciera alguna locura, así que inmediatamente se llevó a su amiga ojimiel a rastras de ahí…Ya estaban en su camarote, pero Mimi parecía niña pequeña…simplemente no se estaba quieta…

-¡Mimi ya basta! ¡Deja de saltar sobre mi cama! ¡Quiero dormir! La cabeza me va a explotar-

-Ashh, qué amargada ehh Sora…Sho, no tengo…sueño- Mimi bostezaba mientras caía de espaldas sobre su cama.

-¿Ves? Mueres de sueño…vamos, hay que dormir- Sora ya había terminado de ponerse su pijama…

-¡NO! No, no y no- La castaña se levantó de la cama de un solo brinco.

-Bueno, como quieras…yo sí muero de sueño- Sora apagaba la luces y se acostaba cuando vió que la luz entraba cuando la castaña abría la puerta.- ¿Y ahora a dónde vas?-

-No sé…pero dormir… ¡Jamás!- Mimi salió por la puerta…y Sora no pretendía ir tras de ella, en ese instante sólo deseaba caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

La linda castaña salió de aquella habitación rumbo a la cubierta, a pesar de estar un poco ebria, sabía a quién quería encontrarse justo como hace un par de noches, a aquél rubio que la hacía volverse loca entre hacerla enojar y hacerla caer totalmente rendida ante él…ante su mirada. Ahí se encontraba aquél chico ojiazul, recargado en el barandal viendo nuevamente el mar y oyendo el melodioso sonido que producían las gaviotas…Mimi sólo lo observaba, observaba como su rubia cabellera se alborotaba un poco por el viento…lucía tan perfecto…ella de alguna forma supo que lo encontraría allí…no pensaba en nada más que volver a unir sus labios con los de él…en ese instante la moral ya no le importaba…solo quería estar en esos brazos, sentir su olor…Mimi se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde Matt se encontraba, se postró justo detrás de él mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente por la espalda…el rubio regreso de aquellos pensamientos volteando rápidamente al sentir esos brazos…sabía de quién se trataba…

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Matt alejándose de los brazos de la castaña.

-¡No quiero dormirs! ¡Nadie me puede obligar!- Gritaba la ojimiel.

-Estás… ¿Borracha?-

-¡Claro que no! Estoy en mis cinco sentidos- Decía Mimi mientras le mostraba tres dedos al ojiazul.

-¿Cinco? ¿Estás segura?- Matt no sabía si preocuparse por el estado de la castaña o simplemente reírse-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No me ves?-

-¡Claro que te veo! Y es por eso que lo dudo-

-Bueno, eshta bien…nada más, fui con Sora a tomarnosh unas cuantas copitas…-

-Mimi, lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama…no estás bien-

-Sha te dije que nadie… ¡Nadie! Me puede obligar- Le contestaba Mimi a modo de regaño.

-¿Ahh no?-

-¡NO!- Inmediatamente el rubio cargó a Mimi como costal mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba. -¡Bájame Yamato! ¡Que me bajes!- Matt estaba fascinado con eso, le encantaba hacer enfadar a Mimi…era tan hermosa, pero eso no sería un obstáculo para su dichosa venganza…la situación para él era tan favorable…pero no todo podía ir bien…una figura masculina se postró en frente del rubio…

-¡Bájala Ishida!-

-Y ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?...Joe- Decía Matt en tono de reto.

-¡Bájala AHORA!-

-¡Bájame Yamato! No sabes quién soy…- Seguía gritando Mimi sin darse cuenta de la situación-

-Hazte a un lado ¿Quieres?- Dijo Matt.

-No… ¡Hasta que la bajes!- El rubio no tuvo más que bajar poco a poco a Mimi…

-¡Joe! ¿Qué haces aquí amiguito?-

-Mimi estás… ¿Ebria?-

-Sí, sí…ya déjenme en paz…como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una mujer un _"poquititito"_ pasadita de copas-

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu cama- Decía Joe mientras la tomaba de la mano…al rubio no le agradó esto…absolutamente nada.

-¡Que no! ¡¿Qué no entienden…que no quiero dormir?-

-Mimi…por favor no grites- Dijo Joe bajando su tono de voz.

-¿Lo ves? No quieres ir contigo Joe-

-¿Y quién dijo que sí quería ir contigo Ishida?-

-¡Cállense!- Gritó Mimi.- No voy a ir… ¡Con ninguno de los dos! ¡A ningún lado!- Mimi se dio media vuelta cuando alguien la sujetó de la muñeca.

-¡Tú no te vas Mimi!-

-¡Déjala en paz Ishida!- Joe apartaba la mano de Matt de la de Mimi.

-Bueno, ahora ushtedes dos ¿Qué se traen?-

-Nada Mimi… ¿Te lastimó? - Matt sólo optó por darse la media vuelta e irse lejos de allí… ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse de esa manera? Desde el principio Mimi había estado algo dispuesta a estar con él, después de todo…ella lo abrazó ¿Cierto? –"_Maldito Joe…Si cree que se puede entrometer así entre Mimi y yo…esta muy equivocado"- _pensaba el ojiazul mientras se dirigía a su habitación…

-No te preocupes Joe…no fue nada-

-Mimi…yo, quisiera hablar contigo- Joe la tomó por ambas manos, Matt no pudo evitar espiarlos…estaba enfurecido… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarla de las manos? No… ¡NO!...era imposible…Yamato Ishida comenzaba a experimentar cierto sentimiento… ¿Celos? Por favor… él nunca, ¡Nunca! Sentía celos, ¡Por nadie! ¿Cómo sentiría celos de un tipo como Joe? Era absurdo…pero a fin de cuentas…así era…aunque para el rubio, eso era inaceptable…Pudo observar como la castaña inmediatamente soltó las manos de Kido…

-Joe, yo…no estoy en forma para hablar…sobre nada. Tal vez mañana…Lo siento…- Mimi dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que tantas cosas pasaran en cuestión de minutos? Pensó que tal vez nunca debió salir de su habitación y hacerle caso a su amiga en cuanto a dormir…aunque de lo contrario, no habría abrazo a Matt, ni hubiera sentido aquella emoción al observar que el rubio sólo la quería para él…la forma en la que discutió con Joe…la hacía sonreír…no por el hecho de que ambos se trataran de lo peor…si no por el hecho de que no quería compartirla…¿Sería posible que Yamato en verdad sintiera algo por ella? La respuesta le emocionaba…y preocupaba al mismo tiempo…

Mientras tanto el rubio, no paró de sonreír al ver el rechace de Mimi hacia Joe…eso significaba que ella no le correspondía…o que se sintiera verdaderamente mal para hablar…sea como fuere, ella lo rechazó y esa era la verdad…pero la sonrisa de Matt se borró, cuando recordó aquél sentimiento ¿Celos?¿En verdad sería eso? Eso realmente era algo preocupante para él…sabía que la castaña le gustaba, le encantaba, le fascinaba…pero… ¿Amarla? Eso era lo que más temía, podía gustarle Mimi…pero amarla ¡Jamás! Él creía que ellos no estaban hechos ni siquiera para ser amigos ¿O sí? No podía caer en los encantos de la castaña, de lo contrario…su _"venganza"_ no se realizaría con éxito…o simplemente no se realizaría…y eso, no podía pasarle…

La luz y los sonidos de la mañana ya podían observarse, el sol tan radiante entraba por cada una de las ventanillas de aquél lujoso barco, el aire fresco y el sonido del mar despertó a cierta pelirroja…

-Ayy ¡Por Dios! Mi cabeza…me va a explotar- Se decía así misma agarrándose la cabeza.

-Ya despertaste flojonaza…Ten, de verdad que estas pastillas son una maravilla- Le decía Mimi sonriente entregándole un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas.

-¿Cómo es posible que despertaras antes que yo Mimi?-

-Pues…ya ves, y créeme que yo desperté igual o peor que tú. Pero con esas pastillas y un refrescante baño, terminé como nueva-

-Mimi…te oyes como comercial- Ambas rieron. Sora siguió al pie de la letra cada instrucción de Mimi…y vaya que sí, ambas quedaron como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior…Ambas se dirigieron al restaurante junto con los demás, todos desayunaron, la comida era sencillamente deliciosa y a pesar de eso Tai no lucía nada feliz…todos se extrañaron, excepto Sora…la comida era de lo más sabroso y Tai ¿No la disfrutaba? Eso si que era totalmente extraño…Cuando todos terminaron, Tai se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Sora y le susurró al oído _–"Sora, tenemos que hablar"- _la pelirroja entendió perfectamente el mensaje…ese _"tenemos que hablar"_ era ahora, por lo que se levantó y siguió a Tai sin decir una sola palabra, los demás estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué se traían esos dos? Kari se emocionó…creía que su hermano al fin le diría a Sora todo lo que sentía…en realidad…TODOS, pensaron que eso…ya no era sólo amistad…

Tai llevó a Sora exactamente al mismo lugar donde ella le contó aquella verdad que tanto lo confundió y lo lastimó…se sentó en aquél mismo escalón de antes…y ella lo imitó…

-Tai… ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Lo siento Sora! Me comporté como un patán ayer contigo…me puse a pensar sólo en mí. Ni si quiera pensé un poco en el dolor que tú sentiste y en el que aún sientes al llevar tan pesada carga…-

-Tai, yo…-

-Escúchame primero Sora. En verdad lo lamento, tú buscaste mi apoyo y yo lo único que hice fue gritarte y hacerte sentir mucho peor de lo que ya te sentías…Sora, tienes mi apoyo, si te soy sincero, pensé en alejarme de ti…pero no puedo, eres muy importante para mí Sora…- Inmediatamente la pelirroja lo abrazó fuertemente, no sólo por que tenía su apoyo y alguien en quien confiar…si no que también él mencionó lo importante que era ella en su vida…podía sentir como el castaño le decía indirectamente que ella era algo más que una amiga en su vida, pero ella aún no tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia Tai…él también representaba algo muy valioso para ella, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de contarle la verdad a Tai más que a cualquiera de los demás? ¿Realmente…sentía algo más que amistad por él?

-Tai… ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí…viniendo de ti. Tú eras una de las personas que más me importaba que lo supiera junto con Mimi…-

-Pero…ella aún no lo sabe, ¿O sí?-

-N…No Tai, ella aún no sabe nada…eres el único…-

-Y ¿Matt ya sabe que me lo contaste?-

-Emm…No, tampoco…-

-Sora, deben decírselo a los demás…o por lo menos a quienes crean conveniente…como por ejemplo…tú crees que Mimi debe saberlo…entonces díselo…como lo hiciste conmigo…-Decía Tai, dándole ánimos a su amada Sora.

-Pero…es que, de verdad, me da tanto miedo perder a Mimi…tanto como me dio temor perderte a ti Tai…-

-Sora, tal vez Mimi actúe como yo lo hice al principio…pero después pensará un poco…Mimi ya no es la misma de antes…tal vez un poco…en un par de cosas…pero ya ha madurado…estoy seguro que lo entenderá- Tai tomó las manos de Sora…ambos tomaron un leve color carmesí en sus rostros…Tai la amaba tanto…y se odiaría así mismo de no haber hecho lo que hizo…de no haber sido así…Sora aún tendría esa carita triste que él no soportaba ver…la amaba…y ante todo, la apoyaría…quiso pensar positivamente, así que pensó en la posibilidad de tener a la mujer que siempre ha amado desde los 11 años…Ya lo había decidido...lucharía por Sora.

-¡Te quiero Tai!- Sora le dio un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla al castaño- Será mejor que regresemos con los demás-

-Tienes razón…vamos- Ambos no se dieron cuentan… ¿O tal vez sí? Iban agarrados de la mano hasta que llegaron a donde los demás se encontraban…inmediatamente se soltaron…Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso… ¿Será? Tai y Sora ¿Novios? Ella no los sabía, pero a simple vista lucían tan tiernos…por suerte para Sora y Tai…nadie más se percató de aquella escena.

El barco por fin había llegado a su destino…Tokio. Todos salieron al embarcadero con sus respectivas maletas y se despidieron…Mimi y Matt sólo se volteaban a ver con miradas matadoras y otras veces recordando aquél cálido beso, pero ¡No! Para nada se acercaron el uno al otro… Hikari y Takeru se despidieron unas cien veces… Joe sólo seguía a Mimi tratando de hablar con ella sin éxito alguno, por lo que sólo le dijo _–"Luego te llamo" _mientras Matt observaba aquello sin poder controlar esos ¿Celos? , Izzy sólo se despidió de cada uno como una persona normal lo haría…Ken y Miyako se despidieron y se quedaron pasmados sin dejar de mirarse frente a frente totalmente sonrojados y por último Sora y Tai sentían emoción por saber que pasaría después…se despidieron y Tai le dijo al oído a Sora –"_No te preocupes…todo saldrá bien"-_ y ambos se sonrieron. Después de la despedida cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa, Tai con Hikari, Mimi con Sora, Matt con Takeru…mientras que los demás, tomaron caminos distintos.

Llegando la noche…charla de chicas, en la habitación de Sora…

-Wow, ¡Qué hermosas vacaciones!- Decía la castaña cayendo de espaldas sobre la suave cama.

-¡Sí! Pasaron tantas cosas-

-Como…que tú y Tai ¿Ya son novios?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Mimi?- Decía Sora atónita.

-Por Dios Sora… ¡Yo los vi! Estaban tomados de la mano-

-Claro que no…-

-Claro que sí…-

-Estás alucinando Mimi-

-Bueno…está bien…pero entonces… ¿Tai te gusta?-

-Sinceramente, no lo sé…me encanta estar con él…me gusta su forma de ser…pero, no estoy segura…-

-Pues…a mí eso me suena a que allí hay algo más…-

-Bueno, bueno…pero y tú… ¿Qué hiciste anoche ehh? ¿A dónde fuiste? O mejor aún ¿Con quién fuiste?- Preguntaba la pelirroja en tono pícaro.

-Sora… ¿Cómo quieres que lo me acuerde? Estaba ebria ¿Recuerdas?- Mimi recordaba claramente cada cosa que sucedió después de haber salido de la habitación que compartía con su amiga…pero, no creyó conveniente contarlo- Pero bueno…he estado pensando seriamente en algo Sora…y necesito que me ayudes…-

-Ahh ¿Sí? Y ¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno, aún queda bastante tiempo de vacaciones, así que… ¡Voy a buscar un empleo!

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?- Sora estaba totalmente divertida ¿Mimi trabajando? Parecía imposible, pero interesante…

-¡Claro que es en serio! Pero que dices… ¿Me ayudarás?-

-¡Desde luego que sí! Creo que eso será divertido…-

Mimi estaba totalmente decidida a buscar un empleo, conocer más gente…lo que fuera con tal de sacar a Matt de su cabeza…además le parecía interesante y divertido descubrir algo que jamás antes había hecho…trabajar.

**Bueno, aquí llega el final de otro capítulo…emm, creo que cada vez me alargo un poquito más en la escritura *xD pero es que cuando la inspiración sale…no hay quien la detenga *xD Espero este capi también lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo…Gracias a cada una de las personitas que toman unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme un Review…que créanme hago lo más que puedo para poner algo que les guste a todos *:D siempre trato de tomar en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios…**

**digimon4ever99: **wiii…un gustazo leerte nuevamente acá *xD de verdad que sí me emociono *:P Sí, desgraciadamente la felicidad no durará por siempre…pero claro que pretendo que este fic tenga un final 1OO% Feliz *xD Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también…Un besote gigantesco hasta tu casita amiguita *:D Muaaaaáh¡*

**-darkywitch: **Jajajá *xD me alegra muchísimo que el beso te haya encantado…de verdad que me los imaginé dándose ese beso…hasta se antoja *:] Jajá Ok no *xD Pues aquí está la conti…espero la hayas disfrutado…Un besito…enorme¡* *:D

**Mega: **Bueno, pues antes que nada…espero te haya ido súper bien en tu examen, Gracias por tomarte unos segunditos para escribirme…y más antes de un examen…wow…eso se valora muchísimo *:D Y bueno, respondiendo un poco a tus preguntas…pues ahí está lo que a Sora le intrigaba tanto, en el próximo capi Mimi por fin hablará con Joe *:P Por supuesto que Michael aparecerá Muajaja y sí…tengo planeado poner lemmon en el fic…aunque esa parte aun no la tengo bien desarrollada…te prometo que habrá *xD eso seguro *:D y Uff…que bueno que te encantó el beso…sinceramente…amé escribirlo [moría de ganas por hacerlo *xD]* Un saludo, Un abrazo, Un beso y Un apapacho *xD Muaaaáh*

**Mizori95: **Muchísimas Gracias por tus reviews en los capítulos 2 y 3…espero hayas leído el cuarto…y espero este también lo leas *xD que gusto volver a leerte Ojala sigas disfrutando muchísimo de este fic*:D Un besito…¡*

**taioralove: **Bueno, ahí está lo que Sora quería hablar con Tai *xD tal vez no era lo que esperabas ):* pero en este capi dejé ver un poco más de Taiora *:D espero hayas disfrutado la lectura…pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…y espero seguir leyendo por aquí. Besitos *:D

**Adrit126: **No te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el capi 3 *xD lo importante es que has podido continuar leyendo. Mil gracias por tus coments…espero te haya ido super bien en tus exámenes *:D Te mando saluditos y un beso gigante (:*

**Melisa: **Es bueno saber que tengo una nueva lectora *:D y mejor aún…otra personita más que deje reviews… espero sigas leyendo el fic…y no te decepciones *xD Beso¡*

**Sakura Tachikawa: **Antes que nada, espero que ya estés mejorcita en cuanto a tu salud ):* y espero que todo vaya bien en cuanto a las demás cosas ^.^* Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el beso *:D Como mencione antes…Michael sí aparecerá en mi fic *xD no puede faltar *:P y en cuanto a lo de Sora y Matt…pues ahí está *xD Una vez más muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo, por tu apoyo y los ánimos que me das *:D Que Dios te Bendiga¡* Besitos¡* *:3

**E igualmente muchas gracias a las personas que me dan un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic…yo entiendo que a veces hay otras cosas que se tienen que hacer *:D y en verdad lo valoro muchísimo…Espero no les haya decepcionado la "confesión" de Sora *:s pronto actualizaré para dejarles el capítulo #6 *:D Mil Gracias a cada uno de ustedes…**

**Besotes¡***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	6. La Heladería de la Felicidad

**Disculpen la súper tardanza de este capítulo…no crean que lo he olvidado…es el primero y prometí terminarlo *:D sólo que había andado algo ocupada.. nueva escuela… y bueno ya saben *:P ya viene la temporada de vacaciones... y fiestas decembrinas *-*así que probablemente continúe un poco más seguido el fic… gracias a todas las personitas que han estado leyendo y nuevamente… disculpen dejarlos en suspenso x) así que no los entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 6: "La heladería de la Felicidad."_

Los primeros rayos de sol de aquél día, ya podían apreciarse en todo Tokio, y por supuesto en el departamento donde las digielegidas del amor y la pureza habitaban. La castaña, ya despierta, sentada en un sillón frente a la ventana; dónde el sol de veía en todo su esplendor, tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico del día.. mientras que la pelirroja salía de su habitación, tallándose un ojo…

-¿Mimi? Wow… ¿Y ese milagro que estás despierta antes que yo?- dijo Sora sonriendo.

-No te burles Sora… ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté anoche?-

-¿Exactamente sobre qué Mimi?-

-Cuando te pedí ayuda… sobre mi nueva "aventura"- Contestó la ojimiel con risa de emoción.

-¿Lo del trabajo? ¿Era en serio?- Decía Sora con una cara entre risa y sorpresa.

-¡Claro que era en serio Sora! Será emocionante… no puedo esperar para comenzar-

-De acuerdo… pero tranquilízate Mimi, no comas tantas ansias, que estoy casi segura que una vez que encuentres empleo no durarás mucho- Le decía su amiga en tono de reto y un poco de burla. Sora conocía muy bien a Mimi… su estilo de vida y los empleos no se llevaban…ella siempre había estado acostumbrada a tenerlo todo sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte…y aunque Mimi cambió algunos rasgos de su personalidad después de ese viaje al Digimundo y a los Estados Unidos, Sora creía que esa parte de ella seguía presente.

-Sora Takenouchi… ¿Me estás retando?- Contestaba Mimi en forma divertida.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-No lo creo Mimi… perder no va contigo-

-No me interesa Sora…estoy totalmente segura de que puedo lograrlo… así que dime, ¿Apuestas?- Decía Mimi completamente convencida y aún emocionada, ya que cada momento compartido con su amiga era muy divertido.

-Está bien amiga… prepárate para… para… cual quiera que sea el castigo- Rió la portadora del emblema del amor.

-¡Prepárate tú! Tener un empleo es algo que me he prometido a mi misma Sora… no será sencillo que me quites esa nueva ilusión-

_-"¿Ilusión?… Yo sé cómo se llama tu nueva ilusión Mimi"-_ Se decía a sí misma la pelirroja muy divertida.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a apostar?- Preguntaba Mimi curiosa.

-…-

-…-

-… Pues… mm, buena pregunta…- Decía Sora pensativa -¿Dinero?-

-¿Dinero?, ¿No pudiste ser más creativa Sora?- Dijo la castaña riendo –Está bien, que sea dinero… la verdad a mi tampoco se me ocurrió nada- Ambas chicas rieron, esto del trabajo cada vez se ponía mejor, Mimi se sentía muy emocionada y Sora, no podía esperar para ver las reacciones que su amiga tendrá cuando todo eso comience.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo el periódico que anteriormente Mimi leía, buscando en la sección de _"Empleos"_; ambas, especialmente Sora… marcaban con un plumón los empleos que creían más apropiados para la ojimiel…

-¡Mira Mimi! Me parece que este estaría bien- Decía Sora emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Una heladería?-

-¡Sí! No está mal para empezar Mimi-

-Yo no voy a trabajar en una heladería Sora- Decía Mimi un poco exaltada.

-Creí…que tenías muchas ganas de trabajar- Contestó Sora con sonrisa pícara. Eso era un punto a favor para ella respecto a su apuesta… ya que la reacción de Mimi para ella significaba no tener muchas ganas de tener un empleo.

-Sí, sí… tienes razón, ese de la heladería está, muy bien- Mimi había entendido perfectamente aquél gesto pícaro de su amiga… y la castaña no tenía pensado perder, por nada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas para llamar?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste que ese empleo estaba bien… entonces llama para hacer un cita- Sora estaba totalmente confiada, sabía que si su amiga trabajaba allí… no aguataría el resto de las vacaciones.

-Sí-í… Cla-aro- Decía Mimi tartamudeando y marcando con su celular el número de aquél pequeño anuncio. No le agradaba mucho la idea de trabajar ahí, pero ella se lo había prometido así misma, y nunca mencionó un trabajo en específico… aún así, no permitiría que su amiga llevara la delantera.

-¿_Hola?-_ Se oyó del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Buenos días! Llamo para pedir informes sobre el trabajo de la heladería-

_-Desde luego que sí señorita, antes que nada, mi nombre es Ichiro Takouda y soy el encargado del local, mire, el trabajo es de 12 del mediodía a 6:30 de la tarde y es de Lunes a Sábado, estamos buscando a alguien que ayude a cuidar y atender la heladería, el pago puede variar en cuanto a su desempeño y las propinas, entre otras cosas…-_

-Ok… ¿Podría programarme una cita para una entrevista por favor?-

_-¡Claro que sí señorita! ¿El Miércoles a las 2 de la tarde le parece bien?-_

-¡Sí, claro!-

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?-_

-Mimi Tachikawa-

_-Muy bien señorita Tachikawa… ¿Sabe la dirección?-_

-¡Sí!, aquí la tengo- Dijo Mimi refiriéndose al periódico.

_-¡Perfecto! La veré ahí el Miércoles en punto de las 2… Fue un placer atenderle señorita Tachikawa-_

-Sí, gracias por su atención Señor Takouda- Dijo Mimi para después cortar la llamada.

-¿Y? ¿Te dieron la cita?-

-¡Sí!, tenías razón Sora, creo que la idea de la heladería fue muy buena, muero por comenzar- Decía Mimi mientras gritaba y abrazaba a su pelirroja amiga. Sora no se esperaba eso, sabía que Mimi era buena actriz, pero eso no parecía una actuación…realmente la castaña se mostraba feliz, el plan de Sora no había funcionado después de todo…pero ¿Y qué importaba? Mimi estaba más que feliz.

Los días pasaron… días que para Mimi eran como años, estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, no aguantó más para contárselo a sus demás amigos… qué sin duda, las primeras en saberlo fueron Yolei y Kari, quienes tampoco podían creer que Mimi tuviera deseos de trabajar, pero al igual que Sora, estaban felices por ella. Al fin, el día tan esperado por Mimi había llegado…sonó el despertador de la habitación de la ojimiel, y ella sin pensarlo 2 veces saltó de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha, se arregló e inmediatamente salió de aquél departamento en dirección a _"La Heladería de la Felicidad"_ como solía llamarse aquél pequeño local…

Se encontraba frente aquella puerta con cristal…podía observar todo lo que se encontraba dentro, el mostrador repleto de colores vivos, rosa, azul, amarillo… las pequeñas mesas redondas con 2 sillitas cada una… las paredes llenas de imágenes de deliciosos helados, paletas, licuados… era un lugar bastante tierno y simpático…pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Mimi…fue que en ese mismo momento el local estaba vació… el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir con fuerza…estaba nerviosa, puso su mano sobre la puerta para empujarla mientras respiraba profundamente…abrió la puerta mientras se adentraba en el lugar y una pequeña campana sonaba, volvió a inspeccionar el lugar y dudándolo por un momento, llamó para ver si alguien se encontraba dentro…

-¿Hola?- Decía Mimi con inseguridad. Nadie contestó. Mientras, Mimi se acercó lentamente al mostrador.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- Respondió un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro, un poco azulado.

-Buenas tardes… creí que no había nadie- Contestó Mimi un poco asustada de que aquél chico apareciera así de repente – Estaba buscando al señor Ichiro Takouda-

-¿El Señor Takouda? ¿Tú eres la chica qué buscaba el empleo?-

-Pues…sí- Decía Mimi un poco extrañada.

-El señor Takouda me dejó a cargo, es el dueño del local, pero no suele andar mucho por aquí… Por cierto, soy Kouji Minamoto, y tú debes ser Mimi Tachikawa ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, soy Mimi Tachikawa, ¡Mucho gusto!, y puedes llamarme Mimi solamente- Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa. Aquél chico era amable, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mirada dura.

-Pues, ¡Mucho gusto Mimi! y ¡Bienvenida a la Heladería de la Felicidad!-

-¡Muchas gracias Kouji!... Dime… ¿Tú me harás la entrevista?- Preguntó Mimi, suponiendo que el chico, al ser el único en aquél lugar, sería quién le haría su entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Entrevista? Aquí no hacemos precisamente entrevistas de trabajo, no hay mucha gente que quiera trabajar aquí- Explicó el chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabrán si darme o no el trabajo?- Decía la castaña con desesperación.

-¡Tranquila Mimi! Digamos que es una prueba…-

-No comprendo-

-Sí… mira, vendrás de 12 del mediodía a 6:30 de la tarde para probar tu desempeño… tienes un límite de una semana para demostrar que mereces el trabajo, si te esfuerzas puede que lo obtengas antes de cumplir la semana de prueba, pero si no… ya sabes-

-Bueno… no me dijeron nada de eso-

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa… yo sólo hago mi trabajo- Kouji sintió muy mal la reacción de la ojimiel… era como si estuviera triste y enojada al mismo tiempo. Sí por él hubiera sido, le daba el trabajo en ese mismo instante… parecía una buena chica, amable, aunque con un temperamento delicado… y por supuesto, no pasó por alto su incomparable belleza.

-Tienes razón, ¡Discúlpame!... Pero, entonces ¿Cuándo empiezo mi prueba?- Decía la chica un poco más tranquila.

-Yo te recomendaría que fuera ahora mismo, y más aún si te interesa mucho el trabajo- ¿Fue pretexto? ¡No! Él tenía razón… entre más pronto empezara sería mejor para ella… ¿Y para él?, ¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? ¡Sí! Nadie dijo que no fuera bonita… de acuerdo MUY bonita… pero ¡Bahh! Mera atracción física.

A Mimi no le quedó más que aceptar lo que aquél chico le había recomendado, después de todo le parecía lógico… entre más tiempo dejara pasar, el trabajo estaría menos disponible para ella. El chico le entregó un mandil y un sombrero bastante simpáticos con el logotipo de la heladería, cosa que a ella no le agradó mucho…se vería ridícula con eso puesto, pero no paraba de pensar en la apuesta que había hecho con Sora… no le interesaba el supuesto dinero que había en juego… más bien, era su dignidad… demostrar que ya no era la Mimi de antes. Kouji le explicó detalladamente lo que tenía que hacer… no parecía tarea difícil, le enseñó como usar las pequeñas maquinas de helado entre otras pequeñas que se encontraban ahí. No había mucha clientela, tal vez porque el lugar no tenía mucho de haber sido inaugurado… ya que los helados eran deliciosos, no es que ella los haya probado sin permiso… en realidad Kouji le había pedido que los probara, ya que la castaña no sabía de la existencia de aquella heladería hasta que encontró el anuncio.

El día parecía tranquilo, no era muy tarde y la poca clientela que llegaba era amable… pero siempre le cae basura al pastel… y esta vez… no fue la excepción, no para Mimi…

La ojimiel limpiaba el mostrador mientras pudo notar que alguien entraba al lugar por el sonido de aquella campanita, la persona se acercaba al mostrador mientras ¿Reía?... Un segundo… Mimi conocía al dueño de aquella risa, por lo que subió la mirada…

-¿Tú aquí?- Decía Mimi con un gesto de sorpresa y enojo.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- Preguntó el chico aún riendo, y al no obtener respuesta de la castaña volvió a preguntar aún sonriendo en forma de burla – Mimi ¿Trabajas aquí?-

-¡Cállate Yamato! Bien dicen que todo trabajo es respetable- Contestó Mimi muy molesta, aunque dentro de ella, moría por saltar sobre de él y abrazarlo… Lo había extrañado… pero ¿Qué cosas pensaba? ¡Era un engreído! ¡Un grosero!...

-¡Oye! ¿No me digas que así tratas a tus clientes?- Se burlaba Matt.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Yamato!-

-¡Mimi! Por Dios… ¿Qué sucede?- Salió Kouji al oír aquél griterío.

-Sucede… que tu empleada, ¡Es una grosera!- Decía el rubio aún con su sonrisa burlona… No podía evitarlo, se divertía tanto con las reacciones de la chica… y se veía tan linda enojada… ¿Linda? ¡NO! _–"Estás divagando Matt"-_ se decía así mismo.

-¿¡Qué!... ¡Él es el grosero!- Gritó ella.

-¡Mimi basta!- El chico de cabellos negros había llegado a su límite… no soportaba aquellos gritos, tomó a Mimi de la muñeca y la apartó del mostrador para hablarle en voz baja…pero en tono de enfado- ¡No tienes por qué tratar así a los clientes Mimi! Ten por seguro que si sigues haciendo escenitas como ésta no trabajarás aquí-

-Perdón es que…-

-Es que nada… Mimi, escucha… te acabo de conocer, pero sé que no eres mala persona. De verdad me gustaría que te quedaras a trabajar aquí… pero para hacerlo, debes esforzarte, no importa si un cliente es grosero, tú sé amable, después de todo… es tu trabajo-

-Tienes razón Kouji, no volverá a suceder…- Contestó Mimi con cara de niña regañada, a pesar de que sólo había pasado unas cuantas horas con Kouji… podía sentir buena química entre ambos… sentía que iban a ser muy buenos amigos, como hermanos… o tal vez… ¿Algo más? Quién sabe…pero algo tenía aquél chico… que se le parecía tanto a Matt… ¿La mirada tal vez? Como sea… ella tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo… ¡Nada más!

Tanto Mimi como Kouji se acercaron nuevamente al mostrador, dónde Matt aún esperaba…

-¡Matt! Amigo… ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo Kouji saludando a Matt con un típico saludo de manos. Mimi quedó atónita.

-¿Qué? O sea… ¿Que ustedes dos también se conocen?- Preguntaba la castaña no entendiendo todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Claro que sí! Matt viene todos los días desde que la heladería se inauguró ¿Verdad?- Contestó Kouji con una sonrisa.

-Así es.. pero puede que eso deje de suceder teniendo empleaduchos y bienvenidas como ésta- Dijo Matt mirando a Mimi, para él hacer sentir miserable a Mimi era mucho más que divertido… sus gestos… esos gestos de enfado la hacían ver tan… dulce, es decir, tan… tan… graciosa, eso era, pero dulce ¡JAMÁS!

-No, no, no… eso no será necesario Matt, Mimi en realidad es muy amable, es su primer día aquí y estoy seguro de que irá mejorando- Kouji no podía permitirse perder clientela, el lugar de por sí no era muy conocido, y la gente que solía pasarse por ahí volvía frecuentemente, además de que el lugar no le pertenecía y recibiría un fuerte regaño por parte del dueño. -¡Mimi qué esperas! ¡Atiéndelo!- Dijo Kouji con desesperación con tan sólo pensar en todo lo anterior e inmediatamente regresó a lo que estaba haciendo en una pequeña habitación trasera.

- Sí, sí, claro… ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Contestó la castaña a su "cliente" tratando de tranquilizarse, Mimi guardaba tanta rabia por todo lo sucedido, sabía que Matt se aprovecharía de la situación.

Matt sólo la observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la situación era perfecta para hacer de Mimi lo que el quisiera.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Repitió ella con un poco de rabia en su voz.

-Dame un… helado doble de chocolate con nuez-

-Claro, en un momento se lo doy- Mimi continuaba viendo a Matt con una mirada amenazadora, mientras el _"tonto rubio" _seguía teniendo su _"tonta"_ sonrisa en su _"tonto"_ rostro.

-Así que… primer día ¿Ehh?... No te ofendas pero, creo que lo haces muy mal… tal vez deberías renunciar, velo como una crítica constructiva, nada más.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- Gritó Mimi. ¿Cómo se atrevía decirle eso a ELLA? Esta vez, definitivamente se había pasado de la raya… ya no lo soportaba más. -¡¿Crees que tú lo harías mejor?-

-¡Pues claro que sí!- Le contestó el rubio engreídamente.

-¡Eres un… eres un…! ¡TE ODIO!- La portadora de la pureza perdió el control y sin dudarlo el delicioso helado de chocolate con nueces iba dirigido a la cara de Matt, batiéndole parte de la cara y de la ropa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?... ¡¿Mimi qué hiciste?- Kouji salió inmediatamente de aquella pequeña habitación trasera después de volver a oír aquellos gritos y su sorpresa fue encontrar a su cliente y amigo bañado en chocolate y nueces. Tomó una pequeña toalla para tratar de quitarle el helado de la cara mientras el rubio aún seguía inmóvil y sorprendido por la acción.

-Yo... ¡Lo siento de verdad!- Respondió la castaña dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Entra ahí de inmediato!- Dijo el chico de cabellos negros señalando la pequeña habitación, mientras Mimi corría hacia aquella puerta.

La pequeña habitación no era ni más ni menos que una pequeña bodega con un escritorio. La Digielegida se sentó en una silla que estaba precisamente frente al escritorio y llevo sus manos a su rostro comenzando a llorar, había permitido que Matt influyera en ella, sabía que ahora su"_sueño"_ de trabajar se vendría abajo, sabía que le dirían que no regresara jamás. Mimi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la pequeña campanita de la entrada sonar, seguido del sonido de la puerta de la bodeguita. Esperaba algún grito, pero no oyó nada… sólo su nombre…

-Mimi…-

Kouji no obtuvo respuesta, sólo la observaba, sus delicadas manos sobre su hermoso rostro, su cabello brillaba con la luz de la habitación, sus pequeños sollozos como los de una niña pequeña… Kouji sentía.. la enorme necesidad de rodearla con sus brazos, no podía gritarle, era un ser tan dulce, tan tierno. _–"¿Por qué no?"-_ se dijo a sí mismo el chico, y acercándose lentamente a ella, la fue acercando a él adentrándola en sus brazos, la castaña correspondió al abrazo aún llorando y levantando levemente su rostro contestó con un _"Lo siento" _mientras una lágrima corría por su suave mejilla. Kouji no podía evitarlo, esa niña tenía algo que la hacía prácticamente irresistible, nunca se había sentido así, hasta ese momento, con su pulgar fue quitando lentamente aquella lágrima. – No te preocupes Mimi. No pasó nada.-

-¿Qué no pasó nada? Tú lo viste Kouji, me salí de control. Yo… no creo poder seguir intentándolo, no si Yamato viene a diario… sólo haría un desastre día con día. De verdad, lo lamento mucho- Mimi fue alejándose poco a poco de aquellos brazos tan cálidos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¡No te vayas!- Dijo el chico sujetándola de la muñeca. Él no era así, pero algo dentro de él le pedía que no la dejara ir. –Mira, podemos solucionarlo, no sé qué problema tengas con Matt, pero no dejes que eso te bloqueé el paso. Si hace un momento estabas aquí buscando trabajo es por algo, y sé que no habrá nadie que lo haga mejor que tú Mimi-

-Pero el dijo…-

-¡Qué importa lo que haya dicho! Y en cuanto al señor Takouda, bueno.. yo me encargaré de eso. Sólo prométeme que no dejarás que te derriben- Kouji le sonrió.

-Lo dices de… ¿De verdad?- Mimi no podía creer lo que oía, no cabía duda de que aquél chico era muy amable, tan sólo hacía unas horas que se habían conocido y ambos sentían como si fueran amigos desde hace ya algún tiempo. La emoción de la castaña fue tanta al oír que tenía otra oportunidad que volvió a abrazar al chico de cabello negro. -¡Muchas Gracias Kouji! Te lo prometo, te prometo que no te defraudaré- La chica le sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

Llegó la hora de la salida de Mimi, las horas habían pasado rápido después de todo lo acontecido con el chico rubio como un _"cliente"._ La castaña se dirigió de vuelta al lugar que compartía con su amiga pelirroja, se sentía emocionada, se sentía diferente, había tantas cosas que contarle. Abrió la puerta del lugar y al cerrarla escuchó a Sora…

-¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono?- Dijo Sora con un tono de preocupación y al mismo tiempo abrazándola. Realmente la pelirroja se preocupaba mucho por Mimi, eran como hermanas después de todo.

-¿Mi teléfono?- Mimi se había sentido tan bien junto a Kouji después de lo ocurrido que si quiera llegó a oír sonar su celular. –Lo siento mucho Sora. Es que… hay tanto que contarte- La castaña le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame!- Sora interpretó la sonrisa de su amiga, sabía que algo sucedía, y no precisamente algo malo. La pelirroja portadora del emblema del amor pensaba que algo había pasado al fin entre su amiga y Matt, pero para sorpresa de ella el suceso bueno del día de Mimi no fue precisamente con el rubio, al contrario, Matt tuvo que ver en la parte mala de su día. Sora escuchaba atentamente cada acontecimiento, y veía a Mimi con cara de sorpresa y diversión al mismo tiempo…

-¿De verdad le hiciste eso a Matt?-

-¡Sí! Fue bastante gracioso si te detienes a pensarlo, aunque en ese momento me quedé atónita y no podía creer lo que había hecho- Ambas chicas reían –Debiste ver su cara Sora.

-Ya lo imagino Mimi, aunque… No, en realidad no puedo imaginarlo- Ambas amigas disfrutaban de lo lindo aquella conversación, riendo e imaginando a Matt batido de chocolate como un bebé. –Y Mimi.. ese chico que mencionaste… ¿Te gustó verdad?- La pelirroja se sentía emocionada, aunque ella prefiriera verla junto a Matt, se trataba de la felicidad de su mejor amiga y siempre la apoyaría.

-¿Gustarme? Claro que no… aunque es un chico muy amable y me trató… de una manera tan… no lo sé, tan… dulce…- Contestó Mimi poco a poco mientras se quedaba pensando. –Pero… creo que seremos buenos amigos… nada más.- Añadió la castaña al ver la mirada pícara de su amiga.

-Sí tu lo dices- Le contestaba Sora cuando el celular de la castaña comenzaba a sonar. Mimi sólo observaba el teléfono. - ¿No vas a contestar?-

- Sora, es… Joe- El celular dejó de sonar, y tras unos cuantos segundos, el sonido de aquél teléfono volvía a oírse.

-Pues… contesta. Mimi tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablar con él. Anda- Sugirió la pelirroja, mientras que la ojimiel no hizo más que hacerle caso y contestar.

-¿Hola?-

_-¡Mimi! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?-_

-Bien Joe muchas gracias, ¿Y tú?-

_-¡Muy bien ahora que escucho tu voz Mimi! Estaba pensando, en que tal vez podamos salir a dar una vuelta, estoy cerca de la casa de Sora-_

-… Estee… ¡Sí! Claro que sí Joe- Contestaba la castaña en tono nervioso.

_-¡Genial! Estaré ahí en unos 1O minutos. Nos vemos Mimi-_

-Bye- Mimi se quedó perpleja-

-¿Qué pasó Mimi?- Preguntó Sora preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

-Joe va a venir por mí… ¡EN 1O MINUTOS!-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-¡Sí! Dice que está por aquí cerca- Mimi tenía cara de preocupación, ¿Qué le diría? Seguramente esta vez también querría hablar sobre el tema de la carta y esta vez ella no podría evadirlo, pero Sora tenía razón, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de ello. La ojimiel peinó un poco su cabello y retocó su maquillaje, ya que ella ya estaba dispuesta a estar sólo en la casa con su mejor amiga platicando y compartiendo tantas cosas que han pasado. Un rato después alguien llamó a la puerta y fue Mimi quién abrió, por supuesto, ya sabían de quien se trataba.

-Hola Joe… qué gusto verte- Sonrió Mimi.

-Hola Mimi… te ves… ¡Hermosa!- Señaló Joe. Estaba sin palabras, para él cada vez que veía a la castaña era como estar en un sueño, ante sus ojos era el ser mas bello y perfecto que jamás haya visto, simplemente dejar de mirarla era algo imposible para él, sabía que probablemente era muy obvio saber sus sentimientos, pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba que medio mundo supiera que él ama a Mimi Tachikawa, al contrario, a veces desearía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. -¿Nos vamos?-

- ¡Sí! Claro… vamos Joe- Dijo Mimi no sin antes despedirse de su amiga –Regreso en un momento Sora-

-Sí, diviértanse y cuídala mucho Joe, que se hace de noche-

-Sora, suenas como mi madre- Los tres sólo rieron.

Mimi y Joe salieron en dirección al auto del chico…

-Joe yo… prefiero que, pues… vayamos a algún parque a caminar o algo así… creo que hay mucho de qué hablar- Dijo la ojimiel sonriente.

-Está bien Mimi… tienes razón- Contestó Joe devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Joe y Mimi caminaron algunas cuadras sin decir ninguna palabra, llegaron a un pequeño parque, la noche era fresca, el viento suave y los pequeños pajarillos aún podían oírse…

-Y… ¿De qué querías hablar Mimi?- Joe sabía o esperaba que la castaña quisiera hablar sobre lo que pasó hace unos años, sentía que la presionaba y esta vez el no sacaría ese tema a menos que ella lo hiciera.

-Pues… bueno yo… quería que…- Mimi fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, ella vio el número en aquella pantallita, era un número desconocido… la chica no hizo más que contestar con cara de extrañeza mientras Joe sólo tenía cara de desesperación, ¿Qué no podía estar sólo con ella un momento? O cuando estaba solos ¿Por qué él lo tenía que arruinar sin sacar un tema de conversación? Se odiaba en ese momento, sabía que si era algo importante o urgente su charla debería de esperar… otra vez. -¿Hola?-

_-¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste hoy Tachikawa! ¡A mí nadie me trata así! ¿Oíste? ¡NADIE!-_ Inmediatamente colgaron dejando a Mimi helada… conocía esa voz, tan amenazadora voz.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Joe al ver que su compañera no hacía ningún movimiento.

-Creo… creo que era Yamato-

-¡¿Matt? ¿Y ahora qué te dijo? Seguramente sólo te habló para insultarte o decirte alguna de sus muchas peladeces- Joe estaba completamente enfurecido, Matt otra vez, ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿No podía sencillamente desaparecer del planeta? Si tanto odiaba a Mimi ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz de una vez? ¡Claro! _–"¡Me la quiere quitar! Y yo no voy a permitir eso!"-_.

-No… no me insultó ni me dijo peladeces. Sólo me amenazó-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve? Ya me harté Mimi, ya me harté de que Matt siempre te ande hiriendo emocionalmente, él tiene que aprender a respetarte, y YO le voy a enseñar cómo- Joe estaba furioso y a Mimi le estaba empezando a dar miedo esa actitud, ella no buscaba una pelea, no buscaba que se pelearan por ella… o más bien por su culpa. Joe era una persona pacífica, nunca se peleaba con nadie o si quiera nunca le gritaba a nadie, no podía permitir que su amigo se metiera en algo así, y Matt, bueno… no permitiría que ninguno de los dos hiciera un embrollo.

-¡Joe tranquilízate! Yamato no va hacerme nada, creo que antes tendrá que pasar por encima de todos lo demás, especialmente de Sora- Trató de calmarlo Mimi con una de sus dulces sonrisas, la ternura de Mimi invadió a Joe por completo cuando la chica pasó su suave mano por su mejilla _–"¡Joe tranquilízate!"-_ esa escena retumbaba en su cabeza continuamente, cómo si la castaña siguiera repitiendo esas palabras y aún tuviera su mano sobre su rostro.

-Tienes… tienes razón Mimi, no vale la pena enfadarse… no mientras esté contigo-

-P-pues… Gracias Joe… En fin, olvidemos lo de Yamato… quería hablar contigo- Dijo Mimi tratando de olvidar la amenaza del ojiazul, que sinceramente se había oído bastante escalofriante. –Creo que… debemos hablar sobre… aquella… carta, que me diste antes de irme a los Estados Unidos- Joe se sonrojó notablemente al oír eso por parte de su compañera. Al notar que Joe no diría nada, ella continuó… - Creo que fue un detalle… bastante lindo Joe, nunca me habían dado algo así… Y en cuanto a tus sentimientos por mí… no quiero equivocarme contigo Joe y tampoco quiero herirte, así que sólo te pediré, bueno… es que no sé si es algo muy duro, ya que han pasado tantos años…-

-Mimi… tú puedes pedirme lo que sea- Joe tomó la mano de la ojimiel, al oírla decir eso, sabía lo que pediría… y no le importaba, no viniendo de ella. A la portadora de la pureza le daba tanto sentimiento al ver a Joe tan entregado a ella… sabía que le daría la oportunidad… después de todo lo que él tuvo que pasar, cosas que tal vez ella ni imaginaba… Joe no era de ninguna manera un mal pretendiente…

-Bueno yo… supongo que… podríamos… no sé, darnos… la oportunidad… de empezar a salir y ya veremos que sucede con el tiempo Joe-

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- Joe casi brincaba de la emoción mientras la sostenía por ambas manos, sabía que aún no tenía nada seguro con Mimi, pero ahora se veía con más esperanzas que nunca, sentía que podía hacerlo, sentía que podía enamorar poco a poco a la castaña, y ¡NO! por nada se rendiría ante Matt, esta vez Mimi si sería SU Mimi, oficialmente hablando. -¡Gracias Mimi te lo juro que, que… claro que lo comprendo de verdad que sí! ¡Gracias por esta oportunidad!-

La chica sólo sonreía viendo a su amigo y ahora pretendiente casi saltando como un niño pequeño, sentía que no se arrepentiría, que esta vez… diría _–"Bye bye Yamato"-_ para siempre. Era su oportunidad de estar con alguien que realmente la ama, su oportunidad de AMAR a quien realmente vale la pena. Ambos continuaron su pequeño recorrido por aquél parque, platicando sobre todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado durante la ausencia de Mimi, sobre el nuevo empleo de ella, entre otras cosas… hasta que se hizo tarde, Joe llevó de vuelta a su _"amiga"_ a su hogar, no quería dejarla ir… si por el fuera podría estar con ella mañana, tarde y noche durante el resto de su vida, y aunque al despedirse Mimi no le permitió hacer mucho, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un tenue beso en la mano con un tierno _–"Buenas noches Princesa"- _a lo que ella sólo sonrió y también deseándole una buena noche, dio media vuelta para adentrarse en su hogar, en el que cerró la puerta con un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Más cosas que contar?- Preguntó Sora.

-¡Ohh sí! Demasiadas diría yo-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien?-

-Pues… sí, hablé con Joe al respecto, de sus sentimientos… Y… le dije que sí-

-¿Eres novia de Joe?- Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida por lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-No, no… me refiero a que sí, le di la oportunidad de salir y ver como funcionan las cosas-

-Ahh, ya me estaba sorprendiendo… pero creo que es un buen comienzo, sé que no lo quieres herir y quieres hacer las cosas bien Mimi…-

- Sí y…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Recibí una llamada- Contestó la ojimiel con un poco de enfado.

-¿Y? ¿Quién era?-

-¿Tú quién crees?-

Por las expresiones del rostro de Mimi, Sora pudo deducir quien había sido…

-¿Matt?-

-¡Matt! ¡Me habló para amenazarme! ¡Ahh! ¡Por qué el muy tarado no me dejó ni hablar!- Dijo Mimi con enfado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?- Sora no lo podía creer, si… esos dos siempre peleaban, pero ¿Matt amenazando a Mimi? y ¿Por teléfono? Eso era nuevo.

-¡El muy idiotita cree que me arrepentiré de lo que pasó hoy! Pero créeme que después de esa tonta llamada no me arrepiento para nada-

-Crees que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno es que… ¿No piensas que… te pasaste un poquito?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ayy! Dime que no has dicho lo que acabo de oír-

-Bueno es que… a nadie le gustaría que le hicieran eso-

-No lo habría hecho sin una razón Sora, y él… me dio muchas razones para hacerlo-

-Está bien… está bien… tranquila, cambiando de tema… Kari quiere que vayamos las cuatro mañana de shopping-

-¿Qué? Pero, pero… saben que mañana es mi segundo día de prueba… no podré ir, ¿Harán que me lo pierda?- Decía Mimi con una carita tan irresistible… pero no para Sora.

-Lo siento Mimi… fue idea de Kari, pero después podremos ir a verte… es verano, hace calor, tu trabajas en una heladería… ¡Es perfecto!- Contestó su amiga tratando de ser positiva.

-Genial… De acuerdo, pero más les vale ir-

-¡Claro que sí bobita!-

Ambas aún se quedaron a largas horas de la noche platicando, riendo y haciendo cosas de chicas hasta quedar profundamente dormidas. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por suceder… el nuevo pretendiente de Mimi, Sora y su misteriosa relación con Tai, la rivalidad de la castaña con Matt cada vez más fuerte, Hikari y Takeru aún sin poderse ver ni decir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, Yolei y Ken sin poderse quitar esa vergüenza y el nuevo amigo y compañero de trabajo de Mimi… ¿Cómo influiría en su vida?

**Ok, pues he aquí el fin de este capi, nuevamente muchas disculpas por emm pues la tardanza Jajaja ahora sí me pasé *xD pero como dije anteriormente, este es un proyecto que no pienso dejar, además que cada vez me llegan más ideas para otros fics, voy a enloquecer *xD Espero lo hayan disfrutado y debo dar muchas Gracias a las personas que dieron RR a mi fic aún durante mi ausencia [Qué pena y mil Sorry's]* :s pero bueno aquí me seguirán teniendo escribiendo *xD**

**taioralove: **Y otra vez como dijiste, eso le pasa a Matt por quererse vengar, enbarrado de chocolate quedó *xD espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí, si no… bueno será mi culpa por inmensa tardanza Jaja Un beso¡* *:D

**digimon4ever99: **Gracias por el RR del capi pasado *:D al fin Mimi… trabajando, creo Jaja parecía imposible… pero ahí está *xD espero sigas leyendo este fic que con gusto es para ustedes * Besitos.¡*

**Mega: **Si no mal recuerdo, preguntabas por Mimoe, dije que sí y aquí está, o más bien aquí se empieza a ver Jaja y créeme, no será la ultima vez que lo veas a Yama con un ataque de celos compulsivo Jaja Gracias por el RR, espero verte por acá de nuevo *:D Muaaaáh¡*

**-darkywitch: **Ups.¡* perdón por la demora… o demorísima del cap *xD Jajaja no lo haré más lo prometo .* Gracias por haber seguido mi fic… espero que siga siendo así. Besote tamaño mundo *xD *

**: **Ohh si, muchas cosas más van a pasar *:P Gracias por tu Review chica nos estamos viendo por aquí, eso espero Jojo beeso¡* *:D

**InGrId91: **Un poco… o mas bien muuuy tarde Jaja.. pero aquí está.. y aún lo continuaré… Ya me dije a mi misma… Señorita, nada de dejar su fic a medias Jaja Gracias por el RR… besotes *:D

**Adrit126: **Bueno, ahora creo que hubo más pelea entre Yama y Meems que romance Jaja, ni modo, Meems se debe dejar consentir Jajaja Ok no *:P Gracias por el Review espero continues leyendo. Saludos y un beso *

**Sakura Tachikawa: **Jaja Gracias por tu RR nena *xD y de nada por el Yama celoso, como ya dije… aún le quedan más celitos por mostrar *:P Sorry por haber tardado milenios en actualizar… ya me regañé yo sola por eso Jaja… espero que todo vaya bien por allá… te mando muchos besos y Gracias nuevamente por todo ñ.ñ* Kiss.*

**Desy-o: **Muy tarde en actualizar ya sé *xD no me golpeen .* pero aquí andamos de vuelta…*:D Gracias por tu RR amiguita espero aún sigas el fic y te siga gustando ñ.ñ* te mando un abrazo *

**AL SVR: **Gracias, gracias, gracias y más gracias por tu RR, es bueno saber que te está gustando la historia, espero aún la puedas seguir leyendo *:D abrazo & kiss¨.*

**Y como siempre también gracias a aquellas personas que leen y por algún motivo pues no dejan RR Jaja *xD Espero continúen siguiéndola, que esta vez si prometo actualizar mas seguido.. mucho más seguido *:P Y aunque yo siento que le faltó algo a este capi, espero que a ustedes si les guste *:D que aún queda mucho por delante. Mil Gracias a todos y Miles de Besos ***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	7. Un Plan de Trabajo

**Yujuu, otro capítulo más Jaja *:D espero no haber demorado mucho esta vez *:P y por supuesto espero que les este gustando este fic que es de ustedes ñ.ñ* Como siempre, pues no me gusta atarearlos con tanta cháchara Jaja… así que disfruten ***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 7: "Un plan de trabajo"_

Otro día más había transcurrido, eran las 12:3O en la casa de Sora Takenouchi, su compañera de cuarto y amiga Mimi Tachikawa se había ido a su segundo día de prueba en la _"Heladería de la Felicidad" _mientras que la pelirroja terminaba de alistarse para salir con sus amigas Hikari y Yolei para pasar un lindo día de shopping. Sora siempre vestía de una manera bastante sencilla, pero su linda figura podía transformar una vestimenta sencilla en algo fabuloso. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves para dirigirse a la puerta y salir en dirección a la Plaza Central de la ciudad, dónde había quedado de verse con las demás chicas. Durante el transcurso de camino la portadora del amor sólo pensaba en algo… o más bien, en alguien… _-"¡Tai!"-_ se repetía a sí misma, después de lo que había pasado en _"aquellas vacaciones"_ Sora sólo deseaba verlo y saber que el chico realmente no estaba enfadado con ella, quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él… lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. El castaño siempre había sido la persona más generosa y alegre qué jamás haya visto, y todo eso, especialmente lo era con ella… siempre se sintió confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por él, y creyó que… después de lo sucedido con Matt, pensaba que era al rubio a quien realmente quería, pero ahora… todo era diferente, Sora siempre era vista como la chica madura del grupo, pero esta vez no… ella se sentía como una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere. Caminando y sumergida en sus pensamientos, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre…

-¡Sora! ¡Estamos aquí!- Gritaba Yolei haciéndole señas con las manos desde la entrada de la Plaza.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ya las quería ver! ¿Listas para un día entero de compras?- Sonreía la pelirroja.

-¡Para las compras… siempre estamos listas! Pero oye… ¿Dónde está Mimi?- Preguntó confusa la castaña de cabello corto.

-¿Aún no lo saben verdad?- Preguntaba Sora dejándolas en intriga mientras ellas sólo se miraban la una a la otra. – Bueno, tal vez recuerden que Mimi tenía una enorme ilusión por trabajar ¿Verdad?-

-¡No me digas que ya está trabajando!- Gritó Yolei como era su costumbre.

-Pues, no exactamente… dice que la pondrán a prueba por una semana, y dependiendo de cómo haga lo que le piden… verán si la contratan o no-

-¿Y… en dónde le están haciendo su prueba?- Preguntó Hikari observando que la pelirroja empezaba a reír un poco.

-No lo van a creer…-

-¡Ya dinos!- Contestaron al unísono.

-Mimi Tachikawa… podría trabajar en… _"La Heladería de la Felicidad"- _Sora no pudo contener la risa… después de todo el nombre de aquella heladería, también era un poco… extraño.

-¿Qué? No inventes… ¿Es en serio?- Kari no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Es verdad! Y si no me creen, más tarde las llevaré… Y por cierto, quiero ayudar a Mimi y tengo una idea fantástica para que deje esa tonta semana de prueba y la contraten inmediatamente… pero para eso, también necesito su ayuda- Sora recordaba aquella vez… la supuesta _"apuesta"_ entre Mimi y ella… no le importaba perder, no después del alboroto de ayer que su amiga le contó, en realidad quería apoyarla y si tendría que perder unas simples monedas por eso lo haría… después de todo siempre serían las mejores amigas… o eso esperaba ella, ya que su _"secreto"_ seguía siendo secreto para Mimi. Tanto Yolei como Hikari accedieron a ayudar a la pelirroja y mientras ajustaban algunos detalles iban de aquí a allá, de tienda en tienda, probando y comprando… agotadas, las tres decidieron darse un pequeño descanso en una de las lindas banquitas de la Plaza, cuando notaron que 4 chicos se acercaban a ellas…

-Miren quienes vienen ahí…- Dijo Sora.

-¡Qué galanes!- Dijo la pequeña castaña en tono burlón, mientras las otras dos chicas reían.

-¡No se burlen!- Les decía Tai mientras fingía enojo.

-Oigan… todavía que Kari les echa flores… se enojan… ¡Qué mal humor!- Contestó la pelimorada.

-¡Está bien… está bien! Ya no les diremos que son unos galanes de primera… caminando los cuatro y dejando suspiros por donde pasan- Las chicas no dejaban de reír.

-¡No tiene gracia!- Contestó el rubio mayor con un poco de enfado… muy propio de él.

-Bueno… bueno, no vayan a contagiarnos su amargura… ¿Qué hacen por aquí chicos?- Preguntó Sora… tratando de dejar la risa a un lado.

-Sólo venimos a dar una vuelta… ¡Qué gusto verlas!- Decía el rubio menor fijando su mirada en la pequeña Yagami, quién le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Y Davis?- Preguntó Sora.

-Dijo que tenía un partido de fútbol así que… no pudo venir- Contestó cierto chico de cabellos azulados un poco ruborizado y no precisamente por los comentarios pasados… más bien por la presencia de la chica de lentes.

-Más sorprendente aún es que Mimi no esté con ustedes…- Dijo Tai.

-Bueno… resulta que… ella, ya está trabajando- Respondió la chica mayor.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron los 4 al mismo tiempo con bastante sorpresa.

-¿No deberían haberla corrido ya?- Dijo el ojiazul mayor con enojo.

-¿Hermano?, a poco… ¿Tú ya lo sabías?-

-¡Sí!... ayer tuve un desafortunado encuentro con ella. ¿Recuerdas que llegué enojado y batido de chocolate? Fue tu amiguita Mimi-

-¿Batido?- Preguntaron Yolei, Ken y los hermanos Yagami.

-¡Es una larga historia!-

-Bueno, tal vez Mimi se hubiera comportado si tú lo hubieras hecho Matt- Defendió la pelirroja.

-¡¿YO?... ¡Ella me empezó a agredir!-

-¡Pues peor por ti Matt! Siempre te estás quejando de que Mimi actúa como una niña… pero mírate, si tú hubieras sido más maduro te hubieras controlado a pesar de la supuesta _"inmadurez"_ de ella… Si crees que Mimi es una inmadura, déjame decirte que a veces actúas igual que ella… así que primero fíjate en lo que TÚ haces- Decía Sora ya exaltada en defensa de su amiga… sabía que pelear entre personas era algo… de alguna manera, normal… ya que tanto cada persona como sus emociones y pensamientos son diferentes, pero esta vez el rubio lo había hecho con la intención de herir a su amiga. Mientras Matt sólo se quedaba congelado por la respuesta de la chica… ¿Él? ¿Cómo Mimi?, por favor… eso era una reverenda tontería… él JÁMAS sería como esa niña mimada… el que Mimi fuera linda no le daba derecho a ser grosera… ¡Un momento! ¿Linda? _–"Mimi no es linda… ¡Es una arpía!"-_ después de todo ella fue quién al verlo dijo _–"Tú aquí"-_ con mirada amenazante… el simplemente… se defendió.

-¡No haaay nada que ver aquí!- Gritó Tai al notar que varia gente se les quedaba observando.

-Tal vez… es mejor que, nos… vayamos- Tartamudeó un poco Ken.

-¡No! Está bien… tal vez, exageré… sólo un poco… pero Matt, por favor no trates de esa manera a Mimi, es nuestra amiga ¿Recuerdas? Este podría llegar a ser su primer empleo… un empleo que ella ansiaba tener… no le bajes los ánimos… ¡Por favor!- Suplicó la pelirroja.

-Sí es lo que quieres… también vele diciendo a ella que se comporte Sora…-

-Estee… Sora, ¿Por qué mejor no…? Bueno… hay que decirles ¿No crees?- Trató de cambiar de tema la dulce Hikari.

-¿Decirnos qué?- Preguntó extrañado el hermano de la Yagami.

-Sora cree que tal vez todos podamos a ayudar a Mimi en su empleo…- Dijo Yolei, cosa que a Matt no agradó mucho… las cosas entre él y la castaña cada vez estaban peor… sentía que no quería verla jamás en su vida… pero por dentro, moría de ganas por volver a mirar esos tiernos ojos color miel y esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

-Miren… vamos al lugar donde trabaja Mimi… y en el camino les contaremos los detalles, después de todo no está ni a 5 minutos de aquí…- Dijo Sora un poco más tranquila.

El grupo fue caminando hasta aquella heladería en la que su amiga castaña trabajaba… todos… o casi todos, quedaron perplejos al saber que la gran Mimi Tachikawa trabajaba en una tiendita de helados… que a decir verdad era bastante elegante y simpática al mismo tiempo… El chico ojiazul la miró desde el cristal, poniendo todo en orden… con el pequeña mandil y aquél gorrito de la empresa, no… no se veía ridícula, se veía tan bella y dulce como siempre… parecía una linda muñequita jugando a la tiendita de helados, el rubio regresó de sus pensamientos al oír el sonido de la campanita de la entrada, notando que sus amigos estaban entrando… él los imitó…

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué gusto verlos aquí!- Mimi corrió a abrazarlos a todos… excepto a Matt claro. -¿No vinieron a burlarse verdad?-

-Claro que no Mimi… lo prometido es deuda ¿No?- Contestó Sora.

-¡Vaya! ¿De verdad trabajas aquí?... Es el empleo más… ¡Perfecto!- Decía Taichi con un brillo notable en los ojos.

-Hermanito… no creo que tu pudieras trabajar en un lugar así… te comerías los helados y… los llevarías a la quiebra- Le contestó Hikari burlándose mientras los demás rieron.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusta Tai! ¿Quieren algo?- Mimi estaba de muy buen humor hoy y no dejaría que el ojiazul mayor le arruinara su día. _–"Creo, que el… siempre hace mis días mas… dulces"- _pensó para sí la ojimiel mirando al chico mientras él no se daba cuenta… sus ojos… eran simplemente como perderse y volar por el cielo… tan azules… _-"Oh no… esos ojos son como los de Medusa… si los ves, te congelan"-_ y precisamente así se encontraba ella… hechizada por aquellos ojos… ya le se le estaba haciendo costumbre y ella cada vez hacia menos por impedirlo. Mientras a lo lejos, alcanzaba a oír las voces de sus amigos pidiendo helados de diferentes sabores_… -"Vainilla"- -"Fresa"- -"Rompope"- -"Limón"-_ y quién sabe qué otros sabores más…

-… y también tráeme un Banana Split triple- Decía muy orgulloso Tai mientras la castaña reaccionaba.

-¡Tai! Eso no existe…- Dijo Mimi algo extrañada y divertida.. no había duda.. Tai era uno de los chicos más simpáticos que conocía.

-Ahh… ¿No?... Bueno entonces tráeme tres- Continuó diciendo el chico aún con su sonrisa de orgullo, a lo que Mimi simplemente rió.

-Yo… no quiero nada… ¡Gracias!- Contestó Matt sin si quiera voltear a verla.

-A ti nadie te ofreció nada Ishida- Decía Mimi tranquilamente, mientras el rubio sólo la volteó a ver con cara de sorpresa y regresarle la mirada a Sora, mientras ésta lo miraba fijamente y moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación, diciéndole en voz muy baja _–"No Matt"- _por lo que al chico no le quedó más que aguantarse el coraje… es decir, ¡Sí!... a pesar de todo… le gustaba pelear con ella… adoraba las miles de maneras en las que Mimi se defendía de él o trataba de ofenderlo… normalmente eso no funcionaría en cualquier otra persona… sólo en ella… pero… ¿Por qué sólo con ella se podía ofender de esa manera? _–"No Matt… tú no quieres su atención. Es más… si te ignora… MEJOR"- _trató de mentirse el rubio… sabiendo que… no era así.

-¡Sora! ¿Me ayudas?-

-¿No te regañan?-

-Bueno… en realidad por ahora estoy sólo yo- Contestó alegre Mimi… esto a Matt no le gusto… pero para nada… ¿Kouji ya le tenía demasiada confianza a ella como para dejarla a cargo por un momento?… ¿Después de un día? _–"Otra vez no"- _el rubio sentía como corría fuego por sus venas… _-"¿Celos? ¡NO!... no tienes celos Matt… es más a ti qué te importa que tipo de relación pudieran tener Minamoto y Tachikawa… Un momento… ¿Minamoto Tachikawa?... ¡NO! Suena horrible…"- _ El rubio fingía demencia mientras sus pensamientos y su enojo se lo comían por dentro.

Sora le ayudó a su amiga con los helados… ambas llevaban una pequeña bandeja con varios helados cada una… Mimi fue poniendo en la mesa los helados de cada quién… cuando se le ocurrió algo… _-"Nadie amenaza a Mimi Tachikawa, Ishida"-_ la chica termino de repartir los helados y dejando la bandeja ya vacía, golpeó en la cara al rubio con esta..

-¡Uyy! ¡Perdón! Fue un movimiento en falso- Decía la ojimiel fingiendo haberlo hecho sin querer, aunque por un momento le dolió a ella misma el golpe… ¿Quién podía golpear la carita tan perfecta de Yamato?... Bueno, Mimi Tachikawa lo había hecho. El chico sólo se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa…

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¿NO?-

-Fue sin querer Yamato… ¡Justo como cuando tú me golpeaste con tu garrafa de agua!-

-¿Ves?- Acusó el rubio a la castaña dirigiéndose a Sora.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Gritó la pelirroja –Siéntense los dos, que hay algo que íbamos a hablar con Mimi… ¿Se acuerdan?-

-¡Shi claro!- Contestó Tai con toda la boca llena de helado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba Mimi un poco desconcertada.

-Meems, mira… sabemos lo difícil, que es el primer empleo… y no es que no te creamos capaz… ¿Verdad Matt?- Decía Sora con mirada amenazante hacia el rubio mayor.

-Sí, sí… eres muy capaz- Dijo indiferentemente el chico.

-Bueno… habíamos pensando… en que tal vez, nosotros te podamos ayudar Mimi- Su amiga se veía muy emocionada.

-No comprendo-

-Mira amiga… dices que estás en semana de prueba ¿No?-

-S-sí-

-Bueno, pues nosotros creemos… que si das una gran idea sobre un gran proyecto para tener más clientela… ¡Tendrás el empleo muy rápido!-

-Y… ¿Cómo se supone qué voy a hacer eso?- Decía la ojimiel aún sin entender mucho.

-Nosotros, vamos a crear propaganda y a repartirla por muchos lugares de la ciudad- Señaló Yolei.

-Tú le dirás a tu jefe… o a quién quiera que esté a cargo, que has pensado… en tener algo así como una reinauguración- Continuó T.K.

-Le dirás que habrá promociones especiales ese mismo día… y alguna otras serán permanentes y otras más para los clientes frecuentes- Decía Kari.

-Y por último… debe haber algo más para ganar clientela… Y, yo sé qué es… ¡La banda de Matt tocará aquí!- Terminó Sora.

-¿Qué?... Ohh, sí… ¡Gracias por habérmelo preguntado!- Dijo el rubio ojiazul un poco molesto.

-¿De verdad harían eso por mí?- Los hermosos ojos color miel de Mimi se llenaron de brillo ignorando el comentario de Matt, no es que no lo haya escuchado… simplemente siempre quiso verlo en acción sobre un escenario… sin duda ESO… había sido la mejor parte del plan de sus amigos… sabía que al verlo tocar su guitarra y cantar sería suficiente para derretirla, pero no le importaba… ella moría por verlo en su forma de _"RockStar"._

-¡Claro que sí Mimi!... y haríamos mucho más si pudiéramos- Contestó su fiel amiga Sora.

-¡Estoy justo aquí!- Gritó el rubio ya que nadie le prestaba atención. Sora se levanto de su asiento… lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la puerta de entrada… Mimi al ver aquello no pudo evitar imaginar en el momento en que Sora y Matt estuvieron juntos… después de todo ella aún no estaba convencida de que lo que su amiga le había dicho anteriormente fuera cierto, sentía y seguía insistiendo en que ella aún lo quería y creía que empezaba a darle una oportunidad a Tai con tal de olvidar al rubio y darle la entrada a Mimi… sintió resignación… celos… ¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? Ella ya le estaba dando la oportunidad a Joe de salir… de ver que podría pasar entre ambos…

-¡Escucha Matt! Yo nunca te pido nada… y sólo esta vez lo haré… Por favor, traer a tu banda… ¡Es por Mimi!... o, sí no lo quieres ver por ese lado… no sé, piensa en que tal vez.. también tu banda tendrá publicidad… pero ¡Por favor!- Suplicaba la pelirroja.

-… Está bien.. les traeré a la banda en la reinauguración- Y la verdad es que Matt nunca pensó en decir que no… simplemente era perfecto… sabía que en cuanto el comenzara a tocar y a cantar, volvería loca a esa _"niña mimada"_ … y tal vez de ahí lograría medir el campo para cobrarse la que le debe… _-"Esa batida de chocolate… nunca la pasaré por alto"- _el rubio estaba pensando eso, cuando oyó que alguien cerraba la puerta de un auto.

-¡Joe!- Gritó de emoción Sora al ver a su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás Sora?- Dijo el chico de cabellos azules con una sonrisa… hasta que vió quien la acompañaba. – Hola… ¡Matt!- hizo énfasis en su nombre.

-Hola… ¡Joe!- Contestó el ojiazul imitando a su _"amigo"._

-Vine a ver a Mimi, Sora- Decía el recién llegado ignorando al rubio.

-Sí… está adentro… en realidad, casi todos venimos a ver a Mimi… ¡Pásate!- Tanto la pelirroja como Joe… entraron a la heladería, mientras que Matt se retorcía de odio… nadie le había dicho a _"ese"_ que fuera… ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo ahí? Y para sorpresa de Matt… al voltear a ver a su compañero del Digimundo se percató de que un _"horrible"_ ramo de flores lo acompañaba… _-"¡Flores! ¿Para Mimi?"- _Después de todo fue muy claro… _-"Vine a ver a Mimi"-_ ¡NO! Definitivamente hoy tampoco había sido un buen día para él… Primero… Kouji le tiene tanta confianza, en tan solo ¡UN DIA!... segunda… llega Joe como si nada a darle flores a Mimi ¡AL TRABAJO!... y tercera… esta vez si sentía que la castaña sólo lo molestaba para jugar con él… o ¿Lo odiaba?... Matt sentía que la cabeza le explotaría con tantas cosas… La estaba perdiendo… estaba perdiendo a Mimi… a SU Mimi… _-"¡NO! No, no, no y no… ella no es mía… y a mi no me interesa lo que haga con su vida"-_ Volvió la mirada hacia Joe… miró como le entregaba las flores… y ella, no sólo las recibía gustosa… si no que también… ¿Le sonreía? Era demasiado… ya no lo soportaba… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿De verdad ellos son…? ¡NO! Definitivamente la cordura lo había traicionado y dando media vuelta… el rubio entró a la heladería… se dirigió a la _"pareja"_ … Y arrebatándole el _"horrible"_ ramo de flores a Mimi.. lo aventó lejos… MUY lejos…

-¡QUÉ TE PASA YAMATO!- Gritó la castaña -¡¿LA PALABRA LOCO TE DICE ALGO?-

-¡Considéralo como una venganza por lo que hiciste ayer! Y créeme Tachikawa… ¡Eso se queda corto a lo que te espera!- Acto seguido el rubio salió de aquél lugar y sin saber por qué… sus pies le exigían ir tras de él… pero… sus piernas no respondían…

Todos estaban atónitos… siempre habían visto a Mimi y a Matt pelear… pero nunca así… eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos… Mimi quería correr… no dejarlo ir… esperaba que sus piernas le respondiesen… mientras oía como Joe le gritaba a Matt y Tai lo detenía impidiéndole el paso… era como ver todo en cámara lenta… hasta que la castaña… despertó de su estado de shock… sus piernas le respondieron, comenzó a caminar paso a paso… hasta correr… fue tras de aquél chico rubio… con lágrimas en los ojos… era como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo… sólo alcanzó a oír un _–"¡Mimi! ¿A dónde vas?"-_ por parte de Joe… lo demás… fue sólo ella y su recorrido hasta Yamato…

-¡Yamato! ¡YAMATO!- La ojimiel iba tras de él… el chico, ni respondía, ni volteaba… era como si no la escuchara… ya no podía más… estaba harta de pelear con él… de pelear con el chico que tanto adoraba… ¿O amaba?... quería llevar una relación tranquila con él… por un momento sintió que la energía se le agotaba… se sentía débil… dejó de correr… y desmayada, la castaña cayó al suelo… la última imagen borrosa que vió, fue a Matt… volteando…

-¡Mimi!...¡Mimi!...-

La portadora de la pureza reconoció la voz.. esa dulce voz de amiga Sora. Poco a poco abrió los ojos…

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Estoy bien Sora- La castaña sintió cómo alguien le acariciaba su sedoso cabello… ¿Era Matt?... No… de alguna forma supo que no era él… -¡Joe!-

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! ¡Me tenías preocupado!... Te voy a preparar un té o algo- Joe salió de la habitación… fue entonces que Mimi se percató de que estaba en casa de Sora.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Preguntó a Sora viéndola con cara de no entender nada.

-Pues… después de que Matt se fue… y tu corriste tras de él… no supimos que pasó. Luego de unos pocos minutos llegó él contigo… en sus brazos… Joe está furioso, creyó que Matt perdió el control y te hizo algo… así que en cuanto llegó contigo, te arrebató de sus brazos y lo corrió- Le contaba Sora a su amiga con una cara de angustia… Sora sabía que a pesar de todo Matt no era capaz de golpear a una mujer… sí, podía salirse de control… pero no llegaba a tanto. Sora cada vez estaba más consternada con esa situación… ella sabía que Mimi y Matt se querían… tal vez más de lo que pudieran imaginar… y esa manera suya de "demostrarse" su interés el uno por el otro los estaba llevando a destruirse… ¿Pero por qué no lo aceptaban? ¿De verdad era tan difícil?

-Sora… Matt no me hizo nada… ¡Ni si quiera me hizo caso!- Respondió ella con desilusión.

-¡Sí yo sé que no te hizo nada!... Pero Mimi… deben de ponerle fin a eso… no creo que para ustedes sea divertido… tal vez al principio lo era pero ya no…-

-¡Lo sé, Sora! Pero… Oye… ¿Y mi trabajo?-

-Pues, afortunadamente llegó tu compañero de trabajo poco antes de que Matt regresara contigo… te vió desmayada y obviamente nos dijo que te lleváramos a un hospital… pero eso no fue necesario… Sólo te desmayaste-

-Y crees que… ¿Debo hablar con Yamato?-

-No Mimi… al menos no por ahora… creo que deberían de dejar de verse… no sé 2 o 3 días… si no es que más… deben de aprender a controlarse… Aunque no me lo creas, a veces a mi sí me da pánico de que se maten… Pero claro, esa es sólo mi opinión, si tú crees que deben hablar pronto… sólo hazlo-

-No es para tanto Sora- Mimi se veía triste… tal vez su amiga tenía razón… dejar de verlo… Otra vez… no podía ni imaginar lo mucho que lo extrañaría… sólo de pensarlo, los ánimos se le venían abajo… parece que empezaba a aceptarlo… ¿De verdad se estaba enamorando de él?.

-¿No es para tanto? ¡Sólo mírate!- Sora tenía un instinto maternal tan dulce… era una verdadera amiga… De pronto alguien entró a la habitación.

-¡Buenas tardes señoritas! ¿Cómo está la enfermita?-

-¡Tai! No estoy enfermita- Sonrió la castaña.

-¿Cómo no? Sí te desmayaste es por qué estás enfermita-

Sora y Tai se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro… los dos eran sus mejores amigos… Tai y Sora eran tan tiernos, sensibles, amables, simpáticos… Parecía que hacían una pareja inigualable… Mimi sólo los observaba con emoción… parecía que Sora no mentía… no respecto a sus sentimientos por el rubio…

-¡Qué lindas miradas!- Comento la ojimiel con una gran sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos volteando a ver a Mimi y despertando de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!-

Mimi se recuperó rápido por el hecho de que realmente no estaba enferma… no volvió a desmayar, su alimentación era buena… estaba perfecta… así que no tardó ni un día en volver a su rutina diaria… Mimi le dijo a Sora que realmente la idea de la reinauguración era buena.. pero al mismo tiempo era tardada… así que no serviría de mucho… al menos no para esa semana suya de prueba… pero aún así, la castaña dijo que quería hacerlo… quería intentarlo… también era una buena opción para agradar a su nuevo Jefe… Ya que exitosamente la ojimiel obtuvo aquél empleo que tanto anhelaba… hablo con Kouji y el señor Takouda al respecto de la reinauguración… y ambos estuvieron contentos de oír esa propuesta… todos los Digielegidos pusieron manos a la obra para ayudar a su amiga… Todo iba viento en popa… excepto por una cosa… Mimi ya no había visto a aquél rubio que la enloquecía… _-"Matt"-_ pensaba día tras día… habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y Mimi aún así no olvidaba la oportunidad que le había dado a Joe, seguían saliendo y debía admitirlo… pasaba momentos muy amenos a su lado, aparte de que mostraba un completo interés hacia ella, nunca la descuidaba, siempre la iba a verla su nuevo empleo y siempre la trataba como a una _"Princesa"_, aparte de que esa era una forma en la cual Joe se refería a Mimi… los preparativos se hicieron bastante rápido y sólo faltaba un día para la tan anhelada reinauguración.

En la casa Takenouchi…

-Oye Sora…-

-Dime… ¿Qué pasa Mimi?- Sora estaba un poco extrañada de que Mimi estuviera tan tranquila después de no ver al ojiazul por un tiempo… pensó que tal vez Joe estaba influyendo en ella…

-Bueno… por lo que me dijiste, de la reinauguración… mencionaste, que iría la banda de Matt… ¿No?-

-¡Eso dije!-

-Y… ¿Aún está en pie eso?- La castaña no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba.

-Y… ¿Por qué tanto interés Meems?- Sora había perdido toda esperanza de que Matt y Mimi estuvieran juntos… no se habían visto y Mimi no lo había mencionado… hasta ahora…

-No es que me importe… sólo necesitaba saber… ¡Ya sabes! Para hacer ajustes y todo eso-

-Ahh, ¿Sí?-

-¡Sí!-

-Pues… la verdad, es que… no van a ir-

-¿¡No! Pero por… está bien, haré ajustes entonces- Mimi se sintió destrozada por la respuesta de Sora… ¿De verdad ya nunca más lo volvería a ver? La castaña estaba totalmente resignada… Matt no era para ella, nunca lo fue… ahora que sabía que su amiga no mentía… ahora que estaba 1OO% segura de que Sora ya no lo amaba… _-"¡Yamato!... Olvidarte va a ser tan difícil"-_ pensó.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami, sonaba el timbre de la puerta…

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- Contestaba Tai mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Hola Tai!- Saludó sonrientemente Takeru.

-¡Hola T.K.! ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?- Preguntaba con desgano el castaño de cabellos alborotados.

-Pues, yo… me estaba preguntando sí, de casualidad…. ¿Está Kari?-

-¡No!- Contestó rápidamente Tai tratando cerrar la puerta.

-¡Tai!... ¡Aquí estoy!-

-Ahh, mírala… sí estaba… Yo ehh, no la había visto… ¡Adiós!- Tai salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta…

-T.K., ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pasa!- Sonrió amablemente la pequeña de la familia Kamiya.

-¡Gracias Kari! ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Bastante bien… aunque ha decir verdad… sólo he estado viendo películas- Kari siempre solía ser muy amable, pero Tai sabía que entre esos dos había algo, así que claro, los espiaba desde una puerta cercana…- ¡Siéntate! ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No, gracias- T.K. estaba nervioso… o mas bien MUY nervioso, más aún por tener tan cerca a Tai.

-¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?-

-¡Sí, por qué no!-

-¿Cuál quieres ver?- Kari nunca dejaba de sonreír… eso también formaba parte del nerviosismo de él en ese momento.

-¡La que tú quieras!-

-Muy bien… hay, una que me gusta mucho… no me canso de verla-

-Pues… pon esa- T.K. estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera pregunto el nombre de la película… Kari apagó las luces de la sala y puso la película… T.K. se quedó helado al ver qué película era esta –"¿P.D. Te amo?"- la mente del pequeño rubio comenzó a divagar, es como si la chica lo hubiera planeado todo… como si hubiera sabido que él iría a verla… y más aún se preguntaba ¿Será una indirecta? Takeru trató de concentrarse y ver la película… Era un momento perfecto, tanto así, que se olvidaron de que probablemente Tai estaba espiándolos… La película era romántica y triste a la vez… T.K. pudo notar como los bellos y grandes ojos de Kari se llenaban de lágrimas… se veían tan dulce, tan vulnerable, tan frágil… poco a poco fue acercándose a la chica y lentamente la comenzó a abrazar… nunca había disfrutado tanto de una película, la pequeña castaña se acomodó en su pecho, todo era perfecto… incluso Tai, que veía la película desde aquella rendijita en la puerta, disfrutaba de ésta, reaccionando en los momentos de emoción, de alegría, tristeza y odio sin percatarse de aquella dulce escena… La película estaba terminando, Kari con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas volteó ver a Takeru… estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, era un momento tan único, podían sentir su aliento… mutuamente…

-¡¿Quieren algo de la tienda?- Gritó el chico de cabello alborotado prendiendo las luces… ¿Cómo pudo concentrarse más en la película? Debía admitirlo, era buena… Pero a Taichi Yagami nada se le escapaba y ésta no fue la excepción.

-¡Tai!- Gritaba Kari asustada.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Olvídalo! T.K. ¿Me acompañas un momento?- Kari había llegado a su límite… ¿Por qué siempre debía interrumpir de esa manera?

-S-sí… v-vamos- Tartamudeaba el chico rubio con el corazón en un hilo después de aquél susto. Kari lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó fuera de su casa…

-Pero, pero… ¿No me van a acompañar?-

-¡NO!-

Kari y T.K. no fueron muy lejos, caminaron hacia un pequeño lugarcito con pasto, columpios, resbaladillas y unos cuantos árboles, que estaba justo dentro del condominio en el que los Yagami vivían… Kari se sentó en uno de los columpios y a un lado de ella, en el otro columpio… estaba Takeru.

-T.K… siempre has querido hablar conmigo… y por alguna razón, nunca podemos hablar bien… ¿Crees que ese momento pueda ser ahora?-

El chico de ojitos azules sabía a lo que ella se refería… y era verdad, era un lindo lugar y un lindo momento… pero esta vez no estaba preparado… siempre repasaba lo que le diría… pero esta vez no… esta vez… tendría que ser espontáneo. El rubio se levantó de aquél columpio, caminó hasta quedar justo enfrente de la chica… se sentó en cuclillas mientras ella aún estaba ahí, sentada… esperando…

-Kari… bueno, hace unas semanas… me prometiste que.. no cambiaría nada, pasé lo que pasé…-

-Eso dije-

-¡Yo sólo quería decirte que…!- Inmediatamente Takeru volteó a todas partes esperando a que Tai los interrumpiera como era su costumbre, a lo que Hikari sólo rió… entendía perfectamente lo que esperaba y para sorpresa de ellos, esta vez no interrumpió nadie. -Quería decirte que… que ¡Te amo!... me gustas, desde hace tanto tiempo… necesitaba decírtelo eres, la chica que me quita el sueño, la dueña de mi alma, de mis pensamientos… y sé, que sólo somos amigos y que si tu no quieres nada…-

-¡Shh!- Kari puso delicadamente su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio ojiazul. -¡Yo también te amo! Y yo he estado esperando mucho este momento…- La chica castaña acariciaba suavemente el rostro de T.K.

-¡¿De verdad?- El chico se levantó de su posición mientras Kari sólo levanto su dulce mirada sentada desde aquél columpio. No sabía por qué… pero Takeru sólo había reaccionado con sorpresa… era una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa, tantos sentimientos encontrados… Ella lo entendía muy bien… después de todo habían estado juntos por muchos años… aunque sea sólo como amigos…

-¡Sí! ¡Es de verdad!... Y… el jovencito Takeru Takaishi… ¿No va a hacerme la pregunta mágica?- Kari siempre lo supo, siempre supo que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos… toda la gente siempre lo notaba… y por supuesto, ella.

El rubio le correspondió con una sonrisa tan tierna y seductora… -¿Te gustaría, ser mi novia Hikari Yagami?- Muchos dicen que este tipo de declaraciones son anticuadas… pero no para ellos… para ellos era uno de los momento mas hermosos que jamás hayan vivido…

-¡Claro que SÍ!- Contestó más feliz que nunca la castaña aún sentada en aquél columpio mientras el rubio se inclinaba poco a poco, acercándose a ella lentamente hasta comenzar a sentir esos carnosos labios, el roce de sus labios… era una sensación tan… fascinante, y acercándose un poco más depositó por completo sus labios en los de ella, iniciando así una nueva sensación y sentimiento para ambos… su suave lengua fue recorriendo casa milímetro de su boca… habían esperado tanto tiempo para ese beso… SU BESO… que sin duda para ellos fue mágico… SU MOMENTO MÁGICO. Poco a poco T.K. fue alejándose de ella y sin dudarlo la chica se levantó, lo abrazó cómo nunca antes había abrazado a alguien y el correspondiéndole al abrazo y elevándola del suelo, la abrazó con fuerza dándole pequeñas vueltas en el aire y sin soltarla depositó otro suave beso en sus labios… Se sentían felices… se sentían plenos… por que simplemente ¡Se amaban!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Tai…

-¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?- Tai empezaba a entrar en desesperación -¡No, no, no!... ¡Se salieron con la suya!- Gritó al cielo el castaño. Por supuesto que esos gritos fueron escuchados por la ahora feliz pareja… quienes rieron al saber de quién se trataba… habían pasado tantas cosas para poder llegar a ese momento… obstáculos que les impedían estar unidos por completo… pero ahora no había vuelta atrás… lo tendrían que aceptar… Pero claro, para ellos… esa espera… ¡Había valido la pena!

**Ok… me atreví a hacer otro capi a la velocidad de la luz Jaja *:D creo que ya lo ameritaba ñ.ñ* es como un capítulo de compensación por haberme tardando *xD y así espero hacer con los siguientes… la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribirlo y así espero que ustedes también disfruten leerlo… Al fin se hizo nuestra primera parejita Yujuu *:P Esta vez no hubo RR por que actualicé en cuestión de horas Jaja.. Espero les esté gustando… y nuevamente prometo no tardarme en actualizar *:D Muchos Besos, Abrazos y Bendiciones para todos¡***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	8. La Reinauguración

**Otra vez ando aquí, actualizando… qué bueno que ya se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar pronto *xD Jaja pues como ya saben nuestra linda Meems ya anda tristeando Buu ):*pero aún quedan muchas cosillas más que deben pasar Muajajaja… disculpen si a veces llego a escribir mal… es que con tantas letras luego los ojos se me tuercen Jaja v.v* Bueno.. sin más que decir.. los dejo con el fic.. Muchos besos *:3 Enjoy it!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 8: "La Reinauguración"_

El día de la ya esperada reinauguración… casi toda la semana, los Digielegidos fueron por varios lugares de la ciudad de Tokio para entregar volantes y pegando anuncios para promocionar y dar a conocer todo sobre la reinauguración de _"La Heladería de la Felicidad"_. Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi se levantaron desde muy temprano, bañadas, maquilladas, arregladas… ambas eran todas unas bellezas. Ambas iban con unos vestidos bastante casuales… entallados y con zapatos altos, eso sí… cada una de un color diferente… ya que una de las muchas ideas de Sora, fue que cada Digielegido, así como el dueño de la heladería y Kouji, fueran vestidos, cada quién de un color distinto… representando cada quién uno de los muchos sabores que dicha heladería proveía. Ambas fueron, sin dudarlo las primeras en llegar a dicho lugar… adornándolo de globos y serpentinas, entre otras cosas… las pequeñas mesitas se veían hermosas, con un lindo adorno al centro y lo demás con un poco de confeti, así como el piso… con bastante confeti y un globo por aquí y otro por allá… Mimi estaba fascinada, y pudo notar que había un pequeño escenario… ¿Acaso su amiga le había mentido respecto a lo de Matt? _–"Espero que así sea"-_ se dijo a sí misma la castaña…

-¡Oye Sora!... ¿Podrías decirme que hace eso allí?- Preguntaba la ojimiel señalando el pequeño escenario.

-¿El escenario? ¿No te dije?-

-¿No? ¿Para qué es?- Mimi empezaba a hacerse ilusiones… ni ella misma podía creer lo que ese rubio le había provocado… lo extrañaba, quería abrazarlo… aunque sea verlo…

-Bueno, pues resulta que como no habrá banda hoy… ¡Sí habrá un mago!- Contesta la pelirroja emocionada.

-¿Un mago?- La castaña no daba crédito a eso –¡Sora!.. Esto no es un salón de fiestas-

-¡No te amargues Mimi! ¡Será divertido!-

-¡Sí! ¡Pero para un niño!-

-¡Vamos Mimi! ¡Piénsalo! Los niños se divierten con el mago… los niños, quieren helado… sus padres les compran helado- Decía Sora muy confiada una de sus muchas teorías de siempre.

-¡Está bien! Supongo que no es mala idea después de todo-

La heladería estaba abierta… la gente llegaba por montones, había desde pruebas gratis de helado… hasta promociones de 3x1… todo iba espectacular… estar ahí fue para Mimi una buena distracción para olvidarse de su ahora _"Amor Platónico"_, los Digielegidos fueron llegando poco a poco… y para sorpresa de muchos, Kari y T.K. iban… ¿Tomados de la mano?... por la cara de Tai, todos supieron la respuesta a eso… y estaban contentos de que dos de sus amigos y compañeros de Digimundo, quienes se habían guardado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo al fin estuvieran juntos… El mago comenzaba ya su show… tanto chicos como grandes disfrutaban de aquél espectáculo mientras que Joe se acercaba a Mimi… últimamente habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, menos podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo invadía desde que la conoció en el _"Digimundo"_. Esas semanas que habían estado juntos, para él significaban mucho, ella siempre le sonreía, le platicaba… el chico de cabellos azules comenzaba a creer que ésta le estaba correspondiendo, y él que había llegado a creer que la ojimiel tenía sentimientos hacia Matt, pero al verla tan sonriente, tan conversadora y sin mencionar a aquél rubio… ¿De verdad lo estaba logrando? ¿La estaba enamorando? Tan sólo pensarlo, hacía que se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

-¡Mimi! ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Joe en un tono bajo y tomándola del brazo la alejó un poco de donde se encontraba la demás gente observando el show.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa Joe? ¿Estás bien? Te ves… nervioso-

-¡Estoy bien!- Joe no pudo evitar sonreír… ¿Mimi se preocupaba por él?, cada vez se sentía más seguro de poder hacerlo.

-… Bueno, y dime ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Pues, quería darte las gracias Princesa-

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella extrañada.

-¡Por los días que hemos podido compartir juntos! ¡Por haberme dado esa oportunidad!-

-¡Joe! No tienes que agradecerme nada… al contrario, yo te doy las gracias por… tenerme paciencia, por cuidar de mi… por como eres conmigo-

-Mimi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... Pero ¡Por favor! Sé muy sincera conmigo… -

-Sí-í… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué sientes, o cómo te sientes cuando estás conmigo?-

La castaña al principio no supo qué decir… y se quedó callada, por un momento…

-…Joe, contigo… me la paso increíble… eres caballeroso conmigo, eres atento, tierno y contigo sé que, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa sin que me critiques… siempre estás escuchándome, siempre prestas atención y siempre… me cuidas, en verdad… me gusta- Mimi le contestó con una dulce sonrisa… sabía que no mentía… en realidad siempre le había gustado estar con Joe, desde que eran aún unos niños… pero a pesar de eso sabía que extrañaba a Yamato… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué desde que ella llegó el rubio logró conquistarla? ¿Por qué con Joe era tan difícil? Mimi no pretendía tener a Joe como plato de segunda mesa… lo quería, como un amigo… pero lo quería, y aún se quedó pensando… todas las cosas que le acababa de responder… ¡Eran ciertas! _–"Si siento todo eso por Joe… ¿Por qué no lo amo? ¿No se supone que una pareja consta de eso? Atenciones, Paciencia, Comprensión… Joe es como el chico perfecto, me trata como a una Princesa, incluso… tal vez como a una Reina, pero ¿Por qué no puedo?"- _La ojimiel empezó a creer que tal vez estaba demasiado aferrada a algo, o más bien a alguien… y por ese alguien… Mimi no se permitía amar a Joe… y se propuso a cambiar eso… inmediatamente, _-"Estar con alguien que te ama con esa intensidad… que te ama desde hace ya 7 años… ¡Debe de ser hermoso!"- _O al menos eso pensaba ella.

-¡Mimi!...- El chico la tomó por ambas manos –Si en verdad sientes todo eso… si en verdad te gusta estar conmigo… ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás! ¡Yo siempre voy a estar para ti! ¡Por que yo te amo de verdad! ¡Por favor! Sé mi novia Mimi…- Dicho esto, Joe le entregó una pequeña cajita, que con tan sólo verla, podías saber que contenía algo bellísimo… la castaña la tomó y la fue abriendo lentamente, era un lindo collar con un dije, el cuál llevaba una pequeña joya brillante en el centro… y curiosamente el dije llevaba la misma forma que su emblema en el Digimundo… _"El emblema de la Pureza"_… era algo sencillo, pero muy hermoso. No tenía palabras… sólo sabía que Joe nunca la obligaría si ella no accedía, sí le decía que no, sabía que tal vez perdería al único chico que la ama de verdad, el único que la procuraba, cuidaba, mimaba, todo al mismo tiempo… pero… también sabía que no lo amaba… y volvió a pensar en lo de antes… Sí con Joe se siente bien… ¿Por qué no? Hasta ahora sólo habían pasado unas semanas, tal vez con el tiempo… lo aprendería a amar y creyó que después de todo no sería tan difícil como ella pensaba, o al menos no, sabiendo como la trataba… Pero entre todos sus pensamientos, le volvió él a la cabeza _–"¡Yamato!"-_ sabía que si accedía, su oportunidad con el estaba en cero, y al seguir pensando, recordó todos esos pleitos, gritos e insultos, aparte de que estaba un 99% segura de que no lo volvería a ver.

-Tienes razón Joe, si me siento bien a tu lado… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?- La castaña fingió una sonrisa… el haber dicho eso la había desgarrado por completo… pero ¿Por qué?... se sentía bien a su lado, sabía que con él, ella podría ser feliz… ser amada y también ella poder amar… o ¿No?...

-¡Mi amor! ¡Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo! ¡Te juro que… que te amaré muchísimo más con el paso del tiempo… por qué hasta ahora así me ha pasado! Y… y te prometo que… que te voy a enamorar ¡Te amo tanto!- Joe estaba que no cabía de emoción… jamás creyó que le dijera que sí, sabía que tal vez no lo amaba… pero ahora sí estaba un paso mucho más adelante para poder lograrlo…

-Sí… Gracias…- Mimi no podía creer lo que había hecho… hasta su sonrisa falsa se había borrado por completo… ¿De verdad no se arrepentiría? Se sentía vacía… se sentía triste, _-"¡Mi amor"-_ sinceramente eso no le había gustado en lo más mínimo… y nuevamente es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, se sentía shockeada… _-"Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta Mimi"-_ se repetía a sí misma cuando empezó a sentir las manos de Joe en su cintura… ella no quería eso, pero no podía moverse… estaba completamente paralizada por sus palabras… ¡Por lo que había hecho!... Poco a poco fue sintiendo a su ahora _"novio"_ más cerca… sintió como con una de sus manos, él levantaba su delicado rostro… ahora Mimi sabía lo que pretendía hacer… el chico se acercaba poco a poco a ella, cuando ella reaccionó volteando por completo su rostro hacia el lado derecho y zafándose de sus brazos… ella no quería… no podía… no aún… ¿Por qué con Matt no fue así? ¿Fue por el momento _"romántico"_? ¿Porque nadie los miraba? Mimi empezaba a enloquecer en tan sólo ese momento… Tenía que olvidarse de Yamato… ¡Lo más pronto posible!... se sintió tan mal por Joe al rechazar aquél beso… él no lo merecía, pero sabía que ella no lo amaba… tenía que saber que así sería siempre… hasta que ella logrará sentir algo más.

-Joe mejor vamos con…- Decía Mimi cabizbaja y empezando a darse la vuelta cuando oyó algo que no creía posible… era su _"Jefe"_ el señor Takouda anunciando… ¿Un nuevo show?

-Y con ustedes… ¡The Teenage Wolves!-

_-"¡¿Qué?"-_ Gritó en su mente la ojimiel mientras terminaba de voltear y subía la mirada… ¡Era él! ¡Era Matt!... Lo veía… subiendo a aquél pequeño escenario, con esa sonrisa tan seductora tan propia de él acompañado de ovaciones… se veía tan guapo tomando su guitarra y empezando a cantar… _-"¡Pero sí… Sora me dijo que no vendría! ¿Acaso me mintió?"-_ mientras oía al rubio cantar, se olvidó de todas sus preguntas… de todos sus pensamientos, no podía evitarlo… le encantaba, le fascinaba… lo que no entendía era ¿por qué? Si ellos eran dos personas totalmente diferentes… se la pasaban discutiendo, insultándose haciéndose maldades… ¿Por qué la hacía sentir así? U otra mejor pregunta era ¡qué hacía él ahí? Sí ella estaba tan segura de que no se verían otra vez… o al menos no tan pronto… El tono de su voz la hacía perderse en la inmensidad, es como si nadie más estuviera en ese lugar… sólo él y ella… En ese momento recordó a Joe… volteó al lugar donde antes se encontraban, y no lo halló… volteó hacia el otro lado… y ahí estaba… dirigiéndose a la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos… ya sea por la reacción de ella… o por no oír al ojiazul… ya que desde su llegada ellos ya eran más bien como _"enemigos"_ .. se sentía tan mal por él, no habían pasado ni quince minutos de ser _"novios"_ y ella ya le había fallado… Continuaba mirando a Joe… cuando oyó que el rubio ya no cantaba… más bien, hablaba…

-¡Esta canción… va dedicada a Mimi Tachikawa! Ella es una empleada de aquí, y como podrán ver no sólo es hermosa… si no que también es, una chica muy amable… aunque una mujer hermosa es pretexto suficiente para venir a comprar… y créanme… que hacer enfadar a una mujer así… puede dejarlos, batidos de… helado de chocolate- La bella sonrisa de Mimi regresó al oír todas esas palabras… la gente reía un poco con lo que el rubio decía… ella nunca lo había visto tan carismático… no había conocido ese lado de él… hasta ahora…- ¡En fin! Sigan disfrutando de la música y de los helados, por supuesto-

Joe sólo miraba desde lejos a Mimi y a Matt desde que oyó el nombre de su novia salir por la boca del ojiazul, volteó inmediatamente… ¡Sí! Se había alejado para no oírlo… pero en cuanto mencionó _"una canción para ella"_ no pudo evitar seguir escuchando… la ira lo estaba invadiendo… no sólo por el hecho de que alguien más le dedicaba una canción a SU novia, si no también por que ella sonreía… Yamato empezó a cantar, mientras él sólo los observaba…

_*Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair her hair  
falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday*_

_*I know, I know  
when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so it's so  
sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say*_

El alma de la castaña se había llenado de felicidad, pudo sentir como su corazón latía más y más deprisa… estaba hechizada, Matt cantaba tan bien… y la letra de aquella hermosa canción… ¿De verdad pensaba eso de sus ojos, de su cabello? Nunca lo imaginó… nunca imaginó que Yamato pensará así de ella… ¡Que era hermosa! Después de todo le había dicho _"Bruja"_ entre muchas otras cosas más… Continuó oyendo la canción… y era verdad… aun que él se lo hubiera dicho una, dos, tres o las veces que fueran ella no se lo habría creído… lo común en Mimi hubiera sido pensar que sólo jugaba con ella… ¡Qué se burlaba de ella!...

_*When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
Cuz' ur amazing  
Just the way you are*_

*And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cuz' girl ur amazing  
Just the way you are*

La canción estaba hacienda sonreír a muchos… y entre ellos T.K. y Kari, que sin dudarlo, desde el momento en que la canción empezó, se abrazaron de una manera en la que nadie más podría hacer… por que muy poca gente se amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ellos lo hacían..

Por otro lado, Tai no dejaba de mirar a Sora… ¿Cómo a él no se le ocurrió algo así? ¡Esa canción era perfecta para ella! No es que su amiga Mimi no fuera bonita… simplemente para él Sora lo era todo… su mundo siempre había girado alrededor de aquella pelirroja que le hacia perder el suelo.

_*Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday*_

*You know you know you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say*

A Joe cada vez le gustaba menos lo que estaba oyendo… hablaba de un ¿Beso? ¿Realmente habría pasado algo así? _–"¡Claro!... en la Isla, cuando se "perdieron" ¡Sabía que todo había sido plan con maña por parte del estúpido de Matt!"- _¡Era increíble…! ¿Cómo él ya había probado esos labios? Y él, ahora siendo su novio ¡NO! El chico de lentes trataba de tranquilizarse… después de todo no cabía con certeza si era o no cierto…

Mimi… aún no daba crédito a lo que oía, la emoción la invadía… Sólo había besado una vez a Yamato… y aún tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo… Comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella vez… estaban solos, y ese beso fue tan perfecto, tan pasional… tal vez, ¡El mejor beso de su vida! Recordar esos labios… tan carnosos, su forma de besar… la manera en que la abrazó… ¡TODO!... Es verdad… ¡Ella también ansiaba besarlo una vez más! Ahora Matt le estaba diciendo ¿Lo que realmente sentía?... ¡Justamente le estaba diciendo que para él era perfecta! _–"¿Será verdad?"-_ se repetía la chica.

_*When I see your face  
Theres not a thing that I would change  
Cuz' ur amazing  
Just the way you are*_

_*The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl your amazing  
Just the way you are*_

El chico rubio terminaba su canción mientras la gente que se encontraba ahí aplaudía… después de todo, realmente tenían mucho talento… el ojiazul sólo correspondió con una sonrisa y un _"Gracias"_ e inmediatamente dejó su guitarra a un lado para ir hasta donde Mimi se encontraba, quién apenas reaccionaba de tanta emoción…

-¡Mimi!-

-¡Hola!- Contestaba la ojimiel con un gran brillo en los ojos, aún no despertaba por completo de todos los pensamientos y sensaciones… fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Hola- Le respondió el chico bastante tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa - ¡Espero que no te haya molestado que… te dedicara una canción! Me tarde un poco escribiéndola… ¡Mimi por favor perdóname! Me siento tan culpable de todo lo que pasó… Aunque a estas alturas ya no me has de creer cuando te pido perdón- El rubio la tomo de la mano.

-¡No! No… todo está bien… no fue tu culpa. Y en cuanto a la canción… ¡Gracias! La letra es preciosa y… a mí… no me molesta…-

-¡PERO A MI Sí!- Intervino Joe alejando su mano de la de su _"amada"_ y empujando al ojiazul- ¡Aléjate de MI chica!- dijo haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

-... Tu… ¿Qué?-

-¡Joe!- Mimi no quería una pelea… y mucho menos con golpes, pero parecía que el chico no la oyó…

-¡Ya me oíste Ishida! ¡Mimi, es mi novia! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!... No te le acerques más-

-¡Joe, basta!- La castaña comenzaba a desesperarse, no sólo por la actitud de él, si no por como hablaba de ella… ¡Sí! Tal vez era su _"novia"_ pero su corazón no le pertenecía… y por supuesto tampoco su persona -¿No crees que yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?- le decía la chica cuando de dió cuenta de la manera en que ella le hablaba… sí, es verdad… él no tenía derecho de haber hecho eso ¿o sí? Pero tal vez tampoco debió hablarle así… se tranquilizó y tomó un poco de aire… -Por favor Joe… déjame hablar con él-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Por favor!- Le repitió ella.

-Está bien princesa… pero sólo por que me lo pides tú. Y a ti Ishida… ¡Te estaré vigilando!- Decía Joe con tono de rabia al referirse al rubio, no le quedó otro remedio más que dar media vuelta y observar desde lejos, cuidando a _"su"_ Mimi de aquél _"bastardo"_… ahora más que nunca ¡Lo odiaba! Confiaba en Mimi… pero en Matt ¡Nunca!...

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Le dijo la ojimiel a Yamato.

-… ¡No!, está bien… Yo lo siento, de haber sabido no habría cantado la canción… ¡No quería causarte problemas!- Matt se veía bastante tranquilo por fuera… pero por dentro sentía ira, tristeza y nuevamente… sed de venganza… y estaba claro que Joe no mentía al decirle que Mimi era su novia… ¡Ya que ella nunca lo negó!... ahora, para él ya no había duda de que _"esa"_ castaña podía manejar a cualquier hombre a su antojo… y que él ¡Matt Ishida! Había caído en su juego… todo lo que él le había dicho antes de la interrupción de su _"novio"_ era real… se había arrepentido de todo, y si no había visto a la ojimiel desde hace dos semanas era por que necesitaba pensar las cosas, y claro… necesitaba componer su canción… _-"Pero por lo visto ella no perdió el tiempo"-_ se sentía tonto, traicionado… ésta vez ya no caería… sabía que de alguna manera Mimi lo deseaba, y él tomaría eso a su favor, la quería destruir… a ella y a su "estúpido" novio… _-"¡Sólo… no te enamores Matt"-_ pensaba el rubio –Mejor te dejo… tienes muchas cosas que hacer, gente que atender… y yo, debería regresar a cantar… y no te preocupes, ya no te dedicaré nada ¡Lo prometo!- Le dijo a la ojimiel con una sonrisa… una falsa sonrisa, y sin dejarla responder dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

-¿Qué pasó Mimi?- Preguntaba Sora mientras se acercaba a su amiga después de haberse percatado de todo lo anterior.

-¿Por qué me engañaste Sora?- Le decía a la pelirroja a punto de llorar.

-¿Engañarte? ¿Por… por qué?-

-¡Dijiste que Yamato no vendría! ¡Dijiste que no sabías nada de él! ¿Por qué?- La castaña ya no aguantaba más el llanto… así que lo dejó salir.

-¡Mimi, yo nunca te engañé! De verdad… el me dijo que no vendría y cuando nos reuníamos para hacer los preparativos él no quería venir… ¡Te lo juro amiga yo no sabía! ¡A todos nos sorprendió! ¿Pero, por qué lloras?-

-Pero si tú no sabías, ¿Cómo…?... ¡Claro!... ¡Kouji!-

-¿Kouji?-

-¡Sí! Yamato y Kouji son amigos… seguramente él lo sabía…-

-Pero aún… no entiendo por qué lloras Mimi- Sora se veía preocupada.

-Sora… yo…-

-…Tú… ¿Qué Mimi? ¡Habla ya, por Dios!-

-Es que… Joe y yo… somos novios, Sora-

-¿Y lloras por que Joe es tu novio? ¿Tan malo es?- La pelirroja se quedó pensando un momento… ¿Cómo no sería malo? Después de todo, estaba casi segura de que su amiga tenía sentimientos bastante fuertes por Matt… y ahora él le dedicaba una canción… _-"Viéndolo de ese modo… creo que es bastante deprimente. ¡Ayy Mimi! ¿Qué hiciste?"-_.

-No, no… no es por eso es que… tú lo viste Sora, como reaccionó cuando vió que yo estaba con Matt… la manera en como habló… como sí, fuera dueño de mí… ¿Crees que me equivoqué? ¿Crees que Joe es de esas personas que aparentan ser algo que no son… y lo demuestran hasta que consiguen lo que quieren?-

-… Pues, no lo sé Mimi… aunque en mi opinión, creo que mas bien actuó así por celos… no creo que él… ¿Cómo decirlo? No creo que él esté obsesionado contigo… es decir, míralo, ha esperado por ti tantos años… y ahora que te tiene… llega alguien a dedicarte una canción… justo en sus narices, ¿No crees que sea obvio que haya reaccionado así? Y… hay dos cosas que debo preguntarte amiga… uno, ¿Desde cuando eres su _"novia"_? y dos… ¿Por qué no me la habías dicho?-

-Sora, es que… eso fue hace sólo apenas unos minutos… antes de que llegara Yamato y, accedí por que… por que, él tenía razón… siempre te he dicho que me la paso bien con Joe… y justamente eso fue lo que me preguntó así que me dijo… que si me sentía bien a su lado… ¿Por qué no le daba la oportunidad?-

-Meems, uno puede sentirse bien compartiendo momentos con muchas personas… y podemos llegarlos a amar de varias maneras distintas a cada uno… y eso no significa que si tienes una relación de pareja con alguna de estas personas, funcionará-

-Pero… el me ama Sora, ¿Y que tal si yo también me llegara a enamorar de él?-

- Sólo te diré una cosa amiga… ¡A la fuerza… ni los zapatos entran!- La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a otra parte… Desgraciadamente para Mimi, Sora tenía mucha razón… ahora sólo deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra… Se había equivocado… tal vez Yamato sí la quería… después de todo… le pidió disculpas… y no sólo eso, si no que también le había cantado… pero… por otro lado, cuando él se entero de su _"noviazgo"_ con Joe… lo tomó con tanta calma, con tan poca importancia… bien el rubio seguía cantando como si nada hubiese sucedido… ¿Por qué? Si hubiese querido estar con ella, habría notado algún gesto de tristeza… pero nada. _–"¡No Mimi! ¡No te arrepientas! Posiblemente él no te quiere, es lo más obvio, tal vez sólo le gustas físicamente"-_, después de todo de eso hablaba la canción ¿No? De lo hermosa que era para él.. la chica no hizo más que resignarse y seguirse convenciendo de que Joe era lo mejor para ella, caminó hasta donde se hallaba su novio notando que aún tenía rabia en su rostro… le acarició el brazo y le dio una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban… ella sabía que con sólo eso al chico se le olvidaba cualquier cosa que lo atormentara… sinceramente, para Mimi, Joe realmente demostraba cuanto la amaba.

-¡Perdona amor! Es que, bueno… me dio tanto coraje que hiciera eso; es decir, eso no es común en él… algo pretendía, estoy seguro… más aún por aquella amenaza que te hizo por el teléfono-

-¡Tienes razón! No hubiera sido la primera vez que actuaba para pedirme disculpas…- El chico de lentes se sentía mejor… con sólo estar con ella se le notaba… pero de pronto algo vino a su mente.

-Oye princesa… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Joe, debes de dejar de pedir permiso por eso… si tienes una pregunta sólo hazla-

-De acuerdo linda, es que… en la canción de Ishida pude notar que… hablaba de, besarte… ¿Qué significó eso? ¿Te has… besado con él?-

¡No!, qué le diría la castaña… no quería mentirle, pero sabía que si le contestaba con la verdad lo destrozaría…

-Ohh, ¡eso!... ¡NO! Claro que no, ya sabes que, las canciones nunca son… exactas con las situaciones que pasan en la realidad. Además, siempre peleamos… y cuando peleo con alguien para nada que me dan ganas de besar..- La chica le sonrió.

-… Pero, aquella vez… en la Isla… estaban solos… y _"Matt"_ tiene sus _"mañas"_… ¿Estás segura de que no te hizo nada?-

-¡Segurísima! Y aunque lo hubiera intentando… primero hubiera pasado por mis pequeños puños…-Decía Mimi en forma de chiste… _-"¡Sí, claro Mimi! Yamato tan sólo te insinuó un beso y sintió tus puños… pero en su cuello… abrazándolo, ¡Qué tonta eres!"- _Tan solo recordarlo le erizaba la piel… moría por volver en el tiempo hasta ese momento…

-¡Está bien amor! ¡Confío en ti!- Contestaba el chico con una pequeña risa y acariciando sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Tai se acercaba a Sora, quien observaba aquella escena completamente sorprendida… Joe y Mimi… nunca se lo imaginó…

-¿Y esos dos… qué hacen tan _"juntitos"_?- Preguntaba el castaño en tono pícaro.

-Joe y Mimi son novios- Contestó de repente la portadora del amor y volteando a ver a Tai.

-Y… por lo cuál no te ves muy contenta-

-No me mal interpretes Tai… no tengo nada en contra de eso… o tal vez, un poco… pero es que, yo sé que ella no siente nada por Joe…-

-Y… ¿Tú si?-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! A lo que me refiero es… que estoy segura que Mimi quiere a otra persona… ¿Por qué tiene que sacrificar eso?-

-¿Mimi ya te ha dicho que quiere a alguien más?-

-… Bueno, no… pero…-

-¿Lo ves? Tranquilízate Sora… además, yo la veo bastante sonriente… y sabes que Joe es un gran chico… cuidará muy bien de ella-

-Tienes razón Tai… tal vez, terminen muy… unidos-

-¡Claro!... vamos Sora, ¡Anímate! Es más… ¿Qué te parece, sí vamos por más de esos riquísimos helados?- Propuso Tai con un brillo en los ojos… ¡Tomando helados con Sora! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¡Sí Tai, vamos por helados!- Sonrió la pelirroja. Y sin darse cuenta ambos se tomaron de las manos, la pelirroja cada vez tenía más claro lo que sentía… y estaba contenta, por que sabía que su corazón le pertenecía al chico más increíble que haya conocido.

Así pasó la tarde… la banda de Matt tocó un par de canciones más después de hablar con la chica castaña, aún parecía tranquilo, pero al estar viendo a cada momento como Joe se le acercaba o la manera en como ella le sonreía… era desquiciante, ¡Lo odiaba! O más bien… ¡Los odiaba a los dos! Aún no podía creerlo… y aún no podía perdonarse el haberle dedicado una canción a Mimi… el haberse visto tan débil ante ella… no lo soportaba.

La reinauguración de la heladería estaba terminando… había sido todo un éxito, definitivamente la gente estaba invitada a regresar… entre todos los Digielegidos, empezaron a recoger, limpiar, barrer y trapear el lugar… Mimi a menudo volteaba a ver _"disimuladamente"_ al rubio mayor…ya que éste siempre notaba su mirada y le sonreía de una manera amable y pícara a la vez… esto enloquecía a la ojimiel, la hacía sonrojar y sonreír aún más ¿Desde cuándo él era tan amable con ella? Ya no le importaba, ella sólo disfrutaba y se derretía con ello.

Los Digielegidos fueron yéndose poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedaron las cuatro chicas, Joe y Kouji… ya que ellas se quedarían en casa de Sora, Joe las pasaría a dejar y Kouji era quien debía cerrar muy bien el lugar…

-¡Mimi ya vámonos!-

-¡Ya voy! Sólo espérenme un momento…-

La castaña tenía que preguntarle _"algo"_ a su amigo Kouji…

-¡Kouji!-

-… ¿Qué pasa Mimi?-

-Antes de irme… quería hacerte una pregunta-

-¡Sí! ¿Cuál es?- Decía el chico sentado en aquel escritorio que se encontraba en la pequeña bodega… aparentemente hacía cuentas.

-Tú… ¿Sabías que la banda de Yamato tocaría hoy aquí?-

-… Pues… sí, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?-

-Bueno… en realidad tú nunca me preguntaste-

-¡Kouji!- Decía la ojimiel con un poco de enfado.

-¡Está bien, está bien!... él me pidió que nadie más lo supiera, dijo que quería que fuera… una sorpresa o algo así… Y tú ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-

-Pues me… me… me molestó no haberlo sabido-

-¡Ahh, sí! No será más bien que… ¿Entre tú y él hay algo más?- Kouji era sincero consigo mismo… Mimi le gustaba, pero sólo eso… nunca había buscado algo más con ella, disfrutaba de su compañía y eran buenos amigos… se llevaban tan bien que a veces solían llamarse _"hermano"_ y _"hermana"_, al fin que desde el primer día que la conoció él la apoyó.. como si en realidad fueran hermanos, Mimi le provocaba tanta ternura y a él no le pesaba hacerlo.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Respondió ella como si la hubieran ofendido.

-¡Está bien! La verdad no te creo… pero si tú lo dices-

-¡Mimi! ¡Date prisa!- Gritaba desde afuera Hikari.

-¡Cielos ya debo irme! Y Kouji… ¡Gracias por todo hermanito!- Se despidió ella guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Sí tengan cuidado!-

Después de haberse despedido de Kouji… las cuatro chicas entraron en el auto de Joe, quien las llevaría a casa… y por supuesto, durante el camino a casa, fue cuando Yolei y Kari confirmaron que Mimi era más que amiga de Joe… y ya que hablaban de ese tema… empezaron a interrogar a la pequeña Yagami sobre su nuevo romance con _"el pequeño"_ Takeru. En las vacaciones que aún les quedaron, Kari y T.K. siguieron igual de contentos… y no era menos de esperar, siempre quisieron estar juntos… Sora aún seguía preocupada por la _"relación"_ de Mimi y Joe, mientras que Tai se aprovechaba de esa situación para estar más tiempo con la pelirroja, decirle que todo estaría bien e invitarla a salir para tranquilizarla… Yolei la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba estudiando y solía ir a ver a Ken y Davis a menudo a sus prácticas de fútbol… quien aún no se enteraba sobre lo de Hikari y Takeru… ya que últimamente no los veían mucho y cuando Davis llegaba a preguntar por Kari, la única respuesta que obtenía era un _–"Probablemente esté con T.K."-_ y después de oír eso no quería preguntar nada más, trataba de localizarla, pero a veces es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, cada vez su desesperación aumentaba y estaba dispuesto a investigar qué sucedía.. Mimi continuaba yendo a su empleo, era algo que le encantaba… y con saber que sus vacaciones terminarían pronto, le ponía triste pensar que lo más probable era que debería de dejarlo para continuar con sus estudios… aún debía pensarlo, por que así como era ella, sabía que enloquecería si trataba de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Yamato no dejó de ir a la heladería, y siempre que iba trataba a la castaña de una forma tan amable y le sonreía, pero también, a veces el rubio no le prestaba atención… incluso cuando llegaba a ver a Joe era cortés… ya no parecía el mismo Matt Ishida de antes, pero a Mimi le encantaba cada vez más y más, aunque el hecho de que a veces la ignorara le preocupaba… sentía que él ya no estaba tan interesado en ella… incluso a la ojimiel se le ocurrió _"provocarlo" _a discutir como solía ser antes… pero él respondía con tanta tranquilidad y a veces hasta la trataba de tranquilizar… su actitud la tenía tan confundida… y por otro lado estaba Joe, seguía siendo _"novio"_ de Mimi, es verdad, aún la trataba como _"su"_ princesa que era… pero cuando se llegaba a encontrar a Ishida en la heladería no se podía tranquilizar… era difícil para él mantener el control y a veces le llegaba a gritar por todas las cosas que le había hecho anteriormente a la castaña… claro que a ella no le gustaba para nada esa actitud por parte del chico de lentes… ella sentía que no progresaba en cuanto a sus sentimientos por él… seguía disfrutando de su compañía, pero Matt… cada vez se convertía más en su perdición.

Así fueron sus vacaciones, así Mimi finalizaría su _"aventura"_ de trabajar… pero iniciaría una nueva… ¡Su nueva escuela junto con sus amigos del Digimundo!

**Ok… no me golpeen Jaja .* no me odien por darle chance a Joe *xD a quién por cierto ya empecé a odiar D:* aún queda bastante del fic… como acaban de ver, ellos apenas entrarán a su escuela *xD así que aún queda muuuucho por ver… o leer más bien *:P espero les esté gustando… y emm… insisto no me odien, Mimi quedará con Matt lo juro *xD si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva, alguna porra… ¡TODO! Es bien recibido Jaja *:D **

**Como en todo capi debo de agradecer a las personitas que se toman su tiempo para leer mi loca historia Jaja… prometo nuevamente actualizar lo más pronto posible…**

**P.D. Sí alguien no sabe y le interesa saber que canción es la que Matt dedica a Mimi es *Just the way you are – Bruno Mars* [Sí ya sé, Matt no la compuso Jaja pero en mi fic sí *xD]***

**Besos, Abrazos y Bendiciones!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	9. Polytechnic Institute of Tokio

**Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo [Wow nunca había llegado tan lejos escribiendo un fic *xD] Me siento muy contenta de poder estar compartiendo con ustedes mis locas ideas * Espero que no les aburra y que lo disfruten muchísimo!* Besitos *:3**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 9: "Polytechnic Institute of Tokio"_

Eran las 5:3O de la mañana en la casa de los Takenouchi cuando el despertador empezó a sonar… Sora estiró su brazo hasta la pequeña mesita de cama en la cual se encontraba éste y lo apagó… con mucho trabajo, se quitó las sábanas de encima… se sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho… y se fue levantando poco a poco…

-¡Mimi ya levántate!-

-… Zzz…-

-¿¡Mimi!- La pelirroja se acercaba a su amiga para verla más de cerca y moverla un poco, ya que se encontraba acostada con su cabeza de lado… casi en el suelo.

-… Zzz…-

-¡MIMI!- Gritó la portadora del amor provocando que la castaña despertara y cayera completamente al piso.

-… ¡No tenías que gritar Sora!... Ouch, eso me dolió- Decía la ojimiel sobándose la cabeza.

-Tal vez si te despertaras más temprano no te tendría que gritar todas las mañanas- Contestaba su amiga en tono divertido. -¡No quiero que lleguemos tarde hoy Mimi, es nuestro primer día de clases!… haré el desayuno… y mientras tú deberías ducharte-

-Lo sé, lo sé… ya voy- Mimi se levantaba del suelo y se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida, Sora tenía razón… en realidad casi siempre la tenía, la castaña se bañó bastante deprisa… se sentía entusiasmada y nerviosa… se puso su uniforme el cual constaba de una blusa blanca con dos rayas color verde oscuro en el cuello, el cual tenía forma en _"V"_, una falda considerablemente corta color gris, unas calcetas que más bien parecían calentadores color blanco, zapatos negros completamente cerrados y por ultimo, se puso una pequeña mascada en cuello color verde oscuro… tomó una sección delgada en la parte frontal de su cabello para peinarla hacia atrás y sujetarla con un broche blanco brillante y por último maquilló un poco sus ojos y puso un poco de brillo en sus labios… quería verse espectacular para alguien en especial… fue a desayunar mientras ahora era Sora quien se daba un baño… para después usar el mismo uniforme excepto que la falda de ella era levemente más larga y sus calcetas a diferencia de las de Mimi eran calcetas normales, por debajo de la rodilla. Ambas lucían bellísimas, estaban ansiosas por llegar a su nueva escuela, ya que no sólo estudiarían allí… si no que ahora, ése sería su hogar… el día anterior, ambas chicas habían preparado algunas maletas con ropa y cosas indispensables para llevarse… no es que no volvieran a salir nunca de ahí… en realidad sí podrían salir del Instituto, pero era mejor llevar siempre las cosas necesarias.

Salieron de aquella casa y se dirigieron a su nuevo _"hogar"_ en un taxi… era una escuela enorme, de las mejores de Japón… desde afuera podían apreciarse los enormes edificios y árboles gigantes de un color verde impresionante… Mimi no dejaba de apreciarla por fuera… y no podía esperar para entrar… cruzaron aquella reja que divisaba el Instituto de las calles, la ojimiel estaba impactada por los colores de tanta vegetación… pasto, todo tipo de flores y todo tipo de árboles… de diversos colores y formas… los edificios eran lujosos, con pisos brillantes y lámparas elegantes… la castaña quería conocer cada rincón de aquella fascinante escuela… pero por ahora eso tenía que esperar… en realidad, ambas amigas habían llegado bastante temprano… aún no había mucha gente por los edificios… y ellas aún tenían que dejar las cosas en su habitación, pero desgraciadamente para ambas, cada una estaba en un cuarto diferente…

-Vamos primero a tu habitación Mimi… para que te vayas aprendiendo el camino… al fin que yo ya conozco la escuela-

-¡Sí!... ¡Por Dios! Estoy tan ansiosa Sora… lo único malo es que no podremos estar juntas… ¿Quiénes serán mis compañeras de cuarto?-

-¡No lo sé! La verdad eso también es algo emocionante año con año Meems-

-Puede que sí…- La castaña estaba hablando hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¡Mimi! ¡Sora!-

-¡Yolei! Llegaste temprano…- Dijo la chica pelirroja.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes Sora… ésa no es una novedad- Comentó Mimi.

-¡Qué bueno que las encontré! Les tengo… buena noticias- La pelimorada decía agitadamente… ya que en cuanto vió a sus amigas… corrió hasta ellas.

-¿De verdad?... Pues habla Yolei-

-Bueno… hace una semana, cuando les dieron sus horarios y su número de habitación… quedaron separadas ¿Cierto?-

-A-já… y eso ¿Qué tiene de buena noticia Yolei?- Dijo Sora.

-¡Esperen… aún no he terminado…! Pues resulta que en cuanto supe eso… también me di cuenta que ninguno de nosotros los Digielegidos habíamos quedado juntos… así, que le pedí a Ken que me ayudara a hacer algunos _"cambios y movimientos"_- Terminaba de decir la chica de lentes mientras le entregaba un papelito rectangular a Sora.

-Es… el mismo horario de Mimi… y ¿Su misma habitación?- La pelirroja se empezaba a emocionar – Pero Yolei… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No me digas que hackeaste el sistema del Instituto o algo así…

-¿Qué? Claro que no… no soy tan lista… además, eso es lo de menos… lo único malo fue que no pude hacer que Kari, ustedes y yo quedáramos juntas… y por lo que sé… ustedes tendrán otra inquilina… y Kari y yo, tendremos dos… pero, otra buena noticia, es que nuestros cuartos están uno a lado del otro-

-¡Genial… nunca está por de más conocer gente nueva!- Comentaba Mimi emocionada.

-Y… Yolei… ¿Hiciste lo mismo con los chicos?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Pues claro! Tai, Matt y T.K. quedaron juntos, esos tres tuvieron suerte, sólo serán ellos… y en cuanto a Ken y Davis pues, también tendrán inquilinos nuevos-

-¡Vaya Yolei! Eres increíble… no sabía que se podía hacer eso-

-¡Créeme Sora! No se puede…- Yolei dio media vuelta con una sonrisa de niña traviesa -¡Nos vemos después chicas!-

En cuanto su amiga Yolei se fue, Mimi y Sora gritaron y se abrazaron contentas… no sabían que había hecho ella… pero tenía razón, eso era lo de menos… ambas se dirigieron a su habitación… era el cuarto #1241… emocionada y tomando un poco de aire, ambas se adentraron en la habitación… quedaron heladas… era probablemente para ellas, la habitación más hermosa del colegio… era bastante amplio con paredes coloridas y tres camas elegantemente acomodadas, tenía un pequeño frigorífico y lo mejor sin dudas es que tenían un lindo balcón con una vista fantástica de Japón y también se podía apreciar toda la parte trasera de la escuela… una alberca, que desde esa altura se veía considerablemente pequeña… las áreas verdes, TODO era fabuloso…

-¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es increíble Sora! Y esa cama… debe de ser mía- Dijo la castaña señalando la cama más próxima al balcón.

-¿Te imaginas cómo se ha de ver Japón en la noche desde aquí?- Preguntaba la pelirroja saliendo hacia el balcón completamente fascinada.

-¿No me digas que nunca te había tocado una habitación como ésta?-

-¡No! ¡Casi siempre me tocaban las de la planta baja o con vista a la calle de frente al colegio!-

-¡Vaya, esto es… es bellísimo!- Decía la ojimiel cayendo a su nueva cama.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Dijo una voz suave y desconocida desde la puerta… aparentemente alguien las había estado observando.

-Tú eres… nuestra compañera de cuarto, supongo- Suponía la portadora del amor al ver a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y unos ojos verdes fascinantes que estaba parada justo en la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Así es!... Me llamo…-

-¡Un momento! ¡Te conozco!- Gritó la castaña sorprendida.

-¿Ah, sí? No lo creo… recordaría a un par de chicas tan simpáticas como ustedes-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres la chica del barco!-

-¡Tienes razón Mimi! Sabía que me era muy familiar-

-¿Barco? ¿Hace cuánto?-

-A principios de vacaciones de verano… ¡Era tu cumpleaños!... Me hiciste bailar con… con…- Mimi se quedó embobada con sólo recordar otra vez a Yamato… y ese baile tan dulce… aunque a la fuerza… pero dulce.

-¿En serio? ¡Uyy, a veces estas cosas se me escapan!- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Sí, estabas un… poco, ebria- Continuó Sora.

-Lamento tanto que nos hayamos conocido de esa manera… pero oigan era mi festejo… necesitaba divertirme- En realidad la chica era bastante simpática y amable _–"¡Whatever!"_… Empecemos de nuevo… ¡Me llamo Zoe Orimoto! Y ustedes ¿Son?-

-¡Sora Takenouchi!-

-… ¡Mimi Tachikawa!- Respondió Mimi regreso al mundo real de aquél recuerdo.

-Bueno… Sora, Mimi… a partir de hoy seremos compañeras de cuarto, creo que hemos empezado bien… espero que podamos ser amigas las tres- La chica rubia era realmente amable… y por su apariencia se podría decir que venía de una familia bastante adinerada.

-¡Claro que sí Zoe!- dijo Sora.

-¡Fantástico! Qué dulce bienvenida… y, díganme una cosa… ¿De qué grupo son?-

-Somos del grupo 214-

-¿En serio?... ¡Vaya esto es emocionante! Presiento que las tres nos vamos a llevar muy bien, aunque… casi no hablas ¿Verdad Mimi?-

-¿Mande?... Oh no, no, no… solamente me quedé… pensando-

-¡Qué tierna!- respondió Zoe sonriéndole a la castaña - ¿Qué les parece si vamos las tres juntas a clase?-

-¡Creo que es una gran idea! ¿Tú que opinas Mimi?-

-¡Sí, vamos!-

Aquella chica… Zoe Orimoto, parecía bastante linda… era sociable y aparentemente muy alegre… ella, Sora y Mimi iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su salón de clase, las tres se estaban empezando a conocer mejor… iban platicando y riéndo… ya que aparentemente la rubia era bastante simpática… y es que las tres robaban miradas de donde fuera que pasaran… hasta que Mimi empujó a alguien con el hombre sin querer…

-¡Oye fíjate idiota…!-

-Perdón… yo…- la castaña estaba pidiendo disculpas mientras volteaba - ¿Yamato?-

-¡Ahh, eres tú!- Contestó con desgano el ojiazul.

-¡Hola Matt!-

-¿Qué hay Sora?... y tú… tú…- Dijo el chico observando a su nueva amiga - ¡Tú eres la chica del barco!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ayy, no me digan que llevaban más compañía!... ¡Qué vergüenza!-

-¡Matt! Ella es Zoe… y sí es la _"chica del barco"-_ Dijo Sora.

_-"¡Gracias!"-_ pensó él al recordar lo que la chica hizo para que pudiera bailar con Mimi… y no sólo eso, si no que también hizo que lo perdonara.

-¡Mucho gusto Matt!- Sonrió la chica rubia estirando su mano.

-¡El gusto es mío!- Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa y tomando su mano, depositó un leve beso en esta… _-"¡Gracias por las clases de modales Joe!"-_ se dijo a sí mismo recordando que éste hizo lo mismo con Mimi.

-¡Ya basta Ishida! ¡Deja de fingir algo que no eres! ¿Por qué no le demuestras cómo eres en realidad?- Mimi estaba molesta por su reacción ante la chica rubia… es decir, sí era bonita… pero ¿Por qué la trataba así? Algo extraño le estaba pasando…

-¿Y cómo soy en realidad según tú Meems?- Contestó el chico pacíficamente.

-¡Un engreído, un mitómano, un grosero, un histérico, un cínico, un…!-

-¡Mimi!- Le llamó la atención Sora.

-¡Déjala Sora… tal vez haya una clase sobre el _"control del temperamento"!_… En fin, tengo que irme, mi primera clase va a empezar- El ojiazul se dio media vuelta para retirarse… y de pronto volteó caminando hacia atrás…- ¡Por cierto, me gusta como se te ve el cabello Zoe!- Mimi quedó con la boca abierta… ¿Qué le pasaba?.

-¡Es taaaan lindo!- Suspiraba la chica rubia.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó Mimi.

-¡Bueno, es decir… que se ve que es lindo!- Contestó nerviosa la nueva amiga… notaba que había algo entre ellos… pero no sabía que era… o al menos no aún.

-¡Oh, Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices!- Acto seguido Mimi se fue de ahí sola a su salón.

-¡Lo siento mucho Zoe! ¡Es que, Mimi…!-

-¡_"Don´t worry" _Sora! Desde el inicio el ambiente se sintió muy tenso… estoy segura que Mimi no es así- No cabía duda de que Zoe era bastante positiva.

Mientras tanto, Mimi sólo pudo llegar a su salón preguntando, ya que en toda la inmensidad de esa escuela se perdería… cuando encontró su salón, pudo notar que había pocos alumnos aún… de todas maneras decidió entrar… la ojimiel se estaba sentando cuando oyó la risa de dos chicos… reconocía una de las risas… era la de Tai, volteó y lo confirmó, era él… se levantó y fue hasta donde él estaba…

-¡Hola Meems!-

-¡Hola Tai! Y… ¡Hola chico que no conozco su nombre!- El muchacho le sonrió dulcemente, era bastante lindo… cabello azul, de piel tostada y ojos grises.

-¡Me llamo Henry Wong! Pero puedes llamarme Henry nada más-

-¡Yo soy Mimi… Mimi Tachikawa!- La castaña le regaló una de esas sonrisa que derretían a cualquiera… mientras que el chico sólo la observaba con esos bellos ojos grises… era bastante atractiva, eso lo reconocía.

-Mimi ¿Dónde está Sora?- Preguntó el castaño.

-… No debe de tardar en llegar-

-¡Ojalá tengas razón!-

-¡Verás que sí Tai!... y, dime Henry… ¿También eres de este grupo?-

-¡Así es! Conocí a Tai desde que recién ingresamos a este colegio… pero nunca habíamos estado en un mismo grupo… hasta ahora-

Cierto rubio veía todo desde la puerta del aula… ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mimi Tachikawa iba a su paso, seduciendo a quien le placía! ¡Odiaba eso de ella! Por que realmente resultaba tan efectivo… Matt sabía que Mimi era probablemente la chica más bella no sólo de su grupo… si no del Instituto… y detestaba ver como los hombres se doblegaban ante ella… ¿Eran celos nuevamente? _–"¡No! Simplemente odio ver que se sienta la última Coca-Cola del estadio…! ¡Es tan presumida!"-_ Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a insultarla como solía hacerlo antes… _-"¡No Matt! ¡Contrólate!"-_ Pero… ¿Por qué siempre la quería molestar? No es que él quisiera su atención ¿O sí? O es que, ¿Era por que adoraba ver sus gestos? Esos gestos que la hacían ver tan linda cuando se enojaba… El chico se dio una cachetada a sí mismo… detestaba empezar a pensar cosas buenas de ella…

-Matt… ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntaba Sora extrañada al ver aquella acción tan rara.

-Es que… me estaba picando un mosco-

-Ajá… y ¿Qué tanto miras?-

-Veo… como Mimi tiene cierta debilidad por los chicos con cabello azul-

-Ohh, y… ¿Eso te molesta?- A Sora nadie la hacía tonta… tal vez al principio se extrañaba o sorprendía de las cosas que llegaban a hacer Matt y Mimi… pero entendía perfectamente por qué lo hacían.

-Desde luego que no… más bien a quién debería de importarle es a su noviecito Joe-

-Bueno, acabas de decir que tiene cierta debilidad por los chicos con cabello azul ¿No?... entonces, no veo por qué Joe deba preocuparse- Sora le sonrió y puso cara de triunfo mientras ella y la nueva chica rubia entraban al salón. ¿Por qué Sora siempre la tenía que estar defendiendo? ¿Qué acaso él no era su amigo también? Y lo que mas odiaba… era que siempre, la defendía bien.

Su primer maestro entraba al aula… por lo que Matt se fue a sentar, específicamente cerca de la castaña, la clase era bastante aburrida… _"Matemáticas"_… se oían varios bostezos por todo el salón mientras el profesor explicaba algunas cosas… acto seguido, presentarse ante los demás compañeros de clase… _-"Típico"-_ pensó el rubio… la verdad es que nadie lograba llamar su atención… ni si quiera aquella chica rubia… _"Zoe",_ tal vez era linda… pero no era su tipo… si él creía que Mimi era una chica fresa… definitivamente la ojiverde le quitaba el trono… Yamato se distraía con… prácticamente cualquier cosa, hasta que oyó aquella voz… la melodiosa, suave y dulce voz de Mimi… volteó a verla, estaba ahí, frente a todo el grupo… nunca la había visto en uniforme, se veía tan… ¡Sexy!... no podía apartar la vista de ella… hasta que pensó en los demás chicos del grupo… especialmente en uno… Henry… el rubio volteó a ver lo que el chico hacía… y era obvio… toda su atención para Mimi… volteó a ver las demás caras, de los demás chicos… lo mismo… ¡Toda su atención para la castaña! Al ojiazul no le faltaban ganas de gritarles a todos que la dejaran de ver de esa manera… de ir a tapar inmediatamente todo lo que dejaba apreciar aquella falda tan corta… _-"NO otra vez.. ¿A ti que te importa Matt? Por ti, que le chiflen"-… _Así pasó el turno de la castaña para presentarse, por un momento sintió la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules, pero luego… nada, sólo lo veía volteando de un lado a otro… _-"¡Ya olvídate de él Mimi! ¡Es un farsante! Seguramente anda de mujer en mujer… como lo trató de hacer contigo y ahora con Zoe"-_ La ojimiel regresó a su asiento, y sintió una enorme necesidad de decirle algo al rubio… lo que sea… ella sólo quería que le prestara atención.

-Oye… Matt- Le habló en voz baja.

-…-

-Matt-

-…-

-¡Matt!- La chica le aventó una bola de papel.

-¿Qué?... es decir… ¿Qué pasó Mimi?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo durante el receso?-

-Sí quieres- Dijo el rubio aparentemente con desinterés.

-Que sea aquí en el salón… es que, aún no conozco toda la escuela-

-… Mira, mejor en… en… en la entrada del gimnasio, te veré allí durante el receso y regresamos juntos a clase… si no sabes donde está… puedes preguntarle a Sora- Sugirió el chico sonriéndole.

-…Está bien-

-¡Joven Ishida!- Se oyó por parte del profesor.

-¡¿Sí?-

-Es su turno…-

Matt no hizo más que levantarse y pasar al frente… y claro, ahora no eran los chicos quienes tenían toda su atención… si no más bien, las chicas… y Mimi, cada vez se ponía peor… ya no toleraba si quiera que vieran a Matt… más que nada por la razón de que él ya no le hacía tanto caso… perdió el control… otra vez… así que… chica que veía y suspiraba por Matt… chica que recibía una bola de papel en la cara… Yamato estaba fascinado… ¿Cómo no notarlo desde ahí enfrente? _–"¡Vas a caer Tachikawa"!-_ pensaba mientras sonreía y finalizaba su presentación. Así pasaron el resto de los alumnos, hasta que se oyó la típica campanita de colegio japonés… señal de que esta clase se había dado por terminada…

-¡Mira Sora! Sigue clase de arte- Decía emocionada la chica ojiverde.

-¿Arte?... ¡Qué deprimente!-

-¿Bromeas? Las clases de arte y de idiomas son las más increíbles… ¿Tú que opinas Mimi?-

-¡Sí!, también me gustan ambas…-

-¡No! Debería esperar a deportes… esa si es una clase- Comentaba la chica pelirroja con un gran brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos mientras las otras dos amigas se verían mutuamente… Tanto Mimi como Zoe… serían un desastre en aquella clase.

-Oye Sora… y hablando de deportes… ¿Dónde está el gimnasio?-

-¿Mimi Tachikawa preguntándome por el gimnasio? ¿Qué mosca te picó?-

-¡Seguramente quiere ir a ver a los chicos!- Sonreía Zoe pícaramente mientras se codeaba con Sora.

-¡NO!... es sólo que… bueno… ¿Me vas a decir si o no?-

-¡Sabes que sí tontita! El gimnasio está un poco retirado de aquí… mira... tienes que pasar el puente que une los primeros dos edificios de la entrada… ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Uno que forma un arco entre ambos edificios?-

-¡Sí! Ahí están la mayoría de las áreas verdes… Tienes que pasar la zona de la alberca… la misma que se ve desde nuestra habitación… tendrás que seguir caminando hasta encontrar el estadio de la escuela, que estará de tu lado derecho, pregunta a alguien por ahí sobre el gimnasio, se encontrará más o menos unos pocos metros hacia adelante y del lado izquierdo… ¿Entendiste?-

-…Creo…-

-Aunque, oye… podríamos ir las tres, así tampoco te perderías-

-¡No!...-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Sí! No se preocupen… iré yo sola… no debe de ser difícil llegar-

-…Pues, bueno-

-¡Rápido chicas, debemos ir al teatro! Clase de arte ¿Recuerdan?- Interrumpió la rubia. Las tres chicas se dirigieron al teatro de la escuela… Mimi cada vez se fascinaba más… no tenía ni idea de lo grande que era esa escuela… y lo que le faltaba por ver. Todo su grupo se dirigía hacía allá… el teatro se encontraba justamente del lado opuesto a la alberca, era bastante amplio… y claro, teniendo tantos alumnos, cada lugar del Instituto debía ser grande… se sentaron en las butacas del lugar y desde el escenario, habló la que parecía su maestra de arte…

-¡Muy buenos días clase! Mi nombre es Alice Taylor. Yo seré su maestra de Artes, la cual abarca, música, teatro, escultura y pintura, entre otras. Mi clase el día de hoy será corta… y a diferencia de sus demás profesores yo no los pondré a presentarse, por que seguramente es algo que ya hicieron… Cada año… y con cada uno de mis grupos, empiezo por decirles que su primera calificación dependerá de una obra… una obra que ustedes realizarán, tendrán aproximadamente tres meses para ensayar, realizar escenarios, conseguir sus vestuarios, etcétera… ustedes serán quienes realicen todo… y yo los voy a supervisar y lo único que les diré será el nombre de la obra que interpretarán, así que estos primeros meses cada vez que les toque ésta clase deberán avanzar…-

-¡Disculpe profesora!- levantaba la mano Zoe.

-Dígame, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-¡Zoe Orimoto!... ¿Cree que podamos hacer "Crepúsculo"?- Preguntaba la rubia con brillo en sus ojos.

-¡No! Cómo ya mencioné, la obra se las daré yo…- La chica sólo puso carita de tristeza -¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Nadie levantó la mano -¡Muy bien! Como ya les dije, ustedes decidirán quienes interpretarán a los personajes, y también harán su libreto… absolutamente todo… Debe de haber mucho trabajo en equipo y cooperación… Y ahora, les hablaré acerca de su obra… Se llama _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_, tal vez alguno de ustedes haya leído el libro, o visto la película… ¡Usted Ishida! Dígame… ¿Conoce la historia?- Preguntó señalando al rubio desde el escenario.

-…No, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia- Contestó el chico… ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Qué era el único alumno en ese grupo? La maestra Taylor ya lo conocía… puesto que en años anteriores ya había sido su maestra… en realidad, las únicas chicas nuevas que había visto hasta ahora eran Mimi y Zoe.

-¡Muy bien!... Les contaré, _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ es una novela romántica escrita por Jane Austen… ésta, nos cuenta la historia de amor entre Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy… la familia Bennet es de, digamos, clase media… y su madre ve el matrimonio como la única esperanza para sus cinco hijas: Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty y Lydia, ya que por motivos de propiedad vinculada… a la muerte del Sr. Bennet, no habrá ningún tipo de herencia. La Sra. Bennet se entera de que un hombre con mucha fortuna llegará al vencidario… ahí es donde comienza todo, Elizabeth conoce al joven Darcy… pero ella lo ve como un tipo arrogante, orgulloso y frío… mientras que él la consideraba socialmente inferior a él y una chica que no merecía su atención… pero con el paso de los sucesos en la historia tanto Elizabeth como Darcy se quitan ese orgullo y prejuicios para enamorarse el uno del otro…-

-¡Qué linda historia!- Decía la ojiverde… mientras Sora pensaba… _-"Esa novela… creo que sé quienes deben de ser los protagonistas… les queda como anillo al dedo"-_ la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

-He impreso una hoja que contiene el nombre de todos y cada uno de los personajes, así como un resumen de la historia mucho más detallado… ¿Quién se hará cargo de ella?-

-¡Creo que Sora es perfecta para eso!- Decía Tai con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

-¡Señorita Takenouchi! ¿Me haría ese favor?-

-… ¡Sí!... – A la portadora del amor no le alegraba del todo, pero era algo a favor para ser quien decida a sus protagonistas. La profesora le entregó la hoja a la chica, la cual contenía un total de 19 personajes… -Pero… profesora… aquí son sólo 19 personajes… no podremos participar todos…-

-He ahí en donde debe de haber trabajo en equipo y cooperación Takenouchi, así como algunos se dedicarán a tener un papel en la obra… otros se concentrarán en los escenarios, el vestuario… hay trabajo para todos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- La maestra Taylor se veía bastante estricta… pero accesible al mismo tiempo.

-¡No profesora!-

-¡Muy bien!... empezaremos con la obra la próxima clase… no me gusta hacerles tedioso su primer día a mis alumnos… ¡Pueden retirarse!-

-¡Creo que eso será muy difícil! ¿Cómo lo haremos todo nosotros?- Decía Tai preocupado mientras se acercaba a Sora, Mimi y Zoe.

-¡No debe de ser muy complicado… sólo hay que organizarnos bien!- Contesta la pelirroja regalándole una sonrisa al castaño.

-Zoe ¿Me acompañas a…? Emm… ¡Acompáñame!- Dijo Mimi mientras jalaba del brazo a su nueva amiga y llevándola lejos de ahí.

-Oye Sora… ¿A Mimi… le gusta Matt verdad?- Preguntó el chico viendo como se iban las dos amigas.

-Yo… no lo sé Tai… es decir, yo insisto en que sí pero… ella siempre lo niega, incluso a veces dice que lo odia… pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que, después de que él le dedicó la canción… fue que me percaté de que ella se portaba diferente… entendí por que se la pasaba discutiendo con él pero, a Matt… pareciera que no le importase… pero si no le interesa… ¿Por qué le dedicó esa canción?-

-¡Tal vez por que supo que Joe es su novio!-

-Sí, eso aún no lo puedo creer-

-Crees que… deberíamos ¿Ayudarlos?-

-No lo sé… hay muchas cosas raras aquí… pero Sora… no quiero hablar de eso ahora, en realidad sólo… quería estar contigo-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntaba la chica emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya sabes por lo de tu… _"secreto"-_

-Aún me siento mal… y aún no se lo he dicho a Mimi… me da tanto miedo-

-¡Sora, entre más tiempo dejes pasar más difícil será!-

-Sí, lo sé… pero no puedo Tai… ¡No puedo!- La pelirroja ya no aguantó más y rompió en llanto abrazando a su amigo.

-Está bien… no te presiones, tú sentirás cuando sea el momento… ¡Sólo prométeme algo!- Tai le correspondió el abrazo y alejándose un poco, levantó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos -¡Prométeme que… cuando llegue ese momento, si me necesitas… no dudes en buscarme!- Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza… El chico no podía resistir tenerla tan cerca… era hermosa… y no soportaba verla llorar… sólo la miraba, aún teniendo sus manos en su bello rostro… poco a poco la acercaba… ella no ponía resistencia… deseaba ese momento… se dejó llevar… y empezó a sentir la respiración de su _"amigo"_… él, fue inclinando su cabeza poco a poco para sellarla con un beso, ambos cerraban los ojos mientras ella lo abrazaba… lo disfrutaban, los dos… sobre todo Tai, habían añorado tanto ese momento… no querían que terminara nunca, era una sensación deliciosa… sentir sus labios, su lengua… era fantástico… con mucho esfuerzo, el castaño se fue alejando poco a poco de ella, no sin dejar de tener su rostro en sus manos… poco a poco abrieron los ojos…

-Tai, ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntaba Sora con tranquilidad aún viendo los labios de él… ansiándolos-

-Sora… lo siento… había aguantado por tanto tiempo… pero esta vez ya no pude… es algo que deseaba hacer desde hace tanto- Ambos estaban inmóviles… en la misma posición.

-Tú… ¿Me amas?-

-… y como no te imaginas… ¡Te amo Sora!- El chico puso su frente en la de ella sosteniendo su rostro ahora con sólo una mano, para después volverla a acercar y besarla de nuevo… ésta ves con más pasión… con más desesperación, ella lo abrazó nuevamente… acarició su cuello, sus cabellos alborotados… ambos se quedaban sin aliento… hasta que ella se alejó un poco…

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-¿Por qué no te lo había dicho? Pues Sora… hace unos años, supuestamente tú estabas con Matt… ¿Por qué crees que me dolió tanto saberlo? ¿Por qué crees que me dolió saber que todo era una mentira? Por que en todo ese tiempo… lo único que quería era resignarme… y después de que me lo confesaras… quise pensar que realmente no todo estaba perdido… que algún día… podría estar contigo…-

-Tai… ¡De verdad lo siento! Como te dije, tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras… por que te quería, y ahora… poco a poco me he dado cuenta de que no es sólo un querer… ¡Es mucho más! ¡Perdóname, por favor!-

-Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón Sora… ya todo quedó atrás… ahora solo hay que seguir… hacia adelante-

-¿Juntos?- Preguntaba ella con la esperanza de oír un sí.

-Bueno… eso, si tú me lo permites- Tai le sonrió.

-¿Y cómo no permitírtelo?- Sora nuevamente lo abrazó por el cuello para depositar un suave beso en sus labios… para después sonreírle.

Mientras tanto con Mimi y Zoe, quienes se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol sobre el verde pasto… Desde lo sucedido en la Isla, la castaña era algo que hacía muy comúnmente cuando iba a un parque o se encontraba en cualquier tipo de áreas verdes… hacer eso, le traía recuerdos hermosos… ambas chicas estaban conversando, Mimi le explicó a la chica rubia el por qué de su acción y le pidió disculpas por cómo la trató ante Yamato.. ella lo entendió todo… de verdad parecía una buena amiga… en ese momento Mimi vió a Yolei y Kari e inmediatamente, las dos se dirigieron allí…

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal va su día?... Ella es Zoe… es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto- La presentó la castaña.

-¡Hola Mimi! ¡Mucho gusto Zoe!- Contestaron al unísono.

-Espera, ¿No eres tú la chica del barco?- Preguntó Kari.

-¡Sí… es ella!- Les contestó Mimi.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Prometo no volverme a emborrachar en un barco!- Dijo un poco desesperada la rubia al ver que era tan recordada como _"La chica borracha del barco"_ por mucha gente, mientras que las otras tres chicas rieron un poco.

-Y ¿Dónde está Sora?- Preguntó la chica pelimorada.

-¡Está con Tai!- Respondió picaronamente la ojimiel.

-¡Debería ir a interrumpirlos!- Dijo Kari –Para que vea lo que se siente.

-Muy tarde Kari… eso fue desde hace ya unos minutos… Por cierto, ¿Qué tal sus compañeras?- Decía curiosa Mimi notando que al preguntar ambas chicas se voltearon a ver.

-Pues… son bastante… agradables- contestó la chica de lentes.

-¿Ahh, sí? ¿Cómo son?-

-… Bueno… la verdad… es que están muy loquitas-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Pues… hacen cosas raras- Decía Hikari.

-¿Raras? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Una de ellas… ¡Habla con un títere en forma de calcetín!-

-¿Y la otra?-

-La otra no para de hacer experimentos y pócimas raras… es decir, a mi me gusta la clase de ciencias… pero ella alucina- Decía un poco exaltada la pelimorada.

-¡Vamos chicas! No es tan malo… por lo menos se ven que son divertidas- Contestaba Mimi tratando de animarlas- Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-La del calcetín se llama Juri y la chica Einstein es Rika-

-Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez su amiga nos pueda ayudar en la clase de ciencias- Decía la ojiverde.

-¡Es verdad! Yo soy pésima para eso- Dijo Mimi.

-¡Pues que bien por ustedes! La chica es tan hábil en la materia que tomará con ustedes esa clase… es una chica de cabello naranja y ojos púrpura-

-Mimi hablando de la clase de ciencias… es hora de irnos- La chica rubia miraba el reloj de su celular y es que precisamente, esa era su siguiente clase.

-¡Tan rápido! Bueno… nos vemos más tarde chicas-

-¡Adiós!-

Ambas amigas fueron al edificio de laboratorios… y entraron en el que tomarían su clase… se sentaron en los bancos que se encontraban alrededor de una de las mesas.

-¡Qué raro! Ni Sora ni Tai han llegado- Le decía la castaña.

-Ya llegarán… si no es que se fugaron-

-¡Aww qué dulces!-

-¡Mira Meems! ¡Ella debe de ser Rika!- Dijo Zoe señalando ligeramente a una chica que entraba al laboratorio.

-No crees que… ¿Nos veremos un poco abusivas?-

-¡Claro que no! No le diremos que nos haga las cosas… si no que nos explique- Zoe se levantó de su banco y fue en dirección a la susodicha -¡Hola! Me llamo Zoe- Dijo la chica sonriéndole y estirando su mano.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Le respondió la chica con una mirada y un tono fríos, por lo que la chica ojiverde sólo se alejó de ahí para regresar a su lugar.

-¡Qué genio!-

-¿Ya son mejores amigas?- Se burló la ojimiel.

-¡No te burles! Estuvo de miedo su mirada-

-Por lo visto no es una chica con muchos amigos- Mimi la observaba… con un poco de tristeza… no parecía mala persona, pero se le notaba que era un poco solitaria. En ese momento su mirada se desvió al chico que entraba _–"Matt"-_ sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña recibiendo un obsequio… lo siguió con la mirada para notar en dónde se sentaría… ansiaba que estuviera con ella… pero nuevamente… la ignoró, para sentarse en donde menos imaginó…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

-¡Ya les dije que…!- La chica dejó de escribir para voltear disgustada… cuando vió al chico rubio… no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sus ojos brillaron… _-"Qué guapo"-_ pensó ella -¡Sí-í!-

-¡Gracias!... Por cierto, me llamo Matt- El ojiazul le sonrió… mientras que ella sentía que se quedaba sin aire… que se derretía.

-…Yo soy… Rika-

Mimi estaba boquiabierta, no sólo por que la ignoró, si no por la reacción de la chica… por sus gestos… era más que obvio que Matt le había encantado… y aparte… ¡Lo dejó sentarse con ella! ¡Y a Zoe ni si quiera la dejó hablar!

-Bueno… por lo visto ahora si tiene un mejor amigo- Dijo la rubia por el comentario mencionado anteriormente.

-¡Zoe!-

-¡Está bien, está bien! Fue un mal chiste- Tan sólo conocía a Mimi de hace unas horas y ya podía sentir que su nueva amiga se moría por aquél chico de ojos azules.

Después de esto, entró una mujer de lentes y bata al laboratorio… presentándose como su maestra… Mimi se extrañó mucho volteando a ver a todos lados del aula, sin encontrar rastro de Sora y Tai… Durante toda la clase la mirada de Mimi se postró en aquella mesa… Rika se mostraba muy amable con el rubio, y aparentemente algunas cosas se las explicaba… él le sonreía, ella se sonroja… _-"¡Diablos!"-_ se repetía… Mimi extrañaba tanto aquellas discusiones con Yamato… de verdad la hacían sentir que de alguna manera él tenía su atención… pero ahora ¡NADA!... tenía que recuperar su atención, de alguna manera, algo se le tenía que ocurrir…

La clase de ciencia no parecía tan aburrida después de todo… pero para Mimi, eterna si lo fue… viendo a esos dos… Lo único bueno, es que la chica llamada Rika sólo estaría ahí durante esas clases de ciencias. El tiempo pasó… hasta que tuvieron que ir a su otra clase… y Sora y Tai aún no aparecían, el grupo se dirigió a las zona de áreas verdes… su siguiente clase… ¡Deportes! A la castaña la extrañó mucho que la clase no fuera en el gimnasio y también le sorprendió.. que su profesor.. mas bien fuera profesora, Mimi sabía que esta clase sería de las más difíciles para ella… _-"Sora ¿Dónde estás?"- _

-¡Muy bien! ¡Antes que nada deben de saber que yo soy una persona muy estricta!- Decía o más bien gritaba la profesora -¡Y no quiero ver a señoritas delicadas en mi clase!- Refiriéndose a Zoe y a Mimi. La ojimiel pudo notar como Matt reía entre dientes… se estaba ¿Burlando de ella?... como haya sido, eso no la molestó… en realidad la había puesto contenta por el hecho de de que aunque se riera… era de ella… su atención ya estaba en ella… _-"Espera Mimi… tú no eres así.. no tienes que estarle rogando para que te ponga atención… ¡Ya olvídalo! Aparte, tienes novio ¿Recuerdas?"-_ -… Y siempre que vengan a mi clase deben de estar ya cambiados… con su ropa deportiva… por que por lo visto la dejaron en sus habitaciones ¿Verdad? ¡Vayan a cambiarse! ¡Tienen 15 minutos!- La profesora hizo sonar su silbato y todos fueron a cambiarse… en sí, la mayoría del grupo corrió… ya que como había dicho la profesora no habían bajado ropa para hacer deporte… y debían ir, cambiarse y regresar en sólo 15 minutos… Mimi y Zoe fueron las ultimas en regresar justo a tiempo…

-¡Muy bien clase! Ahora les voy a explicar lo que deben de hacer… como tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, enfrente de ustedes hay un muro artificial para escalar… como su nombre lo dice… deben de escalarlo y pasarlo, ya que detrás les esperan más pruebas… he diseñado toda una ruta de obstáculos que deberán superar… al superarlas todas, el camino los traerá de vuelta a este punto, y… les diré una cosa… esto es una carrera… el primero que llegué aquí tendrá una recompensa… pero el último, tendrá un castigo… ya lo saben todo… ¡A trabajar! ¡Tienen 2O minutos!- Nuevamente la profesora hizo sonar su silbato.

Todos corrieron al muro para tratar de escalarlo, los chicos se empujaban o se jalaban para pasar y los de hasta abajo tomaban las piernas de los que escalaban… era un desastre, Mimi y Zoe sólo volteaban a verse sin saber qué hacer… el tiempo seguía corriendo, muchos lograron escalar y pasar el muro… entre ellos Matt y Henry…

-¿Y ustedes qué señoritas…? ¡CORRAN!- Les gritaba la profesora a la rubia y a la castaña, quienes comenzaron a tratar de escalar aquél muro… ambas chicas lo pasaron difícilmente y quedando hasta atrás… el siguiente obstáculo constaba de pasar por debajo de un largo camino alambrado… que por supuesto, la única manera era pecho tierra…

-¡Qué asco!- Comentaba la rubia.

-¡Auuu! Ya me piqué…- Gritaba Mimi mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Creo que a pesar de todo… debo aceptar que esto está siendo bastante divertido- Zoe se reía de Mimi.

-¿Divertido?... ¡Esa maestra esta loca Zoe!-

-¡Shh! No te vaya a oír-

Ambas chicas continuaron por el camino alambrado hasta llegar al final de éste y cuando se iban levantando notaron un gran embrollo en el siguiente obstáculo… que constaba de subir una cuerda colgada de la rama de un árbol, para llegar hasta arriba de una estructura hecha de tubos y madera… para después llegar al otro lado desde arriba y bajar por otra cuerda…

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba Zoe.

-¡Sucede.. que Kitagawa rompió la soga!- Respondía Matt con enfado… y no era para menos, ya que el chico era bastante regordete… ambas chicas se asomaron entre la bolita que había ahí para ver al chico de apellido Kitagawa, sentado en el suelo y pidiendo disculpas…

-¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Mimi empezaba a desesperarse…

-…Y… ¿Ya pensaron en hacer un tipo de escalera humana o algo así?- Proponía la ojiverde.

-No… pero es una gran idea… ¡Kitagawa! Te toca ayudarme… - Decía el ojiazul mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza apenado por lo sucedido. Entre ambos fueron ayudando a subir a sus compañeros que estaban ahí, hasta que quedaron, Zoe, Mimi, Kitagawa y Matt…

-¡Ve tú primero!- Le decía la castaña a la rubia y así los chicos la ayudaron a subir -¡Alcanza a lo demás Zoe!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Anda ve! ¡Deprisa!- A la chica no le agradó la idea de dejar a su amiga… y con mucho trabajo le hizo caso.. y se fue… bajando la cuerda del otro extremo cautelosamente.

-Vas tú Mimi…- Le decía Matt, y al igual que a Zoe, tanto el chico regordete como Yamato la ayudaron a subir.

-¿Los… ayudo?- Les preguntaba la castaña desde arriba.

-¡Por favor!- Contestaron al unísono ambos chicos… Matt desde abajo, ayudó a Kitagawa a subir, mientras Mimi le daba una mano desde arriba… hasta que por fin el chico logró subir…

-¡1O minutos!- Gritaba la maestra desde su posición.

-¡Kitagawa, ayúdame a subir a…!- Cuando Mimi volteó sólo vió la espalda del chico regordete bajando por la otra cuerda… -¡Maldito gordito!-

-¿Se fue?- Preguntaba el rubio desde abajo.

-¡Sí!... pero espero poder ayudarte a subir- Mimi se veía preocupada.. no quería dejarlo ahí…

-¿Segura?-

-¡Sí, anda!- La castaña estiró su brazo para que Matt se pudiera sujetar… él tomó su mano y apoyó sus pies en el árbol, desde el cual la cuerda estaba amarrada anteriormente para escalar desde ahí… con mucho esfuerzo, el chico rubio logró llegar arriba… y ya estando ahí, ambos se dieron cuenta de que nunca se soltaron, y parados desde allí arriba sólo intercambiaron miradas… hasta que Yamato reaccionó jalando a Mimi para dirigirse al otro extremo de la estructura y bajar…

-¡Tenemos que apurarnos…! Baja tú primero- Decía él entregándole a la ojimiel la cuerda.

-¿YO? Pero… pero, pero ¿Cómo?-

-¡Sólo así, toma la cuerda como Tarzán!-

-¡Matt! No es divertido-

-¡Anda, no hay tiempo!- Dicho esto, el rubio la empujó mientras Mimi gritaba de miedo y desesperación. -¡Ahora suéltala!-

-¡NO!- Gritaba la chica aferrándose más a la cuerda.

-¡Mimi tienes que soltarla!-

-¡No puedo!-

-¡Sí puedes! Sólo abre tus manos-

-¡No se abren!-

-¡Más bien tú no las abres! ¡Ya hazlo!- Mimi cerró sus ojos… abrió sus manos de golpe… y cayó dando una marometa para después quedar tendida en el pasto. El rubio bajó muy rápido para después arrodillarse a un lado de ella… y suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba consiente y con los ojos abiertos…

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡Por favor recuérdame no volver a asistir a esta clase!-

-Lo estás haciendo bien… ¡Vamos!- Matt ayudó a la castaña a levantarse para dirigirse a la siguiente prueba… -¿Ves? Ésta es más fácil-

-¿Sacos de papas?-

-Son para que vayas saltando hasta la línea marcada de allá- Dijo el chico señalando una línea roja.

-¡3 minutos!- Volvía a gritar su profesora.

-¡Ahh, se ve sencillo!-

Ambos se colocaron los sacos de papas en los pies para llegar saltando hasta la línea dicha anteriormente… cuando Mimi cayó de frente, Matt volteó a verla… no sabía si reírse o desesperarse… aún así regresó a dando ella para ayudarla nuevamente y llevarla de la mano… ¿Por qué la ayudaba? De cualquier forma, el seguía creyendo que ella jugaba tanto con él… como con otros más… sólo por esa ahora él trataba de ser fuente a sus _"encantos femeninos",_ él se lo había prometido… no mostrarse débil ante ella… no darle oportunidad… La última prueba… aparentemente era la más fácil de todas… pasar corriendo por cinco hileras de dos llantas cada una… poniendo un pie en el centro de estas… ambos pasaron esta vez sin problemas… y ahora… a correr hasta el punto de inicio…

-¡5… 4… 3…!- Contaba la maestra.

-¡Corre Mimi!- Matt la tomó de la mano.

-¡2… 1…!- Fue el momento justo en que ellos llegaron… eran los últimos, de eso no había duda. La profesora sonó su silbato una vez más para dar fin a la carrera… -¡Matt Ishida y…! ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-

-¡Mimi Tachikawa!- Contestaba la ojimiel, cayendo rendida al suelo.

-¡Muy bien!... ¡Todos los demás pueden retirarse!-

Zoe volteó a ver a Mimi, mientras ésta le hacía señas para que se fuera tal y como había dicho la profesora… ya que ambas sabían que no la dejaría quedarse.

-¡Ambos fueron el último lugar ya que llegaron juntos!… ¡Joven Ishida… usted ya trabajó conmigo antes… por lo tanto, ya sabe que cuando se hace una carrera de este tipo… no debe de confiar en nadie… ni llevar el paso de nadie que no sea el suyo mismo! ¿Se imaginan competir en una carrera a nivel mundial teniendo como contrincantes a sus mejores amigos? ¿Los van a esperar? ¿Los van a ayudar? ¡Claro que no! Así que no quiero volver a saber que ayudó o esperó a su novia Tachikawa…-

-Es que ella no es mi…-

-¡Silencio! Ahora… como mencioné antes de empezar esta carrera… dije que castigaría al perdedor… en este caso… ustedes dos. ¡No tendrán receso y harán lo que yo les diga! ¿Entendieron?-

-¡Sí!- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Vayan a ducharse, cambiarse y a rehidratarse un poco! Los veré en el edificio de la dirección… ¡No se tarden!- La maestra se retiró del lugar.

-Ya la oíste- Le dijo Matt a Mimi retirándose de ahí.

-¡Espera Matt!-

-Mande…- El rubio se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme y… esperarme!-

-Al contrario… de no ser por ti… no habría podido subir- Nuevamente él se retiraba…

-¡Matt!-

-¡Mande!-

-¿Me… podrías llevar, a mi habitación? Es que… aún no conozco toda la escuela.. y es tan grande que me voy a perder-

-… Está bien- Aparentemente al chico no le había gustado la idea… pero eso era sólo por que sabía que sí se quedaba solamente con ella… volvería a caer.. y eso es precisamente lo que él no quería… -¿Qué número es?-

-Es el… 1241-

-Muy bien… vamos-

Matt fue callado durante el camino a la habitación de Mimi… ella se veía incómoda… y él indiferente, subieron hasta el piso correspondiente… desde ahí ella ya estaba ubicada en donde se encontraba, así que ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica…

-Aquí está…-

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias Matt-

-¡De nada!- Él ya había dado media vuelta para irse de ahí…

-¡Matt!-

-… … … ¡Mande!- Eso a veces le llegaba a desesperar ¿Por qué siempre le hablaba ya que estaba dispuesto a irse?

-Quería pedirte… si, ¿Puedes venir por mí cuando termines?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, ya sabes… yo no… sé dónde está el edificio de la dirección-

-Podrías preguntar nada más… pero está bien… más te vale no tardarte-

-¡Gracias!-

El chico se retiró poco a poco… y Mimi lo observaba… no podía evitarlo, ¡Le encantaba! ¡Le fascinaba!... acto seguido, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar…

-¡Mimi!- Zoe abrazó a la castaña… era increíble ver como la gente se podía encariñar con ella tan rápido. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué les dijo?-

-Dijo que sí nos pondría el castigo… y nos llamó la atención… y ahora debo ducharme y cambiarme, por que quiere vernos en el edificio de la dirección-

_-¡"Oh my God"!_ ¿Eso quiere decir que no tendrán descanso? ¡Esa señora es una bruja!-

-¡Lo sé! Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está Sora?-

-¡No la he visto! Y al parecer no se ha parado por aquí-

-¡Cielos! Esto está llegando a preocuparme, aunque el saber que está con Tai me hace sentir un poco más tranquila… ¡En fin! ¡Debo darme prisa!-

-Está bien… espero verte en la próxima clase. Por lo pronto yo voy a comer… ¡Muero de hambre!- Zoe tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, mientras que la ojimiel entraba al baño para tomar una ducha rápida pero relajante… se puso nuevamente su uniforme y mientras se acomodaba el cabello… tocaron la puerta de su habitación, Mimi fue a abrirla para encontrarse con Matt… Una de las cosas que a ella le encantaban de él, era que siempre olía bien… y ahora más, ya que estaba recién salidito de la ducha… simplemente eso la enloquecía, sentir su olor tan varonil, hacía que le dieran unas ganas inmensas de comérselo… pero debía contenerse, por ella misma… por Joe. Mientras que el rubio, por fuera se veía indiferente, pero por dentro se moría de ganas por besarla, por abrazarla… adoraba verla con ese uniforme, adoraba el hecho de cómo éste hacía lucirla tan tierna y sensual a la vez… todo en esa castaña era una terrible debilidad para él…

-¡Espero que ya estés lista! No me gusta esperar-

-No te preocupes no tendrás que esperar… Vámonos- Acto seguido, Mimi cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave para luego seguir a Yamato hasta donde su profesora de deportes les había indicado… Ya estando ahí, pudieron ver a la maestra y se acercaron…

-¡Me da gusto ver que se apresuraron! No perdamos más tiempo… ¡Síganme!- La profesora los llevó al segundo piso de ese mismo edificio… y de ahí, a una puerta cerrada aparentemente igual a las demás… su maestra se paró dándole la espalda a la puerta… -¡Les explicaré lo que harán! ¡A mí no me gusta tener débiles en mi clase y cada vez que pierdan tendrán un castigo diferente… a nadie le gustan los castigos, así que es una excelente forma para que cada vez se esfuercen más!- La mujer abrió aquella puerta… era un cuarto bastante pequeño y completamente blanco… y dentro había muchísimas cosas, cajas apiladas o aventadas, papeles hechos bola o en pedacitos esparcidos por todo el piso hasta cubrirlo totalmente, botes, serpentinas, confeti, globos, bolsas, ropa, libros, pelotas… era todo un desastre…

-Creo que… el conserje no hace muy bien su trabajo…- Decía el chico ojiazul totalmente sorprendido… nunca imaginó que en un cuarto tan pequeño cabrían tantas cosas.

-¡Silencio Ishida! ¡Su prueba por haber sido los últimos en la carrera es simple! ¡Entrarán en este cuarto… y se quedarán ahí hasta encontrar la llave que he ocultado! Ya que ésta, será su única manera de salir, y cuando la encuentren vayan a mi oficina… ¡No me interesa cuanto tiempo se tarden! Y no se preocupen si tardan horas ahí dentro… yo los justificaré ante sus otros profesores… Así que ¡Yo que ustedes… encontraría esa llave lo más pronto posible!- Su profesora, al ser bastante grande y musculosa empujó a ambos dentro de la habitación… -¡Ahh, y una cosa más! Más les vale no hacer ningún tipo de cochinadas allí dentro- Gritó la maestra desde afuera.

-¡No puede encerrarnos aquí!- Gritaba Mimi con desesperación golpeando y tratando de abrir la puerta que la profesora ya había cerrado desde el otro lado…

-No tiene caso Mimi… no la va a abrir-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-

-Sólo hay que buscar esa llave… ¡No hay pierde… debe de estar aquí… en algún lado!- Decía el rubio volteando a ver todo a su alrededor.

-¡Esto es un auténtico basurero! ¡Y esa señora está desquiciada!-

-¿Lista para jugar a Saw Mimi Tachikawa?- Preguntaba el chico tratando de asustarla.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Cállate Yamato!-

-¡Ya deja de gritar Mimi y mejor ayúdame a buscar!-

-¿Qué deje de gritar? ¡Esto parece un cuarto de manicomio!-

-¡Sí! ¡Y tú gritando haces más énfasis en eso!-

-¿Me estás diciendo loca?-

-¡Uyy! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- Matt disfrutaba tanto esos momentos viendo a la castaña completamente desesperada y enojada… había extrañado eso.

-¿Ahh, sí? ¡Pues ni creas que te ayudaré a buscar!- Contestó Mimi dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Qué bueno que me lo dices! Así cuando encuentre la llave saldré corriendo antes de que tú puedas salir-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eres un cínico!-

-¡Mira Tachikawa ya me hartaste! Traté de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo ¡Pero ya vi que no se puede!-

-¿Qué no se puede? ¡Tú me dijiste loca!-

-¡Tú empezaste a gritarme!-

-¡Pues por que esto es tu culpa!-

-¿Mi culpa?... Número uno, te pude haber dejado a ti y a tu amiguita Zoe para que se las arreglaran cómo subir… y número dos, pude haberte dejado tirada mientras estabas metida en ese costal de papas-

-¡Pues lo hubieras hecho!-

-¡Sí, ahora ya sé que no debo hacerlo… para no volver a quedar aquí encerrado contigo!-

Mimi empezó a descargar toda su furia dándole pequeños puñetazos a Matt en el pecho… mientras él sólo la miraba con extrañeza… hasta que se hartó… tomó las muñecas de Mimi para alejarla de él…

-¡Ya tranquilízate! ¿Quieres?- Matt se estaba empezando a enfadar más de lo que debería… cuando vió el rostro de Mimi, se veía completamente desesperada, a punto de llorar… se podía ver perfectamente como las lágrimas se empezaban a juntar en sus ojos… la chica se zafó de sus manos para abrazarlo y romper en llanto…

-¡No vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Nunca encontraremos esa llave!-

Matt moría por devolverle aquél abrazo… en ese momento empezó una guerra entre su orgullo y sus ganas… el ojiazul empezó a rodearla con sus brazos de una manera extremadamente lenta… y al sentir su cuerpo y su calor, la abrazó con fuerza… siempre había tenido ese instinto de proteger a Mimi… aunque él no supiera por qué, casualmente siempre estaba él en los que pudieran ser los momentos más difíciles para ella… y SIEMPRE… terminaba abrazándola, consolándola… diciéndole que todo se solucionaría… y en aquella Isla, no sólo eso… si no que terminó besándola, sin poder controlar esas ganas de probar sus rosados labios, y ésta vez… él ya no permitiría eso… lucharía contra ese deseo…

-Lo vamos a lograr… sólo hay que buscar Mimi… ni si quiera hemos comenzado y ya te desesperaste… ¡Sólo cálmate!- El chico acarició dulcemente la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada de la ojimiel… quién nuevamente se había perdido en sus ojos azules… no podía evitarlo… -Anda… ayúdame a buscar- Matt rosó un poco su mano, ella sólo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación para que después ambos comenzaran a buscar entre todas la cosas que ahí se encontraban… Poco a poco fueron pasando horas, cada vez oían la campanita de la escuela diciéndoles que una clase más había terminado… y otra, y otra… hasta que supieron que la última de ellas había finalizado… ambos estaban exhaustos, parecía que efectivamente nunca la encontrarían… Matt se sentó en el suelo infestado de pedacitos de papeles y confeti, recargándose en una caja que estaba exactamente en una esquina… Mimi sólo lo observó, para después hincarse a un lado de él y acariciando su rubia caballera ambos se miraron con ternura… la castaña lo quería, estaba tan segura de eso… no quería desperdiciar ese momento a lado de Yamato, fue metiendo su cuerpo entre las piernas del chico para después acomodarse apoyando su espalda y cabeza en el pecho del rubio… ella tomó los brazos de él para rodearse a sí misma con ellos, mientras que el ojiazul sólo la dejaba _"manipularlo"_… ¡Sí! Él no se permitía besarla… pero él tampoco dijo nada sobre abrazarla… el momento era bello… romántico, ambos se querían y ambos pensaban que el otro sólo jugaba… en ese momento, Mimi vió que tenía cerca una de las muchas serpentinas que colgaban del techo y empezó a jugar con ella golpeándola con la palma mano mientras ella aún estaba abrazada de Matt, y entre lo que jugaba con ella… se le ocurrió jalarla esperando que se cayera… pero curiosamente al jalarla ésta no cayó, si no más bien abrió un extraño compartimiento dejando caer una cajita color vino… la cuál rebotó en la cabeza del chico rubio…

-¡Auuuch!- Matt se sobó un poco la cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó la extraña cajita mientras Mimi sólo observaba… -¿Qué es esto?- El ojiazul abrió la cajita color vino… y mientras él la abría poco a poco los ojos de ambos parecían iluminarse…

-¡Es la llave!- Dijeron al unísono… ambos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron aventando la cajita por un lado y abriendo la puerta con desesperación… ¡Por fin habían logrado salir de allí! En ese momento hasta el aire los llenaba de vida… ambos corrieron hacia la ultima parte de su _"prueba"_… la oficina de su profesora… la cuál estaba cerrada… ellos sólo tocaron…

-¡Adelante!- Dijo la maestra desde dentro -¡Ahh, son ustedes! Y díganme ¿Dónde estaba la llave?-

-En una cajita color vino… en un compartimiento, del techo- Decía Mimi mientras veía a la profesora con mirada fulminante.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Se tardaron mucho! Pero en fin… espero que hayan aprendido la lección… y espero que esto les recuerde que no quiero chicos débiles en mi clase… ¡Retírense!-

Matt y Mimi salieron de aquella oficina… estaban cansados… hambrientos… necesitaban un buen descanso… el chico la llevó nuevamente a su habitación, ambos actuando como si nada hubiese pasado y él se retiró rápidamente de ahí… siempre que pasaban algo así, el trataba de evitarla… sabía que era vulnerable a ella. La castaña entró a su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigas Sora y Zoe…

-¡Mimi! - Le gritaron ambas.

-Hola chicas…- La ojimiel contestó con un poco de desgano… estaba muy cansada.

-¿Qué pasó? Te ves tan… agotada- Preguntaba su amiga pelirroja.

-Más bien ¿Qué pasó contigo Sora? ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Sí lo supieras…- Sora se desconectó del mundo un momento para suspirar mientras sonreía y recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho ese mismo día con Tai… todo lo que había pasado entre ellos…

-¿Sora?... ¿Sora?- Decían sus dos amigas mientras le hacían señas enfrente de su cara.

-¿Q-qué?- La portadora del emblema del amor reaccionó.

-¿Qué hiciste con Tai?- Preguntó nuevamente la castaña sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Vengan!- Sora jaló a ambas chicas de los brazos hacia su cama… las tres se pusieron cómodas en ésta y ella prosiguió… - Después de que ustedes me dejaran sola con Tai… empezamos a charlar… y luego… luego… él y yo…- La chica nuevamente había suspirado, sonreído y quedado inmóvil…

-¿Tú y él qué?... ¡¿Tú y él qué?- Zoe tomaba de los hombros a su amiga zangolotéandola para que hablara.

-… Él y yo… nos, besamos- El rostro de la pelirroja tomó un color carmesí realmente notable.

-¡¿Qué?- Ambas chicas se quedaron impresionadas… sin palabras.

-Sí… y ahora… somos, novios oficialmente. Luego caminamos un poco por la escuela, charlando y… tomados de la mano, me llevó a comer… ¡Todo fue tan perfecto!-

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué lindos!...- Decía la rubia mientras que Mimi se quedó atónita y medio oyendo las voces de las otras dos chicas… le daba gusto por su amiga, pero por otro lado se preguntaba ¿Cómo Tai podía ahora ser novio de la ex novia de su mejor amigo? Lo que ahora le recordaba… que Matt también estaba completamente prohibido para ella… no sólo por el hecho de que era ex novio de su mejor amiga, si no por que ahora ella también tenía novio… ¡Joe!... y aunque Sora ya no amara al rubio… eso nunca debió de haber sido motivo para ansiar besarlo… o ansiar estar rodeada por sus brazos… _-"Mimi tienes que resignarte… de una vez por todas"-_

Pronto, la ojimiel regresó de sus pensamientos para seguir escuchando aquella conversación y así ella también contó un poco sobre lo ocurrido con el castigo de su profesora sin mencionar el pequeño momento _"romántico"_ con Matt… y entre charla y charla y risa y risa, Mimi quedó profundamente dormida… ¡Ya lo necesitaba! Y a pesar de haber sido un primer día de clases pesado… se sentía contenta, sentía que sería un año emocionante… lleno de cosas y momentos buenos, malos y extraños, pero lo que ella más ansiaba, era saber ¿Qué pasaría respecto a Yamato y ella? A veces ella deseaba estar con él como algo más que una amiga o una compañera… pero a la vez sentía que eso no funcionaría, eran completamente diferentes aparte del hecho de que la castaña lo veía como un completo mujeriego. Trató de dejar sus ansias a un lado… a fin de cuentas… no le quedaba otra cosa más que esperar para saber… ¿Qué pasaría después?.

**Ok un poco largo este capítulo… me entró mucha inspiración *xD y cuando hay inspiración como esta, hay que aprovecharla Jaja *:P espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y esta vez quiero darle especialmente las gracias a johita0310… amiguita es asombroso saber que cuento con una nueva y fiel lectora *xD *:D muchísimas gracias por tu RR… me hiciste sentir realizada *xD ya que no he recibido más reviews Jaja Buuu… ya me estaba poniendo triste pero lo seguiré actualizando ñ.ñ* y bueno.. creo que acabamos de ver que el cupo de los dementes aún no está lleno Jaja hay muchos locos en el fic *xD pero bueno… nuevamente mil Gracias * de verdad significa mucho para mí… Les mando miles de besos e igualmente Thnx a las personitas que leen el fic aún sin dejar RR… Ojalá ya se animen… *xD Jaja Dios los bendiga y actualizaré pronto *:3**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	10. Noche de Halloween

**Hola a todos *:D ya estoy aquí otra vez actualizando *:P y cómo es fecha de "Halloween" pues les traigo un capitulillo especial ñ.ñ* Como siempre, gracias a toda la gente que se toma su tiempo para seguir este fic. No los pienso entretener más y los dejo con la lectura. Un beso *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 1O: "Noche de Halloween"_

Tras los eventos ocurridos en su primer día de clases, Mimi Tachikawa no sólo se tuvo que poner al corriente de sus clases perdidas ese mismo día si no que ahora, ella procuraba lo más que podía, tener una _"vida normal"_, tratar de pasarla bien con su _"novio"_, tomar todas sus clases y hacer tareas… después de todo, ella siempre había sido una buena estudiante, aunque definitivamente la clase más difícil para ella era deportes… pero hasta ahora, no había vuelto a ser castigada por aquella maestra tan _"loca y desquiciada"_. Las cosas con Joe iban aparentemente bien, y aunque después de ya dos meses y medio de su noviazgo, ésta aún no podía besarlo, cosa que al peliazul molestaba bastante… ¿Es que acaso nunca la podría besar o peor aún, tocar? Y por otro lado, el chico trataba de entenderla, sabía que ella no lo amaría de un día para otro, pero después de ese tiempo juntos él no veía ningún progreso, aún así, Joe seguía dispuesto a conquistar a su _"amada"_ Mimi. Sora y Tai continuaban su nuevo noviazgo, se veían bastante contentos en realidad… y por supuesto, dieron la noticia a todos sus ex compañeros del Digimundo y a su ahora nueva amiga Zoe… aunque en verdad muchos se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo que Mimi al saberlo… ¿Cómo Tai podía empezar una relación amorosa con la ex de su mejor amigo? Por supuesto que aún ninguno más que él sabía la verdad que ocultaban u ocultaron Sora y Matt. Takeru y Hikari igualmente cada vez estaban más unidos, aunque últimamente la pequeña castaña se encontraba de mal humor con bastante frecuencia, ya que se quejaba demasiado sobre sus dos nuevas compañeras de habitación y las continuaba viendo como un par de _"loquillas"_. Mientras que Yolei normalmente se la pasaba estudiando y haciendo trabajos para sus materias aunque a menudo se distraía pensando en cierto chico de cabello azul de nombre _"Ken", _a quien también iba a ver todos los días a su entrenamiento de fútbol, todos ya sabían lo que se traían esos dos, realmente sólo esperaban el momento en que se hiciera oficial. Davis, después de ya varias semanas, era tonto que no se diera cuenta de lo de T.K. y Kari… asunto que por supuesto no le causaba ni la más mínima alegría, y aún no sabía si hacerles la vida un poquito más difícil… o dejarlos vivir en paz, claro, sólo por Kari. Y por último, Yamato había vuelto a ser el mismo con Mimi, volvían a discutir y a gritarse, sólo que con mucha menos frecuencia, cosa que a la castaña le comenzaba a alegrar… lo único que realmente le disgustaba era como aquella chica: Rika Nonaka, se le quedaba mirando al rubio y como platicaban y se ayudaban en cada clase de ciencias… ¡Justo como ahora!

-¡Miren eso! ¿Por qué Nonaka es tan amable con Yamato?- Preguntaba Mimi en voz baja a sus amigas quienes, al igual que ella, se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una de las mesas rectangulares del laboratorio de la escuela haciendo una clase de teoría.

-Pues por que le gusta… eso es obvio- Le contestaba Sora.

-¡Yo no sé que tanto le ve! ¡Es un idiota!-

-Pero al parecer para ella es mucho más que un idiota- Dijo Zoe.

-¡Pobre Rika! No sabe que clase de persona es Yamato-

-Meems… ¿Estás… celosa?- Preguntaba un poco extrañada la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Shh!- Se oyó por parte de los demás miembros del grupo.

-¡Señorita Tachikawa! Guarde silencio por favor- Le decía la profesora mientras Mimi aparentemente volvía a escribir.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Sora? ¡Es una tontería! Por mí, que ella le haga brujería o lo que quiera- Continuó la castaña en voz nuevamente baja.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas Mimi-

-Zoe tiene razón… la verdad así como es esa chica de rara no me extrañaría que lo hiciera-

-Pues que lo haga… ¿A mí que…?-

La campanita de la escuela anunciaba el final de las clases… al menos por ese día. Las tres chicas cogieron sus cosas para salir del aula y al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela la ojiverde se percató de algo que no había visto antes…

-¡Chicas miren!- Dijo ella señalando un gran póster en la pared.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Sora.

-No lo ven… habrá una fiesta de Halloween… ¡Éste sábado!-

-¿Este sábado? O sea que…-

-¡O sea que tenemos que conseguir disfraces pronto!-

-¿De verdad piensas ir Zoe?- Preguntaba Mimi.

-¡Pues claro! Y ustedes dos… no me dejarán ir sola ¿Verdad?-

-Este… pues, bueno yo- Mimi y Sora veían la manera de evitar responder.

-¡Por favor! Vayamos juntas ¿Sí?-

-¡Está bien!- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? No Sora… eso si que no-

-Mimi… es en serio… sólo dinos ¿Que podría pasar?-

-Pues… ¿Asustarnos?-

-¡Claro! Sería divertido… sería monstruoso… sería… ¡Fabuloso!- Decía la rubia con un brillo especial en sus lindos ojos verdes.

-Vamos Mimi… anímate-

-Bueno… ¿Pero dónde conseguiremos disfraces tan pronto?-

-¡Yo sé de un lugar chicas! Después de todo no por nada me emociona tanto esta fiesta. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a cambiar y salimos a comprarlos? Y de paso podemos ir a comer algo-

-¡Parece buena idea! Pero oigan… ¿Y la tarea?- Preguntaba un poco preocupada Sora.

-Buena pregunta… pero no se preocupen… le pediré el favor a alguien- Contestó Zoe bastante confiada y guiñándoles un ojo.

-Pues entonces… ¿Qué esperamos?-

-¡Oigan!... ¿Puedo… invitar a Joe?-

-¡Claro que sí Mimi! Es tu novio, no veo por qué no podrías-

-¡Gracias chicas!-

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a su alcoba, donde se pusieron ropa de calle para salir a comprar su disfraz… Mimi llamó a Joe por el teléfono invitándolo a ir con ellas, y era obvio que no se negaría, claramente le dijo a su novia que pasaría por ellas dentro de unos minutos, por lo que ellas se apresuraron a salir de su habitación, y justo en el momento en que salían… alguien llamó a la puerta…

-¡Tai!- Sora lo abrazó como si tuviera años de no verlo y dejando la puerta abierta.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están estas chicas tan lindas?- Preguntó el castaño de cabellos alborotados dirigiéndose a las tres chicas.

-¡Muy bien!- Contestaron la rubia y la castaña desde el interior de la habitación.

-¡Qué bueno! Por que… venía a invitarlas a comer-

-…Lo siento mucho Tai, pero… Mimi, Zoe y yo ya habíamos planeado salir de compras… y de paso también a comer… ¡Acompáñanos!-

-¿Sólo con ustedes tres? ¿No arruinaría su momento de chicas?-

-¡Claro que no! Joe también vendrá con nosotras-

-De ser así… ¡Pues vamos!-

-¡Fantástico! Qué bueno que Tai también viene… sólo recuerden que tenemos que pedirle un favor a _"alguien", _así que chicas… traigan sus cuadernos para las tareas de mañana- Comentaba Zoe.

-¿Era en serio?-

-¡Pues claro! Pero vuélenle que se nos hace tarde-

Las chicas tomaron rápidamente sus cuadernos con tareas mientras Tai esperaba fuera, inmediatamente salieron de allí y siguiendo a Zoe… fueron a otra habitación que se encontraba en otro de los edificios de la escuela… La rubia tocó la puerta y un chico castaño la abrió…

-¡Z-zoe!- Tartamudeaba el chico.

-¡Hola Takuya! Disculpa que te interrumpa de esta manera pero… ¡Necesito pedirte un gran favor!-

-Sí… tú ¡Puedes pedirme lo que sea!-

-Mira lo que pasa es que… hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no tengo tiempo para hacer mi tarea de hoy… ¿Podrías hacerla por mí? Te juro que será sólo este día- Zoe dijo todo con tanta ternura y con una carita sumamente dulce… por lo que el chico llamado "Takuya" sin pensarlo dos veces, se veía que su respuesta sería afirmativa… y Mimi, por el modo en que él veía a su amiga… juraría que éste estaba enamorado de ella…

-Sí… sí, claro… no hay problema-

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Te prometo que algún día te lo pagaré ¿Sí? Te debo un favor. _"¡Bye bye!"_- La chica depositó todos aquellos cuadernos en las manos del chico castaño y le dio un rápido y ligero beso en la mejilla para después irse mientras Mimi, Sora y Tai la seguían…

-Oye Zoe… por lo visto hay un cierto _"Takuya"_ que se muere por ti ¿Verdad?- Le preguntaba Mimi mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia la puerta principal de toda la escuela donde se supone Joe los esperaría.

-¡Así es! Y no te miento Meems… a mi me encanta, ¡Es muy dulce! ¿Viste que no dudó en hacer mis tareas? Me siento tan mal por eso-

-¡Eres una mala!-

-Lo sé… ya ni me lo digas… soy una aprovechada-

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?- Preguntó Sora.

-¿Recuerdan el primer día clases cuando tú, Sora te desapareciste con Tai…. y tú, Mimi estabas castigada?-

-¡Sí!- Contestaron ambas mientras Tai silbaba después de haber oído que Sora se desapareció con él.

-Pues ese mismo día estando sola en el receso, Takuya me preguntó mi nombre…-

-¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho?-

-¡Por Dios Mimi! ¡Porque sólo me preguntó eso! Esa acción la vi completamente patética e infantil… así que le resté importancia-

-Y… ¿Cómo es que ahora te gusta?-

-Pues porque lo empecé a conocer mejor, ¡En realidad es un príncipe…! pero ni crean que yo tomaré la iniciativa… él debe decírmelo todo-

-¡Pobre chico Zoe! No lo tortures así- Comentó la pelirroja.

-¡Allí está Joe!- Mimi corrió hasta la puerta principal de la escuela, en la cual se encontraba su novio esperándolos, la castaña lo abrazó y le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla… eso fue algo que extrañó mucho a Sora… ¿En verdad Mimi empezaba a querer a Joe de esa forma? Ella no lo creía, no aún…

-¿Cómo están?- Preguntó el peliazul dirigiéndose a Sora, Zoe y Tai.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien muchachote! Gracias por preguntar- Contestó la rubia. Zoe era un chica bastante sencilla y simpática… era raro que no se llevara bien con alguien.

-Sí… estamos bien Joe… gracias… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?-

-De maravilla Sora… ¿Y ustedes dos cómo van?-

-¡Ayy! ¡Ya! ¿No? Se nos va a hacer tarde Joey… porque como podrás ver, ambos van muy bien en su relación… de lo contrario no vendrían juntos… ¡Mejor vámonos!- Zoe empezaba a impacientarse.

Todos se metieron en el auto de Joe, no sin antes reír un poco por el comentario de la rubia, era fascinante ver como una chica como ella no tenía pelos en la lengua. Joe arrancó su auto e iba en la dirección que Zoe le iba señalando… los cinco platicaban, cuando el celular de Tai se hizo sonar…

-¿Diga?-

_-¡Tai! ¿Dónde estás? Llevo horas esperándote… me dijiste que me quedara en la habitación, ¡Y QUE NO TARDABAS!-_

-¡Ahh! Hola Matt… pues estoy con Sora, Mimi, Zoe y Joe… ¡Vamos de compras! ¿No vienes?-

_-¿De compras? ¿Estás demente? ¿Para eso me pediste que te esperara?-_

-¡Ahh eso! Discúlpame amigo… hablé con Sora, me invitó a venir con ellas y… lo olvidé-

_-¿LO OLVIDASTE? ¿Qué pasa contigo Taichi?-_

-¡De verdad lo siento! Oye a propósito… tal ves tarde en llegar ¿Puedes hacer mi tarea?-

_-¿Tu tarea? ¡Sí, claro!-_

-¿De verdad?-

_-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!- _Inmediatamente Yamato le colgó el teléfono.

-¡Me colgó!-

-Yamato es un histérico- Comentó Mimi.

-¿Ustedes lo oyeron?-

-¡Sí! Lo bueno que es tu amigo- Dijo Zoe.

-No importa… así lo quiero-

Después de dicha llamada Joe se estacionó en lo que parecía una plaza muy pequeña, y desde ahí podía ver todas las tiendas.

-¿Y que venimos a comprar exactamente?- Preguntaba el castaño.

-¡Disfraces! ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo de la fiesta de Halloween de este sábado?- Decía la rubia.

-Sí claro… desde hace mucho… además yo ya tengo mi disfraz… ¡Les va a encantar!-

-¿De qué es?- Preguntó su novia.

-¡Ya lo verán el sábado!- Contestó Tai insinuando que su disfraz sería el más genial de todos.

Los cinco entraron a aquella tienda tan fascinante de disfraces, no tenía ni un solo hueco vacío, pelucas, sombreros, máscaras, había de todo… de todos tipos y para toda ocasión, inmediatamente les atendió la única encargada que se veía ahí… era bastante atenta y amable, las chicas sin dudarlo comenzaron a probarse varios disfraces, mientras que Joe y Tai veían fascinados a sus respectivas novias y daban opiniones sobre los disfraces, la primera en decidirse fue Sora, quien dijo que al igual que Tai no mostraría el que había elegido y al oírla, tanto Zoe como Mimi decidieron hacer lo mismo, por lo tanto Joe le puso cara de enfado al Yagami, ya que ahora por su culpa no vería a Mimi con su nuevo disfraz… y él no podría asistir a esa fiesta, ya que era una _"fiesta escolar"._ Al terminar su compra, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba bastante cerca, tenían tanta hambre que la comida les supo increíblemente deliciosa y al ver que pronto anochecería se retiraron de aquél lugar para regresar al Instituto y al llegar a la puerta de éste, todos se bajaron, se despidieron y le dieron las gracias a Joe… pero él no dejaría ir tan rápido a SU Mimi, la extrañaba… anhelaba estar con ella y con nadie más… y cuando ella se despedía de él.. la tomó de su muñeca…

-¡Amor espera!-

-¿Qué pasa Joe?-

-Quería estar contigo a solas… nada más-

-… Está bien-

-¡Te extrañaba mucho! Cuando recibí tu llamada… me puse muy feliz-

-Sí, creí que sería buena idea ir juntos- Mimi se sentía incómoda, siempre trataba de actuar como su novia, pero le era tan difícil, especialmente cuando estaban ellos solos, ya que Joe siempre hacía un intento fallido por besarla… cosa que a ella le desagradaba, tanto en el sentido de que él lo intentara, como que ella lo rechazara… se sentía bastante mal haciéndolo… pero es que simplemente ella no podía, no le nacía hacerlo, y para el disgusto de la castaña, ésta vez no sería por nada diferente… al igual que las demás veces fue sintiéndolo como se acercaba poco a poco a ella, hizo a un lado el poco cabello que descansaba en su hombro para tomarla del cuello y acercar su cabeza poco a poco a la de él, mientras éste se inclinaba, cada vez más cerca, ella pudo comenzar a sentir su respiración y fue entonces cuando comenzó una batalla entre sus pensamientos, _-"¡Vamos Mimi, puedes hacerlo!"-_, se repetía una y otra vez, ya estaba decidida… y ésta vez no lo rechazaría, sencillamente desde que se conocían, ella hizo sufrir a Joe… quería terminar con eso, quería poder amarlo y sentir lo mismo que él por ella… y ésta vez, se esforzaría más… Entre tantos pensamientos de la castaña, pudo sentir el ligero roce entre los labios del peliazul y ella… y fue extraño, por que justo al sentirlo recordó a Yamato… recordó su primer y único beso con él, un beso que la había dejado sellada de por vida… y al pensar en el rubio, sintió unas inmensas ganas de besar, pensando que quien estaba justo en frente de ella… no era nadie más que Matt, había perdido la noción por completo… la castaña pudo sentir como sus labios comenzaban a entrelazarse con los de su compañero, pero al oír cierta voz, el inicio de aquél primer beso fue interrumpido… y por supuesto, ella recobró el sentido pensando en ¿Qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Por algún motivo, aquella interrupción no le molestó en lo absoluto…

-¡Qué conmovedor!-

-¿Qué haces aquí Ishida?- Preguntó Joe al voltear después de haber oído que no estaban precisamente solos… y era obvio, su cara desbordaba rabia… ira.

-Tai me dijo que estabas aquí… así que vine a saludar- Contestó el rubio tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro… se sentía triunfante de haber interrumpido aquél momento tan _"especial"_.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan amable?-

-¿Yo? Digamos que nunca me he metido contigo… ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Eres tú quien me agrede Kido… No es mi culpa que seas un novio… compulsivamente celoso-

-¡Te voy a…!-

-¡Basta! Yamato… ya sé que tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el respeto, pero Joe no tiene por que estarse rebajando a tu nivel-

-¡Uy qué golpe tan bajo!- Le contestó el rubio en manera de burla… para él era obvio que ella no pensaba así.

-¡Lárgate Ishida!-

-¿Sabes que Joe? ¡Déjalo! Con animalitos no se puede tratar- Dijo la castaña volteando a ver a Matt al decir la palabra _"animalitos"_, cosa que al rubio sólo causó gracia… le encantaba esa actitud tan prepotente por parte de ella –Además ya se hace de noche… pero nos vemos luego ¿Sí?- Mimi sólo se alejó de ahí sin despedirse _"adecuadamente"_ de Joe… sólo así, a secas. Mientras que él sólo ardía del coraje… el rubio siempre se metía entre ellos, de una u otra manera… era una lucha constante por ganarse el amor de la ojimiel y aparentemente ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

-¡No la toques o te arrepentirás!- Amenazó el peliazul para después subirse a su auto e irse a una velocidad bastante impresionante. Matt no hizo caso a dicha amenaza, después de todo, era verdad que no siempre era completamente su culpa… ya que Mimi solía acceder a sus abrazos o _"cariños"_… el rubio sólo sonreía victorioso, desde luego el no iría a saludar a Joe, ni aunque le pagaran por ello… sinceramente, sólo quería molestar y punto. Inmediatamente Yamato volteó para ver como Mimi caminaba aún alejándose de allí… en realidad no estaba muy lejos, así que el rubio la pudo alcanzar sin siquiera correr…

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó agresivamente Mimi sin si quiera voltear a verlo mientras aún caminaba.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?... Agradece que te hice un favor-

-¿Un favor? Interrumpiste un… momento especial- La castaña se detuvo para voltear a ver a Matt para después seguir caminando y adentrarse en el pasillo del edificio de la habitación de Mimi.

-No me hagas reír… ¡Vamos Mimi, ambos sabemos que siempre rechazas a Joe! Que no lo quieres besar-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso me espías?- La ojimiel se detuvo nuevamente a mirar a quien la seguía, pero esta vez no continuó caminando.

-No… es que eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y te da coraje no poder besarlo a él-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¡Fácil! A Yamato Ishida lo puedes besar… pero a Joe Kido no… ¡Qué curioso! ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- Mimi se empezaba a poner nerviosa… ¿Cómo es que él sabía que no le era fácil besar por primera vez a su novio?... y peor aún, es que tenía razón, era curiosa la manera tan sencilla que cayó ante Matt… pero no ante Joe.

-¡Que ansías besarme! ¡Que te gusto!... Yo que sé-

-¡Por favor!... ¡Tú no me…!-

-¡Pruébalo!- Yamato se acercó bastante a ella… y para Mimi era IMPOSIBLE no caer ante esos ojos azules, pero no quería ceder… ¿O sí?... Matt no tuvo ni siquiera que agarrarla, la ojimiel, solita, se fue acercando aún más a él, examinó cada parte de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, anhelaba besarlos… incluso morderlos, aunque sea un poco… hasta que recordó que no debía hacerlo, que lo que el hacía era sólo un juego… apartó con dificultad su vista de aquél rostro tan perfecto para poner su mano derecha sobre el pecho del rubio y alejarlo…

-Yo no tengo nada que probarte Yamato… Así que mejor… déjame en paz ¿Quieres?- La castaña estaba por irse, pero el chico no hizo más que acorralarla con las manos pegadas a la pared… después de todo, a esas horas era difícil encontrar a alguien por los pasillos de la escuela o incluso por los jardines…

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que me lo demuestres- Dijo él bastante tranquilo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- Gritaba Mimi mientras golpeaba levemente su pecho con sus puños.

-No te estoy tocando-

-¡Pues más te vale no hacerlo!-

-Tranquila Mimi… no tienes por que gritar- Decía Matt bastante calmado mientras la veía con dulzura y ansia; la tenía ahí, justo en frente de él acorralada por sus propios brazos… la ojimiel dejó de darle esos ligeros golpetazos para dejar sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del rubio mientras se tranquilizaba y lo veía como se inclinaba despacio hacia ella… Mimi podía sentir su olor… ese olor a loción que sólo él solía llevar, y también pudo notar el acelerón que dio su corazón, latiendo más y más a prisa mientras su respiración se comenzaba a agitar, no podía permitirle que la tocara… que la besara, pero muy a pesar de ella.. lo deseaba, la chica cerró sus ojos esperando lo que más ansiaba en ese mismo momento… percibiendo a Yamato acercársele cada vez más hasta que por fin sintió el rose de los labios del rubio justo entre su boca y su mejilla, y ella al sentirlo, y sin dudarlo volteó un poco la cabeza para sellar sus labios por completo, por lo que Matt se alejó un poco de ella para verla con cara de extrañeza, no se esperaba eso, sin embargo fue algo que pasó por alto rápidamente, la quería besar no sólo con un roce de labios… si no mucho más allá… el ojiazul la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y velozmente se acercó a su cuello mientras ella empezaba a acariciar su rubia cabellera… la pasión podía percibirse en el aire, él la besaba en el cuello… deseándola, mientras ella disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar, podía sentir todos y cada uno de sus delicados y ardientes besos, algunos acompañados de suaves mordidas, sea como fuere, la castaña había perdido toda noción del tiempo y el espacio, añoraba ese momento, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos… podía sentir como Yamato empezaba a acariciar su espalda lentamente… pero ella necesitaba de sus labios, del sabor de su boca y recorrer cada rincón de esta, por lo que alejó lentamente la cabeza del rubio para después abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello y entrelazar sus labios con los de él… Matt estaba un tanto sorprendido, la chica lo estaba manipulando a su antojo, haciéndolo caer por completo, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba... disfrutaba poder tener a tan hermosa mujer entre sus brazos… tener la dicha de poder besar esos rosados labios de la manera que él quisiera y por supuesto, saber que él era el único capaz de hacerla perder el conocimiento, en ese momento Mimi fue quien introdujo primeramente su lengua, empezando a crear una _"lucha"_ entre su lengua y la de él, mientras que Matt pegaba más la pequeña cintura de la castaña a su cuerpo… la pasión aumentaba y él ahora deseaba poseerla por completo, y esta vez no dudó en cargarla, recargando la delicada espalda de la ojimiel en aquella pared… el beso se hacía extenso y la falta de aire ya no importaba… Mimi decidió alejarse un poco para apreciar una vez más el rostro del ojiazul… ese rostro tan seductor que le sonreía de una manera pícara… y fue justo ahí que la castaña recobró el sentido y la cordura, quedando sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo o estaba a punto de hacer, tenía coraje… pero al mismo tiempo pensaba… _-"¡Vaya! ¡Eso ha estuvo muy bien!"-_, e inmediatamente bajó con desesperación de aquellos brazos tan cálidos y fuertes que la cargaban… Matt no lograba entender, ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Es que acaso sólo él había deseado en ese momento ir _"más allá"_?... pero su respuesta fue clara cuando la castaña lo miró con gran odio y depositó un gran cachetada en su mejilla izquierda para después, sin decir nada y con una clara mirada de confusión… retirarse de ahí a paso rápido. El rubio supo perfectamente que esta vez tenía a Mimi Tachikawa en la palma de su mano… lo curioso era que aparentemente él también estaba cayendo en su juego… y más curioso aún, que ambos no se dieran cuenta que ninguno de los dos realmente jugaba, él sólo se quedó ahí, meditando… pensando en lo ocurrido, se sentía más completo después de haberla besado, de haber comido por completo su delicado cuello, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Odiaba ese sentimiento de ansiedad hacia ella… pero por otro lado, él estaba tomando eso a su favor… No debía enamorarse… ¡No de ella!

Mientras tanto, Mimi sólo corría a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos… ¡Había sido infiel! Y lo peor de todo… es que disfrutó hacerlo, y ésta vez Mimi ya no lo negó más, ¡Amaba a Yamato Ishida! Realmente se había enamorado de él… lo amaba tal cual era, pero su insistencia en decir que el rubio jugaba con ella, que no la tomaba en serio, era suficiente para sentirse miserable… ¡Enamorada de un maldito mujeriego! Y tal y como era él, ella ya no podía doblegarse ante su presencia… ya que eso alimentaba claramente el ego de Matt… La castaña abrió rápidamente la puerta de aquél cuarto que compartía con sus dos amigas… y aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos se adentró en la habitación, dónde Sora y Zoe al verla de ese modo se preocuparon bastante y más aún al ver que la ojimiel se encerraba en el baño…

-¡Meems! ¡Meems! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba Sora tocando la puerta del baño justo como cuando la misma Mimi trató de consolarla cuando la pelirroja lloraba por aquél _"pleito"_ con Tai en el barco.

-…- Sora y Zoe no obtuvieron respuesta, sólo se podían oír aquellos pequeños sollozos de la castaña.

-¿Mimi? Por favor… ¡Ábrenos! Somos tus amigas… no nos dejes así tan, preocupadas-

-¡Váyanse! Por favor- Pidió sutilmente la chica.

-…Está bien, sólo no hagas nada tonto… si necesitas algo… lo que sea, aquí estamos para ti amiga-

Mimi nuevamente no respondió y Sora no quiso presionarla… sabía que lo que sea que hubiese pasado, tarde o temprano ella se lo contaría, y que si la ojimiel pedía estar sola… ambas debían respetar su decisión… Mientras tanto dentro de aquél baño, Mimi se encontraba aún llorando… más que nada por aquello de la infidelidad, por sentirse usada y por supuesto, por amar al hombre equivocado… cuando ella tenía a alguien que realmente la valoraba y la amaba… ese alguien que ella acababa de _"traicionar"_, y entre tantos pensamientos y sollozos, la castaña terminó por recostarse en la pequeña alfombra de la entrada para quedar incómodamente dormida… aún así, ella no quería salir de ahí, realmente deseaba estar sola… se sentía sucia y odiaba decir que había disfrutado aquello, y más aún pensar que pudo llegar a mayores.

La noche transcurrió rápido, y llegada la mañana Mimi despertó al oír nuevamente como alguien llamaba a la puerta, por lo que ésta vez se levantó de aquél incómodo lugar y bastante desaliñada para abrirla…

-¿Mimi?- Preguntaba Sora mientras veía como la puerta se abría poco a poco hasta encontrarse con su amiga -¡Santo Dios! ¿Dormiste aquí?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué pasó Meems? Nos tienes tan preocupadas… ven- La pelirroja tomó la mano de Mimi para llevarla a sentarse a una de las tres camas de la habitación -¡Tranquila Mimi! Mira… yo sé que, lo que sea que haya pasado se tiene que arreglar-

-Perdónenme… No quería preocuparlas-

-¿Te peleaste con… Joe?- Preguntó la chica rubia igualmente en tono preocupado.

-Aún no…-

-¿Eso que significa?-

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora… ¿Sí?-

-Mimi… ¿No asistirás a las clases verdad?-

-No-

-Sora, ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? No me gustaría que se quedara aquí sola-

-Es una gran idea… ¿Tú que opinas Mimi?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué no?-

-… Ojalá pudiera quedarme con ustedes, pero alguien debe entregar las tareas que con mucho esfuerzo debió hacer Takuya, además… no creo que sea difícil para ustedes pasar desapercibidas… Las veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes Mimi… tienes nuestro apoyo y Sora, cuídala mucho- Dijo Zoe acariciando el cabello de su amiga castaña cuando se dirigió a ella y después saliendo de aquella habitación con bastante prisa.

-¡Vamos Mimi! Báñate, vístete y saldremos a dar una vuelta aunque sea dentro del colegio ¿Sí? Tienes que distraerte… no me gusta verte así-

-Tienes razón Sora… ¡Gracias!- Mimi abrazó a su amiga dulcemente para después dirigirse nuevamente al baño a tomarse una ducha y arreglarse con el uniforme escolar.

La verdad es que la castaña no solía tomarse mucho tiempo para hacer ambas cosas… pero ésta vez fue la excepción, Mimi volvió a llorar en la ducha mientras se bañaba… y recordó aquél collar que el peliazul le había obsequiado… _"El emblema de la pureza"_… ahora sentía que ella era la persona menos indicada para portarlo así como la persona menos indicada para hacer feliz a Joe… ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿O no debería mencionar lo ocurrido? Que tal si no lo mencionaba… tal vez Matt podría decírselo… ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? Aunque claro que tampoco pensaba en contárselo a Sora… no por que creyera que se pudiera enfadar o encelar… en realidad Mimi sabía que su amiga no haría tal cosa… pero el hecho de saber que de alguna manera habían _"compartido"_ al mismo hombre no la ponía nada contenta… y nuevamente se repitió, que por mucho que ellos ya no estuvieran juntos… fueron novios, y era claro para ella decir que los ex novios de tus mejores amigas son completamente prohibidos… Tenía que hacer algo para olvidarlo, ¿Pero cómo? Si todos los días lo tenía que ver y no pensaba en volverse a alejar de sus demás amigos sólo porque alguien es prohibido para ella y que aparte, no la ama… no valía la pena, tenía que encontrar una solución para eso… y otra, para saber cómo decírselo a Joe, sentía la gran necesidad de hacerlo… aún sabiendo que algo _"malo"_ pudiera suceder, no podía ocultarlo… no a Joe, quién había sido tan atento y amoroso con ella… pronto encontraría las palabras y el momento para hacerlo, por lo mientras decidió apurarse para no hacer esperar demasiado a su amiga…

Por lo pronto, Zoe fue a paso apresurado a la habitación de su dicho amigo Takuya… e inmediatamente al llegar tocó la puerta, y al notar que nadie la abría, volvió a tocarla, ésta vez con más fuerza… después de unos cuantos segundos otro chico castaño con ojos marrones abrió aquella puerta observándola extrañado y sin decir una sola palabra…

-¿Está Takuya?-

-¿Tú eres Zoe?-

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y quién eres?-

-Soy Takato Matsuki, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto… Takuya dijo que iría a tu aula de clases a entregarte… algo-

-¿Dijo eso? Entonces será mejor que me apresure-

-¡Sí! Llevaba varios cuadernos… no creo que los aguante mucho tiempo-

-¡Gracias!- Zoe se retiró inmediatamente de ahí, no sólo se le hacía tarde a ella, si no que a su amigo también, por estarla esperando para entregarle aquellas _"tareas"_. La rubia llegó lo antes que pudo a su salón de clases y Takuya aún estaba ahí fuera esperándola.

-¡Takuya!-

-¡Ahh! Aquí estás… hice el favor que me pediste- Dijo el chico amablemente.

-¡Muchas gracias! Te juro que te lo pagaré de alguna manera…-

-¡No hay problema! Pondré tus cuadernos en tu mesa ¿Está bien?- Decía Takuya para después hacer lo dicho- Tengo que irme Zoe… fue un placer serte de ayuda en algo- Dicho esto… el chico castaño se dignaba a irse…

-¡Takuya!-

-¿Sí?- Volteó el apresuradamente.

-… ¡Gracias! Otra vez-

-¡Está bien!...- Nuevamente el chico aparentaba irse, cuando se detuvo y una vez más volteó y regresó hacia la ojiverde -¡Zoe!-

-¡Dime!- Contestaba ella con esperando que le dijera lo que esperaba oír… y que, por gracia de ella así fue.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases?-

-¿Salir?... Te refieres a, ¿Una cita?- Zoe sonreía y se veía un poco apenada.

-¡S-sí!-

-¿Podrías pasar por mí a mi habitación?-

-¡Claro!-

-Entonces, te veo en la tarde…- La rubia se alejó de ahí guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de una manera bastante coqueta, mientras que el chico se había quedado congelado al oír su respuesta afirmativa… luego se sonrió a sí mismo y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Mientras Yamato vió aquella escena… y lo único que se pregunto fue ¿Dónde estaban sus otras dos amigas? O más bien ¿Dónde estaba Mimi?... fue raro para él verla llegar completamente sola… Tai era novio de Sora, por lo que él debería saber algo, aunque… un momento ¡Tai novio de Sora!... francamente no se había percatado de un detalle, el que posiblemente el castaño supiera de aquél pequeño _"secreto"_ que la pelirroja y él habían guardado hasta la fecha… pero si lo sabía, él no había mencionado nada al respecto… como sea, hasta cierto punto eso ya no le concernía a él, aún así… pensó en preguntárselo a la portadora del amor en algún momento… sólo por curiosidad…

-Oye Tai…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Y Sora?-

-¿Sora? Pues… dijo que ella y Mimi se tomarían el día, es raro ya que ninguna suele faltar a las clases-

-¿No te dijo nada más?-

-No pero… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-

-… Pues… por que, por que al igual que a ti se me hizo raro ver que aún no han llegado, mientras que Zoe ya está aquí…-

-¡Lo sé, es extraño!-

Ambos chicos se quedaron analizando un poco la situación… o al menos Matt sí, ¿Por qué Mimi había faltado? _–"¿Tendrá que ver con lo que pasó anoche?"-_ se preguntaba el chico… debía admitirlo… sólo recordarlo le ponía la piel de gallina aunque de cierta manera ahora agradecía el que Mimi reaccionará… aunque hubiese sido con esa cachetada, la verdad es que Yamato nunca había estado con alguien antes… o al menos no en esa manera, y el hecho de pensar que pudo hacer algo más con la castaña… no le disgustaba, pero por primera sintió que ésta vez no hizo lo correcto… Matt creía que besarla o sólo abrazarla era suficiente para bajar de su nube de grandeza a la Señorita Tachikawa, sin embargo, esta vez pudo llegar más lejos… y en verdad… EN VERDAD, agradecía esa cachetada… no se podía imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido si lo de la noche anterior hubiera llegado más allá… El rubio dejó a un lado todos esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que su primer profesor había llegado… Todos listos para tomar su clase… mientras que Sora y Mimi caminaban por los verdes pastizales de la escuela a plena luz del sol…

-¿Cómo te sientes Meems?-

-¡Mejor!... Gracias Sora… tú compañía significa mucho para mí-

-¡Es bueno saberlo! Dime… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¡Charlar contigo! Sobre lo de ayer… un poco-

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?-

-¡Sí! Aunque, bueno… no lo tomes a mal Sora, pero no quiero contarte todo… por ahora-

-¡No te preocupes! Anda… soy toda oídos-

-Es que… hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Dime-

-¿Qué harías si… te sintieras como, obligada… a estar con alguien que no quieres?-

Sora pudo recordar en tan sólo ese momento lo ocurrido con Matt… ella sabía perfectamente como se sentía… al menos al principio…

-Bueno… supongo que, al principio puede ser duro pero… creo que con el paso del tiempo, lo aprendes a amar- Eso al menos le había sucedido a ella -¿Lo dices por Joe?-

-… Un poco, sí…-

-Pero Mimi… a ti nadie te ha obligado a estar con él-

-¡Lo sé! Pero es que… por más que lo intento… no puedo… ¡No puedo ni besarlo Sora! ¡No me nace!-

-¿Y has pensado en el por qué?-

-¡Sí!... Y ahora lo sé… Sora, creo que estoy enamorada de alguien-

-¿De verdad?... ¿De quién?- La pelirroja se empezaba a emocionar… aunque sí, era triste saber que su amigo Joe pudiese salir lastimado…

-Es… es… un, chico que no conoces-

-… Ahh- Contestó su amiga con un claro tono de decepción-

-Y… tengo otra pregunta-

-¡Adelante, hazla!-

-¿Qué harías… si ese chico que quieres, es un _"amor imposible"_ para ti?-

-Pues Mimi… yo creo que mientras hay amor entre ambas personas… ¡NADA! Es imposible-

-… ¿Y si… no?-

-… Velo como un caso perdido… Mimi ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Ya te lo dije… creo que estoy enamorada, no lo sé… sé que entre ese chico y yo no pasará nada… ¡Nunca!, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Joe-

-Ok… primera, ¿Por qué crees que entre este _"chico misterioso"_ que dices y tú no puede haber nada? Y segunda… ¿Por qué te aferras a estar con Joe… sí sabes que con esto sí lo lastimarás… y con ello también te lastimas tú?... Odio decir esto Mimi, pero si nadie y nada te obliga a estar con él y si tú estás enamorada de alguien más… no tiene caso que sigan… Olvidar a alguien que se ama es difícil Meems… y no puedes estar usando a Joe pensando que él te ayudará a olvidarlo, por que no será así… sólo saldrán heridos los dos…-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que no sé que hacer Sora… y créeme, estoy 1OO% segura que ese chico no me ama…-

-Escucha Mimi… para empezar, creo que deberías de terminar con lo de Joe, por que ni tú ni él son felices… dime, ¿Crees que el disfruta cada vez que lo rechazas? No lo creo… y dime ¿Acaso tú disfrutas cada momento a solas con él? También se que no… tú misma me lo has dicho amiga… en mi opinión, deberías de iniciar por ahí… pero recuerda… es sólo mi punto de vista… no te estoy diciendo que hacer-

-Tienes razón, yo lo sé pero… es que no sé cómo… no sé cómo hacerlo, Joe me va a odiar-

-Joe no es así Meems, y mucho menos contigo… ¡No te presiones! Cuando ese momento llegué… tú lo sabrás, y se lo dirás-

-¡Gracias Sora!- La ojimiel abrazó con fuerza a su amiga con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos que ansiaban por salir… más no lo hicieron.

-¡Vamos Mimi! No tienes que ponerte así por esto… esas cosas pasan, y yo sé que has madurado y que sabrás llevar esta situación por el buen camino… ¡Mejor ya dime! ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy ehh?-

-¿Sabes? Quiero una hamburguesa..-

-¡Pues entonces vamos por una!-

Ambas amigas se dirigieron a la pequeña tiendita al aire libre de la escuela, donde comúnmente, ahí es donde más que nada se vendía la famosísima comida chatarra, hamburguesas, hot dogs, papitas, golosinas, helados y más… en sí, sólo comida rápida, ya que en otra parte del Instituto había otro restaurante, bajo techo, elegante y mucho más grande en donde vendían ensaladas, guisados, sopa, entre otras cosas… Y mientras que ambas chicas iban hacia allá, Mimi sufrió de un gran pelotazo en la cabeza, suerte fue que éste no la haya noqueado, la castaña inmediatamente sobó un poco su cabeza adolorida y furiosa tomó aquél balón de fútbol para después voltear a ver la cara del culpable…

-¡Mis disculpas! Yo… ¿Mimi?-

La chica no sólo reconoció aquél acento en la voz… si no que al ver al supuesto _"culpable"_ de su desgracia… no tuvo duda de que la mala suerte la perseguía…

-… ¿Michael?-

-¡Vaya Meems! ¿Cómo estás linda?- Aquél chico tomó el balón de las manos de la castaña para pasarla a un compañero cercano haciéndole señas para que continuaran el juego.

-B-bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Me transfirieron esta mañana! No sabía que estudiabas aquí… ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! Ya te extrañaba… ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?- Continuó él dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja.

-¡Se llama Sora! Es mi amiga-

-¡Claro, Sora! Meems solía hablar mucho de ti-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí… Mike debemos irnos… ¡Adiós!- Mimi trató de jalar a su amiga, sin mucho éxito… aparentemente el chico le había simpatizado.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Vamos, quédense un poco más! Nos acabamos de reencontrar Meems…-

-¡Es cierto Mimi! Además, recuerda que debes distraerte- Decía la pelirroja en voz baja.

-… Está bien, pero… ¿No estabas tomando clase de deportes?-

-¡Así es! Pero tal parece que la profesora tuvo un asunto pendiente, así que se marchó y nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos… pero yo me quedé aquí jugando fútbol con mis nuevos compañeros-

-¿Quieres venir a comer una hamburguesa con nosotras?-

-¡Sora!-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntaba en voz baja y casi al oído a su amiga mientras los tres se dirigían por unas ricas hamburguesas.

-Mimi, tranquilízate… no tiene nada de malo ser amable. Aparentemente tienes un problema con él, que luego me deberás explicar-

-Y díganme… ¿Han visto a mi adorada prima?- Interrumpió el chico rubio.

-¿Prima?- Contestaron ambas a la vez.

-Meems ya la conoce… ¿Recuerdas a Déborah?-

-¿Qué? ¿Ella también está aquí?- Mimi se notaba bastante disgustada… y Sora sencillamente no lograba entender nada.

-¡Claro! Y sin no mal recuerdo, ella dijo que estaba en el grupo… ¿Cuál era?-

-¿214?- Preguntó con miedo la castaña esperando la respuesta.

-¡Sí ese era 214! ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-¿¡Es que acaso este día no puede ser peor!-

-Mimi y yo vamos exactamente en ese grupo… pero, no asistiremos a ninguna clase el día de hoy, por eso no la hemos visto-

-¡Ya veo! Escucha Meems, sé que entre tú y ella siempre ha habido mucha fricción, pero en realidad es buena chica-

-¡Eso es lo que crees!... Siempre trata de hacer mi vida miserable-

-No te preocupes… que para eso estoy yo aquí-

-¡Sí! Para defenderla…-

-¡Mimi tranquila!- Decía Sora.

-Está bien Meems, tal parece que hoy has tenido un día pesado, si quieres mejor hablamos después-

-¡Por favor!-

-No hay problema, yo lo entiendo… ¡Nos vemos linda! ¡Hasta luego Sora!- El chico se despidió de ambas con una mano mientras se alejaba.

-¡Hasta luego Michael!- Dijo la pelirroja igualmente despidiéndose a la distancia - ¿Mimi que fue eso?-

-Vamos por nuestras hamburguesas y ahorita te cuento-

Dicho y hecho… Sora y Mimi continuaron su camino hasta aquella tiendecita, un lugar bastante relajante con mesas y sillas al aire libre, por supuesto colocadas de manera que no les diera el sol directamente… ellas compraron sus hamburguesas, y se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesitas para empezar a comer…

-¡Ahora si amiga, cuéntamelo todo!-

-Mira Sora… Michael, es un chico que conocí en los Estados Unidos, también es un Digielegido y… es mi… mi…-

-¿Tu qué?... ¿TU QUÉ?-

-Mi, ex novio… pero, podría decirse que no terminamos del todo mal, creo… y aún éramos amigos o más bien aún somos amigos-

-¿Y por qué no te veías tan feliz al verlo Mimi?-

-¿Por qué? Ok… te lo diré más detalladamente, cuando Mike y yo estábamos juntos, llegó una temporada en que peleábamos mucho, por cualquier cosa… tanto él como yo nos sentíamos mal por ello, pero una de esas veces, Michael se fue a un bar… ya sabes, para desahogar su tristeza, lo malo ahí no fue eso… si no que no se supo controlar, tomó y tomó hasta perder el conocimiento y… se acostó con una chica-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Sí! Se sintió bastante mal por ello, y no dudó en decírmelo… -

-Pero… si estaba ebrio, ¿Cómo lo recuerda?-

-Aparentemente la escenita fue en su casa y cuando despertó vió que tenía compañía-

-¡Mimi eso es horrible! Debió de ser lo más duro que has vivido-

-En su momento lo fue… y en cuanto me lo dijo, me enfadé mucho… lloré mucho, no quería saber nada más de él… pero él siempre estuvo pendiente de mí… y yo tardé bastante en perdonarlo… desde entonces me pedía que regresara con él… pero yo sólo le ofrecí mi amistad, por eso es que me cuida tanto… nunca permitía que alguien se me acercara si lo veía con intenciones de acosarme… cosas así…- Mimi lo platicaba de una manera tan indiferente… evidentemente, ese era un tema que ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

-Lo que quiere decir… que siempre te quiso.. y que aún te quiere…-

-No lo sé… puede que sí, por su insistencia… y es eso lo que detestó, el hecho de que aún esté diciéndome cosas como que no me puede olvidarme… que lo soy todo para él… en fin, a veces ya no le creo… y es lo que me castra… por eso reaccioné así-

-¡Cielos! ¿Y qué con la prima?-

-¿Déborah?... Desde que la conozco me odia, siempre decía que yo no merecía a Mike, que era poca cosa para él y ese tipo de cosas… el punto es, que yo le caigo mal a ella y ella me cae mal a mí-

-Me suena a que te tiene envidia-

-Lo que sea… no me importa, lo que no sé… es ¿Cómo voy a aguantarla si somos del mismo grupo? La veré y tendré cerca día tras día-

-Eso no es problema Mimi, me tienes a mí, también está Tai… Matt y bueno, Henry-

-¿Matt? No creo que él cuente-

-Meems, ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? No lo entiendo-

-Pues porque chocamos mucho Sora, somos completamente diferentes-

-Pues… ¡Aguas con lo que dicen!-

-¿Qué dicen?-

-Ya sabes… aquél dicho de los polos opuestos-

-¿Qué? ¡Ay por Dios! Claro que no… eso no aplica aquí… y tal vez en ninguna parte- Era obvio que la castaña fingía… ella lo quería, era cierto… pero él, no creía que fuera igual.

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Sora, ¡Acompáñame!-

-¿A dónde?-

-Al salón de clases-

-Creí que no querías tomar las clases de hoy… aparte estará la _"primita"_ de Michael-

-¡Exacto! Y es precisamente a quien quiero ir a ver- Decía Mimi con una sonrisa… ¿Qué planeaba?

-Pero… ¿Segura? No me gusta como lo dijiste-

-Tranquilízate Sora… no pasará nada. ¡Anda vamos!-

Ambas chicas envolvieron nuevamente lo que les quedaba de su hamburguesa para llevársela, y a paso veloz se dirigieron a aquella aula de clases… era curioso, ya que muchos alumnos aparentemente estaban sin maestro… y al llegar a su salón, se pudieron percatar de que su grupo no era la excepción.. ambas entraron y se dirigieron a donde estaban Tai y Henry, pero lo curioso fue que Mimi no sólo buscó a _"Déborah"_ si no también a Yamato… quienes no se encontraban ahí…

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Sora depositando un pequeño pero cálido beso en los labios del castaño.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué trae a tan hermosas flores a este lugar? Creí que se tomarían el día libre por completo-

-¿Flores?- Mimi rió un poco.

-Venimos a saludarlos…-

-¡Y a preguntarles algo…!- Añadió la castaña.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?-

-Cuéntenos de la nueva chica…-

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo saben eso?-

-Eso no importa… sólo nos enteramos-

-Pues… es rubia y de cabello ondulado, de ojos grises… una piel MUY blanca y…-

-¡Sí! Ya sé cómo es… ¿Pero dónde está?-

-Pues… se fue con Matt-

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó Mimi… ¿Cómo de que _"esa"_ estaba con Yamato? Era increíble, como ni si quiera la había visto aún y ya empezaba a fastidiarla.

-Sí, no se si han notado que varios maestros han cancelado sus clases de hoy… lo mismo nos pasó, la chica nueva se acercó a él… charlaron, y luego se fueron… aunque Matt dijo que volvería…-

-Y hablando del rey de Roma…- Dijo Henry volteando a ver la puerta del salón, mientras entraban los dos ya mencionados… Mimi no dudó en voltear a ver, pudo sentir como la ira y lo celos la comían por dentro… era ella, Déborah… platicando y riendo con SU chico… Ok, tal vez no era su chico… pero ella estaba enamorada de él mientras que la rubia seguramente apenas si sabía su nombre. La chica pudo sentir la mirada tan penetrante de la ojimiel… y al voltear, se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro… y no dudo en acercársele…

-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Mimi Tachikawa!-

-¡Qué ingrata sorpresa! Déborah…-

-¿En serio? A mi me da gusto verte-

-¿O sea que ustedes dos ya se conocían?- Preguntaba anonadado el castaño.

-¡Para mi desgracia sí!-

-Tranquilízate Mimi… estás poniendo el ambiente muy tenso… ya sé que a los pequeños animalillos es difícil controlarse, pero yo sé tú puedes-

-¡Oye… nadie le habla así a mis amigos!- Sora se veía bastante molesta por aquél comentario mientras que los otros tres chicos observaban boquiabiertos la escena.

-¿Y quién es ésta? Vaya Mimi… pero que bajo has caído… mira que tener amigas machorras…- Tai se levantó velozmente tratando de hacer algo… pero tenía que controlarse… no podía hacerle nada a una chica…

-Escucha señorita _"nueva"_… será mejor que te comportes ¿Sí?... aquí nosotros somos muy amigos y ten en cuenta que si metes con Mimi, con Sora o con cualquiera… te estás metiendo con todos…- Interrumpió Zoe quien también acababa de llegar.

- No me dan miedo… además, esto es entre Mimi y yo… ustedes no se metan… ¡Vámonos Matthew!- Déborah se veía bastante tranquila… mientras que Mimi ardía en sus entrañas… ¿Matthew? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle así? O peor aún ¿Cómo él permitía que le llamara así? Yamato se notaba levemente triste… es como si le hubiesen dado a escoger entre dos bandos… y él… escogió el de Déborah… comenzó a caminar tras de ella, no sin antes voltear a ver a Mimi, sus miradas se conectaron… y esto dolió más al rubio, desde esa distancia él pudo observar como los tiernos ojos color miel de la chica se ponían tristes y se comenzaban a llenar de leves lágrimas, sí la continuaba mirando, sabía que iría por ella… por lo que desvió sus ojos cerrándolos y saliendo del lugar… mientras que los demás se quedaban sorprendidos, no sólo por como aquella chica tan altanera había irrumpido… si no también, por qué Matt no dijo ni hizo nada… sólo la siguió…

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- Dijo Henry.

-¿Más bien que le pasa a Matt? Insultó a Mimi, insultó a Sora… y el sale corriendo como perrito faldero tras de ella con un simple _"Matthew"_- Decía Tai imitando la voz de Déborah.

-Ahora veo por qué te llevas mal con ella Mimi-

-No se va a salir con la suya…-

-¡Desde luego que no!- Dijo Zoe.

La castaña cada vez se sentía más arruinada… ya tenía suficientes problemas… y esta vez se le sumaban otros dos… Michael y Déborah. Definitivamente Mimi tenía que sacarse de la cabeza y del corazón al rubio que la enloquecía, y pasando por alto el consejo de su amiga Sora, la ojimiel decidió no comentar nada sobre sus sentimientos a Joe y seguir intentándolo… aunque después de la reacción de Matt, Mimi necesitaba _"estudiar"_ aquella situación más a fondo.. por lo que dejó a un lado su _"día libre"_ para retomar sus clases… aunque es verdad que durante ese día, sólo tuvieron una cuantas de ellas, ya que según uno de los maestros, los demás profesores tenían junta… tal vez para los detalles de la _"Noche de Halloween"_… quién sabe. Mimi observaba cada movimiento de esos dos… siempre platicando sonrientes, y el que normalmente llegaba a sentir su mirada, era Matt quien al voltear a verla su mirada cambiaba drásticamente por una triste… quería estar con ella, pero el hecho de sólo estar a su lado comenzaba a aterrarle, en verdad temía tanto caer en el _"amor"_, y dejando atrás por un momento ese sentimiento de venganza… decidió alejarse de ella… aunque sea un poco, después, podría retomar lo planeado… hacer que Mimi Tachikawa cayera por completo rendida a sus pies. Las clases terminaron pronto y la castaña no deseaba otra cosa más que ir a descansar a sus aposentos para desconectarse del mundo y de sus problemas aunque sea por un rato… y así lo hizo junto con Sora… mientras que Zoe… tenía una cita pendiente, se estaba arreglando bastante, y lucía bastante bella…

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- Preguntaba la pelirroja desde su cama acostada.

-¡Tengo una cita!-

-¡Uy! ¿Y quién es el afortunado?-

-¡Takuya! Por fin.. me invitó a salir-

-¡Me da gusto Zoe! Por lo menos a ustedes no les esta yendo tan mal como a mí-

-No tienes que preocuparte Meems… sólo no le tomes importancia a esa chiquilla engreída-

-¡Es fácil decirlo!- Decía la ojimiel cuando se oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Debe de ser Takuya! Ya me voy… las veré más al rato ¿Sí? ¡Las quiero!-

-¡Con cuidado!-

-¡Diviértete!-

Y efectivamente… era aquél chico, quien con bastantes nervios y pena le hacía plática a la rubia… le gustaba tanto, aunque a veces él sentía que era muy poco para ella… pero a fin de cuentas, era ella quien podía decir si eso era verdad o mentira… Aquella cita fue bastante dulce, aunque algo escasa en conversación… sin embargo ambos pudieron pasar un rato ameno uno junto del otro… y aunque no había señales de ningún tipo de beso… la ojiverde se sentía muy contenta, fueron al cine… y evidentemente vieron una película a elección de ella, quién nada despistada, eligió un película de terror, las cuales abundaban bastante más que nada por las fechas… y claro, la eligió por aquello de los abrazos… plan que definitivamente había tenido éxito, Zoe se acercaba al pecho de Takuya en aquellas escenas más siniestras, por lo que al principio… el chico no sabía que hacer, hasta que optó por abrazarla… y que curiosamente, a partir de ese momento quedaron abrazados por el resto de la película… la rubia se mostraba bastante tierna con él… incluso llegó a darle palomitas en la boca como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero sin duda era algo que él disfrutaba… el tiempo transcurrió bastante de prisa y cuando se dieron cuenta no sólo la película había terminado.. si no que la noche comenzaba a apreciarse… el chico hubiera deseado poder estar más tiempo… MUCHO más tiempo con ella, pero por ciertas razones era algo que no podía hacerse… el castaño la llevó de vuelta hasta la puerta de su habitación justo donde la había recogido para comenzar su cita.. y en verdad, fue bastante difícil para él despedirse…

-¡Gracias por todo Takuya! Me la he pasado muy bien… espero que esto pueda volver a repetirse- Decía ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo también disfruté mucho de tu compañía-

Zoe esperaba un beso, por muy pequeño que fuera… justo como en las películas románticas… pero al parecer, eso no sucedería… no por falta de ganas si no más bien, por falta de valor… y aunque la rubia era una chica _"feminista"_ que creía que el hombre debe tomar la iniciativa en todo y para todo… decidió dejar tantito ese pensamiento… para tomar ella la iniciativa… dándole un rápido, dulce y tenue beso en los labios… nada muy grande, al menos no por ahora… por supuesto, Takuya quedó congelado…

-Nos vemos mañana- La chica le sonrió de una manera bastante tierna para después adentrarse en su habitación, dejándolo completamente feliz… y confundido.

El resto de la semana pasó velozmente… y las cosas en esos cuantos días, no habían cambiado mucho… Matt seguía juntándose con Déborah, quien también había hecho ya dos amigas más… Mimi tratando de olvidarlo y a la vez tratando de llamar su atención… que desde luego, era algo que conseguía.. aunque no lo suficiente… pero ahora la castaña estaba ansiosa por saber que ocurriría… era su _"Noche de Halloween"_ y no dejaría que nadie la echara a perder… la fiesta ya estaba en marcha, era noche y muchos de los alumnos ya se encontraban disfrutando cerca del área de la alberca, poco a poco la zona se fue llenando cada vez más… incluso Sora, Zoe, Kari y Yolei ya estaban ahí… disfrazadas, Sora llevaba un disfraz de pirata, un paliacate color azul en su cabeza, una clase de vestido entallado bastante corto, con una abertura en cada costado de la pierna, una clase de pañuelo azul que le rodeaba parte de la cintura y la cadera, así como unas botas largas hasta el muslo color café y por supuesto muchas pulseras y un collar bastante llamativo, Zoe en cambio, iba un poco más dulce, vestida de una clase de angel negro, un vestido con vuelo color negro y detalles plateados, alas y aureola negras al igual que sus zapatos, los cuales llevaban un tacón no muy alto, Kari se adentró un poco más en el tema de _"Halloween"_, llevando un disfraz de bruja el cual tenía una blusa plateada dejando sus hombros al descubierto, una falda rasgada y larga color violeta con blanco, así como su sombrero típico de bruja color plata y para darle más detalles a su vestimenta se colocó una peluca violeta y llevó una escoba y por último Yolei decidió vestirse de chica gótica llevando una blusa negra sin mangas con una cruz en el medio, así como una falda por encima de las rodillas, zapatos altos y medias negras y por supuesto un maquillaje cargado de negro… se veían bastante bien y es que ésta era la primera vez a acudían a una fiesta como esta… y mientras las chicas veían y reían de algunos otros disfraces… llegó su amiga, Mimi Tachikawa… disfrazada de vampiresa, con un vestido hasta los tobillos con un corsé en la parte superior y una gran abertura en la pierna izquierda de la falda en colores negro y rojo, redes en los brazos, zapatos negros de una altura considerable y en el toque final una gran capa del tamaño de su cuerpo, la cual llevaba sobre puesta desde la cabeza…

-¡Vaya Mimi! Te ves muy bien- Recalcó Sora.

-Ustedes también chicas… aunque, se ven más sensuales que tenebrosas-

La fiesta tenía un ambiente bastante agradable, que sin duda, todo tipo de bebidas eran las que reinaban en ese momento… y la música era bastante bailable, prueba de ello, las muchas personas que se encontraban en la _"pista"_…

-Por cierto Sora… ¿No has visto a mi hermano?-

-¡No! Debe de estarse preparando con su gran disfraz… dijo que nos encantaría y nos sorprendería-

-¡Qué buenos disfraces chicas! Aunque he puesto mis ojos en cierta brujita- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué se supone que eres?- Reía Hikari.

-¡Soy una momia!-

-¡Uy qué miedo! Es sorprendente como hay más disfraces graciosos que pavorosos- Comentó Sora.

En ese momento Mimi postró sus ojos en alguien en específico… lo pudo ver a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a su posición… era un vampiro… un MUY sexy vampiro…

-Yamato.. ¿Por qué no puedes ser original por una vez en tu vida?-

-¿Yo? Tú eres la copiona, intento de vampiresa-

-Cálmense los dos… por si no se han dado cuenta hay muchos más vampiros en ésta fiesta- Señaló la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú que eres?- Preguntó un poco extrañado el rubio al ver Sora.

-¡Soy una pirata!-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el "_Halloween"_?-

-… Yo… no lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió-

-¡Matthew!- Se oyó la voz de cierta chica… sabían quien era, con sólo oír el _"Matthew"_ - ¡Vaya! Qué vampiro tan seductor- Déborah le sonreía lujuriosamente.

-Gracias… supongo-

-¿Y ustedes qué? Váyanse a otro lado con sus disfraces baratos-

-¿Disfraces baratos? Sí claro, como tú te tuviste que esforzar tanto por hacer tu disfraz de muñeca… por que lo diabólica ya lo tenías- Se defendió la ojimiel.

-¡Largo de aquí chupasangre asquerosa!- A Yamato se le retorcían las entrañas cada vez que la chica rubia la insultaba de alguna manera… deseaba saltar en defensa de Mimi… pero eso, es algo que no accedería a hacer -¡Vamos a bailar Matthew!- Dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo en dirección a la pista… cuando el nuevamente sólo observó por un momento a la castaña… se veía divina… ¿Pero por qué tenían que haber coincidido en el disfraz? Eso era algo que a veces lo sacaba de quicio… el que ahora el adorado _"destino" _los quiera juntar… _-"¡Patético!"-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Y ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!- Se oyó claramente la voz de Tai… cuando todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡Tai!- Sora volteó emocionaba para ver el fantástico disfraz de su novio… hasta que lo vió- Eres una… ¿Calabaza?-

-¡Exacto! ¿No es fantástico?- Decía Tai muy orgulloso mientras que los demás reían.

-¡Sí, lo es!- Sora fue a donde él con una gran sonrisa… esa era una de las cosas por las cuales lo quería… siempre tan positivo, y siempre de tan buen humor. Ambos se alejaron un poco de ahí para estar un poco más solos.

-Mimi… ¿Bailarías conmigo?-

-¡Henry! ¡Claro!... ¡Wow! Eres Frankenstein… me gusta como te ves- Elogiaba Mimi al chico… y es que era verdad… lucía bastante real, era probablemente hasta ahora el mejor disfraz que haya visto.

-¡Gracias! Tú también te ves muy bien… ¿Vamos?- El chico la tomó de la mano cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Matt pudo ver aquello desde donde estaba… _-"¿Otra vez Henry? No cabe duda de que le gustan todos"-_, pensó él para después sonreírle a su acompañante… en realidad Déborah no le caía mal, sin mencionar que era bastante tedioso tenerla detrás de él casi todo el día… no era tan mala chica… lo único que en verdad no soportaba era la manera en la que hablaba de Mimi, sin embargo el siempre se quedaba callado. Todos bailaban y por lo general se encontraron la mayor parte de la noche con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Yolei, Ken y Davis, quién había decidido no entrometerse entre Kari y T.K… en realidad ella se veía feliz, y para él eso era más que suficiente… por lo mientras Takato se dirigió a Zoe y Takuya a preguntar algo… o más bien por alguien…

-Oigan… disculpen si interrumpo… sólo quería preguntarles algo-

-¡Desde luego que no interrumpes Takato!- Contestó amablemente la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-

-Gracias, iré directo al grano… ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a esa chica?- Preguntó el chico señalando levemente a una muchacha que se encontraba un tanto lejos.

-No-

-¡Yo si! Bueno.. en realidad sólo se que se llama Juri, no recuerdo su apellido… es compañera de cuarto de Yolei y Kari… dicen que es bastante emm dulce… pero rara. Tal vez quieras preguntarles a ellas-

-¿O porqué mejor no la sacas a bailar?-

-¿Creen que no lo he pensando? Pero sólo miren a su amiga… es terrorífica, y eso incluye su disfraz-

-Es Rika Nonaka… si no te metes con ella no te pasará nada-

-¡Vaya Zoe! Tal parece que conoces en su mayoría a las chicas del colegio-

-¡Sólo a algunas!-

-Muy bien, lo voy a intentar… tal vez tenga suerte… ¡Gracias chicos!- Takato se fue de ahí bastante emocionado en dirección a dicha chica.

-¡Buena suerte!- Dijeron ambos.

Takato se acercó a ambas chicas…

-¿Bailarías conmigo Juri?- Decía el chico… mientras la susodicha volteaba con extrañeza.

-Claro pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No te conozco ¿O sí?- Contestaba la chica con amabilidad.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos mientras bailamos?-

-¿Por qué no?- Takato tomó a Juri de la mano mientras ella le sonreía a su amiga, a quien dejaron completamente sola… y fue entonces que Rika se dignó a buscar a cierto chico rubio, quien en ese momento estaba acompañado por otra chica igualmente rubia, _-"¡Déborah!"-_, se decía a sí misma Rika, ya la conocía… ya que durante esa misma semana durante las clases de ciencias… fue bastante notorio que era nueva en la escuela, y peor aún… como Yamato solía sentarse junto a Rika en dicha clase… Déborah también… Era odiosa, presumida y un chicle pegado al rubio… ¡La detestaba! Y antes de acercársele… Rika notó que la rubia se alejaba de él… tal vez iba a los sanitarios, como sea… ése era el momento de hablarle…

-¡Hola Matt!- Llegó ella de repente desde atrás… mientras el ojiazul volteaba.

-¡Ayy!- Yamato brincó un poco al encontrarse con tan espeluznante chica… definitivamente ésta lo había asustado, y cómo no... aparentemente era una niña "exorcizada".

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba ella con cierta inocencia.

-… Nada… Qué buen disfraz-

-¿Tú crees? ¡Gracias!-

-Hola Rika…-

-Hola Déborah-

-¿Gustas tomar una copa con nosotros?- Tal y como decía Matt… la rubia no era del todo mala… a menos que se tratara de Mimi.

-Claro-

Y mientras ambas chicas conversaban… Yamato buscó por inercia con la vista a cierta vampiresa castaña… y al hallarla, cerca de la alberca… no le gustó nada lo que vió… ya que ésta vez Mimi no estaba con Henry… si no con alguien más…

-¿Quién es ese?- Evidentemente, no quería preguntar en voz alta… sin embargo lo hizo, por lo que lo que las dos chicas que se encontraban con él dieron pausa a su plática para voltear inmediatamente.

-¡Ahh! Es mi primito Michael… ¿No se los he presentado verdad? ¡Vamos!- Déborah jaló a ambos de las manos en aquella dirección. -¡Mike!-

-¡Debby! No te había visto- Ambos primos se abrazaron.

-¡Ella es Rika y él es Matthew!-

-¡No se llama _"Matthew"_!- Intervino la castaña un tanto enfadada.

-¿Y tú qué? Nadie te está hablando a ti Tachikawa-

-¡Prima tranquila!-

-¡Es que aún no puedo creer que te juntes con escoria como ésta!- Decía la rubia viendo a Mimi como si le diera asco.

-¿A ti que te importa? Es su decisión-

-Meems… - Decía Michael tratando de calmarla.

-¿Su decisión? Si eres una manipuladora-

-Debby… -

-¿Yo soy la manipuladora? Mira quién está tratando de controlar su vida- Los gritos de ambas chicas eran cada vez más pronunciados, por lo que la demás gente veía detenidamente todo aquello… Matt estaba sorprendido… ¿Celos otra vez? ¿Qué tenía que andar defendiendo a ese otro rubio? Y claro… ¿De dónde es que ella lo conocía? Ya tenía suficiente lidiando con Joe y Henry… para ahora sumarle otro más… Sí, claro… a Mimi Tachikawa le encantaba jugar, o al menos eso creía él.

-No controlo su vida… sólo trato de hacerle ver que eres una basura-

-¡Maldita!-

-¡Idiota!- Déborah ésta vez sí se veía exaltada a diferencia de su primer reencuentro con Mimi en la escuela, por lo que la empujó directamente hacia la alberca, y cayendo ésta en el agua comenzaba a hacer intentos por respirar… todos los que estaban alrededor de ahí reían, mientras que Matt la veía sin saber que hacer, hasta que oyó perfectamente la voz de Sora gritar con desesperación desde lo lejos… _-"¡Mimi no sabe nadar!"-_… Yamato se llenó de odio y quitándose aquella capa de _"vampiro" _que le estorbabay empujando a un lado a los _"primos"_ se adentró en la alberca hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, le costó mucho trabajo poder agarrarla, ya que ella al no saber nadar se sujetaba de él hundiéndolo sin querer en su desesperación… Mimi tragaba agua y poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, motivo que ayudó un poco al ojiazul para tomarla y nadar hasta la pequeña escalera, por lo que tuvo que cargarla para poder subir aún con dificultad, el chico la puso delicadamente en el piso e hincándose a un lado de ella pudo percibir que esta vez estaba completamente inconsciente… Matt se estaba preocupando, no quería que nada malo le pasara… no a ella, nuevamente tenía ese sentimiento y necesidad de protegerla… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mas o menos… el rubio no tenía mucha noción sobre _"primeros auxilios"_, aunque en este caso decidió hacer un intentó… a punto de poner su boca sobre la de ella… ésta pudo escupir un poco de agua, la cuál cayó un poco en la cara de Yamato, en ese instante no le importó… Mimi estaba bien y eso era lo más importante, en ese momento Sora y la profesora de deportes llegaron corriendo…

-¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba su amiga pelirroja hincándose igualmente a su lado mientras la ojimiel se sentaba en el piso.

-¡Muy bien hecho Ishida! Aunque es mejor que la lleven a la enfermería- Dijo la profesora.

-No… quiero ir a mi habitación- Mimi aún respiraba y hablaba con dificultad y tosiendo de vez en cuando.

-Esta bien… ¡Ustedes dos… llévenla a descansar!- Decía la maestra refiriéndose a Sora y Matt, quienes la ayudaron a levantarse… Mimi abrazó a su amiga y sin soltarla los tres se dirigieron a su alcoba. Déborah no paró de reír por lo sucedido, exceptuando que le desagradó el hecho de que _"Matthew"_, la haya salvado tan _"heroicamente"_, ese chico le gustaba y si era necesario quitar a la castaña de en medio… eso haría, después de todo ambas siempre habían sido rivales... en todo, y por supuesto aquella acción tampoco gustó a Michael, presentía que aquél chico y él llegarían a tener cierta rivalidad y por algún motivo, sabía que era un rival fuerte… Matt, Mimi y Sora llegaron a la dicha habitación… y entrando, Sora se dirigió al baño por unas toallas mientras que Matt ayudaba a Mimi a sentarse en la cama, aún mojada…

-Matt… no es que te corra pero… Mimi está mojada y lo mejor es que se ponga ropa seca. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, toma- Decía la pelirroja saliendo de aquél cuarto de baño con las toallas y dándole una a su amigo.

-… Tienes razón, iré a cambiarme- Matt salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, para después irse de aquél lugar mientras secaba su rubia cabellera.

-¡Voy a matarla!-

-Tranquila Mimi, estoy segura que ella recibirá lo que se merece tarde o temprano- Sora ayudaba un poco a su amiga a cambiarse… y Mimi había optado por ponerse su pijama.

-¿Ya no bajarás verdad?-

-¡Claro que no! Tú los viste Sora, todos se rieron de mí… además mi disfraz está mojado-

-Bueno, lo entiendo… ¿Pero que harás tú sola aquí arriba?-

-No lo sé… ver televisión, pero tú diviértete ¿Sí?-

-Está bien Meems, Zoe y yo subiremos más tarde ¿De acuerdo?- Sora se dirigía a la puerta.

-Pásenla bien… y Sora… si ves a Yamato de nuevo ¿Podrías decirle que venga? Debo darle las gracias-

-Muy bien… yo se lo diré- La pelirroja salió de aquél cuarto, y mientras salía del edificio vió a Matt dirigirse nuevamente al lugar donde todos se encontraban, ésta vez con ropa normal… -¡Matt!- El chico volteó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está Mimi?-

-Mejor, espero que no pesque un resfriado… además me dijo que quería darte las gracias, así que, si puedes subir… estaría bien…- Dijo la chica empezando a alejarse de ahí, mientras que Yamato tomó la palabra de Sora y se dirigió una vez más a la habitación de estas chicas… _-"No intentes nada Matt"- _se repetía una y otra vez el rubio para recordarse el no caer en las tentaciones de la castaña… tocó la puerta suavemente… para después encontrarse con ese angelical rostro…

-Pasa-

-Sora dijo que querías, hablar conmigo- Matt cerró la puerta.

-¡Sí! En realidad quería darte las gracias, por haberme sacado del agua… la verdad es… que no sé nadar- Decía ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Lo sé… y no hay problema… no podía haberte dejado ahí-

-Dime… ¿Volverás a la fiesta?-

-Eso pensaba… por lo visto tu no- Yamato estaba fascinado viendo a la ojimiel con aquella pijama, se veía bastante tierna… pijama de manga larga, abotonada y con pantalones bastante suaves.

-No… ya no tengo ganas-

-¿Por qué es que se llevan tan mal?-

-Cosas personales… no creo que te interese-

-Pues… por algo lo pregunté- Matt se sentó a un lado de Mimi mientras la observaba.

-Tal vez algún día te lo cuente… ahora no quiero hablar de ella… me pone de mal humor-

-Pero si casi siempre estás así-

-Eso es porqué tú a veces me desquicias-

-No entiendo por qué-

-No lo sé, creo que eso ya es algo propio de ti… ¿Matt?-

-Dime-

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-… Adelante-

-Tú… tú me dijiste, que… me querías ¿No?-

-S-sí-

-¿Pero por qué lo dijiste?-

-Pues porque es la verdad…-

-Es que… no te creo-

-¿Por qué no? Estuviste a punto de ahogarte, te saqué de ahí ¿Y no me crees?-

-Es que… eres muy raro-

-¡Raro! No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar-

-Sí, es decir… siempre me haces enojar, o me estás retando… o te quieres vengar de mí-

-Mimi, no seas tontita por supuesto que esa es mi forma de quererte… Aunque a veces hagas cosas innecesarias como aventarme un helado en la cara-

-¿Esa nunca me la vas a perdonar verdad? Y sí esa es tu forma de querer… lo siento por la persona que realmente odies… y oye… ¿Te gusta Déborah verdad?-

-… Pues… un poco sí- Mintió el rubio.

-Y… ¿No… te gusta, nadie más?- Preguntaba la ojimiel acercándose mucho a Matt, mientras que él sólo se hacía para atrás.

-… Ehh… no, no en realidad-

-¡Pobrecita!-

-¿Quién?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-

-¿De qué?- Decía él esta vez completamente recargado en la cabecera de aquella cama mientras que ella estaba prácticamente casi encima de él.

-¡Sólo piénsalo! Hace unos días me dijiste… creías que tú me gustabas a mí-

-¿Dices que pobrecita de ti?- Matt estaba completamente confundido, no sólo porque ésta ves se sentía acosado por la castaña si no que sencillamente no entendía de qué hablaba.

-No… ¿Ahora dime Matt? ¿Qué se siente estar acorralado?- Mimi le dijo al oído mientras aún estaba encima de él…

-No te confundas… ¿De manera que crees que yo caeré igual que tú? Ya entendí… Lamento mucho decepcionarte… pero no caigo, por qué tú a mi no me gustas- Yamato la alejó delicadamente de él –A eso te referías diciendo _"pobrecita"_ ¿No?-

-Ya te había dicho que no… me refiero a Déborah… cree que sólo tienes ojos para ella-

-P-pues así es…- Matt estaba nervioso… ya la había tenido bastante cerca, pero nunca así.

-¿Por qué te engañas? Te demostraré… que no es así- Mimi hablaba cada vez más de una manera bastante seductora… y ésta vez, la castaña rozó aquellos deliciosos labios del ojiazul…

-¡No, no!- Dijo rápidamente Yamato echándola a un lado y levantándose de la cama ara después tomarla de la muñeca -¿Crees que por qué tu caes ante cualquiera yo también?-

-¡Tú siempre me besas!- Mimi gritó enfada zafándose de ese agarre.

-Y sí a ti no te gusta, ¿Por qué los correspondes? Acéptalo Tachikawa… y lo siento mucho por ti… Yo no tengo ningún problema con que te guste… mi problema es tu actitud… pero ¡Conmigo no puedes jugar!-

-¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el que juega con TODAS!-

-¿Eso crees?- Matt acostó completamente a la castaña y está vez él encima de ella- ¡Bésame!-

-¡Quítate de encima!-

-Es lo que querías hacer hace un momento ¿No? ¡Anda hazlo!-

-¡NO!- Mimi forcejeaba contra Matt sin tener éxito alguno.

-¿Lo ves? Sólo estás jugando… y como ya dije… conmigo no vas a poder- Decía el rubio ya más tranquilo.

-Es que tú no entiendes nada… siempre estás pensando sólo en ti, siempre crees tener la razón- La ojimiel comenzaba a llorar -¡Vete de aquí!-

-Mimi…- El chico quitó sus lágrimas suavemente con sus dedos… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llorar? Es como si supiera sus puntos más débiles ante ella.

-¡Vete!... Yo nunca he jugado contigo… pero no tengo que explicarte nada… ¡VETE YA!-

Yamato se acercaba a ella, quería besarla aún cuando ella lo había insinuado… pero como siempre, el orgullo sobre pasó todo, hasta ese momento… ¿Es verdad que no jugaba con él? Pero si lo manipulaba con una facilidad impresionante… algo que sólo ella podía hacer, ¿Qué le pasaba? _"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi"_ era lo que siempre abundaba en su mente… no quería enamorarse, pero ¿Y sí ya estaba enamorado? _–"No Matt… tú no. Te está mintiendo, no le hagas caso"-_… ambos se perdían entre sus miradas, sus corazones bombeaban sangre cada vez más deprisa, cuando alguien entró a la habitación…

-¿Mimi puedes creer que…?- Zoe entraba cuando al voltear vió a aquellos dos, uno encima del otro… lo único que hizo fue gritar como si hubiese visto un fantasma - ¡Lo siento de verdad, no creí que…!-

-No, no, no… Zoe… no pienses mal… aquí no pasó nada, lo juro- Decía Yamato con desesperación mientras se levantaba.

-Sólo estábamos… Zoe-

-¡Mejor yo me voy!- Matt salió disparado de aquella habitación mientras Zoe aún lo veía con cara de sorpresa como salía por la puerta para después ver a Mimi.

-¿Meems qué fue eso? Pudieron ir a un motel o aunque sea poner un letrero en la puerta que diga ¡No molestar!-

-¡No Zoe! Es que… es que… Está bien… te contaré-

-¿Contarme qué? Créeme no quiero saber-

-No… es que, estoy… estoy enamorada de Matt- Dijo ella en voz baja.

-¡Sí, ya me di cuenta!-

-Deja de gritar Zoe… esto es serio, debes saber cada detalle… pero-

-¿Pero que?- Se tranquilizaba la rubia.

-… No puede saberlo Sora, ni nadie más… ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque, como ya sabes… Joe es mi novio, él siempre había estado enamorado de mí, y es que… ya te había contado que una temporada viví en Estados Unidos y cuando regresé… es que todo empezó a cambiar, además… Sora me confesó algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que ella y Matt habían sido novios… y aunque ella ya no sienta nada por él eso no me da acceso Zoe… por eso nadie debe saberlo… desde que llegué han pasado cosas tan raras con Yamato… accidentes… pleitos… todo tipo de cosas. Al principio, no creí que él influyera tanto en mí, en mi vida… pero conforme pasa el tiempo, ansío más estar con él y… lo peor es que, lo he besado dos veces- La rubia se tapaba la boca con cara de sorpresa mientras oía… -La primera vez… fue en Okinawa, él y yo nos perdimos en la isla… y, no sé ni como pasó… pero nos besamos, fue tan dulce… pero en ese momento… sentí remordimiento, por qué en esa entonces Sora aún no sabía sí lo seguía amando y la segunda…

-¿Fue ahorita?-

-No… fue exactamente el día que compramos los disfraces… Zoe… ¡Le fui infiel a Joe!-

-Mimi… ¡Cielos! ¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-

-No, no sé como… aparte… Matt no me ama… estoy segura de que sólo juega conmigo… fue por eso que llegué llorando ese día… y fue cuando me di cuenta… de que amo a Yamato- Mimi había vuelto a llorar… sólo pensar que amaba al hombre equivocado y pensar que no era digna de su novio le partía el corazón.

-Yo te ayudaré Meems… por lo que me has dicho soy la única persona que lo sabe… y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… sólo ten en cuenta una cosa… tanto Joe como Sora… de alguna manera se enterarán algún día-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Pues, sí yo fuera tú… empezaría por decírselo a Joe… él te quiere… y no se vale que le hagas eso… pero tampoco es correcto que te fuerces a amar a alguien que sabes que nunca amarás… qué importa si te quedas o no con Matt… sólo no le rompas el corazón a nadie inocente-

-Lo mismo dijo Sora-

-¿Sora? Creí que no se lo habías dicho…-

-No todo… sabe que estoy enamorada de alguien.. pero no sabe quién es… y no sé si lo sospeche-

-Bueno, mira… como ya dije, yo te ayudaré… aunque, ahora mismo no sé cómo… pero si te soy sincera Mimi… yo creo que Matt también te quiere… mi sexto sentido me lo dice-

-No lo creo… ¡Gracias por escuchar Zoe!-

-¡No hay de qué! Pero Meems… ahorita, ¿Qué estaba pasando?-

-Sonará raro… pero, traté de seducirlo… ni siquiera lo había planeado-

-Y… ¿Tuviste éxito?-

-No… y de hecho… dijo algo de que, yo quería jugar con él-

-¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ves? Estoy segura de que él te quiere… -

-No Zoe… él sólo juega con todas… ¿Ya se te olvidó el primer día de clases? El comentario que te hizo…-

-Tal vez sólo era amable…-

-Cómo sea… a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que es un mujeriego y que no se toma enserio a nadie-

-Bueno Mimi… yo ya te lo dije… Yo te ayudaré- _-"Los ayudaré a darse cuenta de que se quieren"-_ pensó la rubia mientras sonreía para sí misma.

Por fin Mimi había podido sacar lo que llevaba dentro… se había podido desahogar por completo… ella deseaba que las palabras de Zoe fueran verdaderas… ¿Matt enamorado de ella? Era casi imposible… aunque bien dicho _"casi"_. Después de todo Mimi disfrutó mucho aquella _"Noche de Halloween"_… a lado de Yamato aunque nuevamente hubiesen peleado… algo resonaba en la cabeza de la castaña… _-"Mimi, no seas tontita por supuesto que esa es mi forma de quererte"-_ las palabras de él… ¿A qué se había referido con eso? Mimi tenía que hacer algo al respecto y pronto… ya que Déborah estaba como leona siguiendo a su presa… en este caso Matt… y claramente, el rubio le dijo que le gustaba, aunque sea un poco… Todo se ponía más difícil para ella… pero sabía que con la ayuda de Zoe… algo bueno podría ocurrir, e incluso… mejorar las cosas…

**Fin del capi número 1O.. qué bien se siente llegar tan lejos *xD como dije… esta parte fue un poco en honor a estas fechas (:* espero que haya sido de su agrado… y disculpen la tardanza… y es que en verdad pensaba actualizar por lo menos hasta mañana *xD pero ya que lo terminé pues dije… mejor hay que publicarlo *:P**

**Mi queridísima tefy.1202 gracias nuevamente por tu RR… y me has emocionado al saber que seguirás andando por aquí *:D ¿Querías beso? Pues hubo beso y hasta arrimones Jaja Ok no tanto… pero fue un beso más apasionado y como podrás ver Meems le hace un poco el fuchi a Joe… pobresito ):* pero ni modo… él sabe a lo que le tiraba Jaja… Te mando un beso chiquilla, cuidate mucho y Dios t bendiga *:D**

**Al igual que a esos lector anónimos que pasan y leen sin dejar Reviews… igualmente me pone muy contenta ver que lo siguen * pero… ándele… anímense, un RR no hace mal a nadie Jaja Ok no, bien exigente yo…**

**Tengan un lindo fin de semana y cómo no…**

**¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	11. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**Disculpen la demora de este capi s:* la verdad es que había tenido bastantes problemas con mi computadora… a tal grado que estuve a nada de aventarla muy lejos de aquí *xD hasta que la pude mandar a reparar y bueno… ya saben cómo son las típicas historias de compus descompuestas y formateadas , y para colmo la nueva me estresa con que se salta las letras *:P lo cual me resulta un poco difícil escribir pero bueno, a fin de cuentas pues ya regresé… tarde pero segura a dejarles el siguiente capi de este fic ^^* Mil gracias a las personitas que lo siguen.. Les mando un besote enorme.. y los dejo que continúen leyendo. Espero lo disfruten!***

**Mss . H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 11: "Orgullo y prejuicio"_

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde aquella fiesta de _"Noche de Halloween"_ tan peculiar que se había vivido en el Instituto Politécnico de Tokio, y las cosas aparentemente mejoraban y empeoraban constantemente… El grupo de Sora y Mimi se la pasaba ensayando la obra que desde el primer día de clases su maestra de artísticas les había indicado… y Sora, a la cabeza del grupo, tomó el papel de _"directora"_ de dicha obra de teatro, por lo que como ya había pensado anteriormente, se estaba haciendo su santa voluntad, y no dudó ni un segundo para dar los papeles principales a su amiga Mimi y a Matt… Claro que ambos tampoco duraron en repelar al saberlo, pero muy a disgusto de ellos, se hacía lo que Sora decía y ella pasando por alto las opiniones de los dos, Matt y Mimi tomaron los papeles de Darcy y Elizabeth respectivamente. Los ensayos habían sido sumamente difíciles de llevarse a cabo por los pleitos tan comunes entre ambos… sin embargo, Sora ya sabía cómo lidiar con ello… Todo estaba listo… los escenarios estaban hechos de diversos materiales y con bastante creatividad, ya que para los encargados de los escenarios no había sido tarea fácil realizar escenarios de aquella época en la que se desarrollaba la historia. Los vestuarios eran simplemente hermosos e impactantes, los vestidos de las chicas eran largos y con escotes bastante pronunciados, mientras que los trajes de los hombres eran increíblemente elegantes. En sí, cada parte de la obra parecía bastante bien elaborada, cada quien debió de leer aquél libro o mínimo ver la película para comprender mejor la historia que deberían de desarrollar y es que efectivamente, el tiempo que la profesora les dio había sido más que suficiente… Aún así, a un día del aquél gran día de su actuación ante varios compañeros de otros grupos, profesores y otros invitados, Sora, en su nerviosismo decidió hacer un ensayo general fuera del horario de clases, para así poder ajustar los últimos detalles y perfeccionarlo todo…

-¿Es muy orgulloso señor Darcy? ¿Consideraría al orgullo un defecto o una virtud?- Preguntaba Mimi un poco nerviosa en su papel de Elizabeth. Últimamente en cada ensayo que tenían, para la ojimiel era casi imposible concentrarse… ¿Y cómo no? Teniendo a un chico rubio de ojos azul intenso y con rostro perfecto en frente… sería raro, si no imposible, perder la cabeza… aunque sea por un momento…

-¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Debes de hacerlo más convincente Mimi! ¡Estás muy insegura!- Gritaba Sora ya desesperada de que el último ensayo no saliera como ella quería.

-Ya tranquilízate por favor Sora… ¡Me haces sentir presionada!- Mimi ya estaba harta de oír las órdenes de su amiga, sí, comprendía que estaba nerviosa por la obra… después de todo sólo contaban con ese último momento para ensayar… pero creía que su actitud era demasiado…

-No, Sora tiene razón… no lo estás haciendo bien Tachikawa- Comentó el ojiazul con su típico aire de tranquilidad, sabía que ese comentario le caería como bomba a la castaña… y nuevamente podría disfrutar de aquellos gestos tan dulces de ira… aunque era curioso… ¿La ira podía ser dulce? Pues viniendo de Mimi Tachikawa y viniendo desde el punto de vista de Matt, así era…

-¡Tú cállate Yamato!-

-No tienes por qué gritar Mimi… es sólo una crítica constructiva, no tiene nada de malo remarcar tus errores-

-¡Es que nadie está hablando contigo!-

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Mimi tienes que repetir eso! Estás muy nerviosa-

-¿Yo nerviosa? Sólo mírate Sora… te la has pasado gritando durante todo el ensayo- Dijo la ojimiel en su defensa.

-¿Sabes Sora? Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que me hablara así-

-¡Es en serio Yamato… o te callas, o te…!-

-¿O qué?- Contestó el rubio a manera de reto.

-¡Basta! ¿Por qué no sólo arreglan sus malditas diferencias? ¿Es que no se cansan de pelear?-

-¡NO!- Contestaron ambos al unísono dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras. Estaba harta, estaba estresada… Mimi y Matt eran las únicas personas con las cuales nunca había podido hacer bien un solo ensayo… siempre era lo mismo, siempre se peleaban mientras que los demás compañeros sólo observaban, sin saber si reír, o ayudarlos, o quién sabe qué más…

-¡… Es que contigo no se puede ensayar Yamato!-

-Pues imagínate lo que yo tengo que sufrir por tus malas actuaciones-

-¿Sí, verdad? Como tú eres tan buen actor- Dijo Mimi haciendo referencia a las muchas veces que el ojiazul se había disculpado falsamente con ella, por lo que definitivamente… fue golpe bajo para él.

-¡Lo siento Sora! Ya es suficiente… tu _"amiguita"_ ya me tiene harto, yo no puedo ensayar así… ¡Será mejor que consigas a alguien más que haga el papel!- Matt esta vez ya se encontraba furioso… y es que de alguna manera ese comentario le había dolido… sí, era verdad que hace unos meses se había disculpado falsamente con ella… y eso fue más de una vez… pero por dentro él sabía que hacerle daño a la castaña de una manera seria… le podría doler demasiado… y es que en verdad la quería, como a una amiga… _-"¿Amiga? ¿De verdad? ¿Sólo eso Matt?... ¡Sí, así tiene que ser!"-_ El rubio insistía en no sentir nada más por Mimi… aunque el dudarlo en ocasiones simplemente le aterraba… Odiaba ésa maldita obra… Odiaba tener que compartir con la ojimiel cada ensayo, tenerla tan cerca… era raramente, como la criptonita a Superman… se debilitaba con su aroma, su cabello siempre perfectamente bien peinado y su rostro angelical… ¡La odiaba!... ¡Odiaba que fuera tan perfecta!..._ –"Un momento… ¿Perfecta? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Yamato? ¡Si Tachikawa es el ser más odioso y castrante que existe sobre la Tierra!"-_ Inmediatamente y odiándose también a sí mismo por pensar aquello… el chico dio media vuelta y se fue de aquél lugar… oyendo por detrás de él y cada vez más distante la voz de Sora gritándole furiosa _–"¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡Vuelve aquí enseguida!"-_ Sin embargo, el rubio ya se había decidido… ¡Para nada saldría en esa estúpida obra ni aunque dependiera para una calificación!

-Sora, yo…lo siento mucho- Se disculpó la castaña… en verdad se sentía mal por lo ocurrido… sabía que ésa obra era importante para su amiga, y ahora se sentía culpable por haberla arruinado, ya que, sin Matt en la obra… ya no habría tal.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear Mimi? ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- Sora se encontraba a punto de romper en llanto mientras su castaña amiga trataba, aunque sea un poco, de enmendar su error consolándola y abrazándola.

-Esto es culpa mía Sora… te prometo que yo… yo… buscaré la manera de arreglar todo esto-

-Ya no hay tiempo Mimi… la obra es mañana… creo que tendremos que improvisar- Decía Sora con un notable gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

-¡Tranquila Sora! Además… no creo que Yamato lo haya dicho en serio… después de todo es su calificación- Trató de animarla la castaña.

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo en verdad lo vi decidido y furioso… no sé qué pensar. Y Meems… no te sientas culpable… creo que te estaba presionando demasiado… mejor, sigamos ensayando ¿Si?- La pelirroja se alejó de su amiga aún con la tristeza en su rostro dispuesta a continuar con su rol de directora de la obra escolar. Mimi en verdad no se lo perdonaba… sentía como la culpa reinaba dentro de ella, no quería ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado… definitivamente tenía que arreglar dicho asunto y pronto… tenía sólo unas horas para solucionarlo… ¿Pero cómo lo haría? No tenía ni la más mínima idea… por ahora debía concentrarse en su ensayo… el cual no tenía ni idea cómo continuaría sin el rubio… sin embargo, concentrarse es algo que la chica no lograba hacer, algo, o más bien.. alguien le hacía falta… _-"Matt"-_ Pensaba ella… era imposible tratar de actuar sin tenerlo enfrente… algo contradictorio, porque incluso teniéndolo frente de ella, también le hacía el trabajo más difícil, ¿Por qué diablos fue a enamorarse de Yamato? Es decir… ¿Por qué de él… por qué no de Joe? Si el rubio era un patán mujeriego… en cambio Joe… era un chico amoroso y completamente entregado… _-"¡Rayos! Joe… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"-_ La ojimiel se hundía en sus pensamientos… lo que hizo que el ensayo no sólo terminara pronto… si no que también fuera todo un desastre… Sora se encontraba estresada ante todo lo que sucedió, lo que al principio parecía una obra magníficamente bien elaborada finalizaría en ser un obra completamente mal hecha y mediocre… por lo que Tai, evidentemente se percató de lo que ahora estaba sufriendo su novia… todo… absolutamente TODO lo que ella había creado, se había venido abajo… y por supuesto, no pensaba en dejarla un sólo momento…

-¿Sora…?- Le habló el castaño dulcemente mientras se acercaba a la chica… quien claramente estaba sentada al borde de aquél escenario con las manos en su rostro mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente por los suspiros y sollozos que emitía.

-…- Tai no obtuvo respuesta… sólo la oía… cada sollozo de ella… le partía el corazón y el alma.

-Cariño…- El chico se sentó igualmente al borde del gran escenario justo a un lado de ella para pasar su brazo por encima de su delgada espalda mientras que con la mano de su brazo contrario, sujetaba su barbilla para levantar su rostro lentamente… descubriendo lo que ya era tan obvio… Sora lloraba… sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse y sus labios hacían pequeños pucheros, y ella, inmediatamente al verlo se abalanzó hacia él, apretándolo fuerte y dejando salir con más confianza cada una de las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad… de verdad soy tan mandona Tai? ¿Fue mi culpa ésta vez que Mimi y Matt pelearan nuevamente?- Decía la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada.

-Claro que no Sora… tú sólo estás asumiendo tu papel… la profesora te dejó a ti a cargo y si creíste que Mimi no lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente bien, no tenía nada de malo que se lo recalcaras- Dijo su novio sin dejar de observarla y pasando su mano por su espalda y brazos para tranquilizarla.

-Pero Tai… he estado presionando tanto a Mimi… no es justo para ella… y ahora, ahora… Matt está fuera de la obra… por mis gritos y mi presión… todo se vino abajo-

-Pero tampoco es justo para ti… tú eres la que lleva la mayor carga Sora… además… Matt no debió abrir su gran boca-

-Me siento tan mal…-

-Linda… ellos siempre pelean, no tienes que sentirte culpable-

-Es que… ¿Recuerdas… lo que charlamos antes de que me confesaras que me amabas?- Sora comenzaba a tranquilizarse… algo que sólo el castaño podía conseguir tan deprisa.

-… La verdad…-

-¡Tai!- Dijo ella un poco exaltada… entendía perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta –Hablamos sobre Matt y Meems-

-¡Ahh, sí! Ahora lo recuerdo…-

-Sabes lo que pienso respecto a los sentimientos de Mimi… y en verdad quiero ayudarla… sé que entre ellos dos hay algo… pero ahora los hice discutir y mi plan de juntarlos en la obra… ya no sirve de nada…-

-¿Tu plan? ¿Cuál plan?-

-¡Sí!... Ambos tienen o tenían el papel principal… ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Ahh!- Dijo el chico _"comprendiendo"_ lo que anteriormente su novia había planeado -¡No!-

-¡Tai!- Gritó Sora sin poder creer que algo tan simple no haya sido captado por él… -No es tan complicado… si has leído el libreto, sabrás que hay un sólo beso entre los personajes principales… lo que significaba… Mimi y Matt… _"besándose"- _La pelirroja definitivamente había planeado todo desde el inicio… no había duda alguna, y aquél beso… el cuál los protagonistas desaprobaban completamente… no había sido ensayado para NADA. Sora creía que si se ensayaba dicha parte de la obra… ésta perdería su esencia.

-Ohh, ¡Claro! Ya lo había entendido- Continuó él fingiendo que desde el inicio pudo entender absolutamente todo… pero claro, había sido tan obvio… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-¡Sí, claro!- Sora lo sabía… sabía que su chico no había entendido nada hasta que ella se lo explicó con peras y manzanitas como niño de kínder, y a pesar de todo, ella sonreía… amaba todo de Tai… y sus muchas maneras de ser… incluida, esa manera tan infantil en la que había actuado hace unos momentos… hasta que su sonrisa se borró recordando su dilema –Pero ahora eso no pasará…-

-¿Por qué no? Matt podría regresar a la obra si hablara con él-

-No Tai… sabes cómo es él cuando se enfada y se aferra a algo… no hay santo en el mundo que le saque de la cabeza esas ideas-

-¡Vamos bonita! Puedo intentarlo… sólo dime, ¿Qué podría pasar?- El comentario del castaño dejó pensando mucho a Sora… ¡Era verdad! ¿Qué de malo podía tener que Tai hablara con su mejor amigo?

-Es verdad… podría funcionar, aunque… aún sigo dudando que vuelva a la obra-

-¿Y dices que Matt se aferra a las cosas?- Rió un poco Tai.

-¡Yo no me aferro!... Sólo soy realista… además, si eso llegara a suceder, yo ya tengo la solución-

-¿De verdad crees que la obra funcione con…?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Interrumpió la pelirroja –Henry es un chico muy dulce y responsable… ¡Lo hará bien!-

-Eso sí…- Tai pensaba igual que su novia en cuanto a Mimi y Matt… definitivamente esos dos tenían algo juntos, y aunque conocía a Henry… no lo quería cerca de la futura _"chica"_ de su mejor amigo… así que no lo pensó más… hablaría con el rubio, pero eso después, ahora estaba con la persona que más amaba… y esos momentos con la pelirroja, cada uno de ellos, era especial… y éste, no lo iba a desperdiciar… ¡Por nada del mundo! –Pero, ¿Qué te parece, si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta...? Tú y yo ¡Solos!- Propuso el chico con un toque de picardía en su mirada para después depositar un tenue y dulce beso en los labios de su novia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme Taichi Yagami?-

-Sé de un lugar que te encantará… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-¡Está bien, vamos!- Evidentemente la pelirroja se encontraba mucho mejor... y es que Tai en realidad le daba tanta felicidad… él era tan diferente a los demás chicos, tenía esa chispa que lo hacía tan especial, esa alegría tan contagiosa… y se sentía tan dichosa de poder ser su novia… y en verdad, le daba gracias a Dios por haberle abierto los ojos en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia el castaño. No tenía ni idea de a dónde la llevaría, pero sin duda… sería algo lindo…

Mientras que cierta chica de ojos color miel que se encontraba en su habitación, platicaba con cierta rubia ojiverde… se veía preocupada… y un poco exaltada…

-¡No pienso hablar con él Zoe!-

-Es la única manera Meems… además, piensa que si da resultado… podrás besarlo otra vez- Decía su amiga con un brillo especial en sus ojos… como si fuese una niña pequeña imaginando un cuento de hadas.

-¿Besarlo otra vez? ¿Está loca? Sabes cómo me siento respecto a los besos de Yamato-

-Bueno sí… pero éste no será más que un _"beso"_ meramente _"profesional"_ y actuado- Se defendió la rubia. –Además, quieres arreglar las cosas ¿No?-

-Sí-

-Pues entonces hazlo por Sora-

-Supongo… supongo que tienes razón Zoe… ¿Pero qué le voy a decir?-

-¡Discúlpate con él!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si todo esto también es culpa suya! ¡Olvídalo! No voy a hacer tal cosa- Gritó Mimi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dándole la espalda a su amiga y con un gesto de gran enfado.

-Ya lo sé Mimi… esto es culpa de ambos, pero si quieres arreglar las cosas para mañana… deberás hacerlo… recuerda ¡Hazlo por Sora!- Contestó la ojiverde tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero… Zoe- Mimi volteó a verla nuevamente notablemente mucho más tranquila y con un leve gesto de preocupación- Si me disculpo con Yamato… sabrá que soy vulnerable a él… ¡No dejará de jugar conmigo! ¡De burlarse de mí!-

-Tranquila Meems… estoy segura de que eso no sucederá, además yo te dije que te ayudaría ¿Recuerdas? Anda… ve a hablar con él- La animaba su amiga.

-… Está bien, hablaré con él… pero primero, vamos a comer algo… todo esto de la obra y Matt me tiene estresada…-

-Pues entonces… ¡Vamos a comer!- Zoe jaló del brazo a su amiga en dirección a la puerta... evidentemente estaba un poco desesperada por la futura plática que el ojiazul y la castaña iban a tener, sin contar que efectivamente, era una charla que debería de ocurrir ese mismo día, ya que no contaban con mucho tiempo.

Por lo pronto… en un lugar un tanto distante del instituto… se podía apreciar la impresionante belleza de la naturaleza… el pasto era de un color verde brillante, no había un solo lugar de dicho pasto, que se tornara en colores café. El lugar se veía rodeado de enredaderas, palmeras, árboles, flores y plantas de colores impactantes, mientras que en el centro podía observarse un perfecto camino hecho de piedras de diferentes tamaños, el cuál… en sus bordes tenía pequeñas lamparitas a ras de piso en forma de hongos, los cuales… por verse ya el anochecer, alumbraban con un color amarillento aquél camino pedroso… que llevaba a lo que parecía una _"Hacienda"_ con un par de mesas en su exterior… justo en frente de una fogata… sin duda era un lugar poco creíble, sin embargo… ahí estaba…

-¿Ya puedo ver?- Preguntaba cierta chica pelirroja, quien se encontraba con la vista obstruida por las manos de su novio.

-Está bien- Le contestó Tai emocionado mientras apartaba sus manos de los ojos de Sora… dejándola ver cada parte de aquél maravilloso lugar mientras ella se llevaba las manos a su boca en señal de impacto.

-Tai… esto es… es, ¡Hermoso!- Decía la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡Claro que sí! Es como el lugar de un cuento de hadas-

-Y aún no has visto todo. Vamos- Le contestó el castaño tomándola de la mano y llevándola por aquél camino de ensueño. Subieron los pequeños escalones que llevaban justo a lugar donde se podían ver las mesas y un poco más al fondo una pequeña recepción atendida por una señora de no más de 35 años.

-Espera aquí un momento Sora… no tardo- Dijo el castaño sentando a la chica en una de las sillas de las mesas ahí cerca mientras él tomaba su dirección hacia lo que parecía la recepcionista.

Ella no pudo alcanzar a oír absolutamente nada, sin embargo, era claro que se encontraba a lo más parecido a un pequeño hotel, y Sora apenas se percataba de ello… ¿Pero qué diablos pretendía Tai?... ¿Sería que…? _–"¡Ayy no! Tranquilízate Sora… él no es así. ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí?"-_ Se preguntaba muy nerviosa la pelirroja, ya no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, es decir, el detalle era lindo… el lugar era fantástico, pero las intenciones hasta ahora eran desconocidas para ella. Sora dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando notó que Tai se acercaba a ella nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Vamos Sora!- Tai la tomó de la mano, levantándola de aquella cómoda silla para después rodear aquél lugar hasta donde encontraron una piscina, la cual tenía un pequeño piso en uno de sus bordes… sin dudar, esa era un de las habitaciones de lugar… y aparentemente, era a la que entrarían, ya que Tai caminaba hacia ese rumbo. Las manos de la pelirroja comenzaban a sudar y a temblar levemente, quería poner cierta resistencia… Sora creía que _"algo"_ sucedería en aquella habitación… y ese _"algo"_ la inquietaba… Tai abrió poco a poco aquella puerta de madera para revelar una preciosa habitación en tonos blancos y cobrizos, una cama matrimonial perfectamente tendida con una pequeña mesita con flores en cada lado… y más al fondo, podía apreciarse un sanitario bastante lujoso. La chica estaba boquiabierta, nunca había visto un lugar como ese…

-¡Cielos Tai! ¡Este lugar es increíble!- Sora se zafó de la mano del castaño para poder apreciar cada rincón de aquella habitación… hasta que encontró una puerta más a su izquierda.

-¡Ábrela!- Le dijo él al notar la curiosidad y ansia de su novia por descubrir que se encontraba del otro lado, por lo que ella le tomó la palabra y poco a poco fue abriendo dicha puerta, dentro, había un pequeño jacuzzi de algún material parecido a la piedra, frente de éste; una banca de madera con asientos blancos y un poco más al fondo, una mesa circular con cuatro sillas en el borde. Sora seguía fascinada… hasta que observó algo en esa parte de la habitación que le incomodo un poco…

-Oye Tai… pero, ¿Nadie te ve por ahí?- Decía ella señalado la pared con arcos del lado derecho… era verdad que parecía algo incómodo… ya que en sí, desde ese lugar se tenía acceso a diferentes plantas y árboles… lo qué significaba que desde ese lado se podía entrar a la vegetación.

-Claro que no- Contestó Tai riendo un poco por el gesto de su novia –Todo eso también es propiedad del hotel linda-

-Vaya… esto es tan hermoso… debió de haberte costado mucho- Comentó ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No te preocupes por eso… mejor disfrútalo. ¡Todo es para ti sola! Bueno, al menos la habitación lo es-

-¿Para mi sola?- Sora estaba sorprendida, en realidad, desde el inicio había creído que ambos compartirían la misma habitación para aquél _"algo"_ que la inquietaba… pero ¿Por qué para ella sola? Esta vez ya no entendía nada.

-¡Así es! Te he visto tan estresada estos días… mañana es la obra y, creí que necesitabas relajarte un poco-

-¿R-relajarme? ¿Es decir que tu no…?-

-¿Yo no qué?- Interrumpió Tai con extrañeza.

-P-pues… creí que tú…-

-¡Ahh! ¿Creíste que me quedaría aquí contigo? Ohh, no te preocupes… desde luego que no… no te quitaría tu espacio de relajación- Respondió el chico con cierta inocencia, en realidad él nunca la llevó allí con mala intención… y de eso Sora apenas se había dado cuenta… _-"¿Cómo pude pensar eso? ¡Qué tonta eres Sora!"-_ Se decía a sí misma y sintiendo cierta culpa de haber pensado _"mal"_ de su novio.

-¡Por Dios Tai! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Gracias… gracias por preocuparte por mí!- Contestó Sora abalanzándose hacia él con emoción.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… por ti haría cualquier cosa cariño. ¡En verdad te amo Sora!- Le decía él mientras acariciaba suavemente su ya rosada mejilla para después depositar un dulce y cálido beso en sus labios –Anda, ponte cómoda… y mientras yo haré una llamada- Dicho esto, el castaño se apartó de Sora hasta salir por la entrada principal de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de par en par… se recargó en el barandal que estaba enfrente de la puerta, sacó su celular y tecleó un número…

-_¿Hola?-_

-Hola Matt, amigo- Decía el castaño en un tono levemente falso.

_-¿Qué quieres Tai?-_

-¡Oye! Tampoco me hables así-

_-¡Pues está claro que sólo hablaste para pedirme algo! Así que ve al grano y dime ¿Qué quieres?-_

-Está bien, está bien… Sólo dime… ¿Me harás el favor que te pida?-

_-Eso depende… por tercera vez ¿Qué quieres?-_

-¿Por qué te pones así?-

_-Sólo digo que si vas a pedir algo ¡Lo hagas ya!- _Se exaltaba Yamato.

-¡Qué genio! En fin… lo que quería pedirte es simple… Regresa a la obra-

_-¿Qué?-_

-Que no faltes mañana ¿Sí?... ¡Gracias amigo!- Tai estaba a nada de colgar el teléfono.

_-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!... ¡Ni te ilusiones Yagami!-_

-Vamos Matt… es tu calificación-

_-¿Y eso qué? ¿Ir a la obra y ver a Tachikawa? Ni aunque mi calificación depende de ello-_

-Pero oye… Mimi es linda… ¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?-

_-¡Es un hígado ambulante!-_

-Mira Matt… piénsalo bien… recuerda que…-

_-¡Olvídalo Tai! ¡No haré la obra!-_

-¿De verdad?... Está bien… bien, ni modo… tú ganas. Después de todo, Sora debe de tener razón… Henry lo hará bien. ¡Adiós Matt!- Nuevamente, Tai iba a colgar el teléfono, aunque sabía que eso no sería necesario, ya que tanto él como Sora, sabían que Yamato quería a la portadora de la pureza… y al decir eso, mataba a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, uno… confirmar que Matt quería a Mimi… y dos, que el chico regresara a la obra…

_-¡Espera!-_

-¿Sí?- Sonrió triunfante el castaño.

_-¿Cómo que Henry lo hará bien?-_

-Ohh, ¿No te lo dije? Pues como decidiste salirte de la obra y estabas tan decidido… a Sora no le quedó más remedio que hacer unos ajustes y Henry se quedó con tu EX papel. Pero como yo soy tu amigo, creí que tú eras el más indicado, por eso te llamé-

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? ¡ESE ES MI PAPEL TAI!- _Gritó el rubio… ¿Cómo había sido sustituido tan deprisa? O peor aún… ¿Por qué Henry? No podía permitir que otro _"peliazul"_ le quitara su _"oportunidad"_… es decir, no es que le importara estar con ella… simplemente, él había sido seleccionado para hacer el papel del Sr. Darcy desde el principio… no iba a pensarlo más… ¡Tenía que hacer su papel en la obra!...

-Lo sé, lo sé amigo… ¿Por qué crees que te lo pedí? Debes de defender tu papel y tu calificación Matt… y créeme, traté de hablar con Sora… pero no la veo decidida a devolverte tu papel… así que si yo fuera tú, haría todo lo posible por estar ahí-

_-¡Ohh, claro que sí Tai! Verás como sí-_ El rubio colgó el teléfono y sin notarlo, Yamato había caído en el _"juego"_ de Tai, sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba… sólo sentía como si fuego corriera dentro de él, y es que pudo divisar aquella escena final de la obra… Henry y Mimi hundiéndose en un _"pasional"_ beso… una vez más, el rubio de retorcía de los celos… un momento ¿Celos?... _–"¡No Matt! ¡Contrólate! ¡Tranquilízate!"-_ Se decía a sí mismo el ojiazul, mientras que Tai sonreía victorioso, claro… había dicho una pequeña mentira al decir que había consultado a Sora anteriormente… pero estaba seguro que ella lo entendería… _-"Bueno, de verdad espero que no me mate"-_, el castaño llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sora… y al notar que ésta no le contestaba, decidió entrar… encontrando la respuesta por la cual la pelirroja no había contestado, se encontraba profundamente dormida… el castaño sólo sonrió viendo aquello, lucía tan dulce, tan indefensa, caminó hasta aquella cama para sentarse en el borde de ésta y suavemente empezaba a acariciar sus pelirrojos cabellos… él la amaba, amaba a Sora Takenouchi.

En ese mismo momento, por los pasillos del Instituto, se veía a cierta castaña ojimiel deambulando por ellos, caminando y claramente buscando una habitación en específico… hasta que la encontró, nerviosa, la chica se postró en frente de la puerta, respiró hondo y poco a poco fue subiendo su puño hasta cierta altura para después llamar a la puerta y encontrarse con los ojos azules en los que solía perderse…

-¿Qué quieres Tachikawa?- Preguntó altaneramente el rubio.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No-

-Yamato, por favor… es importante- Decía ella tranquila y amablemente.

-Pues habla…-

-No puedo hablar con la demás gente mirando- Contestó Mimi notando que cada persona que pasaba por ahí los observaba con detenimiento… seguramente creían que ella le estaba _"rogando"_ sobre cualquier cosa al ojiazul… cosa que la incomodaba. Matt volteó a ver ambos lados del pasillo para después postrar su mirada en la ojimiel, tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia dentro de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Ya estarás contenta… ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-¡Vaya! Eres muy desesperante-

-Pues que yo recuerde, aquella vez que fuiste a MI habitación… no te recibí de una manera grosera como tú-

-No, pero igual después me gritaste y me agrediste… así que viene a dar lo mismo-

-Sí, pero eso fue porque tú…-

-Bueno ¿Ya no?... Sí ésta era tu tan importante plática… ya te puedes retirar-

-¿Cuál es tu problema Ishida?-

-¡Tú! ¡Ése es mi problema!-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca te he hecho nada!-

-¡YA!... Escucha Mimi… si todo esto es porque no te ofrecí tomar asiento… sólo siéntate y listo-

-¡Gracias!- Respondió la castaña sarcásticamente y sentándose al borde de una de las camas más cercanas.

-Genial… ahora sí, ¿Qué querías?-

-¿No puedes ser más amable?- Mimi estaba un tanto sorprendida por la descortesía del chico… aunque a fin de cuentas era Yamato Ishida.

-Da igual… ¿Vas a hablar sí o no?- Decía el ojiazul mientras se recargaba en la pared de frente a la chica.

-…- Mimi se tragó aquél coraje que tenía, ya que si no lo hacía… JAMÁS terminarían de pelear –Sí… escucha Yamato… sólo vine a… a…-

-¿A qué?- Contestaba él con cierta desesperación.

-¡A pedirte disculpas! Por lo de ésta tarde… en el ensayo-

-Ajá-

-Me, me descontrolé… no acepté mis errores y me exalté-

-Ajá-

-¿Matt puedes poner atención?-

-Te estoy escuchando-

-Pues no parece… estoy tratando de disculparme-

-Sí, sí… continúa, te estoy oyendo-

-Por favor Yamato… no faltes mañana a la obra… sin ti… no hay _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_-

-…- El rubió postró nuevamente sus orbes azules sobre la castaña… era una mirada penetrante y profunda, poniéndola completamente nerviosa.

-¿P-por qué me ves así?-

-¿Así? ¿Cómo así?-

-P-pues así… como me estás viendo ahora-

-Pues, ¿Cómo más quieres que te vea?-

-N-no lo sé…-

-… Como sea… respecto a lo de la obra... Lo voy a pensar- Para el chico, ya era claro que retomaría su papel… pero así como él era, quería hacer sufrir, aunque sea un poco a Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡Por favor Matt!- Mimi se levantó de aquél lugar para pararse justo en frente del rubio y tomar su mano izquierda… con tan sólo acercarse un poco, la castaña ya estaba una vez más perdida en sus ojos… mientras que él no apartaba su vista de ella… era tan bella, añoraba poder tocar esa suave y pálida piel… añoraba poder saborear esos rosados y carnosos labios propios de ella… sin embargo, el chico luchó bastante para no caer en esa abrumadora tentación y apartando difícilmente su vista de ella, pudo sentir como las manos de la ojimiel se postraban en su pecho para poco a poco apoyar también su cabeza… el corazón del rubio aumentó los latidos, y ¿Cómo ocultaría tal cosa?, estaba seguro que desde esa posición, Mimi podría notarlo… ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso sólo con ella? Detestaba empezar a dudar sobre lo que sentía por ella… él se aferra a decir que eran _"amigos"_ o a decir que simplemente no se toleraban, pero ¿Por qué ella lo hacía sentir así? ¿Por qué deseaba poder tenerla tan cerca? _–"¡No Matt! ¡NO! ¡De ella no!"-_ Trataba de decirse a sí mismo… sin embargo, algo le pasaba… y sin saber cómo, notó que ya se encontraba abrazándola y con su barbilla apoyada sobre sus castaños cabellos… podía sentir una vez más su delicioso aroma a fresa… _-"¿Qué diablos te pasa Matt? Será que… que ¿En verdad me estoy enamorando de ella?"- _Se quedó pensando el rubio, es verdad… temía tanto por ella como por él mismo que así fuera, por ella… porque conocía a la castaña y se conocía a sí mismo, y por tal cosa, no dudaba que podría dañarla muchísimo… y por él, porque aún no se quitaba de la cabeza que Mimi no hacía más que jugar y pasar un _"buen"_ rato… y entre que pensaba, sintió como la chica subía poco a poco su rostro, y por supuesto, sintió su mirada… él volteó a verla, aún pensando en lo que le estaba sucediendo… de verdad tenía tanto miedo de enamorarse y más de la castaña, en verdad era una chica hermosa y linda en toda la extensión de la palabra, pudo sentir como la cálida piel de su fina mano acariciaba su mejilla… no podía, ya no, necesitaba besarla, esos labios eran tan adictivos… necesitaba probarlos cada vez más. Ambos acortaban poco a poco la distancia, una vez más, sentían su aliento, su respiración… cerraron lentamente sus ojos para después entrelazar sus labios cuando…

-¡Matthew!- Gritaba desde afuera una voz femenina mientras golpeaba la puerta fuertemente, provocando que Yamato y Matt abrieran los ojos y se separaran inmediatamente.

-No sabía que tendrías visitas- Comentó Mimi con un notable tono de enfado, reconocía esa voz, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que el rubio jugaba con ella? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos? Y lo que más odiaba en ese momento, era que por algún motivo el chico parecía haber perdido las orejas, ya que no contestaba a nada, ni a la chica detrás de la puerta ni a ella…

-¡Matthew! ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó la chica de fuera.

-¡Claro! Debí saberlo… aunque no me interesa saber qué es lo que tenían planeado hacer en tu habitación… ¡Qué asco me dan!- Decía la castaña mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Por supuesto, piensas así… porque crees que todos somos igual que tú- Le contestó engreídamente el ojiazul haciéndola detenerse y voltear a verlo sorprendida por su respuesta… ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero? Es decir, Matt pensaba que ella era una cualquiera… y vaya que eso le dolió… la respiración de la ojimiel se empezaba a agitar, evitando llorar…

-¿Sabes qué Ishida? ¡Púdrete! Si vine a disculparme, no fue porque me interesarás… lo hice por Sora… Cómo veras, ya aprendí a disculparme falsamente igual que tú… y no te preocupes por la obra, ya fuiste reemplazado- Acto seguido, la castaña se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta, para después salir y empujar a un lado a Déborah quién aún esperaba fuera… poco a poco Mimi aceleraba más el paso hasta correr… ya no pudo evitar dejar salir aquellas lágrimas, odiaba amar a Yamato Ishida… odiaba su situación… tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ya no tenía ni si quiera ganas de saber qué es lo que haría esos dos… está bien, sí tenía curiosidad, pero sentía que el saberlo sólo la lastimaría más… pronto, Mimi ya había salido de aquél edificio y decidió sentarse en la primera jardinera que encontró… continuó llorando y pensando en la solución a su problema sin mucho éxito, de pronto… pudo oírse el sonido de su celular marcando una llamada…

-¿Hola?- Contestó la ojimiel tratando de ocultar su voz entrecortada.

_-¿Mi amor? ¿Estás… estás llorando?-_ Preguntaba preocupado el novio de la chica.

-¡Joe! Yo… no… es decir, sí, es que…-

-¿Fue Ishida verdad?- Le decía el peliazul comenzando a enojarse.

-¡No! Es que… estoy tan preocupada por lo de mañana, y siento que no lo haré bien- Mintió la castaña.

_-¿Por la obra? Pero amor… tú eres una gran actriz, yo estoy seguro que lo harás bien…-_

-Es que… Yamato dijo que…- Mimi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, es verdad… lo encubrió la primera vez, pero ahora estaba tan hundida en lo que pensaba y sentía, que ésta vez no cuido lo que estaba por decir.

_-¿Yamato? ¡Entonces sí fue él! ¿Ahora qué dijo ese inútil?-_

-No Joe… lo que pasa es que…-

_-Deja de encubrirlo Mimi… sé que tu corazón es tan dulce y bondadoso como para hacerlo… ¡Pero Ishida es un idiota! Cuando lo vea… te juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a…-_ El chico estaba completamente exaltado… no soportaba que ese _"niño pelos de elote"_ se le acercara y le hablara así su linda princesa… porque precisamente eso es lo que era ella… una princesa, y debería de tratarla como tal.

-Joe, tranquilízate por favor-

_-¡Lo siento princesa! Es que no lo soporto… te hizo llorar, siempre está viendo la manera de fastidiarte… y eso no lo voy a permitir… ¡No por nada soy tu novio Mimi! ¡Yo te amo!-_

-Pero…-

_-Mira linda… te prometo que mañana iré a verte, moveré cielo, mar y tierra para estar ahí… tal vez así te sientas mejor… ¿Te parece?-_ Decía el chico un poco más tranquilo… pero definitivamente… ese comentario no le había gustado mucho a la ojimiel, prácticamente desde que a Zoe se le había escapado decir enfrente de Joe lo de la obra… el peliazul no había dejado de invitarse sólo… sin embargo, Mimi siempre lo persuadía diciéndole que ella sabía todas sus ocupaciones y que por una simple obra no podía deshacerse de ellas, y no es que no le agradara la idea de que su _"novio"_ asistiera, o al menos no si fuera en otra circunstancias… ya que Matt con el papel principal junto con ella… haría que Joe pudiese explotar de rabia, pero ahora… sin el rubio en la obra… ¿Qué la detenía a negárselo? ¡Nada!

-Está bien… pero por favor, ¡No me defraudes Joe!- De alguna u otra manera, Mimi sentía mucho cariño hacia él… aunque sólo fuera un cariño amistoso… y aunque ella lo viera más bien como su amigo, en verdad lo quería… y en verdad la hacía sentir lo mucho que valía… cosa que Yamato no solía hacer… o al menos no muy a menudo.

_-¡Claro que no amor! Es más… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Así estarás fresca y lista para tu actuación-_

-Tienes razón Joe… ¡Muchas Gracias!-

_-¡No me agradezcas nada princesita! Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?... ¡Te amo mucho Mimi!-_

-Yo… yo, también… ¡Te quiero Joe! Hasta mañana- Mimi colgó rápidamente el teléfono… se sentía tan mal por no poder corresponderle… y es que no podía ni decirle un "Te amo fingido… ya que si lo decía, se sentiría mucho peor, aún así… y por ahora, la castaña estaba harta de tanto pensar en sus problemas, por lo que pensó en lo que le había dicho Joe hace unos momentos… y era verdad, necesitaba descansar, se levantó…y tomó rumbo hacia su habitación, la cual… en ese momento, estaba vacía… sin pensarlo más, Mimi se puso su pijama para después recostarse y descansar un poco…

La noche pasó bastante rápido para la castaña, más aún porque justo como todas las mañanas, alguien tenía que interrumpir sus hermosos sueños…

-¡Meems! Despierta… ¡Hoy es el día!- Le hablaba Zoe con una voz tierna mientras la zarandeaba un poco.

-… ¿Q-qué hora es?- Preguntaba la ojimiel entre bostezos.

-No te preocupes Mimi, aún es temprano… pero recuerda que Sora dijo que de preferencia llegáramos antes-

-Ya voy…- Contestó Mimi mientras se levantaba de su cama y tallaba sus ojos para dirigirse a la ducha y mientras se bañaba… los nervios la invadieron, ¿Y qué tal si lo hacía mal? ¡Se burlarían todos de ella!... con pensamientos así, la castaña sabía que en cualquier momento enloquecería, por lo que trató de controlarse aunque sea un poco… se apresuró a vestirse, específicamente con el uniforme escolar. Ambas amigas, al terminar, fueron a comprar un desayuno rápido, mientras que la rubia trataba de calmar a la ojimiel, ya que en verdad, no se veía muy bien… era evidente su nerviosismo y preocupación. Eran aproximadamente las 11:15 cuando ambas chicas se dirigieron al teatro de la escuela, dónde claramente nadie de su grupo había llegado…

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Ya deberían estar aquí!- Gritaba la castaña.

-¡Tranquila Mimi! No deben de tardar en llegar-

-Pero… ¿Y Sora? ¡Ella debió de ser la primera!-

-Meems… te aseguro que ella está igual de nerviosa y apurada que tú…-

-¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-

-Mira… empecemos por tranquilizarnos ¿Sí? Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a ponernos el vestuario?-

-¡Ohh, sí, sí! ¡Vamos, deprisa!- Decía aún exaltada Mimi mientras jalaba del brazo a la rubia.

Y no muy lejos de ahí, podía verse a cierta chica pelirroja caminando a paso apresurado, mientras hablaba con cierto castaño quien la seguía por detrás…

-¿Qué hiciste… qué?- Preguntaba Sora mientras detenía su paso para voltear a ver al chico.

-¡Vamos linda! Tendrás a Matt devuelta a la obra-

-Tai es que ya no hay tiempo… además, nunca te dije que hablaras con él… y no creí que fuera a retomar su papel… por eso se lo di a Henry-

-Bueno, tampoco me dijiste que no lo hiciera…-

-¡Tai! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que Henry se debió esforzar para aprenderse todas sus líneas?-

-… Lo sé, pero Sora… también piensa en Mimi… querías juntarla con Matt ¿No? ¡Tú plan sería reconstruido!-

-¡Sí! Pero… pero, ¿Por qué no me le dijiste en cuanto lo supiste? Así tal vez le hubiera podido avisar-

-Lo siento bonita… lo olvidé cuando te observé como dormías y cuando…-

-¡Pero Tai…! ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? Es verdad que Matt tiene derecho a reclamar su papel… un papel que ha ensayado por semanas, pero también es injusto para Henry- Interrumpió la pelirroja.

-…Pues, pues… ¡Sólo regresa cada quien a su papel y listo!-

-¡No! Creo que ya sé que es lo qué haré- Respondía ella pensativa para después continuar su caminata hasta el teatro, en donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de los compañeros…

-¡Buenos días Henry! Dime, ¿Has visto a Meems?- Preguntó amablemente Sora.

-¡Buenos días Sora!... ¿A Mimi? No la he visto… ¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí… tengo que hablar con ustedes, y pronto… y aún no te pongas el vestuario- Contestó ella con un gesto de preocupación, para después alejarse y continuar buscando a la susodicha, dejando al peliazul muy consternado y confundido…

-¡Tranquilo Henry! No es nada malo…- Decía Tai a su amigo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de confort al notar el gesto del chico, pero aún se preguntaba, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Ishida? Tendría que apresurarse para tener su oportunidad de retomar su papel… aunque no tenía idea de lo que su novia planeaba.

Sora buscaba por todas partes a sus amigas, cuando se le ocurrió entrar en los vestuarios… fue que las encontró…

-¡Ahh! ¡Gracias a Dios! Aquí están-

-¿Sora por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó la rubio.

-¿Y por qué te desapareciste anoche?- Decía Mimi.

-¿Y por qué traes la misma ropa?- Preguntó nuevamente Zoe.

-… ¿Cómo?...- Sora se sonrojó por completo, no sólo por tantas preguntas inquietantes… si no también por lo que pronto les contaría… -Bueno, estuve en… ¡Luego les cuento! Tenemos que apurarnos…-

-¡Sí! Ya sólo te estábamos esperando a ti… Estoy muy nerviosa Sora-

-Siento mucho haber llegado tarde Meems… además, tengo que hablar contigo y con Henry-

-¿S-sobre qué?- Tartamudeó la ojimiel.

-Ya verás… Por cierto… los vestidos se les ven increíbles-

-¡Gracias!- Contestaron ambas al unísono.

-¡Vayamos con Henry!- Decía la pelirroja al recordar el asunto que aún tenía pendiente.

Mimi, Sora y Zoe salieron de los vestuarios y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el peliazul, y fue justo en ese momento, que un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos entraba al teatro, dirigiéndose hacia aquella bolita de compañeros… pudo divisar a Mimi, lucía bastante elegante y dulce con aquél vestido y con su cabello recogido en un chongo… sin duda, eso podría ser una gran distracción si le regresaban su protagónico… y era verdad, ése era un problema que aún debía de solucionar…

-¡Sora!- Gritó el chico.

-Ahh… qué bueno que llegas Matt, necesitaba hablar… con ustedes tres- Dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja señalando al Mimi, Matt y Henry.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No se supone que te habías salido de la obra Yamato?- Decía Henry con un leve gesto de confusión.

-¡Pues claro que no! Es mi calificación idiota-

-¡No le hables así Ishida! No es su culpa que hayas dicho esa tontería… renunciaste a tu papel un día antes, ¿Cómo iba a saber Sora si lo decías en serio? Tenía que hacer algo- Le gritaba la castaña bastante enfadada, si, era verdad que lo amaba… pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan grosero… mientras que el ojiazul… sólo sentía como la rabia se lo comía por dentro, ¿Qué tenía que andar defendiendo a Henry? ¿Es que acaso no había sido ella la que le había pedido volver? Odiaba esa sensación… esa sensación que según él, no eran celos… seguramente era otra cosa… ¿Pero qué? Eso, también lo odiaba, no poder tener la respuesta a dicha interrogante… El chico estaba a punto de contestar… pero antes habló Sora…

-¡Basta! Escuchen… es precisamente por eso que tenía que hablar con los tres… Matt, por abrir tu gran boca tuve que buscar un suplente… ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que volverías?, ahora… Henry aprendió todas las líneas en tan solo UN DÍA… ¿Crees que no tomaremos eso en cuenta?... Y por último… Meems, entre tú y yo, debemos tomar esta decisión…-

-¿Pero por qué yo también?-

-Porque tú eres la protagonista… y yo soy la que ha puesto _"orden"_ aquí-

-¡Decide rápido Tachikawa! Pero te juro que si lo escogen a él… iré a reclamar porque me dejarán sin mi calificación-

-¡Nadie te corrió de la obra Yamato! ¡Tú te fuiste sólo!-

-Meems tranquila… no te presiones… sea cual sea su decisión… yo no me enfadaré- Comentaba el peliazul.

-¡Tú cállate Wong!- Le gritaba Yamato.

-¡Cállate tú Ishida!- Contestaba la castaña.

-¡Mimi! ¡Vamos… debemos darnos prisa… solo tenemos unos cuantos minutos!- Sora jaló del brazo a la chica alejándola un poco de allí -¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor? Ten en cuenta que Matt tiene un poco de razón, si no le devolvemos su papel, habrá posibilidades bastante altas de que repruebe esta materia, y si a Henry le quitamos el protagónico… pues, él ya tenía un papel antes… lo interpretaría como si nada hubiese pasado…-

-¿Pero qué hay de su gran esfuerzo Sora?-

-¡Lo sé..! Supongo que habrá una manera de pagárselo… ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que Yamato es un cabeza hueca-

_-¡Buenos días maestros, compañeros, padres de familia y amigos! Hoy, los grupos 214, 215 y 216… presentarán sus respectivos proyectos artísticos. Con los cuales, cada alumno podrá ser calificado o evaluado. Antes que nada, cada uno de nosotros les agradece su presencia, ya qué ésta forma gran importancia para nosotros…-_ Se oyó la voz de una de las compañeras en el micrófono, la cual había sido seleccionada para ir anunciando cada obra.

-¡Meems! Esto es serio… debemos de decidir ¡YA!- La apresuraba Sora… mientras que la ojimiel no sabía que hacer… pudo pensar en aquella escena final de la obra… podría besar a Matt Ishida una vez más… pero Henry y todo su esfuerzo, y si iba Joe… no podría hacer aquella escena con el rubio, ¿Qué debía hacer? -¡Mimi! Decide- La chica se sentía mucho más que presionada… _-"¡Vamos Mimi decide rápido!"-_ Se decía así misma una y otra vez… -¡MIMI POR FAVOR!-

-… Yo… yo… que Darcy sea…-

_-… Y ahora, empezaremos con la alumna Déborah Washington del grupo 214… quien nos recitará un bellísimo poema…-_ Se volvió a oír la voz de la presentadora seguido de varios aplausos.

-¡Qué Darcy sea Yamato!- Soltó de golpe Mimi ante tanta presión… no estaba segura de que fuera la decisión correcta… pero si estaba segura de que era lo que deseaba…

-¡Muy bien! Hay que decirles… para que Matt se cambie a la velocidad de la luz- Sin darse cuenta, el plan de la pelirroja podría ser realizado… pero claro, en ese momento… eso era en lo último que pensaba, sólo tenían el tiempo del poema de Déborah para que Matt pudiera cambiarse y estar listos… Sora se dirigió hacia Henry y Yamato para decirles aquella decisión, mientras que la castaña, la iba a a seguir… hasta que oyó la voz de Déborah…

_-¡Bueno días a todos! Como ya ha dicho mi compañera, he de agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí… y antes de recitar mi poema, hay un par de puntos que quisiera aclarar… primero, es una desgracia el no haber podido estar en la obra de mi grupo, ingresé a esta escuela hace aproximadamente dos semanas y es por eso que me fue asignado éste poema, un poema que he hecho sólo yo… y como segundo punto, he de decir que me inspiré en un chico fabuloso para hacerlo… ¡Gracias Matthew! Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado…- _Terminó de decir la chica rubia desde el micrófono mientras que Mimi estaba parada oyendo cada una de sus palabras… ¡Cómo odiaba que le llamara _"Matthew"_! o peor aún ¡Cómo odiaba que él se dejara llamar _"Matthew"_!... Necesitaba oír ese poema… así que no se movió de ahí…

"_En un día de estos, sin ponerme a pensar_

_Fue el día menos esperado_

_Soy muy dichosa al poder encontrar_

_A tal persona que está a mi lado"_

"_Pero no sé callar sentimientos_

_Sólo pronunciar amor en tus labios_

_No sé guardar silencio por amor_

_Pero sí se amarte sin callar la felicidad"_

"_Sólo quiero regalarte uno de mis sueños de amor_

_Y una sonrisa de ternura_

_Quiero susurrarte amor a tus oídos_

_Y darte mi vida como tal dulzura"_

"_Qué bendición la mía_

_El poder despertar junto a ti cada día_

_Vivimos en un mundo aparte_

_Donde el tiempo no existe_

_Donde sólo sé amarte_

_Y sin compartirte"_

"_Es el primer signo de amor_

_El que nunca sentí en mí_

_Ha despertado toda ilusión_

_Todo gracias a ti"_

"_Porque estoy refugiada en la suavidad_

_De tu piel abandonada_

_Pensando en amarte y quererte_

_Y… con ganas de besarte"_

La gente aplaudía, en verdad había sido bonito… ¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba? ¿De verdad Déborah estaba enamorada de Matt? ¿O sólo lo hacía para fastidiarla? Pero, ¿Cómo? Si la única que sabía la verdad era Zoe… ¿O es que acaso era tan obvia? Las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de la castaña… se sentía tan mal por haberse enamorado de Yamato Ishida… pero ésta vez, tenía que controlarse… ya que ésta vez era su turno y al estar tan hundida en aquellos pensamientos, ni si quiera pudo percatarse de que gracias a Dios, el rubio no había oído ni una palabra de aquél poema… ya que justo fue ese momento el que tomó para ponerse su respectivo vestuario… los encargados de los escenarios, ya tenían todo preparado… y fue cuando Mimi oyó nuevamente la voz de la presentadora que fue a su posición para iniciar…

_-Y ahora, los demás alumnos del grupo 214… nos mostrarán la obra en la cual han trabajado durante estos meses… ¡Disfruten de "Orgullo y Prejuicio"!-_ La compañera se alejó de aquél centro mientras la gente aplaudía una vez más, para después observar cómo el telón subía lentamente… revelando un escenario con un hermoso paisaje en el fondo y grandes casas antiguas bastante bien hechas, fue entonces que la primera escena de la obra comenzó… dejando ver a Mimi Tachikawa en su papel de Elizabeth Bennet, caminando mientras leía un antiguo libro, y fue en un solo instante tan repentino, que la castaña miró hacia el público, sorprendiéndose de quiénes se encontraban en primera fila, aunque separados… Michael, Kouji y Joe, quienes sonreían a verla en su actuación… cosa que hizo aumentar los nervios en la ojimiel, sin embargo… ella tenía que continuar, y así fue…

Definitivamente, habían comenzado con el pie derecho… pero Mimi, pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensó entre el público cuando aquella escena en la que Darcy y Elizabeth se conocían por primera vez en un baile… miró de reojo a Joe y a Michael… sus rostros transmitían rabia y sorpresa respectivamente… estaba segura que Joe no era feliz sabiendo que Yamato compartía el protagónico con ella, y en cuanto a Michael, bueno… ¿A quién diablos le importaba él? La castaña aún no podía controlar sus grandes nervios… y menos aún, por la escena que compartía a solas con el rubio…

-¿Baila Señor Darcy?- Preguntaba alegre ella.

-No si lo puedo evitar- Contestó fríamente el ojiazul… aparénteme sin problema alguno… después de todo, su forma de ser… ya era así. Acto seguido, Mimi se quedaba con una expresión de confusión e incomodidad para después alejarse de allí.

Sin embargo, la siguiente escena no era del todo agradable para la castaña…

-¡Nunca vi tantas niñas bonitas en mi vida!- Decía Tai emocionado en su papel del Señor Bingley.

-Bailabas con la única bonita del salón- Comentó el rubio.

-Es la criatura más hermosa que haya visto- Continuaba el castaño haciendo referencia a Jane, la hermana de Elizabeth… quien la interpretaba Zoe –Pero su hermana Elizabeth es muy agradable-

-Perfectamente tolerable, me atrevo a decir… pero no tan bonita como para tentarme. Vuelve con tu compañera a disfrutar de sus sonrisas, conmigo pierdes el tiempo-

Desde luego, Mimi debía oír aquella "conversación"… y al escucharla, sintió una gran tristeza en su interior… de alguna manera… hablaban de ella, ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¡Era un obra! ¡Una actuación! Aún así, la tristeza en su rostro no se desvaneció, hasta que la voz de una de sus compañeras, quien hacía el papel de su mejor amiga: Charlotte.

-No te lamentes Lizzie, si gustara de ti, tendrías que hablar con él- Dijo la chica, sacando de aquellos pensamientos a Mimi y haciéndola recordar una vez más que ésta era una obra.

-Exactamente, por mi parte, no bailaría con él ni por toda su mitad miserable de Derbyshire- Contestó la ojimiel, recordando su línea.

Escena tras escena se podía ver como Mimi en su papel y sus prejuicios, soportaba menos a Matt... mientras que él, poco a poco despertaba su admiración por ella desde aquella escena en la que la chica cuida de su hermana Jane. Llegaron a cierta parte de la obra, en la que Tai, como Bingley… hace otro baile en el que la familia Bennet es invitada… y curiosamente, la castaña se encuentra con Yamato…

-¿Me permite el siguiente baile Señorita Elizabeth?- Preguntaba seria y amablemente el rubio.

-Por supuesto- Contestó ella extrañada. Inmediatamente Matt se alejó de ahí mientras que Mimi, igualmente se alejaba con su amiga, anonadada por tal acción y tomando aire dificultosamente -¿Acepté bailar con el Sr. Darcy?-

-Me atrevo a decir que lo hallarás muy simpático- Le contestaba su amiga.

-Sería muy inconveniente… ya que juré detestarlo por toda la eternidad-

Y así fue como se hizo, Mimi y Matt bailaban… y hablaban…

-Me encanta este baile- Dijo Mimi.

-Sí. Es estimulante-

-Es su turno de hablar Sr. Darcy. Hablé del baile, ahora debe comentar… sobre el tamaño del salón o la cantidad de parejas-

-Estoy feliz de hacerle el favor. Dígame, por favor, ¿Qué le gustaría oír?- Preguntaba nuevamente Matt con esa misma seriedad… cosa que a la ojimiel, empezaba a hechizar.

-Esa respuesta alcanza por ahora. Quizá observe que los bailes privados… son mucho más agradables que los públicos. Por ahora, nos quedaremos en silencio-

-¿Habla por regla mientras baila?-

-No- Contestó ella sonriente –Prefiero ser antisocial y apenada. Lo hace mucho más agradable, ¿No le parece?-

-Dígame, ¿Usted y sus hermanas van a menudo a Meryton?-

-Sí, vamos con frecuencia- Contestó un poco extrañada – Es una gran oportunidad para conocer gente nueva. De hecho, ese día, tuvimos el placer… de conocer a alguien nuevo-

-El Sr. Wickham tiene el don de los modales… y con certeza hará nuevas amistades. El que pueda retenerlas ya no es tan seguro- Decía Matt en cierto tono de desapruebo.

-Fue lamentable para él perder su amistad. ¿Es muy atrevido decir que es irreversible?-

-Lo es. ¿Por qué pregunta eso?- Preguntó el ojiazul deteniendo su baile y quedarse muy cerca de Mimi.

-Para conocer su personalidad- Dijo ella mientras lo observaba y tratando de evitar perderse en sus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Y qué descubrió?-

-Muy poco. Oí tantas historias de usted que estoy muy confundida-

-Espero poder aportarle mayor claridad en el futuro- Yamato empezaba a reincorporarse nuevamente al baile, el cual… en unos pocos segundos más, finalizó y la castaño se apartó de él. Posiblemente, tanto para Michael como para Joe… ésta había sido la escena más horrible que hayan visto… ambos habían estado tan cerca, cosa que a ninguno de los dos hacía felices. Ambos chicos solían mirar a Yamato con ojos que mataban… afortunadamente para él… no lo notaba.

Nuevamente, escena tras escena… podía verse que Matt, en su papel del Sr. Darcy, junto con su hermana, interpretada por Yoselyn, una de las dos mejores de Déborah, y Tai como el Sr. Bingley… enviaba una carta a Zoe… en su papel de Jane, diciéndole que se iría de aquél lugar poniendo cualquier clase de excusa, dejando a la rubia triste, por el hecho de que ésta, se había enamorado de Bingley… En otra escena se podía ver a Mimi como invitada a la gran casa de la gran Lady Catherine, quien también era interpretada por la otra amiga de Déborah, de nombre Anne… y es donde se entera de que la Lady es la tía Darcy… y es justo en esa escena, donde curiosamente se reencuentra con el protagonista y en donde se puede ver que tal era la convivencia diaria de ambos personajes… que Yamato, termina por enamorarse completamente de Mimi, pero las cosas se complican, cuando ella descubre que él fue el responsable de la separación de su hermana con el Sr. Bingley, y cuando Darcy decide confesarle su amor en una tarde nublada y bajo la lluvia…

-Señorita Elizabeth, luché en vano, pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Los últimos meses fueron un tormento, regresé aquí con el único objeto de verla… Luché contra mi mejor juicio, expectativas familiares… su inferior condición social, mi rango, pero quiero dejar todo eso de lado y pedirle… que acabe con mi agonía- Decía Yamato con desesperación.

-No entiendo- Mimi reflejaba en su rostro sorpresa y confusión.

-¡La amo!- Interrumpió Matt repentinamente… algo extraño estaba pasando dentro de él al decir tales palabras… pudo sentir como los nervios invadían sus entrañas… era un hormigueo tan extraño, una sensación nueva para él… ¿Pero qué significaba? Puede que nunca antes haya dicho tales palabras… pero ni en broma, ¿Pero por qué sentía tal cosa? Después de todo… eran solo palabras fingidas ¿No?... Que más daba si era una expresión "fuerte"… después de todo… no era verdad, ¿O sí?... _–"¡No Matt! Concéntrate en la estúpida obra"-_ Pensaba. Por su parte Mimi había quedado boquiabierto… ni si quiera se había percatado que en cada escena con el rubio, dejaba de actuar por unos momentos… y en ese instante, lo que sintió fue emoción, alegría… ¡Yamato Ishida le acababa decir que la amaba!... y aunque no fuera verdad, la ojimiel se sentía plena… dentro de ella… tenía tantas de casa de decirle… _-"Yo también te amo Matt"-_ Por supuesto… no lo hizo… y se _"concentró"_ una vez más en lo que estaba haciendo al oír nuevamente la voz del rubio… -Con el mayo ardor. ¡Por favor! Hágame el honor de aceptar mi mano-

-Señor, le agradezco la lucha por la que ha pasado… y lamento mucho haberle causado tanto dolor. Créame, no fue a conciencia-

-¿Es su respuesta?-

-Sí, señor-

-¿Se está riendo de mí?-

-No-

-¿Me rechaza?-

-Sé que los sentimientos que, como dijo… dificultaron su consideración, lo ayudaron a superarlo-

-¿Puedo saber por qué… con tan poco esfuerzo de cortesía me rechaza?-

-¿Y puedo saber por qué… con intención tan clara de insultarme decidió decirme que le gusto contra su mejor juicio?- Respondió Mimi comenzando a exaltarse… éste era unos de los momentos en los que no actuaba del todo… por un momento, la ojimiel se puso a pensar en lo "real" de aquella situación… en la mínima, si no imposible probabilidad de que Matt le confesara algo semejante… era verdad, él siempre la insultaba o decía atrocidades de ella… en ese momento, ella y su papel de Lizzie… se hicieron uno completamente…

-No, créame…-

-¡Qué yo fui descortés, vaya excusa! Tengo más razones, ya lo sabe-

-¿Cuáles?-

-¿Cree que así de fácil aceptaría al hombre que arruinó, quizá para siempre, la felicidad de mi más querida hermana? ¿Lo niega Sr. Darcy?... Que separó a unos jóvenes que se querían, exponiendo a su amigo por capricho y a mi hermana por desilusión ¿Y sumiéndolos en la miseria más aguda?-

-No lo niego-

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-

-Por que creí que su hermana no lo quería-

-¿No lo quería?-

-Los observé con atención, él estaba más apegado que ella-

-Porque ella es tímida-

-También Bingley, y se convenció de que ella no lo quiere-

-Porque usted lo sugirió-

-Por su bien-

-¡Mi hermana apenas me muestra sus sentimientos a mí! Debe haber creído que su fortuna tuvo algo…-

-¡No! ¡No deshonraría así a su hermana! Aunque se sugirió…-

-¿Qué?-

-Se sugirió claramente que era un matrimonio ventajoso-

-¿Dio ella esa impresión?-

-¡No! ¡No! Sin embargo, lo admito… su familia fue un factor-

-¿Nuestra falta de nivel? Al Sr. Bingley no parecía importarle-

-No… fue mucho más-

-¿Qué señor?-

-La falta de corrección de parte de su madre, de sus hermanas y a veces, de su padre- Mimi parecía haber quedado impactada ante tal respuesta… sin embargo, ésta vez… actuaba nuevamente… -Perdóneme, debo excluirlas a su hermana y a usted de esto-

-¿Y qué hay del Sr. Wickham?-

-¿El Sr. Wickham?- Preguntaba Matt confundido mientras se acercaba a la ojimiel.

-¿Cuál es su excusa de su conducta hacia él?-

-Muestra mucho interés en sus asuntos-

-Me habló de sus desventuras-

-Ahh, sí… sus desventuras fueron muchas-

-Le arruinó sus oportunidades, ¿Y ahora habla con sarcasmo?-

-Así es como piensa de mí. Gracias por explicarlo tan bien… quizá estas ofensas pasarían por alto si por franco no hiriera su orgullo…-

-¿Mi orgullo?-

-… al admitir escrúpulos sobre nuestra relación. ¿Espera que me alegre por la inferioridad de sus circunstancias?-

-Y esas son las palabras de un caballero- Contestó la castaña sarcásticamente –Desde la primera vez que lo vi, su arrogancia, presunción y su desdén por los sentimientos ajenos me hicieron ver que era el último hombre con quien me casaría- Inmediatamente ambos sólo cruzaron sus miradas por bastantes segundos… Yamato deseaba tanto poder besarla, ésta vez le estaba resultando sumamente difícil poder controlar ese deseo y mantener la concentración, por lo que trató de mantener la cordura consigo para poder continuar…

-Discúlpeme señora, por quitarle tanto tiempo- Finalizó el rubio para después poder retirarse.

Acto siguiente… Lizzie lee una carta que el Sr. Darcy le entrega y en ésta, justifica sus acciones en relación a su interferencia en la relación entre Bingley y Jane, reconociendo que lo hizo porque, habiendo observado a Jane, creía que Bingley no significaba nada para ella, por lo que sólo quería proteger a Bingley de una relación desafortunada. Revela asimismo su historia en relación con el Sr. Wickham y la verdadera naturaleza de éste. Diciendo que no le ha privado de la herencia, si no que Wickham prefirió una elevada cantidad de dinero en un solo pago y que sus problemas financieros provenían de su inestable estilo de vida y su afición al juego. Además, que es un libertino que intentó fugarse con la hermana de 15 años de Darcy. Elizabeth queda avergonzada a la vista de estas aclaraciones y reconoce que el orgullo y el prejuicio la habían cegado, aparte por el gran arrepentimiento por haber rechazado a Darcy.

Definitivamente cierto pelizul y cierto rubio no disfrutaban en lo absoluto aquella obra, podría ser mera actuación… ¿Pero por qué Yamato? ¿Es que acaso no había más chicos en el grupo para ese papel? O mejor aún… ¿Qué no le pudieron dar a Mimi un papel de menos importancia? Sea como fuere… ambos no podían hacer absolutamente nada… mas que continuar mirando cómo se seguía desarrollando la historia y como la "pareja" tuvo que enfrentar un par de obstáculos más para que Lizzie, también pudiera hacer su confesión en un escenario lleno de árboles por la madrugada…

-No podía dormir- Decía Mimi mientras que Matt se acercaba a ella sin apartarla de su vista.

-Yo tampoco. Mi tía…-

-Sí, estuvo aquí-

-¿Cómo puedo compensar semejante conducta?-

-Después de lo que hizo por mis hermanas yo soy la que debe compensar su conducta-

-Debe saber con certeza que todo fue por usted- Contestó Yamato con una leve sonrisa que hizo que la castaña perdiera la cabeza por un momento –Es muy generosa para jugar conmigo. Creo que habló con mi tía anoche y tengo esperanzas como no las tenía antes. Si sus sentimientos son los mismos que antes, dígamelo ya. Mis afectos y deseos no cambiaron, pero una sola palabra suya, me hará callar para siempre- Continuaba el ojiazul mientras la observaba con ternura –Sin embargo… si sus sentimientos cambiaron, le diría que me hechizó en cuerpo y alma… y que la amo. Ojalá que nunca me separe de usted a partir de hoy- Mimi se acercó a él mientras tomaba su mano izquierda con afecto y ternura.

-Bien, entonces…- La castaña depositó un tenue beso en la mano del rubio –Tiene las manos frías- Después ambos se juntaron frente con frente… Tanto Darcy, como Lizzie… hablaron con el padre de ella… esperando su aprobación, cosa que su padre aceptó, al saber que Elizabeth y Darcy, eran muy parecidos… y que el orgullo, y los prejuicios que tenía ella sobre de él… era totalmente equivocados.

En la escena final, podía verse un escenario con un paisaje por la noche y una mesa ovular en la cual Lizzie estaba sentaba… mientras que Darcy veía desde ahí arriba el hermoso panorama… para después sentarse igualmente a lado de ella quedando cara a cara…

-¿Cómo estás querida?- Preguntó Matt con dulzura en su voz, cosa que encantó a Mimi… nunca lo había imaginado así, y sencillamente, era fascinante.

-Muy bien, aunque desearía que no me llamaras _"querida"-_

-¿Por qué?-

-Así le dice mi padre a mi madre cuando está enojado-

-¿Qué términos se me permiten?-

-Bueno, déjame pensar. Lizzie, para todos los días, tesoro mío, para los domingos y… divina Diosa, sólo para ocasiones especiales-

-¿Y cómo te diré cuando esté enojado? ¿Sra. Darcy?-

-No, no… podrás decirme Sra. Darcy cuando estés completa, perfecta e incandescentemente feliz- Contestaba Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, la cual transmitió a Matt.

-¿Y cómo está usted hoy, Sra. Darcy?- Preguntó el rubio sonriente para después depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la castaña y observarla nuevamente mientras postraba su mano derecha sobre su mejilla –Sra. Darcy- Dijo por último el chico mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella… ambos sabían que era esa escena la que nunca antes habían ensayado, pero en ese momento, ambos se desconectaron del mundo… dejando una vez más a un lado la actuación… rosó levemente sus labios, y lentamente sellarlos con un dulce beso y fue entonces cuando el público comenzó a aplaudir y ovacionar tan grandiosa actuación y dando fin a esta… lo curioso fue, que ambos aún no podían apartarse el uno del otro… provocando gestos de emoción en la mayoría del público, ya que eso era algo inesperado… y la gente, concluyendo que aquellos dos se habían enamorado durante sus ensayos… excepto tres personas en el público que no daban crédito a lo que veían… Déborah, había podido mantener la calma durante toda la obra, pensando que era tonto que se enfadase por una simple actuación… pero ESO… eso, era ya mucho más… Michael, que siempre supo que Yamato sería un rival por el amor de la castaña… ahora lo confirmaba, aún así, tenía que buscar la manera de no hacer aquello posible… y Joe, quien claramente tenía fuego en los ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza… se estaba aprovechando de SU Mimi… ¡La estaba besando! Cosa que él, hasta ahora no había podido lograr… pero ni aunque sea uno pequeño o un rose de labios… la ira se lo comía por dentro viendo aquella escena… tenía que hacer algo, en ese momento no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados… podría hacer cualquier locura en ese momento… pero ¡Bah! Ya no le importaba… ¡Odiaba a Ishida! ¡Lo odiaba! Y ésta vez ya no aceptaría que se le acercara a la chica que amaba…

**Y he aquí el fin de este capítulo… *-* como verán, Joe no está nada contento… y por supuesto, la tensión entre él y Yama aumentará *:S Aww, Sora y Tai… ¿Qué tanto hicieron? Jaja *-* Aunque alguien tiene que aclarar cosas con ella respecto al **_**"secreto"**_** que reveló a Tai. Y Zoe prometió ayudar a Meems respecto a su situación… Lamento mucho nuevamente la demora de este capi, y espero no les moleste la amplitud de éste Jaja… aparte que ha sido el capi más difícil para mí en escribir *:S espero no les haya aburrido y que lo hayan entendido, traté de ser lo más clara posible ^^***

**Gracias nuevamente a tefy.1202… Nena, mil gracias por continuar leyendo y dejar tus hermosísimos Reviews… me encanta leerlos *:D Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia y el beso del capi anterior *xD sinceramente amé escribirlo * Pobre Joe *:s pero se está desquiciando demasiado Jajá se quiere vengar de Mattheeeeew *xD Jajá… Te mando un beso enorme!* Y muchos saludos nena! * **

**Y cómo siempre, también gracias a las personitas que leen sin dejar Reviews por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi disparatada historia *:D Igualmente espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado!***

**Dios los Bendiga!* ^^***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	12. Metamorfósis

**Hola nuevamente a todos, ya vine con el capítulo 12 de esta historia *:D Es bueno saber que aún hay gente que me lee *xD después de ausentarme tanto tiempo era obvio que perdería lectores… v.v* algo que lamento muchísimo ):* por eso ahora me he prometido no dejar colgadas mis historias, he prometido acabarlas y así lo haré, pueden contar con ello *:3 de lo contrario les daré mi dirección para que vengan a ahorcarme personalmente Jajá *xD Ok bueno… debo agradecerles a todas las bellas personas que leen, y por supuesto a quienes dejan sus Reviews… me encanta que lo hagan, me anima mucho de verdad *:D Por otra parte, espero que se encuentren bien, ya vienen las vacaciones así que habrá más tiempo para escribir y leer fics *xD Sin nada más que decirles, espero disfruten de este capi * **

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 12: "Metamorfosis"_

Ver aquello lo destruía por dentro… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a SU amada Mimi? ¡Era demasiado! _–"¡Te has pasado de la raya Ishida!"-_ Dijo el peliazul entre dientes mientras continuaba apretando los puños, por varios segundos después del supuesto final… aquellos dos no se separaban y él, tratando de controlarse y contener la rabia que lo carcomía, ya no pudo más… sin importarle cuánta gente lo pudiera ver, el chico subió como pudo a aquél escenario, e inmediatamente alejó al rubio de Mimi… y lo miró con ojos de asesino para después golpearlo en la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía haciendo sangrar a Yamato y tirándolo al piso…

-¡Joe!- Le gritó a modo de regaño la castaña de su vida mientras lo observaba sorprendida… y fue hasta entonces que el peliazul observó a su alrededor, la gente estaba atónita, Sora y Tai ayudando al ojiazul a levantarse del suelo, y lo que más lo dolió… fue aquella mirada color miel postrada sobre él, lo veía furiosa… algo que nunca había visto venir de Mimi hacia él… -¿Qué pasa contigo?- Dicho esto, la chica se incorporó a Tai y Sora para ayudar al chico que tanto amaba… es decir, sabía que en ese momento, ella estaba haciendo sus acciones con preferencia al rubio, pero era verdad… Joe había dejado que sus celos se apoderaran de él, a fin de cuentas… ambos estaban _"actuando"_ ¿O no?

-¿Estás bien Matt?- Preguntaba Sora preocupada sin obtener respuesta, mientras el público aún observaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Matthew?- Le gritaba Déborah a Joe desde abajo del escenario. Incluso ahora el peliazul estaba boquiabierto, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Él no era así! Se sentía culpable… pero ahora ¿Qué podía hacer?... sólo disculparse…

-Yo… Ishida… ¡Lo siento!- Tartamudeó Joe mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio quién ya se encontraba parado… y eufórico.

-¡No te me acerques Kido!- Inmediatamente Matt dio media vuelta y se fue de aquél lugar a paso veloz, mientras oía la chillona voz de Déborah detrás de él… -"¡Maldito Joe!"- Pensaba el ojiazul… se sentía enojado, el hecho era, que no sabía si por aquél golpe… o por haberlo separado de Mimi, ¡Maldición! Lo aceptaba… le gustaba besarla, pero eso no significaba nada para él, mero antojo… nada más. Yamato podía sentir que entre Joe y él… ya no habría amistad… o más bien compañerismo, ya que nunca fueron grandes amigos precisamente, sentía la enorme necesidad de desquitarse con algo o con alguien… pero NO, para nada volvería al teatro, dónde el peliazul lo había hecho quedar como un tarado, tenía que… ¡Vengarse! ¡Sí! Matt lo arreglaba todo siempre de esa manera, pero vaya, de alguna manera solía darle resultado… a veces.

Mientras que aún en el teatro, la gente comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a tomar sus respectivos asientos, por lo que los _"actores"_ en el escenario bajaron del mismo murmurando sobre lo apenas ocurrido, pero Mimi no dejaría así las cosas, Joe había hecho algo tonto y ella se lo recalcaría…

-Joe ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Lo alejó de los demás la ojimiel mientras le hablaba a regañadientes.

-Mimi, yo… de verdad lo siento… no quería- El peliazul aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡No querías pero lo hiciste!... La cuestión es ¿Por qué?-

-Es que… amor, ¡Soy un reverendo idiota!-

-Sí, vaya que lo eres…-

-Mimi escucha, el verte ahí besando a Yamato… fue tan… ¡No pude controlarme!-

-¿Bromeas? Es sólo una obra Joe- Fue entonces que Mimi lo pensó, tal vez ella tuvo cierta culpa en lo ocurrido… ya que ella bien sabía que no fue un simple beso de actuación, ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¡No debía y no podía!

-¡Lo sé! Me detesto… lo arruiné… ¡Por favor perdóname Mimi!- Imploraba el chico con tristeza notable en su rostro.

-A mí no me pidas disculpas… pídeselas a Yamato, a mi profesora, y al público que estaba allí-

-Sí, sí… si eso quieres… eso haré-

-¡Bien! Le avisaré a la chica que está presentando las obras para que haga una pausa…- Desgraciadamente cuando la castaña postró su mirada en su compañera presentadora, vio que la obra del siguiente grupo estaba dando comienzo… en fin, Joe debería de pedir disculpas por su estúpida acción -… cuando termine ésta obra ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro-

Pero mientras… en donde se encontraba el rubio, Déborah lo seguía sin conseguir detenerlo… así que optó por tomarlo del brazo…

-¡Matthew! ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?- Contestaba a gritos el chico señalando su nariz, la cuál aún sangraba.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería, ¡Vamos! Yo te acompaño-

-No, gracias-

-No seas necio Matthew… imagino cómo te debes de sentir, yo sólo quiero ayudarte- La chica acarició lentamente la mejilla izquierda de Yamato mientras éste la miraba desconcertado, ¿Cómo una chica qué parecía tan dulce y noble podía ser una auténtica arpía con Tachikawa? Aunque no es que la castaña fuera tan diferente a la que tenía en frente, ya que igualmente, Mimi solía ser el tipo de persona que aparenta ser frágil y tierna, pero cuando la conoces… lo único que podrás hacer con ella es discutir, o al menos esa era la situación del rubio. Matt regresó de aquellos pensamientos, más tranquilo y sin despegar sus ojos color cielo acarició los rubios chinos de Déborah, el chico recordó cierta plática con Mimi, que esta vez lo hizo dudar… recordó aquella pregunta formulada por la castaña… _-"¿Te gusta Déborah verdad?"-_ y por supuesto, recordaba su respuesta, un mentiroso _–"Sí, un poco"-_ y ahora que la veía, no sólo era bonita, si no que también ¿Se preocupaba por él?... tal vez esa chica no era como un chicle pegado a él por nada… ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? ¡Déborah en verdad lo quería!

-Está bien… vamos- Le contestó seriamente mientras ella sonreía y tomándolo de la mano comenzaban a caminar hacia la enfermería.

-¿Quién era ese inútil que te golpeó? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-Es el estúpido novio de Tachikawa ¿Y por qué lo hizo? No lo sé… supongo que por sus celos… siempre ha sido así-

-¿De verdad? ¡Cielos! De verdad que Mimi cada vez cae más bajo… ¡No puedo creer que terminara con mi primito para andar con _"eso"!-_

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el ojiazul sin entender de lo que hablaba su acompañante.

-¿Verdad que es impresionante? Un chico como mi primo no merecía a tan poca cosa como lo es Tachikawa-

-¿Mimi fue novia de tu primo?- Volvió a preguntar él haciendo caso omiso a los _"insultos"_ que tanto odiaba oír de Déborah sobre Mimi. Ahora entendía todo a la perfección, el por qué aquella noche de Halloween ella estaba con el "primito" de la rubia y el por qué lo defendió… ¡Quería volver con él! Eso seguro… Una vez más, Yamato se odiaba por haber empezado a dudar sobre lo que sentía por la castaña… ¿Cómo fue tan idiota? ¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar que la ojimiel veía a los chicos como muñecos con los cuales jugar? ¡Demonios! Ahora sí que la odiaba… odiaba que jugara con él mientras caía en su juego… _-"No, ya no será así"-_ Pensó.

-Impactante, pero así fue-

Matt trató de darle la menor importancia posible a todo aquello, ¡Qué imbécil había sido! Pero no volvería a ocurrir… ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Por su parte, en el teatro, la obra del grupo 215 estaba finalizando… por lo que Mimi se acercó a la presentadora para pedirle de favor que anunciara que su novio tenía algo importante que decir…

_-Ahora, haremos una… pequeña pausa improvisada, alguien… nos quiere decir algo-_ Comentaba la chica aún extrañada por la petición de Mimi y mientras el peliazul subía una vez más al escenario para tomar el micrófono y después tragar saliva.

-B-bueno… ¿Me escuchan?- Preguntaba nervioso Joe, a lo que el público asentía.

-Esto le encantará a Matt- Murmuraba Tai con una media sonrisa mientras grababa con su celular.

–Muy bien… yo, bueno… antes que nada, he de pedir una disculpa a la profesora…- Sin pensarlo, Joe miró a su novia tratando de decirle con la vista que había olvidado el nombre de la señora…

-Alice Taylor- Le recordó la chica en tono sumamente bajo.

-A-alice Taylor… por haber irrumpido de esa manera en la obra de sus alumnos del grupo 214, y por supuesto también al… al público que lo presenciaba, yo… no tengo excusa… Sólo, discúlpenme…- Acto seguido el peliazul bajó del escenario lo más rápido que pudo con un notable tono carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras que alguno en el público se burlaban y la presentadora continuó con lo ya programado…

-Eso arruinará tu reputación Tachikawa- Se burlaba Yoselyn una de las amigas de Déborah.

El día transcurrió mucho más tranquilo… sin duda, la obra había sido fantástica, sin contar claramente lo que sucedió al final y por supuesto, esa misma noche… cierta pelirroja tenía que contar algo relevante… MUY relevante y extraño para sus dos amigas y compañeras de cuarto…

-¡Dinos ya Sora! ¿A dónde fueron tú y Taicho ehh?- Preguntaba ansiosa Zoe mientras ella y Mimi se acomodaban en la cama de la portadora del amor.

-¡Ahh! Eso… les encantará, a mí me fascinó-

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Tai me dio una sorpresa-

-¡Uyy! ¿Qué sorpresota habrá sido?- Preguntaba la rubia una vez más pícaramente.

-Ya Zoe… déjala hablar-

-Bueno, resulta que… Tai me llevó a un lugar fantástico, era como una hacienda o un hotel…-

-¿Hotel? ¡Dios! ¿No me digas que…?- Interrumpió nuevamente la ojiverde.

-¡Zoe!- La regañó Mimi provocando la risa de Sora.

-En fin, el lugar era hermoso… lleno de vegetación, una alberca… todo, absolutamente todo era como sacado de un cuento. Mi lindo Tai me reservó una habitación enorme, dijo que necesitaba relajarme después de todo el estrés que llevaba encima por lo de la obra…-

-¡Qué dulce!-

-Lo fue… Tai es un chico tan… increíble, nunca imaginé que fuera a ser tan feliz con él-

-Bueno… ¿Y qué hicieron?- Dijo Zoe.

-¡Zoe! Deja que ella nos cuenta… la presionas-

-Ok, lo siento-

-No piensen mal chicas, no hicimos nada de lo que ustedes creen… la verdad es que, me quedé dormida en cuanto me acosté en esa deliciosa cama-

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?-

-¡Zoe!-

-Meems, deja de regañarla… yo también creí que Tai tenía otras intenciones, pero… no fue así. Desde el inicio el tuvo la idea de dejarme ahí sola para relajarme e ir por mí en la mañana, por muy extraño que se oiga-

-Pero… ¿Se durmió contigo no?-

-S-sí, dice que se quedó observándome mientras dormía- La pelirroja comenzaba a perderse recordando lo sucedido en la madrugada… definitivamente, Tai era un chico diferente…

.. .*Flashback*. ..

-¡Buenos días mi florecilla!- La saludaba el castaño mientras llevaba consigo una bandeja con el desayuno.

-¿Florecilla? ¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas Taichi Yagami?- Preguntaba ella divertida por los _"apodos"_ que le daba su novio.

-Pues, ya ves… soy un chico muy amoroso- Le sonrió él –¡Te traje el desayuno!-

-¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Muchas gracias!- Ella le depositó un tenue beso en los labios -¿Dormiste aquí?-

-Sí, espero no te haya molestado, no era esa la idea… pero al igual que tú me quede dormido mientras te veía mientras roncabas-

-¿Roncar? Tai yo no ronco-

-Es verdad… sólo quería ver tu reacción- Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Tú ya desayunaste?-

-Así es, lo siento mucho si no te espere, moría de hambre- A Sora no le enfadó en lo absoluto oír aquello… después de todo, conocía bastante bien a Taichi Yagami -¡Vamos! Apresúrate… tal vez nos dé tiempo de… ¡Ya sabes!-

-¿De qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja un tanto asustada, creyó que Tai la llevó allí a relajarse… pero creía que más bien… había caído en su trampa como un ratón.

-Ya sabes… el agua de la alberca se ve exquisita- Contestó el castaño inocentemente y con su semblante de niño bueno… una vez más, Sora notó que estaba equivocada, y que su miedo a que Tai quisiera hacer algo en lo que ella aún no estuviese preparada era en vano.

-Sí, quiero ir a la alberca, pero… no traigo traje de baño-

-¡Ohh! Eso no importa… Taichi Yagami siempre está preparado para todo- Contestó alegre el chico mientras le mostraba uno a su novia… aparentemente nuevo.

-¿Un bikini?-

-¿Qué tiene? No me digas que te da pena ponerte un bikini bonita-

-No, claro que no- Sora estaba bastante feliz ante tantos detalles provenientes de la persona que amaba.

-Entonces, desayuna… yo te esperaré afuera-

Dicho y hecho, Sora probó aquél suculento desayuno… debía admitirlo, no sólo aparentaba estar riquísimo, también lo estaba… la chica terminó pronto de ingerir sus alimentos e inmediatamente se puso aquél hermoso bikini que su novio le había comprado para después salir a la alberca y sentarse en uno de los bordes mientras sus pies estaban en el agua y mientras veía a Tai nadar de un lado a otro bajo el radiante sol…

-¿No dicen que es malo meterse al agua después de comer?- Preguntó Sora con cierto tono de preocupación.

-También dicen que los gatos negros dan mala suerte… ¿Tú crees eso?-

-No-

-Entonces métete… ¿Qué podría pasar?-

-Sí algo malo me pasa Taichi Yagami será tu culpa-

-Sí, sí, sí… ¡Vamos, entra ya!- Dijo Tai sin darle mucha importancia a las advertencias de su novia mientras la jalaba del brazo desde dentro de la alberca y la tiraba al agua.

-¡Tai! ¿Qué tal si no sabría nadar? ¡Me hubieras matado!-

-No eres Mimi… además, te encantan los deportes… ¿Cómo no ibas a saber nadar?- Ambos rieron un poco y sin dudarlo se abrazaron mientras sus labios se entrelazaban poco a poco dando como fin un beso profundo, dulce y a la vez apasionado.

-¡Te amo Tai!- Decía la pelirroja a la vez que la felicidad se apoderaba de ella… ¿Cómo fue tan ciega durante tantos años? ¡Siempre tuvo al hombre ideal en sus narices y ella ni en cuenta… afortunadamente, se fijó bien a tiempo…!

. ..*Fin del Flashback*.. .

-¡Qué lindos!- Gritaba la rubia –Pero… ¿Nada más eso hicieron?- Zoe se codeaba con la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que sí! Tai nunca me llevó ahí con otra intención- Aclaraba Sora.

-Está bien… está bien, te creo-

Las chicas en realidad se llevaban bien, y Sora no mentía… entre ella y Tai no había pasado nada más que eso, y eso no le desagradaba, ¿Qué hombre no tenía tanta urgencia por conocer _"completamente"_ a su novia? Casi ninguno… y uno de ellos era el castaño y Sora se sentía afortunada por tenerlo…

Por otro lado, desde aquél día de la obra, entre Déborah, Yoselyn y Anne… hacían de la vida de la castaña completamente miserable, pero por supuesto ella no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, ya que siempre se defendía. El fin de semana pasó bastante deprisa y sin muchas novedades… exceptuando el hecho de que ahora Matt ni si quiera volteaba a verla y si lo hacía, era para reír sobre algún comentario mal intencionado por parte de la rubia, era frustrante… Mimi ni si quiera se había preocupado en pensar que tal vez su calificación disminuiría por la tonta acción de su novio… hasta que llegó ese día en el que habría de enterarse, el día más odiado por cualquier alumno: Lunes…

-Muy bien clase, antes que nada debo de felicitar a cada uno de ustedes por haberse esforzado tanto y llevar a cabo la obra que les fue asignada… y no mentiré, hasta ahora, su obra ha sido de las mejores. Pero bueno, les daré sus calificaciones y al terminar podrán retirarse, después de tanto trabajo, merecen descansar-

Las calificaciones de todos los alumnos variaron considerablemente en cuanto a su rendimiento en la obra, su buena actuación y cooperación...

-¡Vaya! Sinceramente no creí que sacaría un 1O- Decía Mimi emocionada –No después de lo que hizo Joe-

-No era tu culpa Meems… además, Joey se disculpó- Comentó Zoe.

-Sí… y después de ese _"besote"_, ¿Quién iba a tomarlo por mala actuación?- Dijo la pelirroja en tono pícaro.

-¿Qué? ¡Ayy! Por favor… me lavé cientos de veces la boca después de tal cosa-

-¡Sí, claro!- Contestaron ambas al unísono mientras un chico castaño con gorrita se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Hola chicas!-

-¡Hola Takuya!- Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Zoe, ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?-

-¡Claro! Nos vemos en la siguiente clase- Se despidió la rubia.

-Meems, ¿No me digas que esos dos ya andan juntos?-

-En realidad no… pero es casi como Yolei y Ken… espera a que se haga oficial-

-Me da gusto, Takuya es un buen chico… se nota que muere por Zoe-

-Así es… Oye Sora… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Sí, claro… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… tengo una piedrita en el zapato, es decir, hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sí, es que… no quiero que pienses que trato de entrometerme en tu vida pero…-

-Mimi… sabes que jamás pensaría tal cosa… eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Vamos! Haz tu pregunta-

-Sora… ¿No te sientes… rara?-

-¿Rara? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

-Pues, tu estuviste con Matt… y ahora…-

-¡Sora!- Se oyó una voz masculina que gritaba su nombre.

-¡Tai!- Salvada por su novio… sabía cuál sería la pregunta de Mimi, y por supuesto, no era un tema cómodo de hablar, _-"¡Gracias al cielo"-_ Se dijo dentro de sí.

-Disculpen si las interrumpo… Meems, ¿Me dejarías hablar con Sora un momento?-

-Por supuesto- ¿Cómo diablos negarle tal cosa a su mismísimo novio? Y justo ahora que se había atrevido a preguntarle a su amiga el por qué de su relación con el mejor amigo de su ex y ella como si nada, tal vez el destino era que nunca lo supiera…

Odiaba que sus amigas la dejaran sola, eso les daba más permiso a las arpías de Déborah y sus amigas y al soquete de Matt para agarrarla de botana y burlarse de ella, aparentemente lo que Joe le había hecho lo estaba desquitando con la castaña y pareciese que no le doliera hacerlo… ¿Y Zoe? ¿Es que acaso la rubia no se había propuesto para ayudarla? No veía nada de su ayuda… sin embargo, no le molestaba… Mimi sabía que sus amigas también tenían sus problemas, por lo que no la obligaba a nada. La ojimiel optó por dar un solitario paseo por el Instituto… y durante su recorrido no pudo dejar de mirar a todas aquellas parejas, algunos sentados en el pasto, comiendo juntos, abrazándose, entre otras cosas… y para ella, era imposible dejar de pensar en cierto rubio ojiazul… tenía tantas ganas de hablar con, de poder estar a su lado… a veces sentía que el chico le daba acceso a entrar en su corazón, pero aunque así fuese, no podía… simplemente no podía hacerlo, era el ex novio de su mejor amiga… en pocas palabras, ¡Hombre prohibido!

La castaña llegó hasta un pequeño lago detrás del Salón de Banquetes de la escuela, por lo que le habían dicho Sora y Tai, el lugar donde los festejos de fin de año y fin de ciclo escolar se llevaban a cabo… sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó completamente la atención, era una pareja, sentada al borde de aquél azuloso laguito y abrazados… un retrato simplemente bello y romántico… pero, ¡Un segundo!...

-¿Yolei y… Ken?- Se le escapó a la chica en un grito, a lo que ambos voltearon sorprendidos.

-¡Mimi! Yo… ¡No!... no estábamos… tú- Sin saber que decir, la pelimorada se levantó lo más rápido que le dio su cuerpo mientras que su acompañante la imitaba.

-Yolei… ya no tiene caso- Le susurró el chico.

-¡Lo siento! No quería molestarlos es sólo que… bueno yo, no creí que ustedes-

-Tranquila Mimi… no fue tu culpa- La calmaba Ken.

-… Quizás deba irme- La castaña estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para irse cuando su amiga intervino.

-Meems… ¡Lo lamento mucho!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Miya… ve a hablar con ella, te veré en clases ¿De acuerdo?- Propuso el chico para después despedirse y retirarse. Acto seguido, Mimi se sentaba poco a poco en el pasto aún boquiabierta mientras Yolei la imitaba.

-Mimi… escucha…-

-¿Tú y Ken son novios?- Soltó de golpe la ojimiel.

-¿Qué? Ohh… pues, él… y yo… ¡Sí!-

-¿Y por qué lo ocultan? ¿Qué de malo tiene?-

-Es… por… bueno, son dos cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Sé que sonará tonto Meems, pero… tanto Ken como yo… teníamos, pena- Decía avergonzada la pelimorada.

-¿Pena? ¿Eso qué significa?-

-Sí, es decir… ninguno de los dos estamos acostumbrados a las relaciones de pareja, aparte, eso de que los _"novios"_ se anden exhibiendo ante todos… ¿Qué de placentero tiene?-

-Bueno, es algo muy normal… claro hasta cierto punto. Además Yolei, eres nuestra amiga… jamás los hubiéramos criticado… en realidad, ya lo esperábamos-

-¿Entonces por qué te sorprendiste tanto?-

-Pues porque los encontré… cuando dije que es algo que ya esperábamos… me refería a que un día llegarían juntos a decirlo… no algo así-

-Ya veo… sólo, Meems… no lo digas aún a nadie, hemos estado pensando cómo hacerlo… queremos decírselos nosotros… ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien, está bien… puedes contar conmigo-

-¡Gracias Mimi! ¡Eres la mejor!- Yolei abrazó a su amiga e ídola con fuerza.

-Pero… aún deberás contarme cómo fue qué pasó ¿Ehh?-

-Cuenta con ello-

-Muy bien, vayamos a nuestros salones, no falta mucho para la próxima clase y estoy segura que Ken te está esperando-

Ambas chicas se levantaron y encaminaron hacia sus respectivos salones, pero ya que aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la siguiente clase… dos chicas veían desde la esquina de una pared a un chico rubio…

-¿Estás segura que funcionará?- Preguntaba cierta chica castaña.

-¡Claro que sí! No por nada soy la mejor en clase de ciencias-

-Pero Rika, eso no tiene nada que ver con ciencias… ¿O sí?-

-… No mucho, pero igual funcionará-

-Le pediré a Dios por el bien de ese chico-

-No me des tantos ánimos Yuri-

-Lo siento-

-¡Mira! Déborah ya se fue… ¡Es ahora o nunca!-

-Muy bien te veré después de clases-

Yuri se alejó de aquél lugar no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su amiga quien se dirigía hacia el rubio… -"¡Ayy Rika! Espero que tu plan funcione"- Pensaba la castaña. Su plan era sencillamente perfecto y justo ahora, daría los primeros pasos de este…

-¡Hola Matt!- Saludó desde atrás del chico haciéndolo voltear a ver quién lo saludaba.

-Hola Rika- Contestó el rubio con desgano, no es que la chica le cayera mal, en realidad era muy linda y atenta con él… pero es que era tan obvia.

-¿Listo para entrar a clase de ciencias?-

-Sí… creo-

-Tal vez podamos entrar juntos-

-Cómo gustes- Matt comenzó a encaminarse hacia el salón.

-¡Espera!-

-…- El rubio postró su mirada con extrañeza en su compañera.

-Hay… algo que quisiera regalarte-

-¿Ahh sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?-

-Dame tu mano- Dijo Rika gentilmente sin obtener respuesta alguna, sólo la mirada profunda del ojiazul - ¡Anda! Ni que te la fuera a cortar-

-Muy bien- Yamato se sentía sumamente raro ante… lo que fuera que fuese a suceder, no era raro obtener obsequios de las chicas, pero esta vez… sentía, ¡Miedo! Esa niña era increíblemente rara y moría por él, lo que significaba que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa para tener su atención… ¡Cualquier cosa!

-¿Ves? No pasó nada-

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el ojiazul observando su muñeca derecha.

-Es una pulsera… te dará buena suerte- Dijo muy entusiasmada la chica, era una pulsera aparentemente… antigua, ya que en su aspecto parecía hecha de metal con una enorme joya o lo que fuese en su centro…

-¿Crees que andaré por la escuela con esto?- Yamato se veía un poco enfadado, era verdad… esa pulsera era horrible… -Es…-

-¡No te la quites nunca! Por favor… es un obsequio de mi parte, somos amigos ¿No?-

-S-sí- Tartamudeó él… ¿Cómo decirle que su _"obsequio"_ era repugnante…? Podría herirla… eso seguro.

-Júrame que la llevarás siempre-

-Está bien… te lo juro-

-¡Genial! Y créeme… si te la quitas… ¡Yo lo sabré!- Matt quedó helado ante tal advertencia… ¿Es que acaso no podría ser una chica más… normal? No le convenía saber que sucedería si se quitaba la mentada pulsera… así que decidió insinuar que ésta no estaba atada a su muñeca. La campana de la escuela sonó, indicando el inicio de la última clase del día… Ciencias, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a los laboratorios. Dentro sólo se encontraba la Mimi… cosa que no agradó al rubio, aún no olvidaba lo que su tonto novio le había hecho, entonces decidió pasarla de largo… aún así pudo sentir como sus orbes color miel se postraban en él, vaya que tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer lo mismo.

Poco a poco el laboratorio se fue llenando de alumnos, cuando llegaron Tai y Sora, ambos se separaron, Sora para estar con Mimi y Tai con Matt, quien al acercársele pudo notar la presencia de un objeto en la muñeca derecha del rubio, y llamó la atención del grupo al reír fuertemente diciendo algo como_… -"¿Qué cosa es eso Yamato? Pensé que tenías un mejor concepto de la moda"-_ ¡Por Dios! ¿Tai hablándole de moda a él? ¡Era embarazoso! Sin embargo, por nada se la quitaría… Rika en verdad solía darle miedo… ¿Qué tal si le echaba algún tipo de ácido encima? ¡NO! No le investigaría…

-¡Buenas tardes clase!-

-Buenas tardes profesora- Contestaron los alumnos al unísono.

-Antes que nada, tengo un aviso importante que darles… Este fin de semana tendremos un proyecto, el cual realizaremos acampando en la Villa Quruli. Nos iremos de aquí desde el viernes en la tarde y llegaremos en la noche. El fin de dicho proyecto es simple… tienen que ver alguna manera de realizar un experimento usando la ciencia y la biología, y para esto realizaran equipos de 5 personas… ¿Sí señorita Tachikawa?- Preguntó la maestra al notar que su alumna alzaba su mano para aclarar una duda.

-Disculpe profesora… ¿Podría ponernos un ejemplo?-

-Un experimento usando la biología y las ciencias podría ser la creación de un nuevo fertilizante para plantas, pueden usar sus notas que han hecho hasta ahora para poder pensar y realizar un experimento usando las plantas y los químicos. ¿Con eso quedó claro señorita?-

-… Creo… que sí- Mintió la castaña… ¡Diablos! ¿Es que no podían dejarles algo más fácil para calificarles? Primero la dichosa obra y ahora ESTO.

-Muy bien, deberán llevar sólo lo que necesiten, ropa, zapatos cómodos, su cuaderno de apuntes… en fin, todo lo que sea de relevante necesidad. No se preocupen por las tiendas de campaña y demás cosas, esas nos las darán allá. Y por último, deberán darme cierta cantidad de dinero… es lo que se gastará en el transporte y en la estancia ahí… ¿Alguna otra duda?- Preguntó finalmente la profesora notando que todos negaban –Bien… continuemos con la clase…-

-¿Oyeron eso? ¡Un proyecto de ciencias! ¿Acaso puede haber algo peor?- Murmuró la rubia.

-Creí que te gustaba la clase de ciencias Zoe-

-¡Me gusta! Pero en mi otra escuela era totalmente diferente-

-¡Qué más da! Será divertido-

-¿Divertido? Vamos a acostarnos casi en la tierra, quién sabe cómo nos bañaremos y además… estaremos rodeadas de asquerosos insectos- Se incorporó la ojimiel.

-¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo-

-Ojalá tengas labios de profeta- Decía la ojiverde.

-¡Esto no es verdad! Tengo que buscar una manera de no ir- Murmuraba Déborah desde otra de las mesas.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Es sólo un proyecto- Le contestó Matt.

-Pero Matthew… es como una pesadilla… de verdad, yo no necesito ir a acampar para pasar esta materia… ya verás- Sonrió ella triunfante –Por cierto… ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?- Continuó la chica señalando con desagrado la ya famosa _"pulsera"_ de Yamato.

-Se llama pulsera-

-Ya lo sé, pero… digamos que no es muy bonita… deberías de quitártela- Déborah trató de quitar la pulsera de la muñeca del chico sin éxito, ya que este alejó su mano lo más que pudo… -Está bien… tal vez es un obsequio de la abuela ¿Verdad?... ¡Eres tan considerado Matthew!- Lo miró la chica mientras suspiraba, y Yamato, al notar una vez más la mirada de Tachikawa, optó por sonreírle a la rubia que tenía de frente, hasta que Tai, quien se encontraba junto a él justo del lado opuesto al de Déborah, lo llamó…

-Oye… _"Matthew"_- Se burló el castaño.

-¿Es que acaso te encela que alguien me llame así de cariño y a ti nada de nada?- Se defendió el ojiazul.

-Desde luego que no… Sora me llama con cariños mucho mejores que ese…-

-Sí, claro- El rubio pensó por un momento en preguntarle sobre Sora… pero decidió que era mejor preguntárselo a ella misma.

-¡Tú amiga es odiosa!-

-No veo por qué lo dices-

-Siempre molesta a Meems-

-¿Y eso qué? Lo tiene bien merecido-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora la defenderás? Te desconozco Ishida-

-No exageres Tai-

-Está bien exageré… pero sí es odiosa- Exclamó por último el castaño haciendo que Matt se resignara… no lo haría cambiar de opinión, aparentemente.

El viernes llegó bastante aprisa, con el secreto de Yolei y Ken, que ya no era tan secreto, aunque bien guardado por Mimi… cada vez daba más sospechas a sus demás amigos. Yamato, aún no encontraba el momento preciso para hablar con Sora, ya que normalmente Tai siempre estaba ahí cerca, y aunque estaba casi 1OO% seguro de que su amigo ya sabía, no quería causar un problema o algo así.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas horas de su salida para el proyecto, Rika daba los toques finales a su _"experimento"_ o plan para hacer caer al rubio…

-Rika, esto no me da buena espina-

-Tranquilízate Juri… todo saldrá bien-

-Espero que tengas razón… ese muñequito me asusta- Comentaba la castaña asustada mientras veía un simpático muñequito con un parecido a Matt bastante notable que se hallaba recostado en las piernas de su amiga.

-¿No es lindo? Es idéntico a Yamato-

-Sí, eso ya lo noté pero… ¿Acaso esos muñequitos no son de… brujería?-

-Claro que no… velo como un simple experimento-

-¿Y qué es esa pequeña joyita en su brazo derecho?-

-No es una joyita… es un talismán ¿Recuerdas la pulsera que le dí?-

-S-sí-

-Pues gracias a la _"joya"_ de la pulsera, podré controlarlo completamente- La chica sonreía triunfante.

-¿Cómo que controlarlo?-

-¡Sí! Mira, así podré controlar sus movimientos, y sus palabras… y gracias a eso, Matt estará por siempre conmigo-

-¿Qué? Eso no lo haría una persona razonable… ¿O sí Rika?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaba la chica de cabellos naranja con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Estás obsesionada!-

-¡Corrección! Sólo estoy… es decir, ese chico es impresionantemente perfecto-

-Pero tú nunca eres así-

-¡Lo sé! Es sólo que… Juri, Yamato me gusta mucho de verdad… ¡Sabes que nunca he sentido algo así! Y que probablemente no lo vuelva a sentir… así que, Matt ya está apartado por mí- Continuaba Rika mientras buscaba en un libro algún tipo de texto.

-¿Pero es que acaso no es mejor que se enamorara de verdad?-

-… Puede… pero nada me garantiza que eso sucederá. Entonces, lo haré de la manera segura-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Rika- Su amiga la observaba con cierta preocupación, ¿Y cómo no? ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace tales sandeces? Y mirar a tu mejor amiga haciendo lo que claramente era brujería… no es algo que te deje muy en paz.

-Claro que sí…- Dijo su amiga mientras hojeaba aquél antiguo libro hasta parar en cierta página… -¡Fantástico! Lo encontré…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El paso final de todo esto… sólo necesito… ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- Se exaltaba la chica de cabellos naranja.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Olvidé las velas en el laboratorio-

-… ¿Y para qué son las velas?-

-Son parte del ritual… anda acompáñeme-

-Pues… vamos- Dijo su amiga con cierta inseguridad.

Rika dejó aquél libro y el muñequito en el piso para después salir corriendo por la puerta de su habitación. Mientras que en otra habitación, no muy lejos de allí, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora takenouchi y Zoe Orimoto alistaban sus respectivas pertenencias para después dirigirse al punto de reunión para partir al susodicho lugar donde se llevaría acabo su no tan ansiado proyecto…

-¿Ya llevamos todo?- Preguntaba con desgano la rubia.

-Creo que sí… este viaje será divertido- Comentó una muy contenta Sora.

-Por lo menos ésta vez si estaré sobria- Dijo Zoe con sarcasmo.

-Si yo fuera tú… desearía no estarlo, ese lugar debe de ser una pesadilla-

-Meems… ¿Por qué odias tanto esos lugares?-

-¡Por favor Sora! Sólo un amante de la vegetación anhela ir a dichos lugares- Decía la castaña, siempre había odiado los lugares tan abiertos y llenos de árboles, tierra e insectos… ¡Era repugnante! En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta, y fue Zoe quién la abrió…

-¡Buenas tardes chicas!- Saludó Hikari sonriente.

-Nos hemos enterado por nuestras locas compañeras de habitación que irán a una excursión por la clase de ciencias… ¡Las envidio!- Comentaba la pelimorada.

-¿En serio? Te sedería mi lugar con gusto- Dijo Mimi.

-Meems, sabes que eso no es posible-

-Tenía que intentarlo Sora-

-Sólo venimos a desearles suerte…- Hikari sonreía… como solía hacerlo.

-¡Gracias!- Contestaron las tres al unísono.

-Y también… venimos a acompañarlas al punto de reunión- Completó Yolei.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos un rato las cinco juntas- Habló Sora emocionada.

-¡Genial! Sólo acompáñenme a la habitación… olvidé mi celular- Decía la castaña menor mientras hurgaba sus bolsillos.

-Muy bien… ¡Vamos!- Dijo Zoe.

Las cinco chicas salieron de la habitación de las mayores, mientras éstas cargaban sus mochilas y una que otra maleta un tanto pesada por parte de Zoe y de Mimi, todas se dirigieron a la habitación de Yolei y Hikari por el celular de ésta última…

-Esperen aquí… no tardaré ni dos segundos- Dijo la Yagami mientras corría lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la habitación y dejando atrás a sus amigas esperando el pasillo. La castaña menor se adentró en la habitación sin cerrar completamente la puerta, tomó su celular rápidamente y fue entonces que sintió haber pateado algo en el piso, inmediatamente miró al suelo notando la presencia de un extraño muñequito de felpa rubio y de ojos azules… -"Se parece mucho a T.K."- Pensó ella, por lo que optó por tomarlo, sin embargo, antes de que su mano llegara a él… su mirada se desvió hacia un libro cercano y con ella, su mano igualmente se desvió tomando aquél libro tan raro…

-¿Qué es esto?- Susurró para sí misma mientras comenzaba a hojearlo, la escritura era diferente a la suya… ¿Qué decía aquél libro? ¡Quién sabe!

-¡Hikari apresúrate, llegaremos tarde!- Gritaba Sora desde afuera y después de tanto hojear aquél libro, las castaña menor no recordaba la página en la que inicialmente estaba, así que decidió dejarlo en cualquiera para depositarlo nuevamente en el suelo y salir de allí… ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Hikari tenía curiosidad… no le agradaba la idea de ver aquél extraño muñequito tan parecido a su novio… y ese libro rarísimo, ni se diga… algo pasaba ahí… y ella lo descubriría.

Las chicas se fueron a paso apresurado de aquél pasillo, caminaron hasta el punto de reunión donde la profesora y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban, ya a unos cuantos minutos de la hora de partida, las amigas continuaron conversando. Pero cosas raras podrían pasar después… ya que la chica de cabellos naranja y su fiel amiga Juri entraban a su habitación nuevamente…

-¡Fantástico! Ya tengo todo preparado- Dijo Rika mientras terminaba de encender todas la velas, las cuales estaban acomodadas a manera de círculo con el muñeco Yamato dentro… -Juri, ¿Podrías pasarme el libro?-

-Sí, claro… tenlo- La chica castaña aún ligeramente temerosa, tomó aquél libro y se lo dio a su amiga cuidando que éste no cambiara la página en la que estaba -… ¿E-estás segura de…?-

-¡Por enésima vez… sí estoy segura!- Decía un tanto enfadada la chica de cabellos naranja.

Mientras en el punto de reunión… Mimi veía al rubio que tanto amaba, y entre suspiro y suspiro, la chica tomó una decisión… extrañaba oír su masculina voz, tenerlo cerca… sí, posiblemente aún la odiaba y lo seguiría haciendo, pero por sólo saludarlo, no podría pasar nada ¿O sí?... Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo… hablándole… así que poco a poco se acercó al chico, sin notar que sus demás amigas la observaba y murmuraban algo que la castaña ya no pudo oír…

-¡Hola Yamato!- Dijo ella suavemente mientras el ojiazul volteaba al oír su nombre.

-Hol… ¿Qué quieres Tachikawa?- Contestó fríamente Matt después de interrumpir lo que iba a ser un saludo.

-Sólo vine a saludar- Decía Mimi amablemente.

-¿Ahh sí? Pues ya lo hiciste… ya te puedes retirar-

-Por favor Matt no seas así. Es decir, sé que estás enfadado por lo que Joe hizo pero…-

-Escucha tu _"noviecito"_ me trae sin cuidado-

-Yo sé que tú y él… ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la ojimiel después de ver aquella pulsera que iba de la muñeca de su rubio.

En la habitación de Rika…

-¡Cállate Juri! Esto implica de mucha concentración- Calló la chica a su amiga mientras cerraba sus ojos para después abrirlos nuevamente y centrarlos en aquél viejo libro y empezando a abrir nuevamente su boca para sacar algunas palabras… _-¡Jodi a syèl la, zetwal aswè a…-_

En el punto de encuentro…

-… ¿Es que acaso no es obvio?- Decía Matt ya molestó de la misma pregunta de siempre.

-S-sí pero… es tan…-

-Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-Déjame verla más de cerca- Inmediatamente, la castaña tomo la muñeca del chico, quien por algún motivo no puso fuerza.

En la habitación de Rika…

-… Eple moun nan manyen bijou an…-

En el punto de encuentro…

Mimi pasó suavemente su dedo índice por aquella _"joya"_ de la pulsera al mismo tiempo que centraba sus ojos en ella como si hubiese quedado hipnotizada. Yamato observaba a la ojimiel con cierta preocupación y curiosidad…

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó él sin apartar su mirada de la hermosa chica y sin obtener respuesta a cambio.

En la habitación de Rika…

-… Posede kò a nan propriyeter li yo!- Finalizó Nonaka mientras las velas se apagaban repentinamente y los dichosos _"talismanes"_ daban un ligero brillo poco notorio.

-… ¿F-funcionó?- Preguntó temerosa su castaña amiga.

-¡Ya lo veremos!- La chica tomó las velas y el libro para guardarlas en un cajón cercano, mientras que el muñequito lo guardaba en una mochila que se puso al hombro… -Tengo que irme Juri… si no llegaré tarde y se irán sin mi… ¡Deséame suerte!-

-¡Suerte amiga!-

En el punto de reunión…

-¿Mimi estás bien?- Preguntaba con preocupación el ojiazul mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y mirando fijamente sus hermosas orbes caramelo… hasta la chica parpadeó.

-S-sí… tu pulsera no es tan fea una vez que la miras detalladamente- Sonrió la castaña.

-Gracias… eso creo- El chico le devolvió aquella sonrisa con una media sonrisa, cuando su teléfono celular se hizo sonar… -Debo contestar-

-Adelante… contesta- Dijo ella sonriente para después regresar con sus amigas quienes la veían pícaramente… -¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Nada- Contestaron las cuatro sarcásticamente, cosa que Mimi dio la mínima importancia… más bien, estaba concentrada en oír cierta conversación.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó el chico por el celular.

-¡Matthew! ¿Ya se van?-

-Ya casi… ¿Por qué?-

-Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer Matthew… recuerda que estoy muy… MUY enferma ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, Déborah- Contestó el rubio con fastidio… ¿Por qué no simplemente se daba el valor e iba como los demás? Tener que cubrirla no era precisamente satisfactorio para el ojiazul.

-Bueno lindo. Nos veremos el domingo… ¡Te extrañaré! Chao-

-Adiós- Matt colgó el teléfono. ¿Lindo? ¿De cuándo acá le decía _"lindo"_?

Segundos después, la maestra llamó la atención de su grupo, explicándoles detalladamente cada indicación para que después pudieran subir de manera ordenada. Mimi y Zoe se sentaron juntas, Tai con Sora y muy a pesar de Yamato, Henry se sentó a su lado. Ya dentro, la profesora optó por pasar lista…

-¿Por qué nos tratan como si estuviéramos en el kínder?- Preguntó el rubio nada contento.

-Eso es porque después de todo, tenemos padres, tenemos familia… y si algo pasa con nosotros, la profesora corre con esa responsabilidad… ¡Podrían demandarla!- Contestó amablemente Henry.

-¡A ti nadie te preguntó!-

-P-pero creí que…- El peliazul optó por callarse… Ishida era raro, eso que ni qué.

Por lo demás, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, podía oírse la música de algunos celulares, risas y muchos… muchísimos murmullos, era claro que nadie podía quedarse callado. Poco a poco y cuando la noche ya hacía acto de presencia, podía verse como el camión se adentraba en un camino entre la vegetación, hasta que se divisó una pequeña cabaña, con un estacionamiento pequeño y pocos autos estacionados. Llegando allí, el camión igualmente se estacionó en un lugar vacío permitiendo a los alumnos bajar de allí, mientras que todos observaban cada detalle al exterior de aquella cabañita, la profesora ordenaba que se nombrara a un líder por cada equipo para que la acompañaran un momento… aunque hasta ahora, ni Mimi, ni Sora, ni Zoe habían formado uno…

-Un momento… nosotras no tenemos equipo- Les decía Zoe a sus amigas.

-¡Ahh! ¿Con que eso es lo que creen? ¡Ustedes estarán conmigo y con Yama!- Se incorporó contento Tai.

-¿Qué?- Gritó el rubio.

-¿De verdad? ¡Tai eres un amor!- Dijo emocionada la chica rubia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Seguía rezongando Matt.

-¡Ya lo sabía Zoe!- Contestó el castaño en tono orgulloso –Y por supuesto que la líder es MI Sora-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-

-¿Alguien puede ponerme atención?- Continuaba Ishida.

-¡Pues claro que sí! No hay nadie mejor que tú para eso-

-Es verdad Sora, no sería la primera vez que lo haces- Le guiñó un ojo la ojimiel.

-¡Oigan!- Volvió a gritar el ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué?- Contestaron todos a la vez.

-… Olvídenlo- Matt optó por resignarse.

-Entonces ve amiga… la profesora te espera- Decía Zoe.

-Muy bien… ya vengo- La pelirroja tomó camino rumbo a la maestra para después seguirla dentro de la cabaña.

Los minutos fueron escasos para cuando la profesora y los líderes de cada equipo salían de dicho lugar, aparentemente con las casas de campaña y los sacos para dormir, Matt y Tai la ayudaron con las cosas, las cuales, hasta ahora eran cinco sacos para dormir y dos casas de campaña, ya que como el equipo era mixto no se podía permitir a las señoritas dormir con los muchachos, y una vez más siguieron a su profesora para conocer el lugar preciso en el que se instalarían pero con la noche ya presente era mucho más difícil orientarse… fue un milagro divino el hecho de que ninguno se perdiera y llegaran enteros al lugar…

-¡Muy bien alumnos! Nos instalaremos aquí, construyan sus casas de campaña y después podrán descansar, porque mañana… empezarán con su proyecto desde tempano, y mientras tanto… ¡Kitagawa, tú me ayudarás a hacer la fogata!-

-Sí profesora- Contestó con desgano el regordete.

-¡Oh no! Aquí viene lo feo- Decía Zoe.

-No te preocupes… Yama y yo las armaremos-

-No me refiero a eso… ya sé que ustedes son los que las deben de armar. Lo que quería decir era que ahora es cuando dormiremos con esos asquerosos animales pequeñitos y sobre la tierra-

-Zoe… las casas de campaña tienen tela por debajo. No dormirás en la tierra- Explicó Sora.

-… Pero y los mosquitos- Continuó la rubia.

-¡Sólo aguántate!- La regañó una última vez la pelirroja.

Matt trataba de hacer una de las tiendas de campaña mientras que Tai hacía la otra, pero Mimi… no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos observando, comúnmente… eso no es algo que haría ella, pero esta vez, se trataba del rubio... por lo que se acercó a él…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, gracias- Contestó fríamente el ojiazul.

-¡Vamos Yamato! Puedes ser fuerte pero no eres Superman ¿Sabes? ¡Déjame ayudarte!-

-Mimi… es enserio. No te preocupes… yo puedo hacerlo, sólo dame un poco de espacio-

-De acuerdo… lo siento- Acto seguido, la castaña se apartó un poco de allí sin apartar la mirada del chico, quién a pesar de saber que ella lo observaba, pudo armar la casita de campaña con pocas dificultades… dejándola un tanto sorprendida, ya que Tai obtuvo ayuda de Sora.

Las tiendas de campaña con sus respectivos sacos de dormir ya estaban listos, y la fogata exactamente en el centro de todo, daba perfecto calor y _"comodidad"_ a los alumnos allí presentes. Cada vez se hacía más tarde y poco a poco, cada quién se iba a sus respectivas tiendas, dejando a un rubio completamente solo, sentando y mirando fijamente aquella fogata… ¿Pensaba? Por supuesto que sí… ¿En quién? La simple respuesta le causaba temor… ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en ella? ¿Qué es lo que esa castaña ha estado haciendo con él para tenerlo en ese estado? Ya no quería estar tan cerca de ella… ya no quería debilitarse ante su bella presencia, era una mujer… como cualquier otra, no había razones para estar así… _-"Yamato"-_ Oyó su melodiosa voz en su cabeza, ¡No podía ser que ahora también la oyera!... _–"Matt"-_ Nuevamente su hermosa voz… pero, un momento… el chico volteó lentamente, encontrando a la raíz de su problema parada justo detrás de él…

-¿No deberías estar ya dormida?- Preguntó él regresando su vista a la resplandeciente fogata.

-Es muy difícil tratar de dormir en un lugar como éste, ¿Qué tal si se nos aparece un enorme oso?- Preguntaba ingenuamente haciendo reír un poco al ojiazul.

-Mimi, éste en un lugar turístico… ¿Cómo crees que podría ser tan inseguro? Desde luego que no lo es-

-Está bien pero… ¿Y qué hay de los incómodos mosquitos? ¿Y sí algún bicho se mete en la tienda?- Mimi se sentó justo a un lado del rubio.

-Pues no pasará nada más de que alguno de pique y ya- Se burló Matt.

-¡Eso es justamente lo que no quiero… que se me acerquen!- La castaña se exaltó un poco haciendo reír nuevamente al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-Es muy dulce verte asustada como una niña pequeña- Dijo Yamato sin pensarlo, ¡Qué idiota! ¿Por qué había dicho tal cosa? Sí, era verdad que lucía divina cuando se quejaba de algo, hasta cierto punto… ¡Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo! Sin embargo… ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

Lentamente, el ojiazul fue sintiendo como la chica de ojos miel se acercaba a él… sentía como después, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, lo observó desde esa posición y postró sus orbes caramelo en la fogata. Era impactante la manera en que su belleza brillaba con aquella lumbre, el rubio tragó saliva con dificultad… otra vez esa fastidiosa necesidad de abrazarla y besarla, no podía darse la libertad ni el lujo de cubrir esa necesidad… pero ¡Diablos! En verdad quería hacerlo… lucía tan tierna e indefensa en esa posición… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Besarla? Eso era ridículo. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la chica postró nuevamente su mirar en él… sus miradas se cruzaban, dejando a un lado toda cosa que pudiera pasar por su cabeza… ambos aminoraban la distancia entre ellos, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos hasta sentir una vez más su respiración, su aroma… la suave sensación de su roce de labios, ambos habían extrañado tanto esos momentos, pero algo pasó por la cabeza del rubio justo en ese mismo instante… ¡Joe! Daba gracias a Dios el haber pensando en ese cabeza hueca para recordar los juegos de Mimi con los chicos, por lo que interrumpió aquél inicio de beso, abriendo los ojos y sin alejarse de ella decidió hablarle…

-¿Sabes qué Mimi? Si tienes tantas ganas de besar a alguien… ¿Por qué no besas a Joe de una vez ehh?- El rubio se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a su tienda, pero algo raro le pasaba, un sentimiento extraño dentro de él… ¿Qué era? Su respiración se agitaba y era como si todo lo que sentía se acumulara en sus ojos color cielo, fue entonces que pudo sentir como una tibia lágrima recorría su mejilla… y esta vez, el coraje lo invadió quitando con rabia la dichosa lágrima… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Era por Mimi Tachikawa? ¡No! La última vez que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos fue hace muchos años, y si lo hacía, era por gente importante, gente que formaba parte de su familia, pero… ¿Por qué sintió dolor al no besarla y al reconocer que esa chica no tenía que estar besándolo a él si no a su novio? _–"¿Qué pasa contigo Matt?"-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo… tenía que alejarse de ella… ¡De una vez por todas!

Por su parte, Mimi había quedado atónita al oír tal cosa… no pudo evitar que la tristeza hiciera acto de presencia, no sólo la había rechazado, si no que también había dicho algo tan cierto… ella no tenía por qué andar besando a alguien que no fuera su novio Joe, tenía que controlarse… ya que semanas antes pudo sentir el dolor de traicionar a alguien que no lo merece ¿Por qué hacerlo de nuevo? Tal vez Sora tenía toda la razón, tenía que hablar con el peliazul… él no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, no había razones para hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, no importaba si Yamato le correspondía o no, Mimi Tachikawa nunca, NUNCA hería a las personas y mucho menos a aquellas que tanto quería… como a sus amigos y Joe… era su amigo, siempre lo había sido, le era tan difícil verlo como algo más o más bien nunca había podido, y sabía que nuca podría verlo así… ¿Por qué se seguía engañando? Ya lo había intentado sin obtener éxito… las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos color miel de la chica _–"¡Lo siento Joe! ¡Lo siento mucho!"-_ Pensaba mientras el dolor y la tristeza adornada con llanto se apoderaban de ella. Ésta vez hablaría con el peliazul seriamente pondría fin a ese capítulo de su vida y su falso amorío con Joe… ¡Definitivamente!

No le quedó más que irse a su tienda, la cual compartía con Zoe y Sora, trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, afortunadamente… ambas ya se encontraban perdidas entre los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que lenta y cuidadosamente se incorporó y acomodó en su saco de dormir, por ahora tenía otras cosas en las que ocupar su mente.

La noche trascurrió bastante rápido, por desgracia para la castaña, un ruido interrumpió su hermoso dormir… un ruido que aparentemente, provenía de su celular. Mimi no hizo más que estirar su mano para buscarlo con fastidio y entre dormida silenció dicho sonido, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber programado el despertador de su celular, por lo que abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Quién puso el despertador? Pero lo peor no fue eso, Mimi tan sólo giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con alguien acostado, _-"¿Tai?"-_ Pensó ella, ¿Cómo había llegado el castaño hasta su tienda? O más bien ¿Cómo había llegado ella a la tienda de Tai? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? No habrá hecho nada indebido ¿O sí? La portadora de la pureza comenzaba a asustarse demasiado, así que tomó la decisión de salir lo más rápido posible de aquella casa de campaña, pero en sus movimientos por salir de aquél saco de dormir…

-¡¿Qué es esto?- Gritó ella, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué hacía ella en boxers? Peor aún… ¿Por qué su cuerpo era el de…?

-¡Matt! ¡Cállate! No me dejas dormir- Refunfuñó el castaño entre dormido.

¿Matt? ¡Esto era una pesadilla! Tenía que serlo… ¿Qué hacía ella en el cuerpo del rubio? ¡No tenía sentido! Aunque, si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Yamato… eso quería decir que… él tenía el cuerpo de la castaña… ¿Qué clase de broma era ésta? Mimi cerró con fuerza sus ojos y después los abrió de golpe, esperanzada a que todo volviera a la normalidad sólo con eso sin obtener éxito alguno… Necesitaba un espejo, necesitaba respuestas, lo que sea. Sin importarle nada más, Mimi salió de aquella tienda de campaña, afortunadamente, aún era temprano y nadie más había salido… sin embargo en su corto camino a la tienda en la que yacía _"su cuerpo"_… se tuvo que encontrar a cierta rubia…

-¡Santo cielo! Matt… ¿Podrías ponerte pantalones y una camisa?- Decía Zoe apenada mientras cubría sus verdosos ojos.

-¡No! Zoe… escucha…- Imploraba Mimi.

-¡Por favor! Esto es muy vergonzoso-

-¡Zoe por favor! Necesito tu ayuda- Continuaba la chica mientras trataba de tomar a la rubia por los brazos.

-¡Oye! ¡Sin tocar!-

-¡Zoe basta!-

-Esto es muy extraño Matt… te pido de la manera más atenta que te alejes de mí-

-¡Soy Mimi!- Gritó ella.

-… ¿Disculpa?... Oye, a veces puedo ser un poco inocente pero esta broma no es graciosa- Decía la ojiverde enfadada.

-Es verdad… ¡Pregunta algo que sabes que sólo Mimi podría saber!-

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-

-Sólo hazlo…-

-M-muy bien… veamos… a pregunta de moda- Decía Zoe aún incómoda y evitando ver dificultosamente aquél cuerpo tan varonil.

-Adelante-

-S-si quiero usar verde en mi ropa… ¿Qué otros colores puedo llevar en mis prendas?-

-¿Qué? ¿Verde? Un color difícil de combinar en la ropa, pero no para mí… se usan tonos verdes oliva y verdes oscuros, también puedes llevar alguna prenda en un tono claro de gris y alguno que otro color tierra o arena, aún así se debe de tener mucho cuidado ya que no es del todo fácil combinarlo-

-… ¿M-mimi?- Tartamudeó la rubia, ¿Qué demonios era eso? No cualquier persona podía contestar tan fácilmente las preguntas de moda… a menos que se tratara de su amiga.

-¿Ya me crees?- Preguntaba ella al borde de la desesperación.

-No lo sé… es que… ¿Qué sucede? Debo estar soñando-

-Zoe escúchame… no sé qué está pasando, pero debes ayudarme- Mimi ya no lo soportaba más… era como si algo o alguien estuviera jugando con ellos.

-¿P-pero… qué puedo hacer yo?-

-¡No lo sé!- La chica comenzaba a desbordar lágrimas por sus ahora ojos azules.

-Muy bien… mira, sí eres Mimi y estás en el cuerpo de Yamato… eso quiere decir qué él está en tu cuerpo… y, ¡Ohh por Dios! Esto es… es…- Zoe comenzaba igualmente a entrar en desesperación… ¿Cómo creer tal cosa? ¡Parecía imposible! Sin embargo allí estaba… -Iré… hablaré con Sora y…-

-¡NOOOOO!- Se oyó un grito femenino a lo lejos… sin duda era la voz de Mimi.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor vístete primero… reuniré a todos- Acto seguido Zoe se fue corriendo a su respectiva casa de campaña… dejando a Mimi perpleja… aún así, la ojiverde tenía razón, no podría hacer nada vestida con unos simples boxers… ¡Rayos! Esto era tan desagradable. Mimi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar su lado fashion a un lado, ya que a pesar de ahora ser un hombre…un MUY sexy hombre, no era motivo para no vestir bien, aún así… no era de su agrado husmear en las cosas de Matt, y por supuesto tampoco dudó en echar a Tai de aquella tienda para poder cambiarse, y era obvio que el castaño lo observara con extrañeza… sin duda, Yamato estaba actuando como una chica… y eso no era precisamente algo que le gustara a Yagami.

Poco rato después, y mientras que Mimi no salía de aquél lugar oyó la agradable voz de su amiga Zoe llamarla…

-¿Mimi? Date prisa… Hablé con Sora, Matt y… tu cuerpo están bien. ¡Esto es impactante! Anda, sal de ahí… todos nos reuniremos en un lugar cerca del lago- Dijo en voz muy baja Zoe, mientras que Mimi se levantaba y salía de la casa de campaña, notando que su rubia amiga no dejaba de observarlo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo siento! Me cuesta trabajo hablarte si estás en el cuerpo de él-

-¡Vámonos!- Mimi jaló del brazo a su amiga.

Ambas "chicas" caminaron un poco para acercarse al lago, donde aún no había nadie más…

-¿Estás segura de que vendrán?-

-Estoy segura de que Matt quiere recuperar su cuerpo tanto como tú-

-¡Esto es una pesadilla!-

-Oye… velo por el lado bueno, al menos eres un chico lindo-

-¡Zoe!- La regañó.

-Está bien ¡Lo siento!... Sólo trataba de animarte un poco-

-Pues no ha funcionado-

-¡Zoe!- Se oyó un grito proveniente de su amiga pelirroja mientras se acercaba con Tai y… Mimi, aparentemente.

-¿Qué has hecho Tachikawa?- Preguntaba Matt enfadado, sin mencionar que era impresionante el hecho de ver su cuerpo… parado justo en frente de él.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? Como si quisiera tener tu asquerosísimo cuerpo- Se defendió ella.

-¡Oigan, oigan!- Interrumpió Taichi -¿De qué se trata todo esto?-

-Aparentemente… Mimi y Matt… intercambiaron, cuerpos- Explicó Sora seriamente.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué buena broma! De verdad… ahora si se lucieron, pero no caeré- Decía muy divertido el castaño.

-Tai… esto es verdad-

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Pruébenlo!-

-A Tai le dan miedo los bebés cuando son muy chiquitos porque cree que son demasiado satánicos- Reveló Ishida.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-¡Oye! Tampoco tenías que revelar mis secretos más vergonzosos- Decía el castaño un tanto apenado –Está bien… ya les creo.

-Muy bien… el punto es… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Es decir, esto es muy extraño- Continuó Sora mientras Matt comenzaba a distraerse apreciando su nuevo cuerpo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar un sólo poro de mi cuerpo!- Amenazó Mimi al notar que Matt estaba bastante divertido, y claro, amenaza a la cual no puso ni la más mínima atención.

-¿Alguna idea?- Prosiguió la pelirroja preocupada por la situación.

-Ni si quiera sabemos cómo pasó esto… es más, ni si quiera era consciente de que existiera tal cosa- Comentaba la ojiverde.

-¡Vamos! Podría ser divertido- Decía el castaño.

-No… no lo es Tai- Lo regañó su novia al notar los gestos de ambas víctimas… no dejaba de estar impactada ante tal cosa… Matt manoseando divertido y a su gusto su nuevo curvilíneo cuerpo, mientras que su amiga lo fulminaba con la mirada –Tenemos que hacer algo pronto-

-¡Yamato deja de tocarme!- Gritó Mimi con fastidio.

-¡Vamos! Ahora si podría tener una cita contigo, guapote- Se burlaba Ishida mientras se acercaba a su propio cuerpo rodeándolo y mirándolo con seducción.

-¿Lo ven? Es divertido- Dijo Tai mientras veía la escena fascinado.

-¡Basta! Tal vez debamos decírselo a alguien más- Sora seguía centrada en el problema.

-Pensarán que estamos locos, fumados o algo así- Comentó resignada Zoe.

-Escuchen… Mimi...Matt… - Sora comenzaba a confundirse al ver como Matt volteaba a verla al decir _"Mimi"_ y como Mimi volteaba al decir _"Matt"_ ¡Era un desastre! –Bien… no hay tiempo ahora, la profesora debe estarnos esperando… tal vez esto sea cosa de un solo día-

-Ojalá que así sea- Decía Mimi resignada.

-Vámonos chicos-

-¡Oye Tachikawa! Más te vale cuidar de mi cuerpo… y pobre de ti que hagas algo indebido con él- Amenazó Matt.

-¡Lo mismo digo Ishida!-

¿Cómo rayos pudo pasar dicha atrocidad? Ambos debían recuperar sus cuerpos lo antes posible… ya que ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho, esperaban con todo su corazón que Sora tuviera razón con respecto a que fuera cosa de un solo día, ya que si no era así… ¿Cómo demonios regresarían a la normalidad? ¡Maldición! El sólo pesarlo les helaba la sangre… _-"¡Por favor Dios mío! Que todo esto sea una pesadilla"-_ Pensaron ambos a la vez.

**Ok no me maten *xD Antes que nada debo decir que no he copiado el cambio de cuerpos… esta idea la tienen algunos fics, y yo desde antes de empezar a escribir el primer capítulo ya he tenido planteada toda… repito TODA la historia, no por nada puse a Rika como loquita científica *xD Jajá Así que espero que esta parte de la historia no los ofenda ni nada por el estilo. Otra cosita… lamento mucho si la personalidad de Rika no es exactamente como en la serie… es mi fic + ese papel le tocó a ella = Lo siento mucho *xD **

**De alguna manera, espero que este fic aún sea de su agrado, y por lo tanto que no les fastidie, ya que aún quedan varios acontecimientos por delante ^^* Debo de agradecer a las hermosísimas personas que me han dejado sus BELLOS… BELLíSiMOS Reviews… me han motivado muchísimo *:D**

**raqueta:** Mil gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic *:D es increíble saber que te está gustando la historia. Y no te preocupes, ya falta muy poco para que nuestra parejita se diga lo ya tan ansiado *xD pero la historia no acabará ahí Yujuuu Nuevamente gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar tu precioso Review, eso alienta mucho a cada autor para seguir adelante * Ojalá pueda verte más seguido por aquí *:D Un beso enorme!

**Martin:** Jáh!* Amigo, ya te enjarete a leer mi historia, que conste que yo ofrecí y tu dijiste yo *xD Jajaá… Muchas gracias en verdad por darte tu pequeño tiempo y leer la historia poco a poco *:3 Espero que continúes leyendo, y ya dije… capítulo 12, 13 y 14 antes de que acabes de leer los capis que ya hay *xD llevo 1 faltan 2 *:P Un abrazote amigo…!* Nos estamos leyendo *:3 Y nuevamente muchísimas Gracias *:D

**Luna Aletse:** Mi futura sensei del anime y demás Jajá *:D amiitaa!* Gracias por empezar a leer este fic, ¿Quién iba a pensar que tendríamos tanto en común? Jajá no lo sabía D:* Amas Orgullo y Prejuicio y yo espero no haber arruinado la historia original ni ésta por meter tal cosa Jajá *:D Sisisisi, yo también ya quiero que sean novios aaa *-* pero poco a poco *:3 como dije antes, ya merito Jajá y aww.. me pediste tanto este capi y yo de lenta Jajá… es que hay tanto qué hacer ._.* Por suerte ya son vacaciones, osea, más tiempo para escribir *xD y Yamato aaa *-* exijo uno, Jajá… aun no puedo creer cuando me dijiste quesi existe Jajá D:* waa Te amo amiitaa!* Mil gracias por tus porras y tu apoyo… espero con muchas ansias el inicio de tu fic… *:D y ya sabes… espero mis clases de anime y demás *xD Un beso amita! Te amo! *:D

**HikariYami01:** Aww… que lindo que la historia te parezca chistosa *-* no me habían dicho nada de eso *xD Una nueva opinión y punto de vista me parece emocionante y en verdad me has hecho muy… MUY feliz con tu Review *:D Ojalá te pueda seguir viendo aquí en cada actualización *:3 e igualmente que continues de disfrutando de esta historia que con amor y esfuerzo hago alegremente para ti y los demás lectores * Y sabiamente lo has dicho… del odio al amor… *xD algo muy verídico *:P y eso sin duda… aplica aquí *xD Te mando saludos, un beso y un abrazo!* Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu Review!*

**También, agradezco a aquellas personas que consideran esta historia como favorita o lo bastante interesante para agregarla en alerta *:D Así como a los hermosos lectores que pasan sin dejar review… Los amo a todos por igual! *xD**

**Espero que también puedan dejar su comentario en este capi, flores, jitomatazos, opiniones, críticas constructivas, dudas… de todo es bienvenido*:D**

**Una vez más… un beso enorme para todos y cada uno de ustedes…!***

**Dios los Bendiga mucho!***

**Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible * que esta historia no quedara colgada *:D**

**Pasen una muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2012!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


	13. Las Audiciones

**Hola una vez más mis hermosísimos lectores ñ.ñ*Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por a todos y cada uno de ustedes por darle una oportunidad a este fic y continuar leyéndolo cómo hasta ahora *:D Por supuesto, también gracias a las personas que leen y se toman unos minutitos para comentar y opinar sobre cada capítulo, así como aquellos que ponen esta historia en alerta y/o favoritos. Espero que no les aburra esta historia que con mucho esfuerzo y cariño he estado haciendo poco a poco para ustedes * No los entretengo mas y los dejo con la lectura ñ.ñ* Besitos!***

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Cambiaste mi vida.]. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 13: "Las Audiciones"_

A paso apresurado, el grupo de cinco, formado por Zoe, Sora, Mimi, Tai y Matt… se dirigieron a donde, desde hace ya unos minutos su profesora los estaba esperando, y donde ya todos sus demás compañeros de clase se encontraban… por fortuna, la maestra apenas empezaba a pasar lista en los primeros apellidos de sus compañeros, por lo que no notó que los cinco acababan de llegar a la bolita de estudiantes que la rodeaba… mientras tanto, Mimi estaba ida, pensando en lo que iba a hacer si no regresaba a su cuerpo ¿Qué tal si se quedaban así de por vida? ¡Era una pesadilla! Ya era malo estar enamorada del chico más codiciado de la escuela, ¿Pero ahora estar en su cuerpo? ¡Esto sí que iba a ser interesante! Por un lado, Mimi podría hacer su santa voluntad con el precioso cuerpo del rubio, pero por otra parte… ella sabía que no sería correcto hacerlo, aparte de que eso sería algo que no le gustaría que hicieran con su mismo cuerpo. Tachikawa se hundía en sus pensamientos como solía hacerlo, y a lo _"lejos"_ podía continuar oyendo la voz de su profesora pasando lista…

-¡Hamada!- Gritaba la maestra para oír la respuesta de su respectivo estudiante.

-Presente- Contestó con desgano el regordete.

-¡Hikawa!-

-Presente profesora-

-¡Ishida!- Gritó nuevamente la profesora… a diferencia de que esta vez, no hubo respuesta… -¿Ishida?- Insistió la maestra, ella sabía que Yamato Ishida estaba ahí… lo extraño era, que el chico se encontraba ahí parado y bastante pensativo, así que tomó la iniciativa de dirigirse justo en frente del rubio para sacarlo de sus pensamientos -¡Ishida! Le estoy hablando- Mimi sólo la observaba con un gesto de extrañeza, pero Matt conocía bastante a Tachikawa, sabía que la chica no cuidaría de su varonil cuerpo como era debido, por lo que estaba justo a un lado de Mimi para cuidar de si mismo… y por lo tanto le dio un codazo para que reaccionara y le contestara a su profesora… Mimi inmediatamente volteó a ver quién la codeaba, notando que era ¿Ella misma? ¡Demonios! Por un momento olvidó que ahora era Yamato Ishida y que la maestra llamaba a tal chico… fue hasta entonces que reaccionó…

-¡Ohh! ¡Lo siento! Presente…- Contestó Mimi bastante apenada… y no era para menos, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar tan pronto que ahora era Matt? Esto definitivamente no sería algo sencillo, Mimi ya no podía aguantar para que llegase la noche, dormir y esperar que al siguiente día todo regresara a la normalidad… después de todo, era lo único que pedía, tener su cuerpo de vuelta. Pero por ahora no le quedaba más que continuar oyendo los apellidos de sus compañeros mientras su maestra seguía pasando lista… y algo que ya veía venir, era un _"regaño"_ de Matt…

-¡Ten más cuidado Tachikawa! Ya tienes sobre advertido… ¡Pobre de ti si haces alguna otra tontería mientras estés en MI cuerpo!- La regañó en un susurro.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo si lo hubiera hecho apropósito! Fue un accidente- Se defendió ella.

-¡Como sea! Evita esos _"accidentes"_-

-¡Eres un histérico! Te pudo pasar a ti también-

-No lo creo… ¡Yo sí controlo mis propios pensamientos!- Mintió Yamato… ya que era obvio que no era así, de lo contrario… no se andaría quebrando la cabeza por estar pensando en Mimi tan seguido.

-Sí te creo… porque aparentemente siempre estás pensando en la manera de hacer mi vida tan miserable… ¡Míranos, esto es obra tuya!-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Para que querría yo tener tu escuálido cuerpo?-

-¿Escuálido? Pues hace un momento te veías muy contento con él- Mimi se empezaba a enojar… es decir, ¿Escuálido cuerpo? ¿Acaso así es cómo la veía? Ella que siempre se arreglaba y buscaba la manera de realzar a la vista sus grandes atributos para que un tonto rubio, el cual ahora poseía su cuerpo, le dijera que es una esquelética sin curvas… en una palabra ¡Escuálida! Con todo respeto… ¡Escuálida su abuela!

-¡Por favor Tachikawa! Si lucía feliz fue por una sencilla razón-

-¿Ahh sí? ¿Cuál?-

-Pues, tengo la dicha de verme sin necesidad de un espejo- Se burló Matt.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Vaya! No sabía que fueras un maestro de la vanidad-

-Bueno, agradece que en ese aspecto… podré ocultar perfectamente que quién está en tu cuerpo no eres tú… mi problema es, que ahora mi cuerpo actuará como un total idiota mientras esté en tu posesión-

-¿Crees que te haré ver como un idiota? Es una gran idea… ¡Gracias!- Mimi estaba hasta la coronilla y esta vez hablaba en serio, MUY enserio, _-"¡Al diablo! Haré con el estúpido cuerpo de Yamato lo que se me hinche mi regalada gana"-_ Pensó.

-No hablas en serio ¿Verdad?- El chico comenzaba a asustarse al oír la voz tan firme de su compañera… ¿Sería cierto de que fuese capaz de tal cosa? Esperaba… con todo su corazón que no.

-¿Se pueden callar? No hemos olvidado su problema… pero ambos contrólense y no hagan nada malo con el cuerpo del otro… ¿De acuerdo?- Los interrumpió Sora a modo de regaño.

-¡Tachikawa!- Se oyó la voz de la maestra quien aún pasaba lista.

-Presente- Se oyó la melodiosa voz de… ¿Matt? Mimi se tapó la boca con una mano al notar su error mientras el poseedor de su cuerpo la veía con furia para después golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Joven Ishida… ¿Se siente bien? Ha estado muy raro esta mañana- Le preguntó la profesora a Mimi un tanto consternada.

-…- Mimi no contestaba… simplemente temía tanto decir algo y empeorar más las cosas.

-Profesora, lamento mucho la manera en que mi compañero ha actuado hoy, es sólo que… está distraído, ya sabe… los ensayos para…- Decía Matt… vaya que Mimi era tonta ¿Cómo se le pudo escapar? De por si esto ya era un desastre… Tachikawa terminaría arruinando su reputación.

-Lo sé Tachikawa- Interrumpió la maestra -¡Ishida! No puede permitir que sus actividades fuera de la escuela interfieran de ésta manera… espero que esto no se repita ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí profesora- Contestó Mimi cabizbaja mientras su profesora se alejaba un poco para mencionar los últimos apellidos de la lista… y dándole nuevamente oportunidad a Matt de llamarle la atención.

-¿Ves lo que provocas? Recuerda que estás en mi cuerpo Tachikawa, créeme que yo no planeo hacer estupidez y media con tu cuerpo… y está bien, tienes razón en que estos accidentes pasen… pero por favor, pon más atención. Te prometo que ambos tendremos nuestros cuerpos de vuelta ¿Sí?- Matt, a pesar de todo, le habló amablemente… sabía que Mimi tenía razón, ¿Cómo se iba a acostumbrar a tal cosa si apenas habían pasado algunos minutos? Aún así… estaría al pendiente de ella y por supuesto, de su cuerpo.

-En verdad lo siento Yamato, no lo hice a propósito… yo sólo…- Una vez más, Tachikawa ya no soportaba sostener sus ganas de llorar y dejar salir las lágrimas… no pretendía hacerle ningún mal al chico, y nuevamente pensó en hacer su santa voluntad con su nuevo cuerpo… _-"No Mimi, no es correcto"-_ Pensó ella.

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien, ¡Ya lo verás!- La animó Ishida con una sonrisa que derretía.

-… Recuerden, no se alejen demasiado y tengan cuidado por donde caminan… ¿Listos? Adelante, empiecen sus proyectos- Oyeron decir a su maestra mientras cada equipo tomaba un camino diferente para empezar.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Sora esperanzada a saber que sus amigos eran quienes debían ser… desgraciadamente, no era así… no aún.

-Estaría mejor si pudiera tener mi cuerpo- Contestó seriamente Matt.

-Les prometo que hallaremos la manera de regresar todo a como debe de ser- La pelirroja no podía dejar de preocuparse, querer juntarlos era una cosa, pero ESTO… era demasiado. –Por ahora no podemos quedarnos aquí parados, tenemos que empezar el proyecto… ¡Vamos!-

El equipo se adentró aún más en la vegetación, observando, estudiando y anotando todo lo que observaban útil para su trabajo, pero Mimi, era la única que en verdad estaba distraída… era impactante, verdaderamente impactante ver su cuerpo moverse en sus narices y más impactante aún, mirar como Matt estaba como si nada sucediese, ¿Es que acaso no se sentía extraño siendo una chica? A ella no le importaba otra cosa en esos momentos que no fuera la solución a su problema… tenía que encontrar la manera, y creía que la única persona que la pudiera ayudar realmente, no era otro más que el ahora portador de su cuerpo, ambos tenían que hablar… pero Mimi no contaba con que el sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpiera su andar hasta Matt, cuando éste dio media vuelta para encararla…

-¿Por qué no contestas?-

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Está sonando mi celular… ¿Qué tal si es importante?-

-¿Qué? Mejor contesta tú- Dijo Tachikawa con nerviosismo y preocupación.

-¿Es que ya lo olvidaste otra vez? Mimi, tú tienes MI cuerpo y MI voz… tienes que contestar- Insistió el chico, por lo que ella sacó el dichoso teléfono de una de las bolsas de su ceñido pantalón para observar la luminosa pantalla del sofisticado celular, viendo el desagradable nombre de la persona llamante.

-¡Olvídalo! No voy a contestar- Rezongó Mimi haciendo que Ishida le arrebatara el teléfono para oprimir una tecla para responder la llamada y colocarlo en la oreja de la portadora de su cuerpo.

-¡Hazlo!- Dijo él a regañadientes.

_-¡Matthew!-_ Se oyó por la bocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Zoe en un susurró obteniendo como respuesta una señal de que guardara silencio por parte del chico.

-¡Contéstale!- Insistió nuevamente Matt en voz baja.

-H-hola D-déborah- Tartamudeaba ella.

_-¿Por qué no contestabas lindo? ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-_ Lo que oía Mimi la carcomía por dentro… ¡Maldita arpía! Si por ella fuera hubiera dicho mil y una groserías a la estúpida rubia que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono, ¿Lindo? Ella no era NADIE para llamarle así, ya era desquiciante oír su chillona voz diciendo _"Matthew"_ para que ahora le agregara eso… ¡Como la odiaba! Mimi sólo dejaba que el coraje fluyera por su ahora masculino cuerpo, sin poder dejarlo salir. Pudo sentir como las orbes caramelo de su mismo cuerpo la veían con insistencia…

-L-lo siento, es que estaba un poco… ocupado- Dijo ella finalmente.

_-¡Ayy! ¿Te interrumpí? ¡Lo siento tanto! Es que… Matthew, en verdad te extraño… ¡Necesito urgentemente hablar contigo!-_

-¿Ahh sí, sobre qué?- Preguntó Mimi… tenía que saber que era lo que ese intento de Barbie quería decirle a su amado Ishida.

_-Lo sabrás cuando estés de vuelta… prefiero hacerlo de frente. En fin, sólo hablé para oír tu hermosa voz, necesitaba saber cómo estabas… nada más- _Decía la rubia dulcemente.

-Sí, bueno gracias… tengo que irme- Acto seguido… Mimi colgó el celular con un enfado bastante bien ocultado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el ahora castaño con curiosidad.

-Tu _"noviecita"_ Déborah necesita hablar urgentemente contigo, y yo… espero que esto pase pronto para no tener que oír su ridícula conversación-

-No es mi novia… y tampoco hables así de ella Tachikawa, lo que sea que te haya hecho lo tienes bien merecido-

-Oigan… chicos- Trataba de interrumpir Zoe para evitar una pelea entre ambos.

-¿Ahh no? Pues parecen novios, además… tú no sabes nada sobre nosotras y nuestros problemas… así que mejor cállate Ishida-

-¡Por favor! No peleen ¿Quieren?- Gritó la ojiverde –Ya tienen bastante con su cambio de cuerpos… así que eviten hacer todo esto más complicado y continuemos- Zoe los regañó para después proseguir con su camino, después de todo, la rubia tenía razón… ya era bastante desastroso el hecho de estar en otros cuerpos, ¿Sumarle más pleitos? Evidentemente no era lo mejor.

Todos continuaron su recorrido por el lugar, deteniéndose a inspeccionar cada cosa que pudiesen encontrar, Sora y Tai miraban con una lupa las hojas de las plantas y debajo de las rocas, Matt observaba con detenimiento un mosquito parado en el tronco de un árbol mientras que Zoe y Mimi veían cada detalle de las hermosas mariposas que sobrevolaban por el lugar, aparentemente, la idea del proyecto no era del todo mala… de no ser por el extraño acontecimiento durante la noche anterior, todo estaría perfecto. La ventaja era, que al menos durante ese mismo día, no se les acercaría nadie más que no fuera Sora, Tai o Zoe… ya que, afortunadamente, todos sus demás compañeros estaban lo bastante concentrados en su proyecto como para prestarles atención.

El resto del día transcurrió lo más normal posible, tanto Mimi como Matt… trataron de ignorar su situación, cada quién actuaba con aparente normalidad, cosa que causaba gracia a su castaño amigo, ya que observar a Yamato Ishida oliendo flores, fascinado con las mariposas y tan cuidadoso de su vestimenta propensa a ensuciarse, era algo digno de recordarse…

La noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, y tan sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el reloj señalara la hora que su profesora había indicado para que todos se reunieran nuevamente, todos los equipos habían avanzado bastante en sus proyectos… después de todo, el tiempo no era un factor del que dispusieran mucho, ya que al día siguiente… tendrían escasas un par de horas para completar lo que faltase de sus respectivos trabajos para después partir hacia el Instituto.

Pero los momentos pacíficos estaban a punto de terminar… ya que para Mimi, la noche, era un reverendo problema…

-Mimi ¿Qué tienes? Te ves algo… consternada- Preguntó Sora notando a un rubio cabizbajo, quien sólo le regresó la mirada… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría consternado mientras se encuentra en un cuerpo ajeno? ¡TODOS! -¡Lo siento! ¡Qué torpe soy!- Prosiguió la pelirroja al notar su error.

-No, no… está bien… tengo la esperanza de que esto acabe en cuanto cierre mis ojos y duerma tranquilamente, para que mañana, vuelva a ser yo… el único problema ahora es que…- Decía la ahora masculina voz de Mimi.

-¿Cuál?-

-¡No puedo dormir en la misma tienda de campaña que Tai!- Se exaltaba Mimi.

-Pero Meems… anoche… anoche…- Se calló la portadora del amor al analizar lo que estaba a punto de decir… ¡Anoche su mejor amiga había dormido justo en la misma casita de campaña que su hermosísimo Tai! Claro, fue algo inesperado, y no fue culpa de ninguno de ellos… pero era verdad… ¡Mimi no podía dormir con Tai ni aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Matt! Mimi seguía siendo una chica y punto… eso, sin mencionar que tanto ella como Zoe tendrían a un chico dentro de su tienda -¡Tienes razón! Tenemos que hacer algo-

-¿Hacer algo de que?- Se incorporó la rubia.

-Mimi no puede dormir con Tai ni nosotras con Matt-

-¿Y eso qué? Ayer pasó eso-

-¡Sí! Pero no éramos consientes de ello- Se defendió Mimi.

-Muy bien… miren, para empezar, no creo que Matt sea un pervertido como para espiarnos o algo peor… y por otro lado, yo creo que Tai ve a Mimi como Matt, pero un Matt gay… y para él, eso es divertido-

-¿Qué?- Gritó con enfado y sorpresa desde atrás la ahora aguda voz de Matt provocando las carcajadas de su castaño compañero.

-¿Lo ven? No le veo el mayor problema, el único detalle es que cuando Mimi o Matt se cambien de ropa, ni Tai ni nosotras entraremos a las tiendas… ¿De acuerdo?- Concluyó Zoe como si sus amigas estuvieran haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

-… De acuerdo- Contestaron ambas con desgano, Zoe tenía razón… ninguno de los dos chicos era un pervertido como para hacer tales cosas.

Dicho y hecho, Mimi y Yamato se pusieron sus pijamas mientras los demás esperaban afuera para poder entrar y hacer lo mismo, y sin duda… Mimi fue quien se tardó más… muchísimo más, simplemente no le era nada fácil semi descubrir el varonil cuerpo del rubio, era como tentarse a sí misma, por un momento supo que esa… iba a ser la única forma y vez que tendría para ella sola el cuerpo de Yamato Ishida. Trató de hacer caso omiso a su nuevo cuerpo para cumplir su objetivo de vestir la dichosa pijama, pero tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en lo que ahora Matt también veía… después de todo, la veía a ella, a SU cuerpo… sentía que claramente, después de esa situación… las cosas entre ambos cambiarían… la cuestión era… ¿Para bien, o para mal?

Después de tantos pensamientos en la cabeza de Tachikawa, por fin se dignó a salir de aquella tienda de campaña para dejar entrar a su castaño amigo, quien por obvias razones… estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación, ¿Quién podía tardarse tanto para ponerse una simple pijama? ¡Claro, sólo su dulce amiga, Mimi Tachikawa! Y con el sueño que Tai ya se cargaba… ¿Cómo no entrar en dicho estado? Y mientras tanto, Mimi no podía alejar su vista de su cuerpo, era tan extraño verse justo ahí, sentada frente a la fogata del campamento…

-…H-hola- Saludó ella con inseguridad.

-¿Cómo estás Tachikawa?- Contestó él con firmeza en la voz y sin apartar sus ahora orbes color miel de aquella fuente de calor.

-Ansiosa por volver a mi cuerpo-

-No te ilusiones Mimi-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- A la chica no le agradó la seriedad con que Matt había pronunciando esas cuatro palabras.

-¿De verdad crees que pasando la noche volveremos a la normalidad? No quisiera decepcionarte… pero a mi parecer, esto no va a ser tan sencillo como crees-

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan amargado?- Mimi estaba harta de que Yamato fuera tan aguafiestas y tan negativo.

-Sólo soy realista… a mi tampoco me alegra decirlo-

-¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer si lo que dices es cierto?-

-… No lo sé- El hermoso rostro de Matt detonaba clara tristeza… el simple hecho de imaginar la posibilidad de quedarse en un cuerpo ajeno podía llegar a ser la cosa más terrible –Creo que por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y… no lo sé, tal vez…-

-¿Llevarnos bien?- Concluyó Mimi… ¡Era verdad! Zoe no paraba de hablar de películas sobre cambios de cuerpos, y en muchas de ellas, la solución era algo así como comprender a la persona opuesta ya estando en su cuerpo, pues comúnmente… solía suceder en personas que se llevaban como perros y gatos. ¡Claro, tenía sentido!

-Sí, podría funcionar… por eso… te prometo que no haré nada malo con tu cuerpo y que, trataré de actuar lo más parecido a ti para no despertar sospechas- Se sinceró Ishida esperando lo mismo por parte de ella.

-Está bien… yo, también prometo ser… igual de amargada y grosera y negativa y…-

-¡Mimi!-

-¡Era broma! No siempre eres así… al menos, que se trate de mí. Tal vez es por eso que tú y Déborah se llevan tan bien- Mimi no tenía idea si era o no el momento, pero la necesidad de abrirle su corazón al chico que amaba salió a relucir.

-¡Claro que no! Si a veces suelo decirte cosas es porque me sacas de quicio- Se defendió el ahora castaño.

-¿Sacarte de quicio? No entiendo por qué… incluso hay veces que no te hago nada y eres un engreído conmigo-

-¡No! Es que…- El chico ya no tenía idea de qué contestarle sabiendo que era verdad… ¿Pero cómo decirle que adoraba admirar aquellos bellos gestos de enojo que sólo en ella resplandecían? -… No lo entiendes-

-No, la verdad es que no… pero, eso ya no importa… es cosa del pasado, estamos tratando de llevarnos bien ¿No?-

-Sí… creo que sí-

-Sólo hay algo que más que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno… si mañana la situación sigue igual, le diremos a los demás en el colegio ¿Verdad? Ya sabes, a tu hermano, Hikari… no me gustaría ocultarles algo tan importante- Decía Mimi con seriedad, ya que para ella, sus amigos eran parte muy valiosa en su vida y definitivamente, ese fue un golpe muy bajo para Yamato… ya que él llevaba mucho, MUCHO tiempo ocultando un secreto a todos ellos. Fue entonces que Matt recalcó algo sobre Mimi… ¡Era una espléndida amiga, de esas personas que sacrificarían hasta su mismísima vida por las personas que ama! Sin duda, esa era una de las muchas cosas por las que ella era especial.

-Muy bien, si tú crees que es lo mejor… se los diremos, pero por ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar?- Propuso Ishida mientras bostezaba y se levantaba de aquél tronco junto a la fogata.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansada… ¡Buenas noches Yama!- Se despidió ella con notable dulzura en su voz, a pesar de que ahora fuese más grave. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas, Mimi no pudo pasar desapercibida la manera en que Tai dormía, parecía un gran bebe roncando y babeando, mientras que Matt no pudo pasar desapercibida la manera en que la chica le llamó, ¿Yama? ¿De cuándo acá le decía así? Sin embargo, por algún motivo no le molestó en lo absouto… tal vez Tachikawa no era el tipo de chica que él creía… ¿Pero y si se arriesgaba y era mentira? ¡Se arrepentiría! Eso seguro.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y sin novedades, con todos y cada uno de los alumnos durmiendo profundamente, el suave soplido del viento y la luna llena adornando el anochecer… poco a poco, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia.

Ciertos ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse lentamente con una clara mirada de esperanza, era evidente que la persona dueña de tan hermosos ojos esperaba algo con muchas ansias… el chico ojiazul se levantó de golpe, y su gesto cambió a uno de decepción en cuanto vio su cuerpo… Mimi había tenido la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad, y al notar que de nada le sirvió esperanzarse la tristeza la invadió _–"Tal vez Matt tenga razón… no será tan simple"-_ Pensó ella.

Tachikawa se vistió con las mismas ropas del día anterior, para después salir y preguntar a quien fuera ¿En dónde demonios podría bañarse? Y para su fortuna, encontró a su ojiverde amiga Zoe…

-¡Zoe! ¿Sabes dónde puedo bañarme?-

-¿Bañarte? ¿Estás segura? Porque… por lo que veo sigues siendo Mimi… ¿O no?- Decía la rubia completamente confundida.

-Pues claro que soy yo… ¡Y claro que quiero bañarme! Llevo días así es… asqueroso-

-Ajá… ¿Es enserio? Es decir, no es tu cuerpo y es probable… extremadamente probable que notes cosas MUY diferentes- Se burlaba su amiga.

-¡Ya sé! Pero prefiero… eso a estar sucia- Dijo Mimi mientras se estremecía con sólo imaginar en lo que habría de pasar para darse una simple ducha.

-… No creo que a Matt le guste la idea de que veas su cuerpo por completo-

-No creo que a Matt le guste la idea de saber que no cuido de su higiene personal, es decir… él siempre lo hace-

-Eso… fue un muy buen punto amiga, mira… cuando llegamos aquí eso fue lo primero que pregunte, ¿Dónde demonios podría ducharme? Y… sé que no te agradará la respuesta-

-¡Sólo dilo!-

-Muy bien… la profesora me dijo que hay un laguito muy cerca de aquí y no tienes que preocuparte… nadie te verá o al menos yo cuidaré de que nadie lo haga- Contestó la rubia sonriente.

-¿Estarás cerca? ¿Me vas a espiar?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es decir, sí estaré un poco cerca… pero sólo para que nadie más tome ese camino… aunque créeme, no hay muchos que quieran bañarse en un lago… en realidad, creo que prefieren no hacerlo- Zoe hizo un leve gesto de asco.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti Zoe-

Ambas _"chicas"_ se dirigieron al dichoso laguito, aunque en sí… la ojiverde se mantuvo a muchos metros de distancia mientras su amiga terminaba su ducha, sin mencionar, que para la rubia, el tiempo de espera fue mucho más que eterno… ¿No se suponía que los hombres se bañaban y vestían a la velocidad de la luz? ¡Claro! Como ellos no se rasuran ni se ponen mil y una cremas en el cuerpo y cara… ¿O qué diablos hacía Mimi? No es que Zoe quisiera pensar mal, pero era una de dos cosas… o estaba asqueada… o estaba fascinada viendo el tan bien esculpido cuerpo del rubio… y por diversión, quiso pensar en la segunda opción.

Después de algunos minutos, Mimi por fin hizo acto de presencia, dejando a su amiga un tanto boquiabierta, no es que Matt nunca vistiera u oliera bien, al contrario… pero fue obvio que Tachikawa le diera un toque diferente a su vestuario… sencillamente, la chica no podía dejar de observarlo…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Mimi incómoda.

-… N-nada… es sólo que… ¡En verdad eres un chico lindo!- Contestó la ojiverde emocionada, por algún motivo a Zoe no le desagradaba en lo absoluto tener el cuerpo de Matt TAN cerca… no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando pudo oler su loción… aunque le parecía extraño que su amiga se esmerara tanto en cuidar de la imagen del ojiazul.

-¡No digas tonterías! No sabes lo horripilante que fue ducharme en este cuerpo- Claramente, la mirada de Tachikawa daba a entender su tristeza.

-Tranquila Meems, prometo ayudarte con esto… encontraremos la solución- La animó la rubia, pero… ¿Le prometía ayudarla con este gran dilema? ¡Si ni si quiera le estaba ayudando con su enamoramiento con Yamato cuando ESO, también se lo prometió!

-Trato de mantener la calma Zoe pero… no es tan simple. Sé que mi vida no era perfecta, que al igual que los demás tenía problemas… pero aún con eso… ¡Yo amaba mi vida! ¡La quiero de vuelta!-

-Y la tendrás de vuelta-

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué va a pasar si este problema ya no tiene solución? ¡SERÉ MATT PARA SIEMPRE!-

-Dudo que eso pase Meems. ¡Anda, hay que apresurarnos! Cuando lleguemos al Instituto, tal vez Yolei y Hikari nos puedan ayudar-

Las dos amigas se dirigieron nuevamente al campamento para reunirse con su grupo y echar un último vistazo a los alrededores y dar los toques finales a su proyecto. Un par de horas después, todos se prepararon para entrar de vuelta al autobús, y checando que ya nada se les olvidara, el autobús partió rumbo al Instituto… aunque todos veían extraño el hecho de que Zoe no se separara mucho de Matt y viendo a Mimi siempre de _"mal tercio"_ entre Sora y Tai, la verdad era, que Sora no quería pasar mucho tiempo con Mimi en el cuerpo de Matt, ya que a vista de muchas personas que supieron de su relación podrían mal interpretar, cosa que Mimi entendió a la perfección, y muy a su pesar, aceptó por el bien de su pelirroja amiga. El recorrido de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, algunos charlaban, otros continuaban haciendo sus proyectos, otros oían música mientras Tachikawa le contaba a Zoe sobre su _"pacto"_ con Ishida…

-¿Sabes Meems? Creo que Taichi tenía mucha razón, ¡Esto será muy divertido!-

-Bueno, si fueras yo… tal vez no tanto-

El autobús no tardo mucho en llegar al Instituto y según Sora, lo primero que harían sería pedir el auxilio de los demás, y así lo hicieron, todos dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones para después llamar a sus demás compañeros del Digimundo y reunirse en una de las jardineras de las áreas verdes de la escuela…

-¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- Preguntaba la chica de lentes.

-Bueno… lo que les vamos a decir no es algo tan sencillo de asimilar… se trata de Matt y Mimi- Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.

-¿Ya se van a llevar bien?- Bromeó el rubio menor.

-Pues… eso dicen- Respondió Zoe.

-Pero… hay algo que los ha llevado a hacerlo…- Continuó Sora.

-¿Les hiciste manita de puerco Sora?- Bromeaba T.K. una vez más.

-No… yo no fui, tal vez fue el destino… yo que sé- La portadora del amor se mostraba seria… lo que quería decir que detrás de todo eso… pasaba algo malo.

-¿Cómo qué el destino? Sora deja de hacer todo esto un acertijo- Dijo la menor de los Yagami comenzando a entrar en un estado de desesperación.

-Algo raro nos pasó… tienen que ayudarnos ¡Por favor!- Se incorporó Mimi con su ahora muy masculina voz.

-¿Por favor? ¡Vaya! ¿Te sientes bien hermano?… creo que nunca te había oído pedir las cosas tan gentilmente… ¡Esto debe de ser grave!-

-Es gentil… porque estás hablando con Mimi- Reveló Taichi soltando una carcajada y dejándolos perplejos.

-¿Qué? Pero si es Matt… lo estamos viendo Y oyendo. Deja de hacer bromas Taichi- Decía una muy enojada Hikari.

-¡No! Tai tiene razón… ella es Mimi… y yo… soy Yamato-

-Esto no tiene sentido… ¡Eso es completamente imposible! Está fuera de las reglas de la naturaleza… así que diles que dejen de bromear Sora- Comentaba la pelimorada.

-Es que nadie está bromeando… cuando fuimos al campamento para lo del proyecto todo estaba bien, fue en la mañana de ayer que sin saber como Mimi amaneció en el cuerpo de Matt y viceversa-

-¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que ambos no les juegan una broma?- Preguntaba Ken.

-¡Yo ya lo comprobé!- Decía segura y emocionada la ojiverde refiriéndose a la pregunta de moda que le hizo a Mimi.

-¡Todos ya lo comprobamos!- Recalcó la pelirroja recordando el pequeño secreto de Tai y su horror a los bebés.

-Tienen que creernos… jamás jugaríamos con algo así- Dijo Mimi mientras hacia un leve puchero.

-¡Es cierto!- Gritó Hikari al notar el gesto en la cara de Matt, un gesto que sólo hacía Mimi. -¡Tus gestos! ¡Eres Mimi!-

-Está bien… confiaremos en ustedes. Hikari y yo investigaremos- Decidió Yolei.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias… por eso y más las amo!- Mimi abrazó a sus amigas… notando que los demás se le quedaban viendo… ¡Definitivamente era su preciada Meems!

-Mimi recuerda que no puedes hacer ni decir ese tipo de cosas en público… pensarán mal de Matt- Le recordó la pelirroja.

-Es verdad… lo siento- Sonrió la _"chica"._

Después de decidir los últimos detalles de la situación, acordaron que al igual que en el campamento, Matt debía de dormir en la habitación de Mimi, Sora y Zoe… lo mismo con Mimi durmiendo con Tai y Takeru, ya que de no ser así… alguna autoridad del Instituto podía enterarse de que chicos y chicas estaban mezclados en las habitaciones… ¡Era expulsión segura! Así que todos y cada uno, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones… exceptuando a Zoe que detuvo a Mimi mientras los demás se marchaban…

-Mimi… necesito hablar contigo- Decía la rubia de manera inquieta y preocupante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo? No creo que algo vaya peor que mi situación con Matt y nuestros cuerpos-

-Te equivocas-

-… ¿No me gustará lo que me vas a decir verdad?-

-No mucho-

-¡Genial!- Contestó Mimi sarcásticamente.

-¡Por favor no me mates Meems!- Imploraba la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué haría tal…? ¿Fuiste tú?- Mimi comenzaba a observar a su compañera con ojos asesinos.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Fuiste tú la que hizo este cambio de cuerpos! ¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?-

-Meems escucha… ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que te ayudaría con tu enamoramiento por Matt?-

-Desde luego que sí-

-Sé que piensas que no te he ayudado en nada… pero lo que te voy a decir, anteriormente tenía pensado hacerlo en el campamento hasta que… pasó lo de sus cuerpos-

-¿Qué hiciste Zoe?-

-No hice nada malo… lo hice por ti… y me pareció una excelente idea, pero ahora que eres Yamato… no sé si sea tan buena-

-Ya habla Zoe… tenía suficiente con ser Ishida… ¿Ahora qué le vamos a añadir?-

-Bueno, el día siguiente a la noche de Halloween… decidí buscar la mejor manera de ayudarte, estaba pensándomelo cuando escuché a la profesora de artes hablando con la profesora de ciencias-

-¿Y?- Dijo Mimi con desgano.

-Tal parece, que en el baile de Navidad tocará la banda de Matt… ¡Qué por cierto no tenía idea de que tocara la guitarra y que cantara!- Se emocionaba Zoe.

-… Eso… eso quiere decir que…- La mente de la chica comenzaba a dar vueltas… ¡Ahora ella era Yamato! ¡Y debería de tocar en el baile de Navidad! Mimi le imploró a los mil Dioses para volver a su cuerpo lo más pronto posible.

-¡No Meems! Eso no es lo mejor…-

-¿Mejor?-

-Continué escuchando, y la profesora de artes dijo que harían audiciones ¡Especialmente para las chicas! ¿Ya te imaginas qué hará la elegida?- La codeaba la rubia mientras Mimi continuaba inmóvil y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-…-

-¡Son audiciones de canto Mimi! Si la banda de Matt te elige… ¡CANTARÁN JUNTOS!- Gritaba con emoción su amiga.

-¿Cómo que si me eligen?-

-He ahí la sorpresa que te tenía, ¡Yo te inscribí a las audiciones!-

-¿Qué hiciste… QUÉ?-

-¡Vamos Meems! Te he oído cantar en la ducha… ¡Cantas como los mismísimos ángeles!-

-¿Y ahora que haremos? Ishida se burlará de mi… pensará que YO me inscribí para poder estar con él-

-Pero…-

-Además… mírame Zoe… no puedo ir a la audición- Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas y sus ojos azules –Porque imagino que será pronto-

-En realidad… sí, quería sorprenderte Mimi… pero con todo esto del cambio de cuerpos… lo olvidé, y… debí decírtelo antes, así tal vez hasta hubieras podido ensayar… aunque no creo que sea necesario, no para ti-

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Este miércoles… ¡Lo lamento! ¡Sólo quería ayudarte!-

-Tienes razón… me exalté, es sólo qué…-

-Meems… los dejarás impactados, además Matt y tú prometieron llevarse bien ¿No?-

-Así es…-

-Entonces no tiene por qué burlarse-

-Pero él tiene mi cuerpo… o sea que, él es quien cantaría-

-Velo por el lado bueno, Yamato es vocalista y sabe de música… ¡Lo hará bien!-

-Tenemos que decírselo Zoe… ¡Ahora!-

Ambas, caminaron rumbo a su habitación, encontrándose con Ishida completamente sólo, sentado en la orilla de una de las camas y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Mimi mientras lo observaba desde la puerta.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta-

-Es… verdad-

-Matt, tenemos qué hablar contigo, es importante- Se incorporó Zoe.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Salgamos al pasillo, ahí te explicaremos- Decía la rubia mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación, provocando que Yamato se levantara y se dirigiera hacia allá…

-¿Ahora qué?- Dijo el _"chico"_ cortante.

-Tu banda tocará en el baile de Navidad ¿Cierto?- Comenzó la ojiverde.

-¡Es verdad… el baile! ¿Creen que seguiremos igual para esa fecha?- Recodó Ishida.

-Yo, no lo sé, aún quedan algunas semanas… pero ese no es el punto-

-¿Entonces? ¡Ve al grano!-

-Mimi se inscribió para las audiciones para poder cantar también en el baile de Navidad- Soltó de golpe.

-¿Yo?-

-Ajá… ¿Y luego?- Matt le restó la más mínima importancia.

-Pues que TÚ tienes su cuerpo y su voz…-

-Así que… insinúan que YO haga la audición-

-Pues… si Meems no tiene de vuelta su cuerpo… SI-

-¡Ya salió el peine ehh! ¡Qué curioso! Mimi Tachikawa se inscribe a unas audiciones de canto y de la nada cambia su cuerpo con un vocalista- Se empezaba a enfadar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Tranquila amiga! Escucha Yamato, sé lo que estás pensando… pero Mimi en verdad canta bien, aún no encontramos al responsable de esto, pero te aseguró que ella no es-

-¿Por qué sólo no falta a la audición y ya?-

-Matt, por favor… mira, seré sincera… Yo la inscribí-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambas víctimas al unísono.

-Es que, siempre oigo a Mimi cantar en la ducha… ¡Y me encanta! Sólo quería poder oír su voz en el baile de Navidad-

-Entonces… a ti no te importa ganar- Dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a su cuerpo.

-No-

-¿Lo ves? Ella no tiene nada que ver-

-Muy bien, hagamos un trato entonces-

-Habla rápido- Decía Tachikawa.

-Haré la audición por ti… pero tú también debes ir-

-¿Y yo para qué?-

-Por dos cosas… Una, eres yo, eres parte de la MI banda ahora… y la banda es quién escogerá a la… ganadora… y dos, te he prometido que no haré nada malo con tu cuerpo, lo que aquí significa que no haré que hagas el ridículo, sé de música Tachikawa y puede que la banda te quiera escoger, o escogerme… tú me entiendes, a lo que me refiero es, que existe la posibilidad de que ganes-

-Y no es por nada, pero aunque no estuvieras tú en su cuerpo, estoy segura de que ganaría- La defendía su amiga.

-El punto es, que si ganas… tal vez viéndome aprendas un poco de canto. Pero otra cosa Mimi, yo soy el vocalista de la banda, y cómo tal, estoy seguro de que los demás te dirán que tú eres quien tiene la última palabra… sé justa con todas las participantes-

-¡Perfecto! Así tal vez pueda escoger a otra… y así ambos nos ayudamos- Concluyó la chica.

-Te daré una pequeña ayuda con eso, Déborah también audicionará… la he oído, y no creo que haya alguien que se le iguale… tal vez te duela hacerlo pero… creo que merece ganar-

-¡Ya veremos!- Las miradas retadoras no faltaron, cuando se oyó el celular de Mimi… por supuesto, ahora Matt debía contestar- Es Joe, tienes que contestar tú ahora-

-Está bien- El chico no pudo hacer más que resignarse y contestar el celular de su compañera… -¿Diga?-

_-¡Amor! Había tratado de localizarte, pero no contestabas… ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo en el campamento?_- Decía el peliazul en tono de preocupación. ¡Genial! Él que había desviado todas las llamadas del _"noviecito"_ de Tachikawa… ¿Tuvo que llamar otra vez justo cuando ella estaba presente?

-Estoy bien- Contestó cortante.

_-¿Estás en el Instituto?-_

-Pues claro-

_-¡Fantástico! Entonces iré a verte… te extraño mucho-_

-¿Qué?- Se empezaba a exaltar el chico, cuando vio como Mimi lo fusilaba con la mirada- Es decir, ¡Claro, aquí te espero!-

_-¡Te quiero mucho cariño! Nos vemos-_

-Ajá- Acto seguido, el chico colgó el celular con fastidio.

-¿Qué clase de contestación es esa?- Lo empezaba a regañar Tachikawa.

-Mejor agradece que le contesté-

-Más te vale ser lindo con Joe- Amenazó Meems.

-No te preocupes, ya que gracias a ti, no tengo que besarlo- Se burló Ishida, pero Mimi no debía caer en su jueguito otra vez, por lo que trato de ignorar su tonto comentario.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que vendría para acá… Por cierto, ¿Déborah no quería hablar conmigo? O más bien… contigo-

-No creo que tenga algo inteligente que decir-

-¡Ve a hablar con ella!- Ordenó el chico, en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que su rubia amiga le quería decir… pero a pesar de muchas cosas… Yamato SI la quería... y de alguna manera, le importaba.

-Está bien… me controlaré- Dijo Mimi mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de los chicos, ahora… también su habitación. ¿Qué era eso que Déborah quería decirle a Yama? _–"Dijo que era algo que debía decirle en persona… ¿Qué será?"-_ Se preguntaba por dentro la chica… afortunadamente para ella, su pregunta tendría su respectiva respuesta muy pronto. Mimi caminó bastante aprisa, vio la puerta de su "nueva" habitación, se aproximó… y justo cuando estaba por darle vuelta a la perilla, oyó aquella voz chillona que tanto odiaba…

-¡Matthew!- Gritaba Déborah en el pasillo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del chico. –Aquí estás, en cuanto oí que el autobús había llegado salí a buscarte pero no estabas… ¿Qué hacías?-

-Yo emm… bueno, sólo… dimos los toques finales al proyecto- Mintió.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa… te extrañé demasiado- La rubia abrazó a Mimi con fuerza y cariño mientras descansaba su cabeza en el esculpido pecho de Ishida, ¿Quién era ella para hacer tal cosa?... Meems no lo permitiría, por lo que tomó a la chica por los hombros y la apartó de aquél roce -¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- Tachikawa no iba a andarse con rodeos, necesitaba saber que es lo que era tan supuestamente importante.

-¿Tan pronto quieres saber? Eres un curioso… ¡Vamos afuera y te lo diré!- Sonriente, Déborah tomó de la mano a Mimi y la dirigió justo afuera del edificio en que anteriormente se encontraban, la rubia se detuvo y dio media vuelta encarándola, Tachikawa sencillamente no la reconocía, Déborah era tan diferente con Matt y con ella… era como si fueran dos personas completamente diferentes, ya que la Déborah que esta vez tenía enfrente desbordaba amor y ternura… ¡Ahora es que entendía por qué Matt la quería tanto! Pudo sentir los grandes ojos de la rubia clavados en los suyos, pudo notar como sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí y pudo sentir la cercanía que ambas comenzaban a tener, y en un movimiento rápido… Déborah trató de tomar a Mimi por el cuello para depositar sus labios en los carnosos y apetecibles labios del rubio… pero gracias a Dios, los reflejos de Tachikawa fueron más veloces… tomándola por las muñecas y alejando el rostro de Yamato para ponerlo fuera de su alcance.

La chica rubia recobró el sentido y dándose cuenta del rechazo comenzó a desbordar pequeñas lágrimas… sintió como el chico que tenía enfrente la soltó poco a poco de aquél agarre, la rubia tomó aire y trató de correr… pero el rubio que tanto quería se lo impidió tomándola del brazo… -_"¿Qué diablos haces Mimi…? Se lo tiene merecido… pero… ella, ella en verdad quiere a Yamato"_- Se decía Tachikawa dentro de sí misma, no era mentira, y no era por fastidiarla, ¡Déborah en verdad estaba enamorada del mismo chico que ella! Y lo peor para Mimi… es que él le correspondía… no podía olvidar cómo Matt dijo que Déborah le gustaba demasiado… mientras que de ella, de ella sólo pensaba que era una fácil… Ambos habían prometido hacer lo mejor con el cuerpo del otro… y si el rubio quería a Déborah y viceversa… ella no era nadie para impedirlo… después de todo, Meems lo amaba también… _-"¡Vamos Mimi! No es la primera vez que sacrificas algo por alguien"-_ Se dijo una vez más…

-Debby…- La llamó Mimi… sentía que debía arreglar todo esto… sencillamente no podía dejarlo pasar.

-… No te preocupes Matthew… lo entiendo, no debí… no debí…- La rubia ocultabas rostro cabizbaja mientras sollozaba.

-No quiero que pienses mal… tú…- Muy a su pesar, Tachikawa sabía que tenía que hacerlo _–"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… ¡Debo hacerlo!"-_ se ordenó a sí misma –Tú me gustas mucho Déborah- Finalizó con un suspiro llamando la atención de la chica.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?-

-Sólo, me agarraste por sorpresa… reaccioné estúpidamente, ¡Por favor discúlpame!-

-Es que…- Déborah trató de hablar cuando fue silenciada por la misma Mimi poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine el miércoles después de las audiciones?-

-¿Lo dices de… de verdad?- El tierno rostro de la chica comenzaba a iluminarse nuevamente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- La rubia se abalanzó para abrazar a Yamato una vez más y esta vez, Mimi decidió corresponderle… ¡Matt tenía la oportunidad de amar y ser amado… no se lo arruinaría!

-¡T-te quiero!- Dijo Mimi con MUCHA dificultad.

-¡Y yo te quiero más lindo! Iré a descansar un poco… ¿Me acompañas?-

-Yo…creo que me quedaré un momento más aquí afuera… ya sabes, estaba acostumbrando a la naturaleza y el aire libre en el campamento-

-Muy bien… nos vemos mañana Matthew- Débora depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ishida para después irse a paso a apresurado dejando a Mimi completamente sola, y si pensarlo dos veces, Tachikawa paso fuertemente su mano por su mejilla, como si con sólo eso fuese a quitársele la sensación… la tan desagradable sensación de los labios de Déborah…

-Esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé… ¡Por favor Dios mio, devuélveme mi cuerpo YA!- Gritó.

Entre la desesperación, Mimi apoyó su espalda contra la pared exterior del edificio dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso… ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No lo sabía, pero después de todo, ella y Yamato NUNCA podrían ser nada más, poco a poco… lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ahora ojos azules… ¡Definitivamente, saber que el chico que amas nunca te corresponderá duele!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, Sora cantaba todas y cada una de las canciones que se escuchaban en la radio al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba de canal a la televisión, Zoe se pintaba delicada y detalladamente las uñas de los pies y mientras, Matt se distraía entre viendo a Zoe, Sora y la tele…

-Son muy raras- Terminó por decir el chico.

-¿Raras? Que yo sepa nosotras estamos en nuestros cuerpos- Se defendió la rubia sonriente.

-Eso fue… un golpe bajo- Lo aceptó el chico al momento de que el celular de Mimi anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Matt lo revisó y después dejó a un lado el teléfono.

-¿No vas a contestar el mensaje?-

-Ehh… Mimi no tiene crédito-

-¡Mentiras! Mimi SIEMPRE tiene crédito en su celular- Dijo la rubia sonriente al darse cuenta de la mentira del chico. ¿Cómo es que ellas sabían eso? ¿Cómo era que la conocían tan bien? Tal parecía, que mentirles a ambas iba a ser casi imposible.

-¡Déjame ver!- Decía la pelirroja al momento en que se dirigía hasta Yamato y le arrebataba el celular -¡Matt! Tienes que bajar… Joe te está esperando ahí abajo y a Mimi no le gustaría que fueras grosero con él, además… prometiste actuar como ella- Lo regañaba.

-Está bien, está bien…- Contestó el _"chico"_ resignado –Sé que esto no me va a gustar- Matt se levantó con mucho trabajo del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado para tomar dirección rumbo a la puerta, abrirla lentamente y echar un último vistazo a las dos chicas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación, quienes lo observaban con diversión… ¿Porqué demonios TODOS creían que esa tragedia de cambiar cuerpos era divertido? ¡No lo era! Ishida se concentró en su objetivo y salió a encontrarse con cierto peliazul, el cual odiaba… lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser el noviecito de… Es decir, lo odiaba… de la nada lo odiaba.

Yamato caminó lento, pensativo y respirando profundamente… él bien sabía que ése era el momento indicado para mandar a volar al idiota de Joe y para que deje en paz a Mimi… _-"No Matt… contrólate, lo prometiste. Pero… ¿Y qué tal si Tachikawa fue grosera también con Déborah? Pero… ¿Y si fue amable? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?"-_ Pensaba el chico en sus adentros… ¿Terminar o no terminar con Joe? Si lo hacía, Mimi Tachikawa podría no perdonárselo pero ni en un millón de años, pero si lo hacía… podría hacerle un enorme favor a la chica para que se deje de andar torturando sobre el ¿Por qué no puedo besar a mi novio?

Sin darse cuenta, el ahora castaño pudo divisar a Joe, quién saludaba con la mano desde lejos con una sonrisa tan estúpida… ¿Cómo era que Mimi soportaba a un tarado y adefesio cuatro ojos como ése?

-¡Mimi! ¿Cómo estás linda? ¿Cómo te fue en el campamento?- Preguntaba sonriente el susodicho mientras se acercaba a su amada novia.

-Bien… hasta que te vi- Contestó Matt en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntaba el peliazul una vez más desconcertado.

-Sí… sí, me refiero a que ahora que estoy contigo… todo está más que bien, sí… todo, todo… e-está, mucho mejor- Tartamudeó un poco Ishida mientras se esforzaba lo más que podía para lograr hacer una de esas bellas y dulces sonrisa al puro estilo Tachikawa.

-¿De verdad? Vaya… nunca me habías dicho algo así- Sonreía Joe esperanzado… tal vez, después de algunos meses, PORFIN estaba logrando que su amada Mimi comenzara a sentir algo más por él.

-¿Ahh… no?- Esta vez, Yamato era el desconcertado… él que siempre creyó que hasta en esos aspectos Tachikawa fingía ser puro amor y cariño… ¡Ella definitivamente no quería al nerd ese que tenía enfrente! Y curiosamente, dicha cuestión provocó que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

-O… tal vez yo nunca me había dado cuenta-

-Ahh… ¿Y tú qué onda?- Trató de continuar la conversación.

-¿Q-que… Cómo qué _"que onda"_?- Una vez más, un Joe desconcertado… ¿Qué le pasaba a su chica toda ternura?

-Ohh… sólo era una broma… una… muy, mala, broma- Decía Ishida pausadamente mientras sonreía de la manera más fingida que uno se pudiese imaginar.

-¡Claro, una broma!- Inmediatamente el chico comenzó a reír aparentemente sin control, _-"Qué idiota eres Joe, tu princesa te hace un broma y tú lo tomas a mal… ¡No! Ahora que ella se está esforzando más, no la voy a perder… tengo que festejarle TODOS sus lindos chistes"-_ Se dijo el peliazul.

-… J-joe-

-¿Sí?- Decía el chico aún _"riéndose"._

-Y-ya pasó el… _"chiste"-_

-Sí, sí, lo sé… es que… Mimi ¡Me encantas! Tus bromas, tus formas de expresarte… ¡Eres hermosa en toda la extención de la palabra!- Dijo Joe mientras tomaba a _"Mimi"_ de las manos -… Meems-

-Dime…- Contestó Matt entre dientes y tratando de no apartar sus manos de las del ojiazul… por lo que éstas le temblaban.

-… T-te amo- Soltó de golpe con neviosismo… _-"¿Por qué a mi niña le temblaran las manos…? ¿Será qué…?"-_ Pensaba Joe con emoción.

-Yo… yo… ¿También?- Terminó por decir Yamato sin saber que contestarle al pobre taradín… ¡Joe amaba a Mimi más de lo que él llegó a imaginarse! En realidad, Matt siempre creyó que el peliazul sólo la quería como un tipo de trofeo… para que cuando la gente los viera dijeran cosas como… _"Wow, mira a ese friki con aquella hermosa chica"_ Y bla bla bla… ser el centro de atención gracias a Tachikawa… _-"Tal vez… tal vez separarlos no sea lo correcto"-_ Se resignó Matt.

-No es… otra de tus bromas ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el chico anonadado.

-… No-

-Amor, como te lo dije desde el principio… te haré la chica más feliz del mundo, haré que… que NUNCA te arrepientas de darme una oportunidad- Joe se abalanzó a la supuesta _"Mimi"_ y la abrazó con fuerza, cariño y alegría… -Debo irme linda… mañana tu y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Cuídate mucho… mañana te marco- El peliazul se empezó a alejar, claramente yéndose… sin embargo, hubo algo que inundó la curiosidad de Ishida… y no pretendió quedarse con dicha duda…

-… ¿No vas a besarme?- Preguntó Matt, no es que él quisiera que dicha cosa sucediera, si no más bien, era que Tachikawa hablaba comúnmente con sus amigas sobre rechazar los besos de su novio… lo que quería decir que el tipo siempre la estaba acosando con el mismo tema… he ahí el nacimiento de su duda, ¿Por qué no trato de hacer dicha acción?

-Pues… no, ya te lo he dicho Mimi, no me gusta presionarte, aunque a veces me desespere… yo sé que el día que eso suceda, nacerá de ti… y cuando eso pase, ambos lo sabremos… ¡Te adoro Meems! Hasta mañana- Se despidió sonriente el peliazul dejando a Yamato sin palabras… _-"Joe ama a Mimi… la ama mucho"-_ Se dijo para sí… aparentemente las cosas no habían sido como el creyó, al contrario, tal parecía, que Joe Kido era el prototipo perfecto del novio perfecto… ¿Cuándo iba a ser él competencia para el peliazul? Si él lo único que hacía era hacer enojar a Tachikawa, ofenderla y burlarse de ella… ¿Pero que pensaba? ¿Para qué iba a querer él llamar la atención de Mimi siendo dulce y lindo con ella? Era extraño, pero pudo sentir una enorme punzada en ¿El corazón? ¿Pero por qué? Ishida estaba paralizado… no hizo más que quedarse parado y analizar todo lo que había sucedido… Ser Tachikawa no iba a ser nada sencillo.

Los días pasaron con bastante _"normalidad"_, hasta ahora, nadie había podido ayudar sobre el problema de metamorfosis de Mimi y Matt, ya que era un caso exageradamente extraño, aunque tal parecía que sus amigos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse, cosa que no agradaba a las víctimas del maleficio. El miércoles llegó bastante rápido, los alumnos tomaban normalmente sus clases y entregaron sus respectivos proyectos, cuando el pequeño pitido de la campana de fin de clases sonó.

-¡Esa campana es música para mis oídos!- Decía cierta rubia ojiverde.

-Pues para mí no… en unos minutos comenzarán las audiciones y sabrá Dios si Matt cumplirá su palabra de no hacer el ridículo con mi cuerpo- Contestaba el apuesto chico ojiazul que la acompañaba.

-Tranquila Meems, todo saldrá bien… lo único malo es que no te oiré en el baile de Navidad… ¿Por qué le prometiste a Yamato que elegirías a Déborah?-

-Era necesario… de lo contrario no me creería, además, dadas las circunstancias… creo que era lo mejor-

-Pues bueno… por ahora démonos prisa o llegarás tarde- Le dijo Zoe cariñosamente.

Zoe y _"Matt"_ se dirigieron al teatro de la escuela, en dónde las aspirantes y algunos profesores ya se encontraban, Mimi pudo notar como las chicas la observan, en sí, se la comían con la mirada y no precisamente por odio… si no más bien, por lujuria… _-"Pobre Matt, ahora sé que debe de sufrir por eso todos los días, ¡Es asqueroso!"-_ Pensó en sus adentros.

-Mira Meems, ahí está Yamato, vamos con él- Propuso la ojiverde para después tomar la mano de su _"compañera"_… y fue entonces, cuando la rubia se estremeció… después de todo su mejor amiga ahora era un chico.

Las _"chicas"_ se dirigieron al cuerpo de Tachikawa, quien aparentemente estaba en completa calma…

-¿No deberías estar afinando o algo así?- Preguntaba Zoe.

-Yo… no necesito nada de eso- Decía Yamato bastante confiado.

-¿Eso crees Tachikawa? Porque lo que yo creo es que necesitarás rezarle a todos los santos y dioses que conozcas para que hagan un milagro- Se acopló la aguda voz de otra rubia… Déborah.

-… Ya veremos- Contestaba Yamato muy seriamente, insistía en que no le agradaba la manera en la que Déborah le hablaba a Mimi.

-Muy bien chicas, prepárense que las audiciones ya van a comenzar- Se acercó la maestra de artes amablemente.

Mimi tomó aire, esperanzada a que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible… por lo que tomó rumbo hacia donde se encontraban sentados los chicos de la banda del rubio, nerviosa, se acercó y tomó asiento mientras los chicos la saludaban con alegría… era evidente que apreciaban mucho al vocalista.

Las audiciones comenzaron, y era obvio que más del 5O% de las chicas sólo audicionaron para estar con Matt y haciendo exactamente lo que Déborah había mencionado anteriormente… rezarle a los mil dioses. Hasta el momento, no había ninguna chica que impresionara, o al menos de buena manera, Zoe reía desde lo lejos por los berreos de algunas muchachas, y los chicos de la banda ni se diga… hasta que llegó el turno de Déborah… Su canto fue suave y melodioso, aparentemente la mejor voz hasta el momento… los chicos de la banda del rubio estaban fascinados…

-Creo que ella es la indicada- Decía cierto chico castaño de ojos azules, en sí, el baterista.

-¡Y es tan hermosa!- Comentaba el encargado del bajo, un chico de cabello negro.

-¡Cuidado! Creo que es la novia de Matt- Susurró el baterista.

-¡No es mi novia Kyo!- Se defendió Meems, después de todo, Yamato también lo negaba.

-Soy Ryo- Dijo el chico confundido.

-¡Dije Ryo… tienes que poner más atención!- Mintió Mimi dejando al chico dudar sobre lo que había oído… El día anterior, Yamato le había contado sobre los integrantes de su banda, sólo para reconocerlos… era normal que haya confundido una pequeña letrita.

El número de Déborah había finalizado y los presentes la ovacionaban… en realidad había sido una linda canción… pero aún faltaba Mimi, o más bien, Matt.

-Supera eso… ¡Perdedora!- Retó la rubia a la castaña.

La _"chica"_ se postró en lo alto del escenario, con su brillante sonrisa y su despampanante belleza, dejando paralizado a más de uno… su hermosa voz se pudo comenzar a oír como entonaba una melodía, cada una de las palabras pronunciadas con perfecta afinación… definitivamente, Matt sabía lo que hacía. Un par de minutos después, _"Mimi"_ dio por terminada la canción, cerrando con broche de oro y provocando que su público se levantara de sus asientos para ovacionarla…

-¡Ella! ¡Ella es la indicada Matt! No se diga más- Decía el pelinegro emocionado.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-¡Tiene razón Yamato! Esa chica tiene una voz increíble-

-No creo que…-

-¡Matt! No encontraremos a otra chica igual… tu novia es linda y canta bien. ¡Pero esa castaña es magnífica!-

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué dices?- Lo trataban de convencer sus compañeros.

-P-pues…- Tartamudeaba Mimi sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Lo pensó un momento, le había prometido a Ishida que la tarada de Déborah cantaría con él y su banda para Navidad… ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Si ella también tenía una dulce voz! Y nadie más que Zoe… creía que podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de Matt… ¡Tal vez era hora de demostrarlo! De demostrar su gran talento musical –Está bien… nos quedaremos con Tachikawa-

-¡Fantástico!- Gritaron los chicos al unísono, llamando la atención de la gente, incluyendo a la profesora de artes, quién no dudó en acercarse.

-¿Sucede algo chicos?-

-Profesora… Yamato y nosotros, hemos decidido que Mimi Tachikawa cantará con nosotros para el baile de Navidad- Comentó Ryo.

-¿Seguros? Pero… si aún faltan algunas chicas más- Decía la maestra no muy convencida.

-Estamos seguros profesora, creemos que no tenemos nada más que ver ni oír- Decía Mimi alegre… posiblemente Ishida se enfadaría pero ¡Vaya! ¿De qué no se enfadaba?

-Muy bien, avisaré a las participantes de su decisión- La mujer se alejó para subir al escenario y dar el aviso -¡Atención por favor! Tal parece, que los chicos han tomado ya una decisión. ¡La chica que cantará en el baile de Navidad es… Mimi Tachikawa!-

-… ¡¿QUÉ?- Gritaron Matt y Déborah sin entender exactamente que es lo que había pasado mientras la gente aplaudía por la _"victoria"_ de la chica.

-¡Felicidades señorita Tachikawa!- Finalizó la profesora de artes mientras la supuesta Mimi le respondía con una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

-G-gracias… iré a… a… hablar con los chicos y ponernos de acuerdo- Decía Matt hipócritamente para después dirigirse hasta la chica que ahora poseía su cuerpo y jalándola del brazo… la llevó a un lugar poco distante de ahí. -¿Qué pasó? Creí que habías dicho que elegirías a Déborah y que tú no querías _"ganar"-_ Decía Yamato enfadado y en voz baja.

-Así es, pero los chicos de tu banda quedaron fascinados conmigo, así que lo pensé bien… y creo que merezco una oportunidad para demostrar que no necesito que estés en mi cuerpo para poder cantar bien y ganar unas simples y estúpidas audiciones-

-¡Genial! Ahora más te vale pensar en una buena excusa para decirle a Debby… Y más te vale que todo esto salga como debería de ser-

-¡Yamato! ¡Meems!- Gritaba una pequeña castaña mientras se aproximaba corriendo a los susodichos.

-Hikari… ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy apresurada- Decía Mimi.

-¡Acompáñenme! Es urgente… ¡Creo saber como ambos pueden regresar a sus cuerpos! ¡Dense prisa!-

La Yagami dio media vuelta para salir del teatro a paso apresurado, dejando a Mimi y Matt viéndose mutuamente con gestos de confusión y esperanza, para después imitar a la pequeña y seguirla a paso veloz. Ambos esperaban con todo su corazón que el remedio de Hikari fuera efectivo… sin importar el costo. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de despedirse de aquellos cuerpos ajenos… _-"¡Ojalá que así sea!"-_ Pensaron ambos.

**Y fin del capítulo número 13 *-* Una vez más, pido disculpas por la demora del capi… hubo una que otra cosa que me impedía escribirlo aprisa, entre una de las razones… una poderosísima razón: La inspiración *xD Así es, la inspiración andaba sumamente escasa ):* por lo que fui escribiendo este capi poquito a poquito, porque si escribo sin inspiración… quedó mega inconforme con el capi ._.* Por otra parte, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que no haya confusiones por ahí, ya saben por el hecho de Mimi es Matt y Matt es Mimi *xD de igual manera, si tienen dudas con mucho gusto yo las responderé *:D siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con los próximos capis, que si no revelo todo *xD **

**¿Lo ven? Zoe sí estaba ayudando a Meems, pero que maneras *xD Yama y Meems han decidido llevarse mejor *:D y hasta ahora, llevan cierto avance… ambos se han empezado a fijar en lo difícil que es ser el otro *xD y ahora Mimi también cantará junto a Yama en el baile de Navidad del Instituto *-* y por último, el remedio de Hikari… ¿Cuál será? ¿Funcionará? ¿-¿* Ok eso yo ya lo se Jajaja *xD**

**Pasando a otra cosita, y como he dicho ya varias veces, no dejaré este fic colgando… había pensando incluso en continuar mi otro fic que tengo en marcha hasta terminar este… pero tal parece que no será así D:* ya que creo que ha sido un poco más leído de lo que pensé *xD Así que téngame paciencia *-* que este fic seguirá hasta su fin *:D**

**Miles de gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer este fic y por supuesto a aquellos que me dejan sus bellos R&R's *-* ¡Amo leerlos!**

**tefy.1202: **Jajajaja, no sabía que irías un loco fic de cambio de cuerpos *xD pero fue bello saber que sin querer dí en uno de tus deseos *-* Y leíste _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_, cuando lo supe, casi me haces llorar de alegría y darte un abrazo de esos que destripan Jaja Ok no *xD Espero igual te guste este capi, me da mucho gusto verte por aquí en cada actualización. Mucho besos! *:D

**HikariYami01: **Yo no sé porque desde que planeé este fic me decía a mí misma, tiene que haber un cambio de cuerpos *xD No lo sé, a pesar de ser un tema tal vez bastante usado me pareció perfecto para Yama y Meems *:P Muchísimas gracias por tus Reviews!* Dios te bendiga muchísimo ñ.ñ*

**YulySmile: **Antes que nada, bienvenida!* Es bellísimo saber que poco a poco hay nuevos lectores de esta historia *:D ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas leído 4 veces! Jajajaja *xD Aunque Ok lo acepto, yo también daba de carcajadas cuando escribí esa parte… sólo notaba la mirada de mi papá así de ¿Qué te sucede? O.O *xD Y debo decirlo, Zoe es un amor *xD di que por lo menos trata de subirle los ánimos a Meems *:P Mil gracias por tu hermosísimo comentario, me alegraste mi día *-* Cuidate mucho! Y una vez más Bienvenda a mi fic *:D

**raqueta: **Qué lindo verte por acá de nuevo * es bueno saber que el capi anterior hizo reír *xD después de todo ese era su objetivo *:D Espero te encuentres muy bien y que este capi igual haya sido de tu total agrado. Besitos! ñ.ñ*

**Luna Aletse: **Mi hermosísima sensei Jajaja *:D Después de tanto que me rogaste, aquí está el capítulo, al fin… lo logré Jaja *:D y ya no me puedes presentar al Yama de carne y hueso amita, ya se supo la verdad *xD Ahora, Déborah… no olvidaré lo que dijiste… Meems es tonta por ser tan sacrificada Jajajaja *xD seguramente en este capi casi la cacheteas ._.* Jajá te adoro amiguita mía *:D Te mando miles y miles de besillos y abrasillos *:P Muaaaáh!* Te amo amiguita, Gracias por tu apoyo! *:3

**Love-girl2015: **Una nueva lectora *-* Te amo por eso ¿Lo sabes? *xD Mil gracias por darle chance a mi fic y sobretodo por dejar tu Review *.* Eres un amor *:3 y bien has dicho… Se _"odian"_ *xD ni ellos mismo se la creen Jajá… Cuidate mucho. Muchas bendiciones para ti *:D

**Perse B.J: ***-* Me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia *xD ojalá hayas disfrutado también de este capi *:D Muchas gracias por darte tu unos minutitos para dejarme un Review.. *-* espero poder seguirte leyendo por aquí… Un beso enorme! *

**jolly: **Antes que nada, gracias por tu lindo Review *-* ¿Joe? Jaja que bueno que lo veas lindo y tímido, porque por lo que he visto, todas por aquí lo quieren ahorcar *xD ya era justo que alguien lo viera como el tierno de la trama *¬* y lo peor, ahora Joe cree que Meems ya está cediendo D:* y no, yo tampoco lo odio, es sólo que… Mimi es de Yama Jajaja Taichi y Sora, cositas *-* una disculpa si no pongo más momentos de ellos y las demás parejitas… suele pasarme que estoy así de Mimato, mimato, mimato Jaja *:P Espero te encuentres muy bien * Besitos y abrazos hasta tu casita ñ.ñ*

**MenyPshh: **Jajajaja, Qué genial que te parezca divertido el fic *:D y no te preocupes, ya casi… ya casi van a estar más cerquita *xD y lo sé… el mimato es tan awww *-* Qué sorato ni que nada ¬¬* Jaja Ok ya ._.* Muchas gracias por tu hermoso R&R… *:3 Te mando saludos y muchos abrazos *:D

**ale': **Primero que nada, una disculpa muy grande v.v* no he dejado Review el capi más reciente de tu fic linda ):* pero desde luego que si te dejaré… mas alratín, porque ahorita ya son las tantas de la madrugada y en verdad quiero descansar Jajajaja ._.* Yama es un seco Jajajaja, eso cómo me encantó *xDDD Linda, créeme, amaré tus Reviews bipolares Jajaja *.* Te adoro Ale' me da muchísimo gusto saber que andarás por aquí *:D Y lo sé!* aún te debo un fic, pronto lo haré… verás como sí, lo prometido es deuda y en cuanto a Musa y Riven [Si ya sé, ellos no tienen nada que ver en este fic *xD]* He estado pensando en un fic de ellos, aunque por ahora no hay muchas buenas ideas, confío en que mi imaginación les dará su fic especial *xD Te mando besos, abrazos y bendiciones linda!* Muaaáh! *:D

**Y por último, hay algo que necesito preguntar a mis bellísimos lectores… el tema del lemon, le he estado dando vueltas sobre si añadirle o no a este fic… así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto ñ.ñ* Una vez más, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y espero que dejen sus lindos comentarios… [Si, esos que amo tanto] *-***

**Besos y Abrazos!***

**Dios los Bendiga mucho!***

***:3**


End file.
